Warped Love
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: PRNS FATF: Tokyo Drift crossover! Completely my universe, characters are out of character slightly, like I've said my mind is warped and this is a product of my head! HanOC SeanNeela DomLetty BlakeTori
1. The Bad Twin

Summary: Ok this is my own warped brain working at it's weirdest. I got to thinking how funny and interesting it might be to use the characters from Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift and PRNS in one fic together. There are ninja schools, but none of the actual power ranger stuff ever happened. I can't even explain how strange this is. If you don't like it I'm sorry! I just thought I'd put it out there. Oh and if you've seen FAFTD you know that a main character dies, well he's a love interest in this and he isn't dead and I'll explain why…promise…

Tori has a twin sister her name is Harley and she grew up in Tokyo after their parents separated and she lived with her mother. Oh you'll get all this is the story, just don't hurt me with comments to bad…

Chapter 1: The Bad Twin

Harley Moreen Hanson walked into the performance room. There was stadium seating and a performance in progress. This is everything she didn't want but she was stuck here all do to her father. Christopher Ryan Hanson that jackass. She remembered the day she knew she'd be coming back to Blue Bay harbor and this Art school rat nest she hated her entire life.

_Knocking softly on the metal door that lead into the garage when the large bay doors were closed, she stood in the rain. She had forgotten her coat at the hospital and she had walked from the main street to the garage and she was drenched. Harley wore tight fitted jeans, a black tight t-shirt, and black boots. Her arms were crossed fiercely trying to keep warm, to no avail._

_The door swung open to reveal a tall Asian man, long black hair deep brown eyes. "Harley." He said softly._

_Her dark brown hair was a mess and she thought that she probably looked like a drowned rat, but he wouldn't turn her away. "Han, she…she died." She stuttered on her words._

_No other words were spoken as he ushered her into the garage. A young man about eighteen, Twinkie, started walking over. "Hey Hardy har…what's…" But he silenced seeing her state. Han shook his head at him and took one of her hands and lead her down into the basement of the garage. He led her into a room and started removing her wet clothes._

_"You're soaked, why didn't you just drive here?" Han asked softly calmly._

_Harley shrugged after he removed her shirt, leaving her clad in a dark blue bra. "Forgot my keys in my jacket in the…in the…" She couldn't say it. The room her mother died in. Yes her mother was dead._

_Han sighed. "Boots and pants I'll get you some clothes to wear, then send Sean to the hospital to get your stuff." He said kindly._

_Harley nodded. It was funny he was only ever this sweet to her. "Ok." She said softly and sat down on his bed and started to remove her boots while Han rummaged in his drawer from clothes. He laid them next to her on the bed and left the room. _

_She changed into the clothes and lay down on the bed and curled up under Han's covers. A few minutes passed and the door opened and Han came back switching the over light off and he lay down behind her pulling her back against his chest. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered._

_It was then that Harley let the tears start to fall. "She's gone." She cried. Han hugged her to him tighter._

_"I know." He said. _

_Harley rolled over burying her face in his chest. "Do you know what this means?" She asked him softly after crying for a long while and then letting the tears cease._

_Han kissed the top of her head while his hand ran over her back lightly. "It'll be ok. You knew this was coming Har." He said softly._

_Harley sighed. "I know, but Han I have to go back."_

_"Back?"_

_"To god awful blue bay harbor. My stepfather never adopted me so legally I have to go back and live with my dad. I don't want to. He went ballistic when he found out why I was kicked out of the Fire academy, and he'll make me go to that god awful performing arts school he's head master of."_

_"Baby it'll be ok."_

_"No it wont, because he wont let me see you anymore once I'm there. I'm only seventeen Han. And I have six months till I'm eighteen. What am I going to do without you?"_

_"Date someone your own age." He muttered._

_Harley pulled back from him. "My own age? Han I love you, I don't care that you're eight years older than me. I don't care and neither should the rest of the world." She said softly. _

_Han brought her back into his arms. "I love you too." He said. There was a time when he would never have said those words, but things change._

"I'm going to miss you so much." Harley started crying again and Han just held her…

Harley snorted, god this was a joke. Her father didn't even want her around. He figured she'd corrupt his good daughter, her twin and by far the biggest goody two shoes in the world. Yep that was her in the front row with some dark haired kid and a blond sitting next to him, obviously taller by the difference in height as they sat.

Tori was text book clean teen. She wore the right clothes and kept her hair neat, while Harley liked to wear leather and let her hair do it's own thing most the time. But other times she would twist her hair into thin dreads held with heavy-duty hair wax. Unlike now. Now it just hung straight to the perfect stopping point just above her shoulders. Her brown eyes looked around. "Scarce let me guess nobody have talent these days." She said sarcastically.

"Harley." Her father acknowledged from the stage. The performance had ended and now only stood her father.

"Daddy dearest. So let's get down to it shall we. You don't want me here, I don't want me here, so just sign some emancipation papers for me and I'll be on the next flight back to Tokyo." She said walking down the path in between seating sections to the stage.

Climbing the steps to the stage Harley walked straight to her father. "Harley I can not do that." He said softly.

"Why not? I don't want to be here and the only way I can leave before my eighteenth birthday is emancipation so sign the damn papers." Harley said impatiently.

"Harley I can't let you run back to Tokyo to be with that man." He said almost angrily, but hiding it well.

Harley snorted. "That man is my boyfriend. And you are not going to stop me from being with him after I turn eighteen."

"You are a child." He said through gritted teeth.

"I am a legal consenting teenager." Harley said back her temper rising. "Just sign these god damn papers would you?" She asked bitterly handing him the wad of folded papers from her back pocket. He shoved them away.

"Your mother was a fool to let you keep seeing him." Her father groaned.

Harley's temper flared. "Don't you ever call my mother a fool! Don't ever speak about her again! She deserved better then you and she found it! His name was Johnny Shi and he loved her! Loved her! Like Han loves me and mom saw that and knew it would do no good to keep us separated!" She yelled at him.

"She was Tori's mother too. Have you even stopped to give her sympathies for her loss?" Her father growled back. Harley hoped off the stage and took a few long strides in her black boots, tight black leather pants and skimpy top and black leather biker jacket towards her sister.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. By the way thanks for the flowers you never sent and the visits you never made oh and the calls you never cared to dial! And the letters mom never got!" Harley said angrily and then turned back to her father. "There I've given her my god damn sympathies now sign the papers and I'm gone."

"I was busy." Tori said softly.

Harley turned back towards her. "Busy? Did you seriously just tell me you were busy? Did you have time to call friends?" Tori bowed her head. "Did you have time to go on your little surfing expeditions to Hawaii every summer?" Tori still didn't say a word though. "Thought so. So don't even tell me you didn't have time to come and see us. Mom was diagnosed with cancer three years ago and she begged to get you out there, but you didn't have time." Harley ranted angrily sarcastic.

"Maybe I just didn't want to see her like that." Tori muttered.

Harley snorted. "Oh my god." She shrieked. "And you thought I wanted to watch my mother deteriorate into a shell?" She asked bitterly getting in Tori's face. "Huh? Well did you think that? I want to know!"

"Hey back off." The dark haired guy next to her said.

Harley looked at him. "Let me guess, the boyfriend. Shut up and back off this is between us." She snarled.

"Don't take your frustrations with me out on her Harley." Her father said walking over.

Harley ignored him and got back in Tori's face. "I suggest you talk him into signing the papers or the next six months of your life are going to be a living hell with me around and trust me I coined the term bitch from hell." Harley snarled and walked off leaving four stunned people in her wake.

"She's right." Tori sighed.

"No Victoria don't say that." Her father sat next to her and patted her leg.

Tori shook her head. "I had the time I was just to selfish thinking of myself." She said sullenly.

"Don't listen to her Tor you had reasons." The guy next to her said.

"Thanks Blake but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Is you're sister always that volatile?" The other asked.

"Hunter Harley is a tornado she leaves behind disaster where ever she goes." Tori said softly. "But she had a point. I could've called or wrote a letter."

"Tori…" Her father started.

Tori shook her head as she stood and left the room as well. She found Harley seated on the steps in front of the school. "Mind if I sit?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm not in the mood to keep arguing Tori." Harley said wiping at her cheeks.

Tori sighed and sat down. "I don't want to argue. You had a point, I should've done something but I never did. I always thought mom abandoned me, that she wanted you more then me."

Harley scoffed. "God no. Mom took me cause dad didn't want me. I was the troublemaker and you were the perfect one. They had to make an agreement so the custody battle didn't go to court."

"How come I never knew any of this?" Tori asked.

Harley sighed. "Mom told me a few weeks back. She told me the reason for the divorce to, but you'd never believe me so there's no point in telling you."

"What?" Tori asked.

"He's got you brain washed you'll just think I'm crazy."

"No tell me."

"He hit mom twice. Both times completely sober. Mom knew the old saying if he hit you once shame on him, if he hit you twice shame on you. So she wanted a divorce. He sued for custody and their lawyers helped them come to an arrangement soon after." Harley explained.

Tori bowed her head. "I should've gone there to see you guys."

Harley sighed. "Towards the end when she kept asking for you I died my hair blonde and put in blue contacts knowing she wouldn't know the difference. She said she loved you so much and that she was sorry for not being there longer."

Tears started to run down Tori's cheeks. "God I feel absolutely awful."

"Don't. It was wrong to yell at you. I was taking my frustrations out on you. If dad hadn't have been fire academy alumni he never would've found out about Han and he probably would've just let me get emancipated and live in Tokyo." She said softly.

"Why'd you do it?" Tori asked.

Harley looked over at her sister. "I fell in love."

"With an older man who was your sensei?" Tori asked.

Harley chuckled softly thinking about the occurrences. "I was fifteen when we met and he was twenty-three. I just couldn't resist him. He was amazing. We practiced together a lot in the woods and one day he pinned me and I remember getting lost in his eyes and then I kissed him. At first he was resistant and scared then he sort of just melted into it." She sighed. "It was explosive and I felt it all the way to my toes."

"But eight years older?" Tori asked.

Harley smiled. "After that we didn't kiss again until I was sixteen which was four months later and his birthday no less. He had invited me to the party at his garage and I was so happy to see him outside of the academy, outside of training, but when I got there I soon realized that he wanted woman. He wanted pretty in their short shorts, leather skirts and their boobs practically falling out and I got upset. I walked out onto this small balcony that looked over a soccer field on the roof of his garage work place and also out on Tokyo.

I was just standing there when I felt his presence. I tensed when his right hand reached out and closed over mine on the rail and his left arm went around my waist. I turned and pushed him away and started to storm off and he grabbed my arm and turned me around…

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

_Harley glared at him. "Why don't you go bang one of the skanks I saw you with and leave me alone?" She said angrily pulling her arm from his grasp._

_"Harley I don't want them. I want…I want you and that feeling really bothers me." Han said softly._

_"Could've fooled a blind man by the way you let them hang all over you letting them stroke your ego." She said angrily. "And why would wanting me bother you?"_

_"Cause it's wrong."_

_"Wrong?" Harley asked bitterly feeling the cool night air sting her bare legs, exposed abdomen and arms. _

_"Yes wrong Harley. You are sixteen I'm twenty four it's illegal and not to mention I'm your sensei." He said in a hurry. "But I've never…"_

_Harley looked at him intent on getting out of him whatever it was so she could move on. "Never what?" She asked calmly._

_"Never felt this way. All I know about you is your age, that you have a great high kick and that you're absolutely stunning and I think that I might be…falling for you." He said softly. This guy was so much different from her serenely and slightly cocky sensei, this guy was sweet almost._

_Harley took a deep breath. "Well don't worry. I'd hate for you to get in any trouble so I'll just switch classes and you wont have to see me again."_

_"No, that's the problem I want to see you again. I enjoy going to teach everyday just so I get to see you. Ever since that day you kissed me." He told her truthfully._

_Harley sighed. "So what. You said this was wrong and you're right." _

_"It is wrong, but it feels right." Han said taking a step towards her and his hand came up and caressed her cheek. Harley's eyes slid shut at his touch. One caress and she'd lose herself._

_Harley sighed. "We shouldn't you're right." _

_Han leaned in getting a hairs breath from her lips. "Then why do I feel so wrong?" He asked before kissing her hard. Harley moaned softly and kissed him back._

"…That night we uh sort of confirmed our relationship and we've been together ever since. In the shadows of course." Harley said. "Up until a couple months ago."

"You mean you two had sex?" Tori asked incredulously.

"Whoa I thought for sure your mind wouldn't coupe well with that word, but yeah we had sex." Harley confirmed smirking. "Best damn night of my life."

Tori rolled her eyes. "So what happened? How'd it get out?"

"We were going to do the Hilary and Joel thing and come out after I turned eighteen, but that all got shot to shit when Han was in a car accident. High-speed chase landed him in a burning car. The nos tanks blew luckily he was able to bend into his flame form and the force blew him out of the car." Harley explained. "His friends swore they saw him blow up, so he came to me. Mom was home and when she saw him he was a little bruised up and she brought him into the guest room. She left us alone for two minutes and…"

_"Han baby are you ok?" Harley asked worriedly looking him over for more cuts and scraps._

_Han sighed and gently smoothed his hand over her hair lightly and gave a weak half smile. "I'm fine. Nothing a little meditation can't heal."_

_Harley let her emotions get the best of her and she kissed him soundly on the mouth wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat straddled over his lap on the bed and his hands held her hips kissing her back._

_"I found the per…" Harley quickly turned towards her mother who walked back in and found them making out. "Harley Moreen Hanson!" She shrieked. _

_Harley quickly stumbled out of his lap and stood before her mother while Han sat there dazed. "Moreen?" he asked._

_"Shut up." Harley hissed. "Mom it isn't what it looks like?"_

_"It's looks like you are making out with an older man who you said you barely know." Her mother said crossing her hands over her chest._

_Harley sighed. "Mom I do know Han he's…shit…he's…_私がなぜできなかったかがらくたの神は忌々しい私保つ_ …" __She started ranting in Japanese._

_"Harley!" Her mother yelled. "What is going on?"_

_Harley sighed. "He's my…sensei." She said softly._

_"I'm sorry did you just say Sensei!" Her mother almost shouted._

_Harley smiled sheepishly. "Yes." She said. "Before you go all nuts I love him mom."_

_"Han you are what twenty-two?" Her mother asked._

_Han sighed. "Twenty four ma'am." He answered truthfully._

_"My little girl is not having an illegal affair with a twenty four year old man. This just isn't happening. I'm dreaming! The chemo has officially ruined my brain!" Her mother said in disbelief._

_"I wish I could let you believe that but I can't." Harley said softly._

_"I love Harley Mrs. Hans…"_

_"No not Hanson. She divorced my father remember. It's Shi now." Harley whispered to him._

_"Mrs. Shi I love your daughter very much and I know our age difference isn't ideal…"_

_"Isn't ideal? Isn't ideal? You are my daughter's sensei you are supposed to teach her to be disciplined and follow the rules and instead you two are making out in my guest room breaking a law." Mrs. Shi said._

_Harley sighed. "Mom, please? Age doesn't account for everything. If you ask me age is only a number. I love Han so much."_

_"Is he the reason you go to those street races?" _

_"Mom this is Tokyo and those are packed with kids my age. I go for the fun."_

_"Harley…" Her mother said warningly._

_"I started because of Han but now I go just to go. I've never done anything illegal there, except being there." Harley said._

_"You aren't having sex with my little girl are you?" She asked Han warningly._

_Han shook his head. "No." He lied._

_"I'm not going to destroy my relationship with Harley over this, so I wont say anything more after this. I love my daughter very much, if you so much as lay one angry hand on her in any way I will not hesitate in killing you. Got it." Mrs. Shi said sternly._

_Han nodded. "Yes."_

_"Harley I understand love better then you think so I'm not going to make rules to keep you two apart but I will say this, your relationship is technically illegal so be cautious I don't want something bad to come of this."_

_"We will." Harley said a little surprised at her mother. "Thanks mom." She said hugging and kissing her cheek… _

"Well then how'd the academy find out?" Tori asked.

"I'm getting there. So after that some things went down between some friends and the guys that was the reason for Han's accident. We called him DK. Before he was sent away from Tokyo never to come back because he had dishonored his family he told the head master of the fire ninja academy about Han and me. He was angry so he took it out on us knowing Han was alive unlike the other's who thought he was dead. Anyway Han was fired and I was expelled."

"What about your ninja rank?" Tori asked.

"Unlike some schools Fire Ninjas can't lose their ranks. I was seventeen when I was expelled so, I was close to graduating."

"What do you mean can't lose their ranks?"

"I mean as fire ninjas we are given blades that are hand crafted for us, for our strengths to determine our ninja status and once yielded by the rightful owner our blades can never be handled by anyone every again. They are with us forever."

Tori nodded. "Wow, so do you have them?" She asked.

Harley nodded. "Han too. We still trained occasionally when he wasn't with me at the hospital after mom got real sick, or when we weren't hiding our relationship from the rest of the world."

"How did you explain Han not being dead to your friends?"

"We told them the truth. Not being ninjas meant we held no true connection to uphold the secret anymore. I mean we're still ninjas but…you know what I'm saying. Anyway I'm the bad twin and I guess I've lived up to that."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

Harley snorted. "Oh please. Dad hates me cause I brought dishonor to the family by having the secret affair with my sensei and I'm the bitch and the problem child."

"You make yourself those things, except you can't help who you fall in love with." Tori said.

"I don't mean to be a bitch it's just dad never wanted me. Ever! He gave me to mom and never once has he asked me to come visit." Harley said bitterly.

Tori sighed. "I would've liked you to come visit." She said.

Harley looked over at her sister and smirked. "I could say the same. I didn't mean to explode on you. It's just it got really hard the last three years. Johnny worked a lot because he had to, to pay bills and I was mostly the one driving mom to the hospital for chemo, sitting with her in the bathroom when she'd be sick, it just really sucked."

Tori felt a few more tears trickle down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I should've come to visit. Or I should've come to say goodbye or something." She said sullenly.

"You did, granted it wasn't actually you, but mom thought it was."

"Yeah but it should've been me. Actually me, not you in disguise. I loved mom I did I just felt abandoned." Tori said.

Harley sighed and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "I feel like that all the time now. Mom's gone and Johnny can't look at me without getting emotional, and I'm here all the way across the world away from Han and I need him to help deal with this. I need him in general."

"What's Johnny like?" Tori asked wiping at her tears, as did her twin.

Harley smiled at the thought of her stepfather. "He's a great guy. You probably would've liked the wedding it was very blue."

Tori smiled. "Was she really happy with him?"

"After we moved there she was sad. She missed you and even dad at times and when she met Johnny two years later it was like she was living again. I was twelve at the time and I could just see this glow radiate from her. She was so happy." Harley said smiling brightly at the thought.

Tori nodded. "I 'm glad."

"Looks like you girls worked things out." Tori and Harley looked behind them and saw Blake and Hunter walking up.

"Oh right the boyfriend, so what does that make you?" She asked Hunter.

Tori laughed softly. "That's Blake and that's Hunter and Blake isn't my boyfriend." She said.

"Shame." Harley muttered turning back. "I need to get out of her. I hate this place."

"Why can't you and dad try to get along?" Tori asked.

Harley snorted sarcastically. "That would be like forcing a lion to not eat meat, almost impossible."

"Why?" Tori asked.

Harley shrugged. "We're both quick tempered and I have a mean right hook, trust me. Han's caught it on occasion and told me so." She said.

"It is kind of weird how much alike they look." Hunter muttered to Blake behind them.

"Having secret twin fantasies?" Harley asked smirking at him.

Hunter snorted. "Not a chance." He said smirking back. Harley had a feeling he probably was a brooding type because of the smirk, she use to brood to and smirking was a trademark of that it seems.

"How did one twin get blonde hair and blue eyes and the other get brown hair and brown eyes?" Blake asked.

Harley chuckled and stood and started down the stairs. "Does it matter as long as we have decent racks?" She called over her shoulder. "See you freaks later!" She hoped on a black and orange Suzuki GSX-R750 sport bike quickly sported a helmet and sped off after starting the engine.

"She's rather…" Blake started.

"Blunt." Tori inserted for him. Blake nodded.

"Spunky." Hunter muttered.

Tori and Blake both looked over at him questioning looks on their faces. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"Spunky. That's what she is."

"Don't get attached thunder boy, she's found love and plugged that whole in her heart, so don't even bother." Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Tori we need to go over class rehearsal schedules. " Tori looked to her father that was exiting the front left door.

She snorted. "Do it yourself." She said angrily and walked away. Blake and Hunter gave curt waves to Mr. Hanson and went after her.


	2. In Her Deffense

Chapter 2: In Her Defense

Harley was making herself quite at home in the kitchen of the Hanson residence. It wasn't a huge house, but it was decent with a pool and a nice backyard completely blocked in by high hedges. Harley thought that was probably so her father and Tori could spar without the neighbors getting suspicious.

This wasn't the same house she had spent nine years in as a little girl. This house was different and this house was not what she wanted. She wanted the basement room in the garage with Han in Tokyo, or her old room at her mom and Johnny's two-story home just on the outskirts of Tokyo, with the beautiful view of the sunrise in the morning, and the beautiful trees and Japanese garden in the backyard. That was home, this was just a place she'd be staying until she could leave.

"Harley!" Harley rolled her eyes.

"Just cause we had a moment doesn't mean we're best buds!" She called back with a smirk on her face.

Tori walked in to the kitchen dropping her beg on the floor by the entrance. "The boys are outside admiring your bike, I think you might want to go check on them before they try and take it for a joy ride." She told her sister.

Harley groaned and jogged out of the kitchen and down to the front door swinging it open. "Touch it and die!" She said aggressively stepping out.

"Well if it isn't Narley Harley!" The tall shaggy haired brunette said. He had big brown eyes and olive skin and this cute complex that Harley had only seen once in her life, other then Twinkie that is.

_What's his name?_ Harley ran through her brain trying desperately to pull the name but she wasn't getting anything and then it hit her. "Dustin." She said with a smirk walking over to the four boys that were surrounding her bike.

"I'm Shane." The other on Dustin's left introduced himself outstretching her hand. Harley looked at it and snorted.

"And I'm definitely not shaking that." She remarked. Dustin came over.

"Can I at least give my old running buddy a hug?" He asked with a grin. Harley couldn't help but grin back. Dustin had at least kept in contact up until about six years ago. He had gotten busy with Motocross she suspected.

Harley nodded. "Sure." She said and he engulfed her in a hug that probably would've killed anybody else cause he was squeezing so tight. "Dustin, air! Air is good!" Harley gasped out. He released her.

"Long time no see." He said.

Harley sighed. "Long time no want to come back." She threw back at him. "And like I said stay away from my bike. This one came with me from home, my boyfriend and I remodeled the engine for more speed, none of you could handle it trust me."

At a defiant snort Harley turned back to, Hunter, if she remembered correctly. "I can ride anything, high speed or not." He said.

Harley grinned back. "That trick might work on some, but not me. I've pulled that trick and people have regretted it, so don't even try."

"Wasn't trying anything." Hunter retorted.

Harley looked at him eyebrows raised in admonishment. "Sure you weren't." Tori came out the front door and looked at all of them.

"Come on guys!" She said. They all walked over to the front door Harley trailing behind and Hunter falling back next to her.

"Thunder right?" Harley asked forwardly as she pulled a cell from her back pocket and looked at the screen.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked quickly.

"That's what I thought." Harley remarked with a smirk as she opened her phone and hit send walking into the house and quickly through it to the backyard.

Living room:

"How did she know I'm a thunder ninja?" Hunter growled walking in to the living room rather pissed off. Tori looked up at him.

"What put you in a piss mood?" She asked.

"How does Spunky now I'm a thunder ninja?" He asked again plopping down in the recliner just to the left of the couch. Shane was in front of the coffee table on the floor with Dustin playing video games and Tori and Blake were on the couch talking and slightly paying attention to the game on the screen.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You don't even listen when I speak do you?" She asked sarcastically. "My sister is a fire ninja."

"Yeah so, you're a ninja and it took you several weeks before you figured out we were too." Hunter put in.

Tori sighed. "Haven't any of you ever read up on fire ninjas?" She asked. They all shook their heads, Dustin and Shane's never turned from the screen though. "Fire ninjas are led by the phoenix spirit within them. Phoenix's can see things others can't, auras I guess I'm not sure, but that's probably how she can tell."

"Not to mention the color spikes jumping off all of you are amazingly bright and overwhelming." They all looked to the archway that led from the living room into the dining room.

"Overwhelming?" Tori asked.

"Air ninja, earth, water, thunder, thunder…" As she said each she pointed to the rightful person. "Stall dad if he comes home."

"Why?" Tori asked.

Harley sighed. "I'm calling Tokyo and that is all you need to know." She said and walked back out of the room.

"So bossy." Shane commented.

Tori snorted. "What Hanson girl isn't?" She asked.

"True I think I have brain damage for all the times you've smacked me upside the head." Dustin said chuckling. Tori threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

Outback:

Harley walked in circles along the outside of pool. "Hello?" Came a groggy soft voice after the ringing finally stopped in her ear.

"Hey." Harley said softly sighing at just being able to be next to him. "I got here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Han baby it's awful." Harley said collapsing onto a lounge chair. "Awful, awful, awful. He won't sign the papers." Harley started to cry.

"Shh…it'll be ok. You just need to calm down." Han said thoughtfully.

Harley just cried more. "I haven't even been here a whole day Han and I miss you."

"Harley you need this. Even if it's closure or whatever, you need this. Six months apart wont kill us and we have phones and internet."

"It's not the same Han. I need you. I'm still not ok with mom being gone and being here is making it worse. I need you." She said softly.

"I'll see what I can do about coming to visit in a couple months."

"Months?" Harley whined. "Why not days? You come live with me in secret and we'll be happy just like at home, just here in California." Harley said giggling softly.

Han chuckled. "Baby you know I can't do that."

Harley breathed heavily. "I know. I love you."

"I lo…" Whatever was to come next ended because a hand ripped Harley's phone from her hand when she was distracted and next thing she heard was a plop in the water.

"What that…" Harley looked up and saw a very angry father. "You had no right to do that! That was my personal property!" She yelled at him, standing up. She wasn't as tall or as heavy as him, but she was going to be damn if he intimidated her, EVER!

"I told you, you are not going to be with him." Her father growled. "Now go in the house!"

"I'm a free human being I don't have to take orders from you!" Harley growled and started to push past him. Chris grabbed her upper arm stopping her.

"In my home you will follow my rules. And the number one is that you will not talk to him at all." He said angrily.

Harley had, had enough. She grabbed his hand with her left and pried it from her arm and flipped him quickly making him land in the pool. She waited for him to surface before speaking though. "Don't you ever touch me or I will call child services on your ass!" She screamed and charged for the house.

Inside she saw the three shocked teens standing in the kitchen knowing they had seen everything through the glass door. "He must've come through the garage." Tori said quietly.

Harley growled. "I don't care. I don't care! I don't care!" She screamed. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I don't care. Not your fault." Forming sentences when she was mad was not her forte. "I'm going to find somewhere to buy a new phone and I am going to be damned if he destroys another one."

"Harley!" The teens looked at the sliding glass door where the girls' father was coming in.

"Oh jesus what?" She whined turning to him. "Destroying my personal property didn't get you off enough, now you have to come a scold me! I really don't give a shit what I did! I don't care and I'm not apologizing to you and you are not going to lock me up in some room for the next six months! Oh and whether you sign the papers or not, in six months I am going HOME!!!! And I will be WITH my BOYFRIEND!" She specified.

Chris just walked off fuming mad. "I don't think I've ever seen Mr. H so red before." Dustin commented.

Harley snarled. "Yeah well my plan is to make the next sixth months of that miserable bastards life hell!" She shrieked and then stormed out.

"Where are you going?" Tori said walking after her.

"Out! I may be gone a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"Out jesus don't you listen? Maybe that blond has gone to your head! OUT…O-U-T! Did spelling it help?" Harley asked irritated.

Tori scoffed. "I meant WHERE you moron?" She asked.

"First of all to replace my phone and secondly I haven't got a clue, but I can't stay here or I'll surely kill him." Harley informed her sister. She grabbed her helmet and keys from the table by the door and went out to the driveway. She got on her bike put her helmet on and started it.

Tori sighed. "Just be careful!" She called.

After a quick thumb up Harley sped away. "I don't remember her ever being that bad." Dustin commented walking up behind Tori who was standing staring out the front door to the street her sister had taken off down.

Tori sighed. "She has her good moments though."

"Tor you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Dustin asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

Tori shook her head. "I'll tell you later Dusty." She said and closed the door and went back in the house.

With Harley:

"God damn him!" Harley said as she walked into the Wal-Mart she had stopped at to by a prepaid phone and phone card. It would have to do, till she could call her provider and get a new phone. She just needed something to talk with Han until then.

She purchased the phone and card and went back out to her bike. Lifting the seat she stuck the back in the hidden compartment and the road off again. Not really knowing what made her do it, Harley road to the beach. To the place that reminded her the most of her mother in good times. Her mother loved the water, just like Tori and probably would've preferred her as a daughter more. Harley had asked her that once and her mother, Beth had said that she wouldn't trade her for the world.

That had been a wonderful day before the cancer. After reaching the beach Harley parked her bike in the lot locking it up good and then took the bag and went down and sat in the sand. She watched the water ebb and flow, in and out like clock work almost.

She started to absentmindedly set up the phone, luckily she had a photographic memory and could reprogram all her phone numbers into it. As she did that her mind wandered to places she wished she could be.

_"So you're saying that I can't?" Harley asked annoyed with Han as her hands indicated so, being on her hips one foot tapping the cement._

_Han grinned. "That's what I'm saying. You wouldn't know the first thing about drifting." He told her._

_Harley held out her hand. "Keys." She ordered._

_"To my car, uh uh no way." Han said shaking his head and her his grin firmly in place._

_Harley pouted. "Please?" She asked sweetly walking up to him sure not to touch cause they were in public. This was a day he would take her out and show her more culture then she had learned in her entire time of being there. _

_"You know…that look could kill." He said mockingly._

_"Then you'd be dead. Now please give me the keys." She said huskily in a low voice so only Han heard._

_Han sighed and handed over the keys. "Fine. You break it, you spend the time to fix it." He said. _

_"I can do that…with supervision of course." Harley said as she giddily went to the right hand side of the car and climbed in the driver's seat. Han got in on the other side and they both buckled up. _

_Han chuckled to himself. "Don't get us killed please?" He joked._

_Harley looked over and frowned at him. "So little faith." With that said She started the car and speed off to the empty night highways of Tokyo. Cops wouldn't try catching up cause they couldn't keep speed with cars like Hans. "Tell me where to go oh good one." Harley giggled._

_"Anywhere. Tokyo is your playground tonight as long as you don't get us caught or killed." He chuckled._

_Harley grinned and did something that took Han off guard. She drifted around a street corner dodging what little cars that were out that night. And she had done it like a pro. Properly clutching and pulling the ebrake and the right time and then counter steering to pull off the drift. When she pulled out of the drift she looked over at a slightly stunned Han._

_"Couldn't do it huh?" She asked him._

_"How did you?" He asked looking over at her._

_Harley laughed lightly and continued to drive. "I've always been able to pick up on things just by watching. Neela and I went up to where it began and we just drifted for hours one night when she was ranting about DK." _

_"You learned all that by just watching?" Han asked._

_Harley smirked at him. "I've learned…other things by just watching to." She said teasingly. _

"You're the last person I thought I'd see here." Harley turned to Hunter who was sitting down next to her.

She was knocked out of her memory and back painfully into reality. "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Five seconds maybe less." He said.

Harley sighed. "Look I don't know what you want, but it ain't me and let's keep it that way."

"What gives you the impression I would in the first place?" Hunter asked.

"The staring, the remarks, smirks, I've seen it all before." Harley said. "The tall, brooding type, I use to know a guy like you and if I saw him today I'd kill him."

"Why are you so…"

"Not Tori?" Harley asked.

"Yeah sort of. I mean Tori is…"

"Shy, quiet, reserved, polite, kind, sweet?"

Hunter chuckled and nodded. "Exactly and my brother is infatuated with her. Every ten minutes when she isn't around it's Tori this and Tori that." He said.

Harley smirked at him. "Figures. Look Fire ninjas are inclined to have tempers. I'm blunt, and a loud mouth, sarcastic, out going, rude, crude and all rage. I don't know how Tori and me became such opposites but it's always been this way. I was always the trouble maker and she was the good one."

"You sound bitter." Hunter remarked.

Harley shook her head. "Nope. I can stand up for what I want and myself. Tori is shy and sometimes she lacks in confidence, it's probably why her and Blake aren't a thing."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I mean if he's so into her, why hasn't either of them done anything?"

Hunter snorted. "Blake's too shy to make a move right now."

"Tori lacks the confidence to just do it herself. Me, I went for what I wanted I kissed him, I initiated it." Harley told him. Harley pocketed the new phone it only having enough charge to program some numbers. "So Mr. Brood why talk to me?" She asked.

Hunter chuckled. "I like you. Not like that, but you've got spunk. You remind me of a friend of mine." He said.

"Then why not hit on her?" Harley grinned at him.

Hunter got quiet and looked down at the same and then back at Harley. "She was in an accident a few years ago, died instantly." He said sadly.

"Sorry." Harley said.

Hunter shrugged. "You didn't know. We were close and every one told us we'd end up married someday. We both had a love for moto and martial arts so we could've made a great couple and then she was gone."

"Well I don't need a relationship I have one of those, no matter what my father thinks, but I could use a friend." Harley suggested.

Hunter smirked at her. "I thought you were dead set on leaving?"

"I am but it looks like I'll be here longer then I want and six months without anyone to talk to, might get a little boring."

"You know you aren't all bad."

"Only when I'm mad. And right now I can't help it. My father who seemingly didn't want me my whole life ripped me away from my home, my sad stepfather, and my boyfriend. I think I have a right to be mad."

"So why doesn't he want you with that guy?" Hunter asked.

"Twinkie a good friend of mine asks and talks a lot of stuff too." Harley said. "I miss my friends also. Anyways Han was my sensei…"

"Whoa, ok that is um…" Hunter started.

Harley giggled. "No Han is only twenty-five. Our relationship really started when I was sixteen, it's wrong sure, but age is only a number."

"And your dad hates him because?"

"I brought disgrace to the Hanson name when I was kicked out of ninja school for having a relationship with my sensei, they would never have found out if it wasn't for that jackass DK. Anyway my dad is alumni of the academy and one of the council informed him of my indiscretions and that was the only time he ever called. My mom wasn't in the hospital yet and she answered the phone. He started to yell at her and when I realized who and what was on the phone I snatched it and heard him yelling about how disgusting and sick it was that I was with someone older then me."

"What did you do?" Hunter asked.

"I told him to get fucked and leave me alone. That he had no right to control my life cause he didn't even want me around." Harley told him. "After that I hung up. Two days later my mom went into the hospital, permanently until a week an a half ago when she died."

Hunter sighed. "Wow. I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel better six years after I was adopted mine and Blake's adoptive parents died on a ninja mission."

"That would never make me feel better. So adopted huh?" Harley asked.

Hunter nodded and looked out on the tide. "Yeah. Blake was adopted after me he was five and I at the time was six. We hit it off instantly and then when we were both old enough our parents enrolled us into the thunder academy. Six years later they were dead and we were alone. Sensei Omino took us in so that social services wouldn't separate us."

"What about school?" Harley asked.

"Home schooled till this year. Sensei thought it would be good for us to leave the academy for a while. Me and Blake are in the same grade, but I'm nineteen and he's eighteen so we're allowed to be on our own now." Hunter explained.

Harley chuckled. "So how'd you end up at the performing arts school?"

"Blake likes to dj and I have my own talents. We figured what the hell why spend a year in regular school learning things we already know when we can have a little fun." Hunter said.

Harley nodded. "Well I hope you enjoy that experience cause I don't plan on attending. I already graduated high school early so…"

"Really?" He asked.

"That is probably something Tori and I have in common, brains. I'm not stupid." Harley said laughing lightly.

Hunter grinned. "Tori hasn't graduated as for as I know, but she is smart."

"And it would probably surprise you that I know a lot about mechanics." Harley said.

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah it sure does."

"Han taught me a lot of what I know, and I work in his garage on occasion." Harley explained.

Hunter looked at his watch. "I probably better get going Blake will be wondering were I am."

"What brought you here in the first place?" Harley asked.

"I wanted quiet."

"Well that didn't happen."

"Yeah but that's ok. Don't tell anyone I laughed like you said I'm a brood and I'd like to keep it that way. Oh and reconsider coming to the school, it might be nice to have someone to talk to." Hunter said standing up and dusting off the seat of his jeans. Harley did the same.

"Not likely, but maybe." Harley said. "Bye." With that she climbed on her bike back at the parking lot and road away after pocketing the cell phone she had long since finished programming.

Hanson Residence:

Harley walked in quietly shutting the door and started up the stairs. "Where'd you end up?" She turned towards Tori who was standing at the bottom of the stairs now.

"Beach." Harley said.

"Your friend called while you were out." Tori said.

"I have a few which one?" Harley asked.

Tori chuckled faintly. "How'd he get the nickname Twinkie?"

Harley shrugged. "I don't know. Thanks. Dad home?"

"In his den downstairs. Look I know this isn't what you want but maybe you and I could make the best of it. Get to know each other a little better." Tori said softly.

Harley thought about this for a moment and then answered. "Mom would want that. So I guess, but don't think that come my eighteenth birthday that I'm sticking around."

Tori nodded. "I haven't talked to dad about what he did yet, it makes me mad and even worse I finally know the real reason they split. He lied to me for years and said they had just fallen out of love." She said sullenly.

Harley stepped down a few steps closer to Tori. "Mom loved him long after the divorce, but she knew that she couldn't let him do what he did. I was really happy when she met Johnny. It really helped her move on."

Tori smiled at that. "So want to hang out listen to music and talk?" She asked. "You know exchange stories?" She said jokingly.

Harley released a deep breath and smiled. "Sure."


	3. Forming Bonds

Chapter 3: Forming Bonds

Walking into Tori's room Harley had to blink a few times. It was very beach bum. "So you aren't a girly girl?" She asked teasingly.

"Tomboy." Tori claimed. "Have a seat." She gestured to the butterfly chair by the window close to the corner fourth corner in her room.

Tori hoped on her bed and sat Indian style. "Neela would love this room. She loves blue too." Harley said softly.

"Neela?" Tori asked.

"Oh she's a friend. We started hanging out more after I started dating Han cause she was dating his friend/business partner DK. The only ones privy to mine and Han's relationship were his close friends who soon became my close friends." Harley told her.

Tori nodded. "That's nice. Dustin and I never stopped being friends, Shane sort of just showed up and never left and Hunter and Blake we've known them since the beginning of last summer."

Harley acknowledged her voice with a nod as she looked around the spotless blue room. She had two boards leaned on the wall by the door, a mirror door closet and a king size bed with blue bedding and dolphin pillows. Nothing that could constitute too girly.

"Yeah so about Blake…" Harley started looking over at her sisters.

"What about him?" Tori asked.

Harley grinned at her. "You like him don't you?"

Tori grimaced. "Is it obvious?"

"I knew it." Harley muttered and Tori's jaw fell open causing her to laugh. "So why haven't you gone after what you want?"

Tori's eyes were practically bugging out of her skull. "I don't know I guess I'm to shy to do that."

"You can surf in front of crowds and win trophies but you can't ask a boy out?" Harley asked.

Tori sighed. "Pretty much."

"Wow, maybe I'll make you my pet project." Harley chuckled.

"Uh no I am nobodies project." Tori said.

"Oh come on…it'll be fun and by the time I'm done Blake will be begging you to go out with him." Harley said vibrantly. "Do you wear skirts?" Tori shook her head. "Leather?"

"Only my training uniform." Tori said.

Harley nodded. "Yep I have my work cut out for me."

"Look if Blake even liked me like that it would be because I am who I am, you can't just go changing me." Tori said.

"Well I have it from a reputable source that he's, I think the word infatuated was used, with you." Harley smirked at her sister.

Tori scoffed. "Where'd you hear that?"

"The thunders mouth."

"Blake?" Tori asked. Harley shook her head. "Hunter?" Harley nodded. "He said that? Blake's infatuated with me?"

Harley shrugged. "That's what tall and brooding said, but you know him better then me is he prone to lying?" She asked.

Tori shook her head. "Hunter doesn't talk much, but when and if he does he doesn't lie."

"Well then there you have it. Besides dressing a little different occasionally isn't changing who you are it's just mixing it up a bit once and a while." Harley informed her. "I didn't own a skirt until I turned fifteen, but that was for…_other_ reasons." Harley said smirking to herself.

Tori scrunched her nose in disgust. "Ew to much information."

"No to much information would be to tell you that oral sex is the best kind." Harley said giggling as Tori's face turned a light pink shade as she looked even more disgusted.

"Ok you are banned from talking about sex in general." Tori indicated.

"What I'm just being honest?" Harley pouted sarcastically. "Oh come on just cause you're a virgin doesn't mean you haven't thought about sex."

"I can honestly say I haven't." Tori informed her.

"Liar." Harley accused.

"Ok new topic. How did you and Hunter end up talking?" Tori asked quickly trying to change topic matter.

Harley shrugged. "I was at the beach and he showed up. We got to talking."

"And the subject matter ended up on me and Blake?" Tori asked.

Harley chuckled. "Subject matter…so polite. Yes discussion turned in your direction for two seconds or less. I thought you wanted to talk about something else."

"We are."

"Not really."

"Don't lead him on." Tori said softly.

Harley looked at her confused. "Lead him on?" She asked.

Tori nodded. "He called you spunky and me and Blake were a little unsure, but we think he might like you. Don't lead him on."

"I'm not. I told him out right that I love Han, but I could use a friend."

Tori smiled. "So you guys are friends now?"

"I guess. I'm so use to just hanging out with my friends in Tokyo that it's weird not having them around. I mean I could work in the garage for hours and just talk with them about nothing."

Tori smiled. "Yeah that's how Shane, Dustin and I are."

"At least you're in familiar territory, I don't know anyone here really. I mean yeah I know Dustin but I don't know him anymore, he's changed grown up a lot."

Tori laughed. "Not really he's the same ditzy dirt boy he's always been. But we love him."

"Good to know." Tori's phone started to ring and she picked up the line.

"Dad I got it." She said lowly. After a moment she spoke again. "Can I ask who's calling?" "Yeah just one sec." Tori tossed the phone to Harley. "Neela."

Harley put the phone to her ear with a bright smile. "Neels hey!" She said happily.

"God I thought that was you for a second." Neela said laughing.

Harley giggled. "Close, my sister Tori. So what's up?"

"Just calling to check in on you. Sean…" She shrieked and then another voice was on the line.

"Har we miss your ass around here." Harley smiled at that.

"I miss you guys to."

"No I'm serious, we miss your ass. You have a great ass." He drawled in his southern Alabama accent.

Harley giggled. "Listen bama boy my ass is for viewing, but not touching."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was only kiddin'. Here's Neels."

"Sorry about that." Neela said laughing.

Harley smiled and let out a small sigh of sadness. "It's alright. I miss you guys."

"Han told us he lost you earlier."

"Tell him my dad threw my cell in the pool. And I have a new number for you to hand around."

"So fast?" Neela asked.

"Prepaid, until I can call my cell service provider." Harley told her.

"Ok. Hang on k?"

"K." Harley said unsure of what Neela was going to do.

"Hello?" Harley sighed in relief at the soft husky Asian accented voice on the end.

"Han." She said sweetly.

Han chuckled. "Hey lost you earlier." He said and Harley could just picture the smile on his face and the wrench in his hand and the grease…_Stop you're going to lose it_. She told herself silently.

"Dad threw my cell in the pool." Harley told him.

Han snorted. "Like that would stop you." He teased her.

Harley smiled. "So maybe you'd like to finish what you were saying?" She asked him coaxingly.

"I love you." He said.

"And you are behaving yourself?" She joked.

Han chuckled. "Yeah. I know Twink is supposed to watch me for you." He told her.

Harley giggled. "Well I know what a flirt you are. I just don't want any of those bitches thinking they can have you when I'm not there."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So I better go the race is tonight and I still have to tune up this carburetor and change out the tires."

"Sean overdrive them again?" Harley asked.

Han scoffed. "Third set since yesterday."

"Go easy on him. He just likes to practice and make sure he's still got it." Harley said.

Han laughed. "Am I allowed to _practice_ and make sure I've still got it?" He teased her.

Harley knew what he was implying. "I don't think so. You are going to become best friends with your right hand for a while." She mocked him.

"You are no fun." Han said firmly, but kidding all the same.

"Wait till you see me. I'll remind you just how fun I am." She grinned to herself. "Now tell Neels and Sean and Twink and everyone that I said hi and I miss them. And I miss and love you."

"Love you to baby."

"Oh and tell Sean to kick butt tonight."

"I will bye."

"Bye." Harley hit end and dropped the phone in her lap and threw her arm over her face as she rested back against the back of the chair. She sniffled indicating soft crying.

"You alright?" Tori asked.

Harley sniffled again and sat up removing her arm and Tori got to see that her eyes were glazed over. "No." She said. "But I'll get over it." She added softly.

"You really do love him don't you?" Tori asked cautiously.

Harley sighed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah I do. Age really is just a number for me." She admitted. "God I miss him so much."

"I still can't believe mom let you date a guy that was eight years older." Tori said in disbelief.

Harley chuckled. "She was skeptical at first, but Han started spending lots of time at the hospital with me. When I was to tired to walk he'd carry me out of the hospital room, and he brought me food and when he couldn't be there to lend his support he would call the hospital line in the room and tell me everything was going to be ok."

"He's sounds like prince charming." Tori said slightly kidding.

Harley laughed. "Anything but. Han can piss me off with the best of them. One night we got into this huge argument at the garage and Twink had to drag me out of the garage to cool down."

"What was it about?"

"Oh Han and his incessant flirting. He said that if I hung off his arm all the time people would catch on, but it was ok for race skanks to do it and I was pissed. Furious is more like it! But later on when we started talking rationally, he made a good point that he was just keeping with appearances at races. I still didn't like it, but I couldn't argue with that logic." Harley said laughing at herself.

Tori smiled. "Well guys…you can't live with them but you can't live without them either."

"So I take it you listened to the conversation?" She asked. Tori nodded. "Need explanations on anything? I'd hate for you to think I was just being strange."

"Bama boy? Behaving? And right hand?" Tori ticked off.

Harley chuckled. "Well will start with the last two. I asked Han if he was behaving himself with the skanks I mean and I told him that his right hand would be his best friend because he wouldn't actually be getting any for a while." Tori looked a little confused. "Sex." Harley clarified.

"Oh." Tori said. "Sorry not my area of expertise." She muttered.

Harley grinned. "Class A virgin syndrome. And bama boy is our friend Sean, he's from the south and he has the accent and his screen name is bama boy so that's what we call him. And he was calling to let me know they miss looking at my ass."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Cause I have a nice ass, and they love to joke that god blessed me with curvaceous humps. Boobs and an ass I got lucky in the scheme of things." Harley laughed. "Which means you did also."

Tori shook her head quickly. "Oh no, no, no, you are insane if you think I have curves."

"You do. We do. We have the same body numb skull. The only difference is mines pierced and tattooed and yours isn't. You are a virgin in all accounts." Harley said amused at Tori's look of annoyance.

Tori looked at her. "Would you stop reiterating that I'm a virgin?"

"No, cause unless you have some abstinence plan until marriage, you will get laid before I leave this country." Harley said.

"What?" Tori blurted incredulously.

"I have a rep to uphold thank you very much. And if my sisters a virgin it's going to be shot to shit."

"Then lie!" Tori shouted.

"Get laid!" Harley shot back.

"Not a chance!"

"What are you in a virgins for life club?" Harley smirked.

Tori glared at her. "NO!"

"Then why so resistant. Sex is amazing, well with the right person." Harley told her silently laughing at Tori's look of sheer horror.

"Ok we are done with this topic! Absolutely done." Tori said.

Harley nodded. "Alright fine. I'm bored what's to do in this town?" She asked yawning.

"We have a underage nightclub." Tori said glad to have a change of topic.

"Nightclub huh? Well then that gives me a great excuse to dress up." Harley rushed out of Tori's room and into her own which she wasn't planning on making cozy.

45 Minutes Later:

"Harley come on!" Tori called. She stood tapping her foot on the linoleum of the bathroom that connected their two rooms.

Harley opened the door. "Alright hold your panties on princess." She remarked and walked in looking herself over in the mirror quickly. Her hair was a soft straight dark brown like her eyes with flicks of deep red in them. She wore a leather-pleated skirt, the button faces were skulls, with a black top. It dipped under the skirt with a long v-neck that stopped passed her belly button, the back was three thin straps and you could make out that she wore a bikini top under it. Her tattoo could be partially seen and you could see her belly button ring. Her stiletto heels were red as was her three row pyramid studded belt, thick band watch, and choker.

"You call that dressed up?" Tori asked. Her outfit consisted of black jeans, a blue halter and simple tenishoes.

Harley looked her over. "You call that dressed up?" She scoffed. "No wondered you haven't got a guy."

"I could have a boyfriend if I wanted to." Tori remarked indignantly.

Harley rolled her eyes fixing the smokey eye shadow of her left eye and then took one last look at herself before applying a dark red lip gloss to her soft lips. "Could've fooled me." Harley remarked and then walked out of the bathroom flipping the light switch to off.

"Whatever." Tori sighed. "Can we go?" Harley grabbed her black leather jacket slipping it on.

"Yeah." They started down the stairs.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Chris asked seeing them coming down the stairs.

Harley snorted. "Corner, I need a little money." She remarked sarcastically. "Out, what's it too you?" She asked.

"While your mother might have let you leave dressed like that, I will not." He said sternly.

Harley laughed. "Don't care. Now move or I wont have time to call social services cause I'll be burying you in the backyard." She growled out. "And in a few days I'll make a very heartfelt teary eyed cry to the police about how my father has gone missing."

"Dad would you just let us leave?" Tori asked bitterly.

"Why are you acting this way towards me?" Chris asked his other daughter.

Tori scoffed. "Lie one mom chose Harley over me, lie two you stopped loving each other, and another thing you shouldn't hit people especially woman." Tori and Harley finished their walk to the front door and went out front leaving a speechless Chris in their wake.

"My van's right…"

"I am not going to be caught dead in that." Harley said. "I'll take my bike and follow you."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

So that's what they did and headed off to the hot spot for underage teens looking for a little fun.

Club:

"Wow this is…" Harley trailed off not being able to hear herself think. It reminded her of some of the parties Han would throw. Girls everywhere and guys looking to score.

Tori pointed to an open table and they headed over and sat down. A waitress came over took their drink orders and left. "The guys are coming and should be here anytime." Tori told Harley when there was a brief break in the loud music.

Harley nodded and watched as the natives danced and rubbed against their significant other or one night friendly date. Harley removed her jacket and rested her arms on the table and just observed the differences from dancing in Tokyo to dancing here. This was more swaying, bumping, rubbing and there it was more grinding and or group dances that were taught and passed on from one to another. You could learn lots of culture just by the way people danced.

"Spunky." Harley was pulled from yet another daze and looked over across the table where Hunter was now sitting, smirking at her.

"Brood." Harley retorted.

""Break it up." Shane said sitting at the end of the table beside both of them.

"Annoyance." Harley said smirking at him.

"From one to another." He through back.

Harley winced. "Oof that stung breeze boy." She said sarcastically. "Try harder next time." With that she got up and started for the dance floor. Han would be pleased that she actually engaged in fun activities instead of sitting in her room moping.

Table:

"God she's infuriating." Shane said.

Dustin, Blake and Hunter both chuckled. "You're just pissed cause she wont give you the time of day." Dustin said.

"Am not. Besides it would be way to weird going after Tori's twin when I can't even see myself with Tori." Shane remarked.

Tori scoffed. "Thanks." She said teasingly.

Shane grinned. "I mean cause you're my best friend." He said trying to cover for his lack of couth.

"Nice try." She smirked at Shane standing and walking into the crowd on dancing bodies to her sister. After dancing for a while the girls both came back laughing.

"I can't believe…" Harley stuttered through her humorous laughter.

"I know." Tori said as they both plopped down in their seat and sucked back half a glass of soda through a straw.

When they set the cup back down they both used their left hand as a quick fan on their faces smiling and panting for air.

"You shouldn't hang out with me." Harley told Tori.

Tori grinned. "Why not?" She asked.

"I'm corrupting you. The good child."

"Corrupting?" Dustin asked. "What were you two doing out there besides dancing?" He asked yet another question.

Harley put her hands up in defense. "I did nothing."

Tori rolled her eyes. "An old friend asked me out." She said.

"What?" Shane, Dustin and Blake shouted.

Tori looked at them confused. "I am a girl, guys do ask me out." She said slowly so they'd understand. Hunter was impassive.

"And she said yes." Harley said. "Thus corrupting."

"How is that corrupting her?" Hunter asked.

Harley grinned at him with confidence in herself. "She'll lie and say no, but if I wasn't standing there she would've turned him down with some lame excuse."

"Liar." Tori scolded.

"A phoenix never lies." Harley grinned at her sister.

"Just bends the truth a little." Tori retorted.

Harley chuckled. "Ok fine you win. Anyways I am bored again."

"Bored?" Tori asked. "We just danced for half an hour straight aren't you exhausted.

Harley shook her head. "Technically it's day time in Tokyo so…"

"Still aren't use to the time here." Dustin commented.

Harley nodded. "Besides I'm a night owl anyway."

"Me too." Hunter said.

Blake groaned. "Yeah no doubt. It's annoying." He said.

"Well if you want to head out I can call Twink and talk to him for a while." Harley said.

Tori nodded. "Class starts tomorrow."

"Goodie." Harley muttered under her breath sarcastically.

So they headed out of the club, though it hadn't been much time there, the others were still tired from the long day and Harley did have a heart unlike some people. So she and Tori headed back to the house and the guys walked back home which wasn't far. Dustin and Shane lived across the street from each other and Blake and Hunter lived just up the road in a duplex. And it was a silent night.


	4. UpFront About It

Chapter 4:

"As students here you must be on time for all classes and rehearsals and at the end of the year for the last year students who will be moving on to college or whatever their lives are leading them to. Now you all have…" Christ trailed off seeing the auditorium doors open and let in a little light.

Harley walked in tight black jeans with red stitching, black work boots, and a red mermaid spaghetti tank with her leather jacket. Half the heads that filled the stadium seating turned towards her and she just kept walking down the aisle to the second row up from the bottom. She saw Tori and a seat between her and Hunter and scooted in to it.

"Good of you to join us." Chris said looking intently at her.

Harley smacked her gum that she was chewing and smirked at him propping her feet up on the chair in front of her that happened to be inhabited by another student. "No prob." She remarked seeing if she could get a rise out of him.

Chris sighed agitatedly. "As I was saying…" As he continued on Harley tuned him out and was using her new phone to send text messages back and forth with Neela and Twinkie. "Now please make your way to your first class." All the students stood and started out of the auditorium bound for their classes.

Followed Tori to their first class, which was voice something or other. "I heard she just got out of Juvy." Some blonde princess said as Harley walked by. Harley ignored her and continued on. Getting in class wasn't much better.

"Is it legal to wear pants that tight? Cause damn she needs to be arrested and taught a lesson." Harley heard an over grown pompous looking jerk say to his buddies in the back of the classroom.

"Can you believe her and Tori are twins?" Another girl snided.

"And that tattoo…" One of her friends chimed in. The teacher finally came in and set his brief case on the desk. He actually looked relatively cool. He wore jeans and a gray button up untucked. Most teachers would be more mannered then that.

"Well class, another first day of another year. How was everyone's summer?" The whole class whistled to indicate greatness, Harley assumed as she looked down reading a message from Neela. "Looks like we have a new student. Harley Hanson would you care to introduce yourself to the class?"

Harley looked up at him like he was stupid. "Not really."

"Oh come on there's got to be something interesting about you, that you 'd like to share." He said coaxingly.

Harley sighed knowing he wouldn't leave her alone until she gave in. So she stood from the single desk and looked around the room before walking up and plopping down on the teacher's desk facing the class. She always new how to make a splash. "I'll answer five questions. Who's first?" Harley asked.

The guys in the back raised their hands first and she pointed to them. "Can I get your number?" One of them asked while his buddies fell into fits of snickering.

Harley chuckled softly shaking her head. "No. Next question." A quiet girl in the front raised her hand and Harley pointed to her.

"Where are you from?" She asked kindly. Ok so not everyone at the school was all bad and hormone induced.

Harley smiled somewhat. "Originally here, but I've lived in Tokyo since I was nine."

"What's Tokyo like?" A boy in the back called out.

"Different. You'd have to go and check it out for yourself there aren't words available in the human language to describe it." Harley informed him.

The blonde who had commented on her being from Juvy in the hall raised her hand and Harley sighed and pointed to her. "Like I heard you came from Juvy is that true? I mean you look it." She remarked smirking at Harley while her friends giggled in the background.

"No, I've never been in Juvy and in Tokyo we dress a little differently then the girls here." Harley told her.

Another guy in the group in the back raised his hands. "Are you a virgin?" He asked laughing.

Harley rolled her eyes and was going to respond when someone else did before even the teacher could. "Hey don't you think that's just a little personal?" Hunter said glaring over his shoulder at them.

"Harley forgive my students." The teacher said eyeing the guy who had asked almost in a stern glare.

"No it's alright. No I'm not and no you can't because you aren't even close to my league." Harley threw at him mockingly.

"Oooo…dude you just got schooled!" Two of his buddies claimed as he sat and grumbled in his seat.

Harley hopped off the teacher's desk and went back to her seat. "Well you've made quite the first impression Miss. Ha…"

"Call me Harley." She corrected quickly. He nodded.

"By the way what is your specialty?" The teacher asked. Harley saw his nameplate on the desk, Mr. Roland.

Harley shrugged. "Specialty?" She asked.

"Yeah talent wise, what got you here?" He asked. "In my vocals class?"

Harley smirked. "What got me here is an over grown mass of jackass I call dad, but my specialty I guess you could say is singing, but don't expect me to do anything."

"And why's that?" He asked. "All students are required to participate."

"Well I don't want to be here and technically I don't have to be. I've already graduated, I'm only here to pass some time until I can go home." Harley told him forwardly. Maybe if she pissed enough people off her father would just expel her sign the papers and let her go home.

Mr. Roland nodded. "Right well hopefully you'll change your mind. So class let's get started…" Harley tuned him out like she had done to her father holding her phone under the single seat desk texting back and forth with her friends in Tokyo. They would talk with her anytime, when she needed to talk.

After class was over the students had a thirty-minute break. Three classes each day meant more breaks, but still more intended class time.

Break:

"Singing?" Hunter asked Harley as they all sat around a table in the quad. Harley looked up from her phone for the first time since they had taken a seat.

She nodded. "Singing. Why does that surprise everyone?" She asked.

"Mine's dancing." Tori said softly.

"Sax." Dustin said.

"Singing." Shane said. Harley giggled. "You find that funny?" He asked defensively.

Harley smirked at him and then back at her phone. "No, don't flatter yourself that I even care. It's the message I just got."

"What's it say?" Tori asked.

Harley looked at her and grinned. "You banned this particular topic from my allowed to discuss list last night." She informed her.

Tori nodded quickly. "Ok then keep it to yourself."

"I had no intention of sharing anyway." Harley said and began texting again.

"So Harley where'd you get that bike?" Blake asked trying to start up some sort of conversation.

Harley put her phone away in her jacket pocket. "Uh duh I live in like street bike country. Suzuki, Kawasaki…etc… Han and I picked it out and it wasn't fast enough for my liking so we tweaked it. I also have this really awesome car, but they wouldn't let me fly it over here, something about illegal in the US."

"So you like fast things?" Hunter asked smirking at her.

Harley grinned back and nodded. "Slow is for old people. And by the way…why in gods name do you have a Volkswagen van Tori?"

"Cause that's what dad got me for my first car." She said.

"You should've hit him up for something better cause that piece of…well let's just say I wont ever be asking to borrow your keys." Harley said rolling her eyes.

"It gets me from point a to point be." Tori said.

"Speaking of points, when does training for you guys start?" Harley asked.

The all groaned. "Today." The grumbled.

Harley laughed. "Don't sound so enthused."

"Don't get me wrong, I love training, but lately its gotten…" Tori started.

"Boring." Dustin finished. "We don't do anything cool. It's all hiya, and kiya and whack, thwap, smack, bam…"

"Dustin!" Shane and Tori exclaimed.

Dustin smirked sheepishly. "Sorry." He said.

Harley tried her hardest not to laugh but she couldn't help it. Dustin had never changed. She found herself immersed in fits of laughter and when she finally calmed they all looked at her incredulously. "What? I laugh. I laugh all the time." Harley said looking at them like they were unbelievable. "Ok, so don't you guys animorph or something?"

"Animorph?" they all asked.

"Well thunder probably not, but elements have animal connection. Inner heart connection." Harley explained.

"Huh?" The three said confused.

Harley rolled her eyes. "I can morph into a phoenix." She said. "Can't you guys do something like that?"

"No." They all said.

Harley nodded. "Oh, well then I'll just shut my mouth."

"No. How can you do something like that?" Tori asked.

Harley smiled. "Well only a few fire ninjas actually can, it's just sort of inner power thing. If you believe you can, you will."

"So what do you mean we have animal connection?" Shane asked. Harley snorted.

"Oh come on. Air ninja's have the inner spirit of a hawk, leader types, Earth ninja's are brave at heart like a lion and water ninjas are ever flowing spirits with the sea like dolphins. Come on you can't tell me you guys haven't studied this?" Harley asked them incredulously.

They all looked at her intently. "So you're saying that if we could animorph or whatever, we could be something that connects us with our element?" Dustin asked dumbstruck. Harley nodded. "Wow that is sweet."

"Ok so I just made this connection, but Tori's favorite movie when she was younger was Flipper…" Harley said.

"Harley!" Tori groaned.

Harley grinned at her. "What? It was."

"The whole world doesn't need to know." Tori said rolling her eyes.

"I think it's cute." Blake put in smiling at her brightly.

Harley decided to save her sister an embarrassing blush and quickly continued. "Save it for five minutes Romeo while I finish." She said laughing at the light pink shade Blake's tan cheeks turned. "Ok and Dustin's was Lion King…"

"Oh dude yeah I remember." Dustin said smiling like a goof.

"So do I. You use to walk around pretending like you could growl like a lion." Harley giggled. Tori started laughing and nodded.

"I remember that too." She choked out.

Hunter, Shane and Blake all looked at Dustin. "Lion King?" They asked.

Dustin smiled and shrugged. "I was little, sue me."

"Shane what was your favorite movie, and be honest?" Harley asked.

Shane grinned and nodded. "Peter Pan." He admitted. "I always wanted to fly."

Harley along with everyone else chuckled. "See you guys were meant to be with the elements you have. It's always been in you and you gravitated towards it your whole life."

"Good point." Tori said to her sister.

Harley smiled and than started laughing and practically jumped out of her seat when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket and startled her. "Jesus, you'd think Twink would go to sleep." Harley said softly.

"Twink?" Dustin asked.

Harley nodded and read the message at the same time. "My friend. He uh goes by Twinkie and we all call him Twink." She informed him. "Ah man…"

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Sean's an adrenaline junkie, once he's had it he's wide awake. He's tinkering with my car. That is never good." Harley ended the message and called a number in the phonebook.

"Hello?" Came the southern accent.

"Put the tools down and step away from my car." Harley said smirking.

"Har, hey I'm not near your…"

"Don't even try it, Twink just sent me a picture. So you have two options I call Han and wake his grumpy self up, when you and I both knows he's probably in la la land getting some, or you put the tools down and step away and stay away from my car." Harley told him teasingly but dead serious.

"Don't call Han. He's been in a shit mood since getting off the phone with you."

"He's probably stuck in much the same situation I am if you catch my drift." Harley said.

"I don't want to know about your guys sex life." Sean chuckled.

"Yeah well I don't want to know about yours and Neels sex life, but I get plenty of details in emails and on the phone. Oh and by the way what in the world are you doing with a certain book stuffed under your mattress?"

"Neels knows about that?" Sean asked.

Harley chuckled. "Got ya. Now step away from my car, close the hood and never touch again."

"I know I know for Hans hands only." Sean chuckled.

"Among other things his hands are good for occasionally." Harley chuckled when she heard Sean pretending to throw up.

"Ok I'm staying away. I better go Neels is probably at the party wondering where I am." Sean said.

"Congrats on the victory."

"Thanks Later Har."

"Later." Harley hung up and seat the phone on the table and everyone was looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"La, La land getting some?" Hunter asked grinning at her.

Harley chuckled. "Ah, so you decided to listen in."

"Kind of hard not to. You guys talk…" Hunter trailed off.

Harley smirked. "What? Dirty? Yep that's us we're just a couple of dirty minded freaks. Sean and Twink are the worst, but me and Neels manage to keep them on their toes with a few good plugs here and there." The class bell rung and everyone groaned. "I think I liked my old school more than this."

That Night:

"Dustin do you remember that time when…" Harley started.

_"Oh Dusty!" just as Dustin turned face her Harley chucked a handful of mud at him clobbering him in the face._

_"Harley!" He called angrily._

_"Can't catch me Dusty!" Harley cried in laughter as she took off dodging handfuls of mud coming at her._

_Laughing gleefully in victory at finally hitting the little girl with a glob of mud Dustin tackled her to the ground. They rolled down a small slope until Harley landed on top of Dusty. "Ugh get off!' He hollered trying to catch his breath._

_"Ha, pinned ya." Harley said triumphantly. _

"Yeah I remember that. God it took a few hours for my mom to get the mud we had collected out of my hair." Dustin said as all the others were laughing at the silly story. "And then a few months later you were gone."

"And poor Dustin was stuck with me." Tori said.

"I wasn't stuck with you Tor. You are one of my best friends." He said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh come on I know you missed Harley. You two were as thick as thieves." Tori said smirking at them both.

"Ok this isn't a who was the better twin thing. I was just bringing up an old memory." Harley stepped in.

Tori nodded. "Ok I've got one…"

_"Momma!" Eight-year-old Tori called out as her sister. "Harley said she's running away."_

_"Sweetheart your sister is eight, I don't think she's capable of running away." Beth said smiling at her daughter._

_"No momma she packed her bag and she's out on the front porch." Tori informed her mother. Beth stood taking Tori's hand and they headed to the front door together and out onto the porch to see Harley glancing at a piece of paper with what looked to be a map. _

_The first house said Harley and Tori and the last said Dusty. "Harley what are you doing?" Beth asked her other eight-year-old daughter. Her hair was blowing in the summer breeze and she had a bag packed sitting next to her on the step._

_"Running away to Dusty's house." Harley pouted._

_"What? Why?" Beth asked sitting down next to her and putting Tori in her lap._

_"Cause Daddy got made at me. I didn't mean to." Harley said a tear trickling down her cheek._

_"Didn't mean to what?" Beth asked._

_"She set daddy's important paperwork on fire." Tori informed her mother diligently._

_Beth looked at her daughter and smiled softly. "Sweetheart you didn't mean to."_

_"I know, but daddy got so angry. He yelled and said that I was a troublemaker."_

_"Well Daddy was wrong sweetheart. You can't control your powers yet and you're not old enough to go to the Academy." Beth informed her. _

_"That's why I'm running away to live with Dusty. If I pretend it doesn't exist then maybe my powers will go away." Harley said._

_"Momma why do Harley's powers show and mine don't?" Tori asked softly._

_Beth sighed. "Harley will you hold off on your trip while I explain this to your sister?"Harley sighed and nodded. "Ok. Tori a fire ninja is very rare and there powers show earlier because that is what they are destined to be, by the phoenix spirit they carry in their souls. Your powers will come in time."_

_"But momma I want to be a water ninja like you." Tori said softly._

_Beth nodded. "I'm sure you will, but like me it'll take time. All true ninjas no their calling and you my dear are a true ninja."_

_"I better be getting to Dusty's before it gets dark. I'll be seeing you around." Harley said standing with her drawn map and bag and starting down the walkway. Beth lifted Tori out of her lap and set her down on the porch and went after her other daughter._

_"Mind if I walk you there?" Beth asked._

_Harley looked up at her mother and smiled. "No." Beth took the map from her hand and grasped the little girl's hand in her own._

Turning back to the porch Beth smiled. "Tori go inside." Tori stood and went into the house and Beth and Harley started walking.

"So how'd that work out for you?" Hunter asked Harley.

Harley chuckled. "Well after spending a weekend with Dustin I changed my mind."

"So that is why you came over?" Dustin asked.

Harley nodded. "I was running away."

"So how long have you had your powers?" Hunter asked.

"Since I was five. Some are born to be ninjas, like Tori and myself and some achieve to be ninjas." Harley said.

"If your father was a fire ninja how come he yelled at you when you didn't mean to set things on fire?" Blake asked.

Harley shrugged. "I asked my mom that once, but she never understood it either. Before I was kicked out of the academy the head master told me I had more power then my father, maybe he sensed it in me and was jealous. I don't know I was a little girl."

Tori smiled. "Do you remember that song mom liked to walk around and sing?"

"Yeah." Harley said softly.

"Sing it?" Tori asked.

Harley shook her head. "No."

"Oh come on." Tori begged. "Please? I would but I don't remember it all that well."

Harley shook her head. "No." She said with more conviction. Tori started to plead some more and Harley got up from the floor and glared at her. "I said no!" She almost yelled and left the living room and walked out to the back yard.

"What was that?" Shane asked. "God she's got anger issues."

"Dude back off." Hunter said. "She just lost her mother, so what she doesn't want to sing some song, give her a friggin break." Hunter got up from the couch and went after her.

"What's his problem?" Shane asked after.

Blake sighed. "I've been trying to figure that out since yesterday."

"Come up with anything?" Tori asked.

Blake nodded. "We knew this girl, her name was Erica she was a thunder student like us and her and Hunter were close. She died a few years back in an accident and Hunter really started to brood then. Everyone use to joke that they'd get married and have kids someday."

"That's awful." Tori said softly.

Blake sighed. "Hunter became more quiet and stopped really letting other people in. Yesterday when he called her spunky it struck something I just couldn't place. He use to call Erica spunky. She road with us, she trained with us, we were all really good friends. I thought of her as the sister type, but I think Hunter thought more of her."

"Harley reminds Hunter of this Erica girl?" Tori asked.

Blake nodded. "Yeah I see it now, more then I did yesterday cause I was just so blind sided by the fact that you two were related I didn't see much else." He said softly.

Outback:

Harley practiced punches and kicks hitting nothing but air as she fought to keep control on her tears. "Nice round house you got there?" She turned and saw Hunter walking over to her.

She dropped her fists and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Thanks. I didn't mean…"

"I know. I've gone threw loss a few times." Hunter said. "I stopped riding after Erica died, it took some time before Blake got me back on a bike. He convinced me that Erica wouldn't want me to give up my dream."

"It's not that I don't love the song, and it isn't that I can't sing it…I don't want to ever again. The last song I sang was at my mother's funeral. I would sing old Japanese hymns to her in the hospital." Harley explained.

"Your mother liked your singing?" He asked softly.

Harley nodded and bowed her head. "Loved it. She loved when I would play acoustic and just sing."

"Guitar?" Hunter asked.

Harley sighed and nodded. "Mom got me lessons after we moved to Tokyo."

"See learning something new about you every day. Don't tell anyone, I told Blake if he ever did I'd kill him, but my mom and dad had me in classical piano lessons up until they died." Hunter said smiling at her.

Harley chuckled. "Somehow I can't picture you playing Mozart."

"I preferred Chopin." Hunter informed her grinning.

Harley laughed full out. "Your secrets safe cause I don't think anyone would believe it."

Hunter smirked. "You're probably right, but still…"

"So was that your goal? To make me laugh?" Harley asked.

Hunter nodded. "And it worked. Want to go back inside?"

Harley looked up at the sky littered with stars. "Not really." She said softly. "Spare with me?" She asked.

Looking at her skeptically Hunter scratched the back of his head. "Uh I don't want to hurt you." He said.

Harley giggled. "If I lacked a want for a challenge I'd get Dustin." She said.

Hunter chuckled. "I don't know Dustin is pretty good."

"Yeah but I could still pin him. So what do you say? First pinned three times wins it?" Harley asked.

Hunter nodded and grinned at her cockily. "You're on." So they went at it, dually blocking and throwing punches and kicks.

Inside:

"Think we should stop them?" Shane asked.

Tori shook her head. "No."

"Yeah don't worry, Hunter wont hurt her." Blake said.

Tori snorted. "I don't think Harley's the one that needs to worry about being hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Tori.

Tori threw back a smirk of her own. "I could throw that right back at you."

"Hey I wasn't implying anything." Blake said throwing up his hands in surrender.

"Sure hope not, Harley might take offense." Tori said back starting out of the kitchen.

Blake rolled his eyes and followed after her. "Hey Tor! Tor what did you mean by that…" Blake said calling after her.


	5. I Miss You

Chapter 5:

Three months had passed and not much has changed. Tori and Harley have become closer and both have been avoiding their father like the plague. School is still school and the guys have really started to get to know more about Harley.

Shane finally confronted her one-day about her erratic brass behavior and Harley laid him out flat. After that they had a new understanding Shane would keep to himself and Harley would ignore his existence.

It had been a tough three months without her friends around or Han and Harley was having sleepless nights because of her mother's death. Harley would watch as her mother died over and over again. Because the doctors unable to revive her from flat lining when her body finally gave out from the cancer. So most nights Harley would awake in a cold sweat panting and crying hugging a pillow tight to her chest.

Now it was just another day at school and Harley was bored as usual doodling on a piece of paper until the bell rang. It had been a rather rough night, not only had she dreamt about her mother and woken up, but when she had fallen back to sleep thinking about Han she had this horrible dream with him cheating on her. It had pissed her off and awoken her and kept her awake the rest of the night.

Harley walked out of class without stopping and waiting for the others and straight into the empty auditorium. She walked up to the stage and picked up the guitar to her left and sat down. She had sworn never to sing again, but she just felt so lost right now and she just wanted to feel like her mother was there and just pretending even for a moment would be good enough. Or at least she hoped.

Tuning the guitar a little and then strumming to make sure it was right Harley sighed to herself before she started to play and sing the same song she had sung the night of her mothers funeral alone in her room.

"_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you"

At the last strum of the guitar Harley had tears in her eyes and she realized her hands were trembling. Soft clapping could be heard behind her. Harley had sat down on the stage facing away from the empty audience. There was only one person there, which surprised her cause she would've known instantly unless…

Turning Harley saw what she had been dying to see since she got to this god-awful town. "Han." She breathed resting the guitar to her side and then taking off away from the stage toward him standing at the entrance doors. He was wearing a hate and glasses for a slight disguise but Harley knew it was him. She just knew.

Practically leaping Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist holding him tight. "Surprise." He whispered in her ear.

Harley shivered at his voice and the tears started to come again. "How'd you find me?" She cried.

"I can find you anywhere." He said softly.

"Harley you in here?" Came her sister's voice from the other double door entrance just down from where Harley and Han were.

Han started to let her go. "No it's ok. She's ok." She said in his ear. "I'll be out in a minute Tori." Tori let the door shut, having not even seen the couple just peeking around the room with the door opened out. "How long are you here for?"

"A few days." Han said. "Are you doing ok?" He asked softly kissing her cheek.

Harley sighed. "No, not really. I miss her so much, and I've been having these dreams. I keep watching her die over and over."

"It's ok." Han said squeezing her tighter as she released his waist and he set her on her own feet not releasing her as he hunched over to keep her locked in his hug.

"Get me out of here." Harley begged.

Han chuckled softly and pulled away. "You look beautiful." He said sweetly. Harley wore an oversized Mustang shirt, the sleeves gone and the back modified to expose her back. The way it hung it looked like a dress and Harley wore it as such with a belt around her waist and black stretch pants underneath with black converse. Her hair was straight down today and she wore light make-up.

"No I probably look horrible." She said ducking her head and sniffling.

Han smiled softly and raised her head to meet his gaze. "Nope. Come on let's get out of here."

"I…"

"Don't worry I'll go out first and you tell your sister, and then come meet me out front." Han said.

"I can't leave my bike." Harley said.

Han grinned. "Thought you'd say that so I had it taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Harley asked confused.

Han nodded. "Trust me." He said.

Harley shrugged. "Ok. Just get me out of here without my father knowing and we're a hundred percent ok."

Han kissed her forehead lightly and then left the auditorium. Harley adjusted her clothes slightly that had wrinkled and left a few moments later.

"Hey there you are?" She smiled when she saw the others just standing there waiting on her by the lockers.

"Here I am and here I go." She said and started to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Tori asked.

Harley turned and smiled brightly, brighter than she had ever since she arrived. "I don't know, wherever love leads me." She said cryptically.

"What?" They all asked still following her.

Harley rolled her eyes and stopped, looked around to check and make sure her father wasn't anywhere around and then turned back to them. "Hans in town." She whispered. Then she looked seriously at Tori. "Please, please keep dad from asking questions."

"He hasn't even spoken to either of us since that night we went out, other then a good morning and a good bye." She said.

"I know, but I'm disappearing for a few days."

"You don't even have clothes." Tori said.

Harley smirked. "I can always by some. I'm not completely broke like everyone seems to think. I have access to Hans account and my own."

"Geez he must really love you to give you access to his money." Hunter said.

Harley nodded. "He does. So just if dads does start asking questions lie, all of you. Tell him that I went camping for a few days or something."

"Oh yeah like he'll believe that." Tori retorted sarcastically.

"Well come up with a lie that you can all stick to and stick with it. I gotta go, he's waiting."

"Who's waiting?" Harley closed her eyes. Her father was right behind her.

"Shit." She muttered silently to herself.

"Me sir." Harley's eyes went wide and she turned around to see her father first and then…

"Twinkie!" She said excitedly. She rushed over and hugged him.

"Hey Hardy Harley! How yeah been?"

Harley squealed with delight. "Ha ha what are you doing here?"

"Wait." Both looked to Chris. "If you knew he was coming why are you so surprised?"

Harley smiled. "I didn't know he was coming. My friend Sean and his girlfriend Neela were coming to visit. Twinkie is just a big surprise."

"Well while that is nice and all, school isn't out so you can't go anywhere." Chris informed her.

"Oh come on dad. They flew all the way here from Tokyo to see her." Tori stepped in. "Can't you just give her this? I mean haven't you ruined enough already?"

Chris looked over his shoulder at Tori and then back to Harley. "Fine, be home before midnight." He said sternly. Harley saluted and looked at Tori and smiled, Tori nodded her understanding and then Twinkie and Harley disappeared out the front doors.

Chris turned to his other daughter once again. "Tori you and I need to talk."

"We have nothing to discuss." Tori said before turning and heading down the hall. Blake went after her and Hunter, Shane and Dustin all headed off towards their classes.

Harley:

Harley climbed in the passenger seat of the rental. "He buy it?" Han asked as Twink got in the back.

Twinkie rubbed his hands together with a victorious grin. "Yep!" He said triumphantly.

Harley chuckled. "So I take it you planned this?"

Han looked over at her and smiled as he pulled away from the curb. "Well when you hadn't come out yet, I decided to send Twink in case there was a problem. So was there?"

"Only cause of my big mouth." Harley muttered.

Han smirked over at her and then back to the road. "I'll keep my comment to myself."

Harley chuckled. "Already with the sexual innuendos and we haven't even spent ten full minutes together." She said jokingly.

"Ah man you two would you not start with that." Twinkie whined in the back seat.

Harley giggled. "What you don't want to hear us talk in code about sex?" She asked jokingly.

"Not particularly, no." Twinkie said.

"Fine. So where are we going?" Harley asked.

Han smiled to himself. "The hotel. Do you need clothes?"

Harley ran her hand threw her hair brushing it back and it just fell back down and into her face. "Uh, I'd rather just go straight there."

"Ok, we'll stop and you can do a little shopping." Han said.

Harley giggled. "Did you just offer to let me shop?"

"It's been a weird three months." He muttered back. Harley just full out laughed and enjoyed the ride.

Tori:

"Tori! Tor! Wait!" Blake called. Tori stopped and waited for him to catch up to her and then they continued walking. "Care to tell me what we are all missing?" He asked.

"My father is a jackass and I missed out on saying goodbye to my mother because I thought my father always told me the truth." Tori said.

Blake nodded a little confused. "So am I correct in assuming he did something wrong?"

"If hitting my mom, causing their divorce is wrong then sure. And if that doesn't make it bad enough he told my mom he didn't want Harley, so instead of having a choice of which daughter she wanted she had to take Harley so that it didn't turn into a full out custody battle." Tori ranted.

"Tori you don't resent Harley for that do you?"

Tori stopped and looked at Blake sighing. "At first a little. But no, not anymore. It isn't Harley's fault."

"So your dad hit your mom?" Blake asked cautiously.

Tori nodded. "Twice. My mom told Harley a few weeks before she passed away. Explained the whole reasoning to their divorce and why one got one twin and one got the other. It just pisses me off that my dad lied to me and said that they just didn't love each other anymore. I thought my mom wanted Harley more than she did me."

"You felt abandoned and that's the real reason you never went to visit?" Blake asked careful not to upset her. Tori nodded her head softly but didn't say anything. Blake sighed. "Even though I knew my parents died on a mission, I couldn't help but feel abandoned, but not by them by everyone. My real parents didn't want me and my adopted parents died."

"I'm sorry." Tori said softly.

Blake smiled faintly. "Yeah me too, but I got over it."

"How?" Tori asked.

"Hunter. I have Hunter and you, you have Harley." Blake said.

Tori smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. But Harley has reason to hate my father and I don't blame her. He always was harder on her even when she was little."

"So maybe it's a good thing that she lived with your mom then?" He asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, my mom could handle Harley better. I'm still upset that I was stupid enough to think she abandoned me."

"Nah you aren't stupid, you were young and confused you really didn't know what to think." Blake said. "So you want to go get some lunch?"

Tori laughed lightly. "Boys." She muttered sarcastically. "Any excuse for food."

"Hey we need to eat." Blake chuckled.

Tori smiled. "Sure lunch sounds nice."

"Good." Blake and her started down the hall to the cafeteria to get some food.

Hotel Later On:

Harley walked into the room as Han shut the door and she dropped the bags down on the floor and collapsed on the bed. "I'm so glad to not be in that house." Harley sighed looking up at the ceiling. Han sat down beside her and Harley looked up at him and smiled.

"Three more months." Han said softly.

Harley sat up and turned towards him her hand coming up to cup his cheek. "Do I get a proper hello?" She asked jokingly making Han chuckle as he leaned in and kissed her lips ever so lightly. "That was weak." She mocked and Han grabbed her lips in a harder kiss thrusting his tongue into the opening of her lips to meet her tongue in an all to familiar battle.

Han leaned into Harley and she twisted her body propping her feet up on the bed while he lay atop her being conscious of his weight on her. "I…mmm…missed…you." Han groaned out as he broke the kiss.

Harley smirked at him before quickly flipping him so she was mounted on his abdomen. "I missed you too." She whispered huskily leaning in to kiss him. His hands rested on her perfect backside making her moan in delight and her hands got entwined in his hair.

"Whoa! Sorry to interrupt." Harley finished kissing Han, not really caring who was in the room watching and sat up turning her head to the other three occupants.

"Don't you knock?" Han growled.

Twinkie chuckled. "Not when I have the other key." He said waving the room keycard in his hand at the couple.

Harley wasn't at all embarrassed, these guys had been very supportive of their relationship and had seen them making out plenty of times in the garage because public was bad for them. And Han well it had been three long lonely months for him, so she understood his desire to be alone with her.

"Twinkie can I have that?" Harley asked sweetly reaching out her hand not bothering to move from her spot atop Han.

Twinkie looked at her grinning. "You have to get up to get it." He joked with her.

Harley grinned. "Twink buddy ol pal you make me get up I might be forced to snap your neck." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Twink sighed and handed her the keycard.

"Way to be tough." Sean said in his southern boy accent.

"Yeah like you ain't terrified of her." Twinkie retorted.

"Well I'm not." Neela said in that exotic Australian accent walking over to the side of the bed and hugging Harley not really giving a damn about how the couple was placed at that particular moment. "You look good." Neela said smiling.

Harley smiled back. "So do you."

"Look we'll leave ya'll alone." Sean said.

"It's still early, why don't we do dinner later?" Harley asked them. They all agreed and then the other three left the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Han moaned.

Harley giggled scooting herself a little further down his body coming to a stop just above the growing tightness in his pants. "Because I can't spend the entire few days you are here in this room."

"And why not, we could be making up for lost time." He smirked at her.

Harley smirked back at him her hands running up the front of his chest raising his shirt as she went along the rippling skin evident under her tender touch. "We have at least five hours before they want to eat, so are you going to ask stupid questions or are you going to clue me in as to why I keep you around?" She asked him teasingly.

As if on cue Han started working her belt off and throwing it to the floor before sitting up and pulling her shirt off. The next article to go was Han's black shirt. They quickly stripped away the rest of their clothing and Harley's phone started to ring in her new handbag on the floor. "Ignore it." Han said kissing his way down her throat to her collarbone.

Harley groaned. "It could be…ooh…Tori." She breathed softly. "My dad…" She moaned as Han came to a halt and she leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She asked sitting up atop Han. They were both completely naked and he decided to take the time to trace around her perfect breasts with his pointer finger and smooth over her hardened nipples with his thumb.

Harley took a deep breath to hold in the moan she could feel rising deep within her throat. "Hey Harley!"

"Oh Blake this better be important." Harley growled.

Blake chuckled nervously. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Actually yes, but what do you want and if you don't get to the point in less then five seconds you are going to her a dial tone." Harley said angrily.

"What's Tori's favorite flower?" He asked quickly.

Harley smirked as Han's fingers trailed a line just under her belly button back and forth tickling the soft flat skin. "Her virginity." Harley muttered quietly.

"What?" Blake asked having not heard her.

"Orchids. Blue orchids they were our mothers favorite. Now can I go?" Harley said.

"Thanks." Harley hung up and threw the phone across the room and it landed with a thud on the couch. She looked down at Han and grinned.

"Now where were we?" She asked jokingly as she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Han's hands grabbed her waist and they rotated so he was over her, moving swiftly.

"Close to here." He muttered against her lips receiving a slight giggle in return. Harley smirked up at him as he broke away a little reaching to the nightstand for the box he had put there. Harley let her right foot run up and down the backside of his left thigh while he pulled out the foil package he was seeking.

"God I've missed this." Harley said smiling at him. "I love you."

Han looked into her deep brown eyes a small genuine smile curling his lips. "I love you too." He said softly throwing the empty foil package in the trash.

Harley grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him in closer. "I need it." She whispered against his lips.

Han chuckled faintly. "I'm here to serve." He said quietly back as he took her lips in his hard, thrusting quickly into her warm opening. Harley broke their kiss to gasp.

"Shit…" She moaned.

"I'm sorry baby." He said softly.

Harley shook her head and kissed him lightly on the lips a few times. "No, don't be. I'm just reveling in the fact that you've ruined me for all other men." She said grinning.

Han smirked at her and began to pull out of her, before thrusting back in. Slow long strokes is what made her moan the most and Han wanted their reunion to be special for her, they could deal with his needs later. "Jesus." Gasping for air as Harley's nails dug into his shoulders.

"Oh fuck…Han! Fuck!" She screamed out as he started thrusting faster and harder into her. Their bodies moved at a rapid pace, while sweat formed on their smooth skin and their kisses became more passionate and filled with fire and lust. Harley wrapped her legs around Hans waist causing him to initially thrust deeper inside of her making her groan in pleasure as his hands kneaded her plump perfect breasts.

Han moaned in pleasure as Harley's nails began to sink into his skin once again, now turned on by the gesture he pushed away the pain as he kept pushing to please her. "Come on baby…" He whispered in her ear as he suckled and nipped at her neck.

Harley sighed blissfully feeling herself giving way to the pleasure she had been missing since she had arrived back in the US. "Almost…closer…almost…" Harley chanted softly as she bit her bottom lip in attempts to remind herself that it wasn't just a dream, it was real.

A few soft touches here and there with his hands and Han could tell Harley was about to burst. "Let go." He groaned in her ear. "Just let go."

Harley cried out feeling her climax like a fire heating her body running whiled through her veins. "Ahh…" She panted as she arched her back somewhat letting the pleasure seep into her. When she fell limp to the bed her hands flopped to either side of her head on the pillow, her whole body being dead tired. Every time she felt like a wild fire had chorused through her, maybe it's because of her element that she had such a great orgasmic experience or maybe Han just knew how to make her feel like she was on fire.

"If I believed in god I'd say we are going to hell for that." Han joked laying down over her resting his entire weight on his forearms at her sides. His head rested in the valley between her breasts and he could hear her thudding hurried heart.

Harley smiled exhaustedly and her hands gently came up and started combing through his dark smooth hair. "I'm already in hell, that was heaven." She said softly.

"You're burning up." Han whispered lifting his head a little to look at her. Harley smiled at him and her hand gently caressed his cheek.

"Just warm, that's all. It feels like a lifetime since we've done this." She said her eyes falling shut. This had been just what she needed; maybe she would actually sleep well tonight without her awful nightmares coming to bug her.

Han sighed. "I know what you mean." He whispered resting his head back down laying a light butterfly kiss on the side of her breast.

A shiver ran through her when she felt his lips lightly graze her fleshy breast. "Come on, let's go take a cold shower and cool off." Harley said her eyes opening with a bright twinkle and she started to sit up Han grinned slightly and withdrew from her and he grabbed for the box on the nightstand and they headed into the hotel bathroom.

**AN: Song in this chappie is Avril Lavigne – I miss you!!! Don't own it, wish, but no! It reminds me of my grandfather who passed away in February a lot!!!**


	6. Giving and Getting

Chapter 6:

The next morning Harley lay asleep in Han's arms. They had several hours of what they considered passionate fun before heading out and joining the others for dinner.

_"So Harley what's it like living here?" Neela asked._

_Harley groaned and Han could make out the visible disgust in her eyes. "I hate it. The only good part is I made friends with Tori and a couple of her friends, but I just can't stand one."_

_"And who would that be?" Han asked._

_"Shane. He's such a…god there isn't a word to describe the kind of jackass he is." Harley said. _

_Twinkie, Neela, and Sean chuckled and Han kissed Harley's cheek. They were in a booth and no one could see them, so he rested his hand on her knee affectionately. "So how are things?" Sean asked._

_"Boring, boring and more boring. Blue Bay is like the dullest town in the world. I mean the closest thing they have to fun is an underage club. Which we go to every Friday night. I'm telling you these kids wouldn't know a street race if they saw it happening right in front of their faces." Harley said quickly losing her breath. _

_Twinkie laughed lightly. "Yo, you just need to chill. You'll be back home in Tokyo before you know it." He said._

_"Yeah and having fun with us." Neela put in._

Han felt Harley shift in his embrace and smiled softly at her sleeping features. They had gotten to bed rather late after having a little more fun after getting in from dinner. So she was probably exhausted.

_Han pushed Harley up against the wall kissing her furiously down her neck. "Oh…uhh…Han…" She sighed in pleasure._

_"Yes?" He asked breaking from her neck and moving to capture her lips as his slightly bigger hands pinned hers to the wall behind her. _

_"Don't make me beg." She pleaded with him as his lips kissed the corner of her mouth and then along her jaw to her ear and gently sucked the lobe into his mouth._

_Han chuckled huskily in her ear. "Beg for what?" He grinned._

_Harley groaned blissfully as his knee ran up the inside of her leg and gently rubbed against her evoking more spasms in her. "Fuck." She whispered breathlessly as her head fell back and hit the wall. _

_"Fuck?" Han asked her seductively. "Is that what you want?" He grinned._

_This was a game they were both well aware of, they had played this together several times. Harley grinned back at him trying to block out the pleasure she was feeling. "No." She said shaking her head._

_"Then what?" Han asked her impishly._

_Harley tugged an arm free and she loosened his grip of the other one quickly, then she flipped them around so he was against the wall. "I want you to make love to me." She said seductively laying a faint kiss along his neck._

_Han groaned. "I can do that." He said quietly._

_Harley smirked breaking away from him to look him in the eye. "But first." Harley ran her hands down his torso as she fell into a kneeling position in front of him and started to undo and remove his pants and boxers._

_"Oh god…" Han moaned as Harley gently scratched her nails along his again hardened length._

_"I'm surprised you recognized me without my sandals." Harley giggled looking up at him._

_Han smirked back at her his hands now entwined in her hair. "Do it." He groaned._

_"Do what?" Harley asked him teasingly in her best seductress act that she had perfected._

_Han gulped opening his eyes and took a deep breath still feeling her fingers scratching lightly along him. "Do it." He growled impatiently._

_"Baby I can't do anything till you tell me what you want." Harley said mockingly._

_"Harley." Han said in a low moan._

_"Han." Harley said sweetly. "What do you want?" She asked._

_"No more games." He said looking down into her brown lust filled eyes. Harley grinned back up at him._

_"That's all you had to say." She whispered. Her stroking ceased momentarily while she removed her new leather jacket and Han's head fell back against the wall while his eyes flittered shut at the feel of her moist, plump lips rimming around him and pushing down taking him all in. _

Han shivered thinking about the last night's events. It had been full of passion and the familiar flames that seemed to consume their relationship. It hadn't been like that since her mother had gotten worse, everything they did after her mother went into the hospital was gentle and loving, not that what they had done the night before wasn't loving. It was just simply a different kind of love.

But back when her mother was sick Harley needed gentle, and now after being gone Harley needed searing passion and that was what last night was. "Mmm…" Han looked and saw Harley's head wiggling around on his chest and then felt her tantalizing lips place a soft kiss over his heart. This girl and he used that term loosely because she was all woman to him, but this girl had done the impossible. She had tamed Han and captured his heart.

"Well the police haven't come to arrest me." Han joked.

Harley giggled and sat up a little to look at him. She had definitely turned this one night-stand kind of guy into a sap in love. He loved her not caring that she was underage anymore, he loved her and nothing could or would change that. He had spent the last three months alone every night, which before he had met her would've been unheard of, but now it was possible.

"It feels so good to wake up here in your arms." Harley muttered leaning up and kissing him softly.

Han moaned as her tongue gently licked his lips and gave him another quick kiss. "Ditto." He whispered as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I missed you." Harley mumbled against his tan skin.

Han chuckled. "I thought we already established that yesterday?" He asked jokingly.

Harley laughed lightly placing small skin tingling kisses on his neck. "Yeah, I just wanted to throw another one in there."

"Well I missed you too."

"I'm sure you did." Harley grinned.

Han smirked at her. "I love you." He said turning his head slightly and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. So how would you like to meet my sister?"

"Twins? I've always had fantasies." Han joked.

Harley laughed lightly. "Not gonna happen Tori's still a virgin."

"Well we know who the rebellious twin is." Han teased her. Harley gasped and smacked his bare flesh hard. "I'm kidding." He laughed.

"Yeah sure." Harley said sarcastically. "Besides she's got this thing for a friend of hers, Blake and he likes her but neither of them has the guts to do anything about it."

"Well maybe they just need a little help." Han chuckled.

Harley nodded. "Tons. They have this ridiculous flirting thing going on and it is driving me nuts. It's so…sickeningly cute." Harley said in slight disgust. "And I don't think Hunter wants to hear another word about how great Tori is from his brother."

"Hunter he's the one that you're cool with?" Han asked.

Harley nodded. "Yeah. He's cool." Harley's phone started ringing on the nightstand where she had put it after getting back from dinner and her little rendezvous with Han by the hotel door. "Speaking of…" She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hunter that you?" Harley asked.

Hunter sighed. "Yeah could you come to the hospital?"

"Hospital what for?" Harley asked.

"Just come and I'll explain when you get here." He said softly.

Harley's heart started to race. "Ok." She said and hung up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Han asked.

"Hospital." Harley said scrounging through her clothing bags and getting out black jeans, a red tank and red flip-flops. She quickly dressed after throwing on a black bra and matching thong. After that her and Han rushed out of the room and Harley drove the rental to the hospital.

Hospital:

"Hunter!" Harley ran towards him. Hunter stood from the seat in the waiting room and he looked tired and disheveled. "What happened?"

"Tori and Blake were in an accident." Hunter said softly.

"Accident?" Harley asked finding Hans hand and grasping it firmly.

Hunter nodded. "It was late they were coming back from a movie and Tori must've run over something sharp, her tire blew out and she swerved into the bank causing the van to roll. They were wearing seatbelts, but…"

"Are they ok?" Harley asked looking worried.

Hunter shrugged. "Tori's unconscious she hit her head and Blake is awake but he isn't allowed to talk the seatbelt constricted his lung and it's going to take some time for him to talk and breath properly."

"Is my father aware of this?" Harley asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Again I didn't call him, doesn't mean the police didn't."

Harley nodded. "Hunter this is Han, Han this is Hunter." They shook hands quickly.

"It's nice to meet you. Harley says good things." Han said.

Hunter nodded. "You too." Looking passed the couple his eyes widened. "Father alert." He said.

Harley let go of Han's hand and turned around to see her father storming over and by the look on his face he was non-to happy. "Get away from my daughter." He growled.

Han looked to Harley and she shook her head. "Don't talk to him like that." Harley said. "He cares more about me then you ever will." She almost yelled.

"Your sister is in the hospital and where were you screwing this guy?" Chris asked angrily.

Harley glowered at her father. "Are you trying to imply I don't care about my sister? I didn't get a call till this morning and what I was or was not doing is none of your business."

"If you hadn't told Tori anything about the past she would've been home last night." Chris shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Harley yelled.

"Tori and Blake went to a movie cause she was upset after she had a fight with him." Hunter spoke up.

Harley glared at her father. "You are not blaming me for this. If you loved her you wouldn't have lied to her for eight years making her feel abandoned. You would've told her the truth that you didn't want me because I was trouble and made mom take me."

"And look at you! You are trouble! You've disgraced the Hanson name, and ruined my Tori's life." Chris yelled.

"NO YOU RUINED HER LIFE! And I don't give a damn that I disgraced the Hanson name because I don't want to be a Hanson!" Harley yelled.

Chris glared daggers at her and Han and raised his hand up like he was going to smack her. Harley was going to block the blow but it never came close. She looked and saw that Han had a hold of her father's wrist.

"You lay one hand on her and I'll kill you." Han growled.

"You're one to make threats. I could have you arrested." Chris said angrily as Han shoved him away.

"No you wont." Harley said sternly. Chris pulled something from his pocket and shoved it at Harley. Documents her emancipation papers.

"There I've signed them now I want you out of here and out of Tori's life. Maybe when you are finally gone she'll be able to talk to me and forgive me without you fueling her hate for her own father." Chris said.

Harley looked at the papers astonished to see his signature. "I'm not leaving Tori." Harley said softly handing the papers to Han and he tucked them in his jacket pocket. "You can't just give me what I want expecting me to forget that I have a sister."

"Why not? That's all you wanted to do when you got here!" Chris hollered.

Harley snarled at him her eyes were on fire with anger. "Because I don't hate Tori I hate you! And I'm not going to let you fill her head with more lies and promises so she'll forgive what you did. You don't deserve forgiveness."

Harley grabbed Han's hand and stormed off towards the front desk to find out what room her sister was in.

Tori's Room:

Harley walked in to see her sister awake and alert. "Hey." Harley said quietly dragging Han in.

Tori smiled softly at her. "Hey." She croaked out.

"How are you?" Harley asked.

"Ok. You must be Han." Tori said looking at the man behind her sister. Han gave a quick nod.

Harley smiled. "He's the tall silent type." She joked making Tori laugh lightly. "So Hunter said you and dad fought."

"He wanted to talk about stuff and I didn't, I took a page from your book yelled at him and stormed out. Blake was coming over to bring flowers and we decided to go to a movie."

"Flowers? Let me guess Blue Orchids?" Harley asked.

Tori nodded. "He said that they were because I wasn't having the best day."

"So it was like a date." Harley smirked at her sisters rosy cheeks.

"No." Tori said softly.

Harley looked at Han. "When you sent me flowers and watched movies in my living room it was a date right?" She asked.

Han nodded. "It was a date."

"Well it was different, me and Blake are just friends." Tori said hoarsely.

Harley giggled. "Whatever you say."

"Doctor says I can move around, will you help me down to his room so I can see him?" Tori asked softly.

Harley sighed. "I don't think you should."

"Why is he alright?" Tori asked panicked.

Harley nodded quickly to reassure her. "But he can't talk and not being able to talk to you might upset him."

"I still want to see him. We don't need to talk to be content." Tori said softly.

Harley chuckled softly. "If you two don't get together soon, I'm going to lock you in a closet together until one of you makes a move. Anyways first I have to tell you something."

"I'm cold." Tori said softly.

Harley nodded and gently touched her sister's arm with her fingers. A light red glow came from her hand and Tori could feel a warm heat run through her. "Better?" Harley asked.

Tori sighed with a small smile. "Much. How'd you do that?"

Harley smiled. "Phoenix power."

"Oh." Tori said kind of awkwardly. Harley knew that Tori had always felt that her abilities were inadequate to that of what she herself could do and in turn Harley would feel bad.

"Han would you…" Harley trailed off looking to him. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Burger king, passed it on the way here." He said.

Harley smiled and nodded. She knew it wasn't a question, but she knew what he wanted to imply. "Yeah. Two double whoppers with cheese, no onions, no tomatoes with bacon added." She told him.

Han nodded and gave her forehead a soft kiss and headed off to get them food. Harley turned back to Tori. "So?" Tori asked.

"Dad signed my emancipation papers." Harley told her sitting down on the edge of her hospital bed.

Tori nodded silently. "So I assume you're going back to Tokyo? Back home?"

Harley sighed. "No." She said softly.

"But that's all you've wanted since you got here." Tori said quickly.

Harley nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Then why are you staying?"

"I'm not leaving without you. I've already lost mom, I'm not going to lose you too. If I leave now, dad's going to try to find a way to lie and make things better between you, hell he might even try buying you off…college, new car, trip to Europe, who knows but I won't lose you again." Harley said. This was probably the most vulnerable Harley had been with Tori, ever.

Tori smiled. "You want me to move to Tokyo with you?" She asked.

"If you want to?" Harley asked her smiling.

Tori's smile faded. "What about Blake, Dustin, Shane, Hunter I can't leave them."

Harley nodded. "I know. Blake and Hunter are old enough to move, Dustin and Shane can always visit. I mean of course I'm not trying to plan anybodies life, but I would love for you to come with."

Tori smiled and nodded. "Ok. Will you take me to see Blake now?" Harley giggled.

"Spoken like a girl in love." Harley joked. She helped Tori up putting her in a wheel chair with her iv pulling along side them Harley pushed her out of the room and down the hall.

Blake's Room:

Harley wheeled Tori in and saw Hunter sitting with Blake writing on a notepad. "Hey guys!" She said brightly.

Tori looked up when Blake scribbled something and held it up. 'You're OK!' it read. Hunter and Harley chuckled. Tori nodded. "I'm fine thanks." She said sweetly.

Harley rolled her over by Hunter and Hunter stood. "So I think we'll leave you two alone. Bro you cool?" Hunter said. Blake nodded.

"Oh wait. Blake how's the pain on a scale from one to ten?" Harley asked.

'81/2.' He wrote.

Harley smiled. "I can lessen the pain." She grabbed his hand gently and a soft red glow encased their hands. When Harley let go she saw Blake looked stunned. "Better?" She asked.

Blake nodded. 'Thanks.' He wrote down on the paper.

"No problem." Harley smiled and her and Hunter left the room leaving Tori and Blake alone.

Tori smiled at Blake and rested down into her chair. "Sorry about the accident." Tori said softly.

Blake shook his head and started to jot a note on the paper. 'Not your fault.' It said.

Tori sighed. "Not entirely." She said quietly.

'Not at all.' He wrote.

"Anything you want?" Tori asked. Blake nodded and wrote on his notepad. When he didn't show her Tori chuckled softly. "You gonna tell, sorry show me?" She asked him.

Blake held up the notepad with a soft smile. Tori looked from his face to the written words and her heart constricted for a moment. 'Kiss me?' It read in plain letters. Tori's heart jumped into her throat and she saw Blake's nervousness in his eyes and smiled sweetly. She carefully stood from the wheel chair and leaned over his face placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"What brought that on?" She asked him sweetly staring into his dark brown eyes.

He wrote something on the paper and handed it to Tori. 'I realized something after last night, life can be short why waist time fearing something when it could be nothing.'

"Fearing?" Tori asked. He took back the notepad and wrote some more.

'I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same.'

Tori smiled at him. "Goof." She said teasingly and handed him back the notepad.

Harley/ Hunter:

"So where'd Han get too?" Hunter asked.

"Burger king. I had to talk to Tori about my emancipation papers." Harley said softly.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?" Hunter asked.

Harley sat down in a chair and Hunter took the seat next to her. "Tori is going to move with me to Tokyo in three months."

"Oh." Hunter said softly. "Blake's going to be…"

"Stop." Harley said softly. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Tokyo?" Hunter asked confused.

Harley nodded. "Tori doesn't want to leave you guys here and Blake, and I was thinking maybe…"

"Me and Blake move to Tokyo?" He asked. Harley nodded.

"I know it's selfish, but Tori needs a new start. It's crazy and probably completely inane, but I don't want my father anywhere near her and I don't want to lose her like I lost my mother."

"Blake would do anything to be near Tori. He said he was going to tell her, before you two walked in." Hunter said.

Harley grinned. "Yeah?" She asked.

Hunter smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll talk with him about this Tokyo thing. Ever since our parents died he doesn't like to be at the academy it reminds him of them."

"You guys would really like Tokyo. We're more street then dirt track, but I'm sure you'd get use to it." Harley said. Harley saw Han walking over to her with bags of food. "Hey." She smiled. Han took a free seat next to her and handed her a bag. She looked to Hunter and smiled handing him one of the sandwiches. "No onions, no tomatoes." She said.

Hunter grinned. "Thanks."

"So?" Han asked as he ate some fries.

"So I could really go for some good sushi." She teased him. Han smirked at her. "Oh, ok…I talked to her and she's ok with it but she is a little skeptical she doesn't want to leave the guys."

"There's always extra room at the shop." Han chuckled.

Harley giggled. "You always say that." She teased him.

"It's always true." Han threw back.

"Hunter do you like models?" Harley asked.

Hunter chuckled. "What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"The garage is basically one big party, mostly girls and if you like model types you could get lucky." Harley joked.

Hunter laughed lightly. "Thanks, but um I don't know."

"Ah you'll get use to it." Han joked.

"So you live in a garage?" Hunter asked.

"My place of business. Me I sleep in the room in the basement and our friends sleep up on the second level in bunks." Han explained.

"And I live at my step fathers, but now that I'm emancipated…" Harley grinned at Han.

Han chuckled. "Sure just move in." He said sarcastically.

"Geez make me feel special." Harley pouted playfully.

"Awe you know I care." He said. "I haven't gotten rid of your stuff."

"While this is fun and all I am going to go check on my bro." Hunter said standing the throwing his burger wrapper in the trash.

"Ok, I'll come get Tori later." Harley said. Hunter nodded and headed off down to Blake's room.

"I love you." Han whispered in Harley's ear.

Harley smiled and nodded. "Ditto." She whispered back.


	7. The First Time

Chapter 7:

After leaving the hospital and not having any more run ins with her father Harley and Han headed back to the hotel. "Hey where you two been? We've been banging on the door for like forty-five minutes!" Twinkie said.

"Hospital. Tori and Blake were in an accident." Harley said.

"Are they ok?" Neela asked.

Harley nodded. "Yeah they'll be fine." Harley looked to Han and he took the papers from inside his jacket pocket. "Dad signed them." She said.

"That's great!" Twinkie grabbed her in a hug. "You can come back with us."

Harley waited for Twink to release her and then smiled sadly at them. "I have to stay, just for a little while longer. Tori's going to move with me after our eighteenth birthday."

The three remained silent. "Guys say something." Han said.

Sean coughed. "Can't you come back with us now and she can come later. I mean what are you going to do here?"

Harley sighed. "Move into my own place for the time being. I can't leave Tor here, god only knows what my father will do to her. He's been lying to her for years and he never wanted me. I mean what's to say he doesn't start hitting her."

"What would make you think he'd hit her?" Neela asked.

"He tried to hit Harley today, but I wasn't going to stand there and let him." Han said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well then you do what you gotta do." Twink said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah we're there when you need us." Neela said. Sean nodded his agreement.

Harley smiled. "Thanks." After that they went out and had lunch and decided to do a little sight seeing. The beach was the first stop and then a few other places that Harley wanted to show them. After that it started to get dark and they headed back to the hotel.

Hotel That Night:

Harley lay snuggled into Han's side looking over her emancipation documents, while Han gently held her to him as his hand ran along her bicep up and down soothingly. "What's on your mind?" Han asked her softly.

They had been sitting like this is silence for almost an hour and a half. "He never wanted me and…and I just don't understand. I never did anything." She said softly. "And the only reason he didn't want me to stay in Tokyo was you."

Han sighed. "Unfortunately baby I don't know why your father is the way he is. But it's his loss. You have Tori and me and you still have Johnny."

Harley smiled and set her papers on the nightstand next to her. "How is he?" She asked cuddling deeper into his side and he reached across taking one of her small hands in his slightly larger ones.

"Ok. He stopped by to have the fuel filter in his car looked at a few weeks back and he seemed to be doing ok."

"He treated me more like a daughter then my own father ever did. I miss him." Harley said softly.

Han kissed her temple lightly. "You'll see him as soon as you get back. I know he misses you, he told me if I saw you before he did to give you a hug from him."

"I never got it." Harley grinned.

Han squeezed her lightly. "That's from him."

"Sap." She giggled.

Han smiled. "Yeah but only around you."

"And I love it. So when are you guys leaving?" Harley asked.

Han groaned. "Unfortunately, tomorrow baby I'm sorry."

Harley looked up into his eyes and smiled gently. "Don't worry k? Everything'll be fine I promise I'm fine."

"I know but you are going to be living alone." Han said.

Harley shrugged. "I can be alone. I'll do fine alone you watch and see."

"Maybe Neela should stay." Han suggested.

"Han she has a life in Tokyo, a boyfriend, a job…"

"And you don't?" Han questioned hotly.

Harley sighed. "Baby I didn't mean it like that. I mean I was ripped away from my home I don't want to make Neela suffer through that to. It sucks here."

"Yeah I know and I shouldn't just suggest her staying without asking her first." Han chuckled.

Harley smiled. "You wont ask at all. Right?" She said in a very assertive voice.

Han nodded and kissed her temple again. "Right."

"So it's your last night here huh?" Harley said smirking to herself.

"Yeah like I said unfortunately."

"Well how 'bout one more night of romping before I send you back for the next three months alone in Tokyo?" Harley said grinning at him seductively as she sat up and started to unzip her sweater jacket she had put on after getting chilly.

Han chuckled and watched her remove the jacket and throw it to the floor and started to work out of her tank top until she was kneeling on the bed beside him in a bra and her jeans and whatever lye underneath the material. "I wanna fuck you so…"

"Fucking is for one night stands, sex is for committed relationships and making love is for people in love." Harley corrected him as she pulled a leg over his waist and straddled him to the bed.

Han nodded obediently. "I'm sorry. I want to make love to you so bad I can't see straight." He said grinning.

Harley smiled as she leaned in and met his lips in a light kiss. "I'm as rough as the next person, but just don't say what we do is fucking. It makes me feel I dunno used I guess."

"I'm sorry baby. I wont say it again. I'm still working out a few kinks in this whole relationship thing." Han said as his finger lightly played over her smooth abdominal flesh.

Harley smirked. "I like a little kink." She said huskily, without even thinking twice about it she started to undo his button and zipper on his jeans.

Han chuckled softly as he watched her hands work on their own accord. "I know you do baby."

"You know what I like?" Harley asked playfully.

Han reached up with a hand and smoothed some hair behind her ear that was falling in to her eyes. "Of course I know what you like." He answered quietly.

"Are you going to make this a night I'll never forget?" Harley grinned.

"If that's what you want me to do." Han replied teasingly. Harley dragged his jeans down his legs scooting down along his legs to remove them. She pulled his feet out of each leg and through the pants behind her haphazardly.

Crawling over him and sitting back on his hips she grinned. "I need something to keep me warm at night when you aren't there. Memories are all I have." She said teasingly.

"Well tell me which memories you normally think about and I'll do other stuff so you have a variety to chose from at night when you're all alone in bed."

"Thinking of you." Harley put in grinning at him. "The first time we were together…"

_After breaking from the heavy passionate kiss Harley realized how close Han was holding her. "I should go." Harley said softly._

_"Don't."_

_"Han we're already risking getting caught." Harley whispered. "You need to let me go. I need to go home."_

_"No. Don't. Please stay." He whispered kissing her ear softly and gently nipping at the lobe. Harley's knees started to buckle._

_"D-don't do…that…" She whimpered softly. "Please." She begged._

_Han chuckled releasing her ear from between his lips and teeth and trailing wet butterflies kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "I see I've come across a weak spot."_

_"Not weak. Never weak." Harley mumbled not able to form proper sentences._

_"Then why are you still standing here?" Han whispered. _

_"You wont…uh…you're holding me." Harley groaned as his lips started to work over her jaw and chin._

_Han grinned against her skin as he bent down to her other shoulder and worked his lips along the exposed flesh. "You could've broken my hold by now if you really wanted to." He whispered against her skin._

_Harley shiver at his hot breathe on her cooled skin. "Hey Han! Man come…" Han and Harley broke apart abruptly. Twinkie came threw the door smiling and then his face dropped. "Awe man. Uh sorry."_

_"No Twink what's up?" Han asked quickly turning to the younger kid. He had cornrows and wore a white bandana over his head, dark blue baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. _

_"I'm interrupting the cake can wait." Twinkie started back inside and then looked at the girl who seemed flustered. "Harley right?" He asked._

_Harley visibly stiffened. "Yeah."_

_"We have math together. I'm Twinkie." He said sticking out his hand to the girl. Harley shook it trying to relax._

_"I should probably actually get going. It was nice to meet you Twinkie." Harley said smiling at him forcibly._

_Han grabbed her arm before she left. "Twink I'll be in shortly I just need to have a word with Harley for a minute."_

_"Oh ok man, well hurry the ladies are waitin." Twinkie grinned but it wasn't evilly cause he had this beaming boyesque quality to him._

_Han nodded and Twinkie went back inside. "You can't go." Han said softly._

_Harley looked at him and almost glared but thought better of it. He didn't mean it to be controlling she knew that. "Last I checked I'm a person with free will."_

_"We need to talk some more, about this." Han said pointing between them once._

_Harley snorted. "This?" She asked sarcastically. "You didn't even want this a little while ago."_

_"I did. I do. I want you. I don't understand why if it's so wrong why it feels so right to be with you." Han said bitterly at her response._

_Harley crossed her arms over her chest and he released his grip on her arm gently. "Ok. We'll talk."_

_Han smiled softly at her and his hand lightly skimmed over her long brown locks. "Meet me in the basement."_

_"You aren't some cereal killer are you?" Harley asked jokingly._

_Han chuckled. "No my rooms in the basement. I like my privacy."_

_"I bet you do." Harley muttered._

_"What?" Han asked her._

_Harley shrugged. "Nothing." She said softly._

_"Harley what?" He asked again more intently this time._

_"It's just…just I'm not some race skank that you can just…"_

_"I know that. Is that what you think I want you for. Sex?" Han asked._

_Harley sighed. "I don't know."_

_Han breathed a heavy weighted sigh and then cupped her face in his hands. "We'll talk about this, just I need to rap up this party." Han said softly._

_Harley nodded and took her head from his hands and walked away and into the building. Making her way through the crowd of scantily clad girls and young teen guys looking to get some she made it down to the main garage and found the stairs to the basement._

_"Hey! Where ya going?" She looked behind her and smiled and Twinkie._

_"I have to be heading home soon and I smell like a bar. My mom will kill me. So Han said I could use his private bathroom to clean up in." Harley said not even sure if Han had a private bathroom. _

_Twinkie nodded. "Oh ok. Well see you at school."_

_"Uh not that I mind but why are you talking to me now? I mean we've been schooling together for about two years now." Harley asked._

_Twinkie nodded. "Sorry 'bout that. But any friend of Han's is a friend of mine."_

_"What makes you think I'm his friend?" Harley asked._

_"Look I dunno what's going on with you two, but it's your guys' business and I'm just going to stay out of it."_

_Harley nodded. "Thank you, but there isn't anything going on between us."_

_Twinkie nodded. "Ok. Later." Twinkie walked away, Harley was certain so she couldn't interrogate him anymore and she made her way down into the basement. Walking along the dimly lit hall she could tell that this was probably a redone basement. There were walls sectioned off, a bathroom, a bedroom both decent sized and Han even had a laundry room._

_Choosing to go into his room she looked around. It was mostly plain white walls a big bed in the corner, deep red carpet that matched the dark black on the satin comforter on the bed. His dresser was on a wall by itself and he had a flat screen TV mounted on the wall directly across from his bed. There was a nightstand by the bed with a lamp on it and she flicked the light switch and a light came on over the room. She walked over to his dresser and pulled open the fourth drawer down._

_"Bingo." She whispered to herself and pulled out one of his sweaters. If she was going to be down here in the cold basement she was going to help herself to one of his black sweater jackets._

_She slipped into it not caring that it was huge on her and walked out of the room after closing the drawer again. She went into the bathroom and found the mirror. 'I probably look awful.' She thought as she walked over and glanced in the mirror. Her hair was lightly tossed from the wind but nothing horrible and her lips were slightly swollen from his mouths assault on hers, but nothing overly so._

_"Didn't take you the type for stealing." Harley whirled around from the mirror._

_"I haven't stolen anything. I'm borrowing and I plan to give it back before I leave. I'm just cold." Harley threw back at him as he leaned on the doorframe into the bathroom._

_Han nodded. "Come on." He walked down the hall and Harley followed as he walked into his room. A thought hit her as she looked at his bed. 'I wonder how many girls have actually been between those sheets.' "I keep asking myself if I believe in destiny or fate and if it's true then why it's so cruel."_

_"What do you mean?" Harley asked as she leaned on the doorframe into his room while he took up a seat on the end of his bed._

_Han looked up at her. "Because something is drawing me to you and it's wrong."_

_"We've already established its wrongness." Harley said rolling her eyes._

_"I know. I've been thinking lately that maybe it could work between us. Maybe we could wait for your eighteenth birthday."_

_Harley sighed. "I don't think I could wait that long."_

_"I don't know what else to do Harley. I want you around I want to be with you. Hell I've never felt like this, but you're sixteen. It's illegal." Han said frustrated._

_Harley looked down at her feet that were clad in black converse. "Who has to know?" She asked softly. "I mean I am sixteen I can make decisions for myself, screw the law."_

_"Are you suggesting we have a hidden relationship?" He asked incredulously. _

_"I don't know." Harley said softly. "I don't know what made me kiss you that day, but I won't lie and say I didn't like it. That I didn't want too. That I don't want a relationship with you."_

_Han stood and walked over towards her. "I want you."_

_"But I'm not going to be another notch in your belt and if that's all you want tell me now, stop trying to butter me…" Harley lost her words on his lips as he swooped in for a hard passionate flaming kiss._

_Han broke away his thumb lightly stroking her jaw as he looked into her eyes. "I want more then sex with you. I want a life with you. Which is so far beyond me and I don't understand so there must be a destiny for all of us. One person that we're supposed to end up with. And I think I've found her. I think I love you." _

_Harley's mouth fell open in shock and she couldn't help spluttering for a reply. "L…L…Love me?" She asked. "I was going for strongly liking, but love?" She asked again incredulously._

_"I think that's what it is, but I can't be sure I've never been in love." Han said. "Whatever I feel for you I've never felt before. It's foreign to me and I don't understand."_

_Harley smiled at him. "Don't tell that to all the girls you've had in that bed, they might get upset." She joked trying to lighten the mood._

_Han chuckled softly resting his forehead against hers. "It's the truth. They didn't matter to me, they were…"_

_"Sex." Harley finished for him after he trailed off._

_Han nodded. "Yeah. But you, you matter to me."_

_"You matter to me too." Han gave her another kiss and she broke away slightly and his lips latched onto her neck like a leech. "Oh…" She moaned as her hands came up to the back of his head and ran lightly through his hair._

_Han pulled her into the room and reached over and shut the door all without leaving her neck. "Will you stay?" He whispered questioningly against her neck._

_Harley sighed contently while his lips worked her skin sending a rush of warmth threw her. "Yeah." She breathed into his ear as she leaned in lightly and placed a tender kiss to his ear. "Han I've never…"_

_"We don't have…"_

_"I want to. With you." She breathed blissfully as his lips continued their ministrations on her neck._

_Han broke from her neck and found her lips taking them in his devouring them lustfully. "If it's what you want." He whispered against her lips._

_Harley nodded brushing his lips with hers lightly as they were so close. "I do."_

_"We can go slow." Han said gently slipping his jacket off her body. "Remind me to never wash that again." He teased her. "It smells like you now."_

_Harley giggled her voice harsh but palpable. "I got my perfume from Victoria secret, along with a few other things. It's strawberry you like it?" She asked him in a seductive voice._

_"I love it." Han grinned walking back towards the bed bringing her with him. Han sat himself on the edge of the bed and Harley propped herself in his lap a leg on either side of his like saddling a horse. "Are you absolutely sure? I mean wouldn't you be more comfortable doing this with someone your own age?" Han said nervously._

_Harley's hands ran up his arms, over his shoulder and grabbed either side of his neck tenderly as she pulled him forward bringing his lips to hers. In a soft kiss she could hear the delicate moan come from deep within Han's throat. "Ugh boys. No thanks." She said jokingly. " Why have a boy when I can have a man?" She asked smirking at him._

_Han grinned at her as he brought her lips to him and kissed her senseless. His hands started to undo the zipper on the side of her leather-pleated skirt. Harley broke the kiss and stood from his lap and let the skirt fall to the floor and she stepped out of her shoes at the same time. Smiling seductively she sat in Han's lap again and started kissing his neck while he unbuttoned his own shirt and shrugged it off throwing it to the floor._

_His chest was smooth, tan and muscled like Harley had pictured it so many times in training. And now her hands got free roam of the flesh and she was in heaven. Their kisses increased desperately and before Harley knew it her low-cut plugging neckline top was on the floor with her skirt and she was laying in the middle of Han's been in only a red bra and matching panties._

_Han was leaned over her kissing down her neck to her shoulder. Harley held one hand on the back of his head while her leg wrapped around his lower back urging him forward. Her free hand started working the fasteners of his pants and when they were undone she used her feet to push the jean material down his legs and he kicked out of them and then landed in the pile on the floor. _

_"Han it's cold down here." Harley whispered kissing his ear lightly. Han sat up disconnecting his lips from her neck and he gently pulled the comforter and sheets down without moving her and adjusted so they lay under instead of on top of them. _

_"Better?" He whispered back to kissing her neck._

_Harley sighed contently and nodded. "Much." She replied softly. Harley felt Han's hands running along her side and then it dipped behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. He sat up pulling a leg over her petite frame keeping his weight off her and he gently guided the straps down her long arms._

_When the garment was removed he lay atop her keeping his weight on his forearms and gently he placed open mouth kisses down the center of her torso stopping at her breasts. Han gently suckled her fully developed plump breast into his mouth eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lips so he continued to gently lick teasingly around the nipple._

_Letting out a low groan Harley's fingers found their way to Han's hair and casually glided through the dark length as his fantastic mouth continued it's attack on her breast shortly switching to give the other the same attention. Getting lost in the sensations Han was causing in her body she didn't even notice has hand creep down and slip under her red lace panties till his fingers lightly brushed against her._

_"Mmm…" Harley moaned softly as he gently stroked over her warm opening for a moment and then slipped his two fingers inside her body. Han detached himself from her breast and carried his lazy lips back to hers and kissed her with desire and lust his fingers never wavering from her center. _

_Harley let her hands fall from Han's hair to his shoulder and her nails dug in as his fingers hit a spot she never even knew existed pumping in and out. Feeling like she'd explode Harley dug her nails deeper into Han's shoulders and he broke the kiss they had stayed locked in panting as he also pulled his hand from her panties. "I was…soooo close…" Harley whined opening her eyes she saw Han smirking at her and she grinned back. _

_"Don't worry I'll take good care of you." He said huskily._

_"Well you better get to caring cause you haven't taken me yet." Harley threw back teasingly._

_Han chuckled and leaned in to kiss her as his hand took hold of her flimsy panties. Harley heard a tare and gasped and looked down and saw that Han was pulling her panties out from under the blanket and throwing them to the floor. _

_"I needed those." Harley said grinning at him._

_"Oh well." Han said cockily leaning in and taking her lips in a kiss. Harley should've felt nervous or self-conscious but she didn't. She was comfortable with Han. Harley felt her bottom lip being sucked in to Han's mouth and he nibbled it lightly and she opened her mouth to him and his tongue dipped in greeting hers as he searched out every crevice in her mouth. _

_Harley moaned his name and whimpered when he broke away from her swollen lips again. "Do you intend to keep torturing me?" Harley pouted._

_Han grinned and shook his head. "No. But you need to learn patience." He teased her._

_"Yes Sensei." Harley said in a playfully obedient manor. _

_Han rolled his eyes and leaned in to her neck and latched onto the skin planning on leaving a nice bruise. Harley groaned and writhed beneath him feeling her desires grow with ever touch and caress of his mechanic's hands on her body. Sick of being the only one completely naked Harley used her feet to push the waistband of his boxers down and Han shimmied out of them._

_"Han?" Harley whispered._

_He pulled away from her neck. "What? Something wrong?" He asked quickly._

_Harley shook her head to reassure him and smiled sweetly. Her hands trailed up his torso gently till she reached his shoulders. "No marks." She said realizing what he was trying to do sucking on her neck like that._

_"What?" Han asked bummed out._

_"I don't want my mom to see them." Harley whispered caressing his cheek softly. _

_Han smirked deviously. "So you can have them just somewhere your mom won't see them." He said matter oh factly._

_Harley giggled and nodded. "Ok I guess." She said softly. Han leaned in kissing her as he reached over to his side table (nightstand) and opened the drawer. When he showed her what he retrieved Harley laughed lightly. "Nice to know you are prepared."_

_"Always." Han grinned opening the small square package. _

_"What, don't want any little Han's running around?" She mocked him playfully._

_Han chuckled and threw the wrapper on his nightstand. "Not particularly no. Now anyways." He emphasized._

_Harley kissed his cheek and he turned and caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. "I love you Han." Harley whispered. She knew she did, she felt it deep in her gut, the initial thought of loving someone had scared her, but he was being so gentle with her. _

_Han broke away from her lips lightly and smiled at her. "I love you too." He said and took her lips in another kiss as he started to ease himself into her body. "This'll hurt a little." Han breathed against her lips._

_"Can't be any worse then breaking your arm in two places after attempting to skateboard down a half-pipe with no experience." Harley replied smirking on his lips. Harley wrapped her arms around him and his gently groped her hair until he felt a small resistance from her body._

_"Ready?" He asked._

_Harley grinned at him. "Don't make me beg you." She said slyly._

_Han kissed her hard on the lips as he pulled out a little and pushed back in breaking her barrier. Harley let out a small shriek into his mouth and arched up a little into his body, but she had been right, that didn't even compare to broken bones. Coming back down from the small pain she felt she broke away from his lips and sighed blissfully at the fact that she was happy in that moment._

_"You ok?" Han whispered kissing her cheek to her ear and nibbling a little on the soft flesh._

_Harley smiled. "Yep! Never been better." She breathed. Han shook his head disbelievingly as he smirked at her and then started to rock himself in and out of her. It felt incredible being held in his arms as they continued moving together. Harley was very aware that if anyone ever found out it could mean trouble but she didn't care. Age was a number. Who you fall in love with can't be helped. _

_If it wasn't for the small fact that they were in Han's basement Harley would think people could hear their moans and groans as they continued long into their night of passion. "Han…" Harley whispered as he caressed her neck with his immaculate mouth._

_Long into the hour Harley could feel herself coming to her end. Her legs were wrapped tight around Han's waist holding him in place as he moved in and out of her body in quickened strokes. "You're beautiful." Han whispered as he broke from her neck and his lips found hers again and he kissed her long and hard. Harley felt Han's hand lightly skim the side of her breast and that was her unraveling and her whole body exploded in heat. She was on fire straight to her toes and she arched her back breaking there kiss as she called out his name._

_Han mumbled her name as he held her to him and he to hit his climax. Harley fell down to the bed panting and exhausted. Han lay his head on her chest and lay still. Harley gently ran her fingers threw his hair and sighed contently as she lay still held in his arms._

_Disturbing her happiness Han moved off her and rolled to the side removing the condom he had used and tossed it in the trash on the other side of his bed. He turned back to Harley and gathered her in his arms holding her back against his chest spooning them together. _

_Han lightly ran his fingers over her abdomen and she sighed softly. "I really do need to learn patience." Harley mumbled her eyes drifting shut._

_"I told you I'd take good care of you." Han said kissing the nape of her neck and she moaned softly._

_"I can't wait to explain this to my shrink in thirty years, when I am having hot flashes and serious mood swings." Harley giggled. "I bet you the initial consensus will be that I 'have daddy issues.'" She snorted sarcastically using air quotes._

_"Daddy issues?" Han asked._

_"My dad hates me. I'm a troublemaker compared to my perfect princess twin sister Tori." Harley said softly._

_"You have a twin?" _

_"Yeah. But we don't talk. She lives in California with my dad and I live here with my mom." Haley said yawning._

_Han continued to gently scratch her abdomen causing a tickling sensation through her skin and Harley smiled sleepily. "Something I didn't know about you." He whispered._

_"Well we have time to share." Harley yawned again._

_Han nodded kissing the nape of her neck again and raised his hand from her abdomen to just above her breasts. "First…" He trailed off and Harley could hear the smirk in his voice. "Can I mark here?" He asked trailing his finger down the valley between her breasts and stopping._

_"I wear low cut shirts." Harley mumbled._

_"Ok, here." He said his finger trailing to her right hip._

_"Low cut bottoms." Harley grinned yawning._

_Han dipped his head under the blankets and Harley felt him roll her slightly and his finger drew an X on her inner left thigh. She smirked as his lips connected to her skin and he started sucking desperate to leave a bruise to mark his territory. A few minutes passed and he came up crawling up her body and got just millimeters from her lips. "There I put it somewhere she'll never know." Han grinned triumphantly._

_Harley smirked and leaned up kissing him lightly on the lips. "Whatever makes you happy." She glanced over at his clock on the nightstand and her eyes bugged out of her head. "Shit!" She yelled and scrambled to get out of the bed._

_"What?" Han asked incredulously as she got out from under him in a hurry grabbing her bra off the floor._

_"It's two a.m. TWO A.M.! I am so dead." She grabbed her skirt slipping it on thankfully it was one of the slightly longer barley there ones she owned. _

_Han chuckled softly. "Relax."_

_"Han you don't know my mother. She's lenient, but my curfew is one a.m. and anytime after that and she is sitting on the edge of her seat holding the phone her thumb hanging over the nine." Harley said._

_Han's eyes went wide and he scrambled out of bed grabbing his boxers. "Use my phone call her and tell her you lost track of time." Han said grabbing for his jeans and slipping them on over his boxers._

_Harley slipped her shirt over her head and then ran out of the room and into his bathroom and fixed her hair and the smudged lips gloss trailing down to her chin. "So dead." She mumbled to herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears and ran back into Han's room and he tossed her his cell._

_Slipping into her shoes she dialed her house. "Hello?" Came the worried answer._

_"Mom! Hey!"_

_"Harley where the hell have you been?" Her mother shrieked._

_Harley winced. "Sorry mom. I lost track of time I was just hanging out with some friends."_

_"Friends? What friends?" Her mother asked._

_"Us this guy from school. His name is uh…uh Twinkie!" how could she forget his name in less then a few hours. She'd have to work on that._

_"Uh huh I don't buy it." Her mom said angrily._

_"I swear. I'll be home in a few though."_

_"You are not walking the streets of Tokyo alone at two a.m." Her mother said._

_"Ok I'll get a cab." Harley said._

_"I'll just come pick you up." Her mother said._

_"No!" Harley almost shouted._

_"No?" Beth asked irritated. "Why not?"_

_Harley sighed and threw a silent temper tantrum as she contemplated what she had to say. "Cause I'm not exactly where I said I'd be."_

_"Where are you?" Beth asked in an eerily calm voice._

_"By the docks. Look I'll just get a cab."_

_"Oh Harley you are in so much trouble when you get home."_

_"I know. I'll see you in a bit mom." Harley hung up and tossed Han his phone. "I'm dead."_

_Han sighed. "I'll drive you home."_

_"No you don't have to. I can get a…"_

_"I'd feel better doing it." Han said he walked over and took her hand and they started out of his room. Harley and him made their way up into the garage and over to his car parked just outside the bay doors. _

TBC…


	8. An Annoyance

Chapter 8:

"Oh man…" Harley collapsed next to Han in bed as they came down from their monumental climaxes. Han nodded and grabbed her pulling her close to him as they lay in the soft bedding.

"Yeah." He whispered kissing the nape of her neck.

"Oh and another time I like to think about." Harley said. "Was that time in the garage just before my seventeenth birthday…"

_Harley was leaned over the engine contemplating her chances of getting a part replaced without asking Sean or Han for help. Sean was new, but man did he like to cause trouble in his wake. He had the hot's for Neela, DK's girl and Harley new how territorial DK could be. Neela, Twinkie, Rieko had become her friends and knew the car scene well._

_"Whatcha thinking about?" Harley turned and glanced over her shoulder and then turned back to the engine._

_"My chances of getting through this without help." She said softly. An arm wrapped around her waist and she smiled as a nose nuzzled into her neck. "Someone will see."_

_"Who? They know. And they aren't going to turn us in." Han mumbled kissing her neck._

_Harley smiled and her hand went up to the back his head and held him firmly in place as he worked the exposed skin of her neck. "Still…" She said weakly. Han turned her around quickly grabbing her waist and lifting her up as her legs locked around him. He began lowering her down onto the engine. "Han…" Harley giggled against his lips._

_Han smirked and one of his hands left her side and gently closed the hood and then lay her back on it. "That takes talent to do one handed." He teased_

_"Oh please teach me your tricks sensei." She whispered in his ear as he started to kiss the flesh of her ear. Harley knew it was a turn on for him when she called him Sensei. Harley made out a muffled sound somewhere in the garage and groaned. "Not now." She mumbled._

_"What?" Han asked looking at her confused._

_Harley unwrapped her legs from his waist and took his hands from hers and slid off the hood and walked towards the other car in the garage. She walked around to the side and smirked. "Twinkie, Sean whatcha doing down there?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest in an angry manor._

_Sean smirked. "I was just walking by, but Twinkie here…"_

_"Man do you have no tactic." Twinkie said glaring at him from where they crouched at the end of the hood._

_Han came over and stood behind Harley looking rather annoyed with the two. "Care to explain?" He asked._

_Harley grinned at them. "You've pissed him off." She sing-songed and started to walk away when DK came into the shop. "Han?" She called. _

_Han turned and saw what Harley was calling him about and turned to the others. "Don't. Do. It. Again." He said assertively._

_Twinkie and Sean stood and quickly went upstairs. Han walked over to where Harley was standing and DK was just staring. "Hey." DK said turning to look at Han._

_Han nodded. "Hey."_

_"I'll just leave you to it." Harley said and went back over to the car she was working on._

_Harley rolled her eyes when she heard DK remark on letting her work on the cars. Han however told him to mind his own business and after that they left the garage and went out front to talk. "Sean!" Harley called._

_Sean came jogging over. "Yeah?"_

_"Help me get this out." She said pointing to the part she wanted to get out. Sean chuckled. "I'm not kidding. You do the heavy stuff I'll do the rest." She instructed._

_"Must be taken a lot for you to even ask." He joked with her._

_Harley laughed lightly and nodded to the affirmative. "It is. I really like to do my own things, but sometimes I know when to ask for help." _

_"I know what you mean." Sean mumbled._

_"Hey." Han came up behind them. "Har can I steal you for a sec?"_

_Harley looked to Sean and he nodded so she walked off with Han. "What's up?" She asked softly when he led her to a secluded corner of the garage. _

_"Do you mind if I take a rain check tonight? I have some errands to run for T." Han said softly._

_Harley's hands rested lightly on his chest. "I can't come." She pouted._

_Han smirked at her and leaned in giving her a light kiss. "As much as I want to say yes, no you can't it's not the safest of errands."_

_"Oh. Fine I guess I can deal with that. But you need to tell DK to stop looking at me like I'm dirt on his shoe. One of these times he's not going to like what I do to him." Harley said._

_"I'd prefer if you left him to me. He's not the most stable of people." Han said softly. _

_Harley snorted. "I don't care. And if he calls me a gaijin again I can't be held responsible for what I do."_

_"Don't take it to bad. He calls Sean a gaijin. He's just a jackass and we all know this." _

_"Yeah and someone needs to put him in his place. I don't care yakuza or not, I'm not some stupid American bitch that's going to take his shit." Han sighed._

_"Baby please just leave it." Harley saw that he really didn't want anything to happen and she nodded._

_"Fine. Keep him away from me." _

_"I can do that."_

_"Besides this is the third time you've cancelled on our Friday night because of him, maybe he needs to remember who actually lets you get out of things."_

_"I am human I can make my own choices." Han said defensively. "I don't have to ask permission, but I do cause I don't want to hurt you."_

_Harley looked at him and pursed her lips shut tightly. Han groaned, she knew he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Well I hope you enjoy spending some time alone. I'm going to be ignoring you for a while." Harley stepped around him and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I mean I did mean I don't want to hurt you and I would never forgive myself if I just stood you up, but…"_

_"And if I said no? If I gave you an ultimatum? If I said his errands or me what would you do?" Harley asked him looking intently into his brown eyes._

_Han sighed. "You can't do that. He was my partner before you were my girlfriend I can't just stop doing the business we've got going." He said angrily._

_"Yeah, yeah I know no one leaves yakuza outside of a body bag." Harley said softly._

_"I have to go tonight, please forgive me." Han said cupping her face in his hands._

_Harley looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. "Could you just lie to me and tell me you'd choose me?"_

_Han smiled at her and leaned in kissing her softly. "I'd choose you every time." He whispered against her lips._

_"I love you." Harley whispered._

_"Ditto." Han moaned as Harley's fingers gently scratched his scalp. "I think Sean can fix the car."_

_"Aren't you glad your rooms in the basement?" She giggled as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Han started over towards the stairs and they went down into the basement kissing each other._

_"You have no idea." He mumbled closing and locking the basement door. Han pushed her back up against the wall. "What time…"_

_"Seven thirty. Mom said…ah…" She cried pleasurably as he tore the shirt she wore open. "That's yours." Harley giggled._

_"I can get more." He said softly as his lips found the tender flesh of her breasts that weren't covered by her black and red silk bra. _

_Harley smirked and giggled. "Well now I have nothing to wear on the train home."_

_"I can give you another shirt." Han muttered against her skin. Harley jumped when his teeth bit into her gently. _

_"Anyway mom said seven-thirty because I had to have two hours to do my homework before I got to go out with my friends." Harley moaned when she felt the front clasp on her bra come undone at Han's fingertips. "But my plans went down the toilet."_

_Han pulled back from her torso breathing heavily as he looked at her face. "I'm sorry." He said ruefully._

_Harley grinned and leaned down to his lips. She touched his with her tongue every so lightly. "Just means you'll owe me in the future." She said seductively._

_"If being indebted to you is what bailing gets me I should do it more often." He joked._

_Harley shook her head. "You better not." She said and kissed his lips quickly. Han chuckled and his mouth found the side of her left breast and started sucking and nipping at the flesh. "Oh…" Harley whispered with a deep intake of breath…_

Harley sighed as she rolled over to straddle Han to the hotel bed after yet another passionate lovemaking session. "God you're good at that." She mumbled as she placed soft kisses down his chest.

"You're not so bad at it yourself." Han chuckled his hands lightly running over her glistening back.

Harley grinned looking into his eyes as she sat up a little. "I had a great teacher." She said deviously.

"Where'd you figure that thing out about scratching the back of the knee?" Han asked shivering at just the thought. Just a light scratch behind his knee while she moved up and down on him earlier and he had lost it.

Harley giggled. "Joking around with Hunter one day. I was joking about how to make a guy scream for a change and he made the comment that he was ticklish behind his knees, as were a lot of guys and girls just didn't know. So I thought I'd give it a shot." She smirked.

"Well it worked." Han grinned.

"Hmm…" Harley hummed smiling as she scooted further up his abdomen and leaned over kissing him tenderly. "Three incredible orgasms in one night. I owe you."

Han grinned into the kiss and brought his hand up to the back of her neck. He pulled her to him more and deepened the kiss with his tongue prodding around her oral cavity. Harley giggled into the kiss and the vibrations carried through his tongue and through his body making him quake lightly with pleasure.

Pulling back Harley laughed lightly out of breath. "What brought that on?" She asked dazed by the kiss.

Han shrugged slightly and entwined his fingers in her mane of brown hair. "No reason I just love kissing you."

"Awe…" Harley cooed smiling at him. Han smiled back and looked over at the clock.

"It's late." He said softly.

Harley looked at the clock to and sighed. "Yeah." She dismounted him and cuddled into his side as his arms wrapped around her holding her close. "Han?"

"Hmm…"

"Tell me you'd choose me?"

"Every time baby. Every time." He replied kissing her temple.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A Week Later:

Harley sat in the tub of her rental apartment looking herself over as she bathed. The mark on her inner thigh was almost gone, the tiny bites on the underside of her left breast were almost healed, and the hickey Han had taken time to place on the nape of her neck she knew was gone. She missed him so much and she wished she could leave, but there was no way she was leaving Tori alone with their father.

There was a knock on the door and Harley stood and grabbed the towel from the wrack. Wrapping the towel around herself she stepped out. "Yeah?"

"It's Hunter!" Harley smirked and opened the door.

"Hey what's up?" She asked holding the towel on.

Hunter smiled at her. "I came over to check on you. Make sure you were ok here by yourself. And also to tell you that your presence is requested at Marty's burger tonight."

"I'm fine and I'll be there."

Hunter nodded at her. "I was also wondering if maybe you'd come to the academy and spar with me this afternoon. Blake's got a lunch date with Tori and Shane and Dustin are busy…"

"So I'm your last choice?" Harley asked amused when he quickly tried to recover.

"No, no, my first but I just know they are all busy." Hunter said.

Harley laughed lightly. "Yeah, just let me get some clothes on." Hunter nodded and walked out to the small living room. 'Must've used the spare key I leave over the doorframe.' Harley thought to herself. It was a decent one bedroom apartment and Han was footing' the bill for her. He put money in her account so she could pay bills and such.

Harley went to her room, change and came out to the living room to find Hunter looking out the window. "Find something interesting?" She asked.

Hunter turned to her and shook his head. "Nah. Just wondering can you ninja streak?"

"Yeah. They may be able to expel me but they don't have the power to make me forget what I was taught." Hunter nodded and then they head off ninja streaking to the thunder academy. Walking on grounds Harley waved a hand over her appearance and her clothes changed to dark brown uniform with bright red trim outlining the uniform.

"It's been a while since I've seen training grounds." Harley muttered.

Hunter chuckled and walked her to the platform. "I've been talking with sensei and he thinks moving would be a good thing for me a Blake. There's too much for us to dwell on here."

"Good." Harley said softly. "I mean…"

"It's ok. I know what you meant."

"I wish I could leave Tori here and trust that she wont fall into that bastards hands anymore, but she just so forgiving like my mother. I can't let her forgive him."

"Cause you don't want to or because she doesn't want to?" Hunter asked.

"Both. I wont ever forgive him and I'll never forget my mom crying when she told me what happened. And Tori shouldn't forgive him, he's done nothing but lie to her."

"You lie." Hunter said.

"About?"

"Your relationship."

"That's different. I lie because what we have isn't acceptable in societies eyes. He lied because he didn't want Tori to see him for the jerk he is."

"Lightening up there I see." Hunter chuckled.

Harley grinned and readied in a fighting position. "Never. My father is a puss filled sore on a jackasses rear end." She said deviously.

Hunter dropped into battle stance and smirked at her. "That's more like the Harley I know." Hunter went after her and Harley blocked his attempted quickly.

Harley seemingly out of nowhere pulled to samurai blades from a sheath on her back. "Up the stakes?" She asked smirking.

"Thunder staff!" Hunter called and I appeared in his hands a moment later. "Why not?" He grinned. They tore at each other for what felt like hours blocking and parrying each other's attacks until Harley maneuvered a trick she had learned a long time ago. She leaped over Hunter and turned setting her blade like scissors around his neck.

"Gotcha!" She said grinning.

"What is going on here?" Harley dropped her blades from his neck and put them back in their place on her back.

Hunter looked up and saw Sensei Omino walking over with students in toe. Harley had her back turned to him and she didn't want to turn around she was sure he was probably one of the council Sensei's that knew of her Sensei student affair.

"Sensei!" Hunter bowed. He looked to Harley out of the corner of his eye and she shook her head lightly. He urged her on with a look and she turned and bowed.

When she came up she heard a grunt from Sensei Omino. "Oh great here it comes." She muttered to herself.

"You're the young girl who was expelled from the Fire ninja academy." It was a statement not a question, but Harley nodded all the same. "Shame you have much unacknowledged power." He said casually.

Ok Harley hadn't ever met another Sensei before, but she was sure if he wasn't council then he had heard why she was expelled and yet he was talking with her casually. "What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"He means I lack the training required to use my powers to their full ability." Harley explained for Hunter.

Hunter shrugged. "I dunno sensei she's got more power then most realize."

"But she cannot use it to her full potential having been banned prier to her graduation." Sensei Omino said.

Harley sighed. "If you don't want me here all you have to do is say so." She said.

"I said nothing of the sort. I believe as you do that sometimes love just happens." He told her calmly.

Harley's mouth hung open in shock, that had been what she said to the council prier to them choosing to expel her from the academy. "Were you on the council?"

"No my dear, and had I been I would've fought to keep you in. You have this power inside you that you do not understand how to yield. It takes practice and time to learn such skill." Sensei Omino said. Harley was stunned completely just staring at him.

Harley just nodded. "Right." She said.

Sensei Omino gave a tight smile. "Don't seem so surprised. I too have been in love. You did the right thing choosing your heart over their teachings. It was not right of them to ask of you to give up love for them."

"That's what they did?" Hunter asked.

Harley nodded thinking back to that day she stood before the council.

_"Harley you stand before us today having committed betrayal towards the Fire Ninja academy and it's teachings by giving in to the temptation of an ongoing affair with your very own sensei. How do you respond to these allegations?" __Sensei Rigma (Ri-she-ma)._

_Harley looked over at Han who stood ten feet to her left and he bowed his head. She looked back to the five members of the council and stood tall and confident. "Love just happens and if you wish to charge me with these allegations then do so, because I am guilty." She said with pride, not caring that they all looked onward without so much as a grimace to her response. _

_The council huddled together to discuss and then went back to their seats. It was like a bad Supreme Court movie except this wasn't a courtroom, but a secret disciplinary room under the fire academy._

_"We have discussed…" Sensei Rigma said. "And we have decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Your Sensei will be fired from the academy having broken several rules in keeping with your affair, but you can remain a student here if you promise and abide by the promise to stay away from your sensei."_

_Harley's mouth dropped I shock. They expected her to give up the man she loved for them. Were they nuts? "What'll it be?" Came Sensei Morigato's voice._

_With a quick look over at Han, Harley turned back to the council and steadied herself for what she was about to do. "Expel me. I refuse your offer. I would rather live a lifetime with love then continue training under a bunch of old council Sensei's who would ask someone to forgo love to be a ninja." She said confidently knowing she was making the right decision._

_"That is your final answer?" Asked Sensei Rigma._

_Harley nodded. "It is." She replied._

_"Then we have no choice but to expel you from the fire ninja academy. We are aware that fire ninjas may not lose their rank, but you are forth with banned from grounds and the teachings that will continue on for centuries here." Sensei Morigato's said._

_Harley nodded again. The council dismissed her and she went out into the long corridor and waited for Han. She figured they were giving him a good talking to about his affair with a sensei and breaking several rules in having said affair. When the door opened again Han stepped out and Harley turned to face him from where she leaned on the wall._

_"You should've stayed." Han said softly starting down the corridor without looking at her._

_Harley followed after him at a quick pace. "Why?"_

_"Harley it's an honor to be taught and to graduate from ninja school. And now because of…"_

_"If you say you, so help me I will hurt you." Harley said sternly grabbing his arm before he could reach the stairs and go up to the grounds. She whirled him around to face her. "This is what I wanted, no what we wanted Han. You aren't to blame and neither is our relationship. Screw the council screw the fire ninja academy I don't need any of it as long as I've got you." She said with conviction looking at him her eyes never wavering from his. _

_Han gave her a small smile and she smiled back brightly. "You'll always have me."_

_"That's what I like to hear. Come on let's get out of here." Harley skipped up the steps two at a time Han close behind as they left grounds for the last time ever._

"Haven't been on Academy grounds since." Harley said.

"Wow so you really gave up being a ninja to date your sensei?" A male student asked.

Harley smirked. "If you had a babe for a sensei and you loved her and she loved you, would you?" She replied. The guys all nodded in agreement and Sensei Omino and Hunter both chuckled at that. "I uh actually should be going though."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

Harley shrugged. "Haven't got a good reason. I just should get going."

"Don't leave on our account. Stay, spar, Hunter needs a challenge. He's been sparring with Blake for so long I think he could do it blind folded." Sensei Omino said.

Hunter chuckled. "I can. Blake's moves have become predictable."

Harley laughed softly. "All right. But I already won once."

"And it wont happen again." Hunter replied cockily.

"We'll see about that." Harley retorted smirking at him.

Sensei Omino continued on taking his class with him to the woods for their daily lesson while Hunter and Harley sparred together.


	9. Breaking the News

Chapter 9:

"Four more weeks Tor." Harley said as they sat together in the hall during lunch.

"Four more weeks." Tori replied. She smiled. "Blake is taking me on a romantic picnic at the beach tonight."

Harley smirked. "Well good for you sis." She said jokingly. "I mean that is what you call romance so you enjoy it."

"What do you call romance?"

"You banned that topic from my list." Harley replied.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Is that all you two do? I mean is it all about sex for you?"

Harley shook her head. "No. What I meant was our romantic moments usually come after sex. Which I know sounds strange, but it's not for us. We talk just laying there with each other content in the moment."

"Can I ask you something?" Tori said softly.

Harley nodded. "Ask away."

"What's it like being in that kind of relationship?" Tori said trying desperately not to blush.

Harley grinned and then bit her lip lightly. "You really want to know?" Tori nodded. "His kisses set me on fire, his touch makes me heat to a degree unheard of, and knowing that he loves me makes everything bad in life just disappear."

"Wow." Tori said.

"He's the only guy that can piss me off and make me smile in the same instance." Harley added. "And I wouldn't want him any other way. I wouldn't trade any fights we've had for anything, because that's just who we both are. And yeah the sex is great and it's part of our relationship, but it isn't all that we are together."

"What are you two talking about?" Hunter sat next to Harley, while Blake sat next to Tori and he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

Harley laughed lightly when Tori blushed. "I was telling Tori what I love most about Han and why."

"Why?" Blake asked looking between the two.

Tori shrugged. "I asked. Curious as to why she'd choose him over tons of other guys that fall all over themselves to speak to her." Tori replied.

Blake nodded. "Right."

"Some girl thing, we'll leave it alone." Hunter said.

"So what are you boys doing after classes?" Harley asked.

"I'm taking my girlfriend to the beach." Blake replied smiling at Tori and she smiled back.

Hunter chuckled softly to himself. "And I am going to help sensei out. What about you Har, what are you doing?"

Harley grinned. "Well I was going to go shopping, but I haven't got anybody to shop with and I tend to do serious damage when I'm alone."

Tori looked at Blake and smiled and he got the hint and nodded. "I'll go with you and meet Blake later." Tori suggested.

"Oh no you don't. It took to long for you two to finally come out with it I am not coming between that." Harley said.

Blake chuckled. "It's fine really. It'll give me time to help Hunter and Sensei and then I can pick Tori up later for our date."

"Yeah we don't have to spend every waking moment together." Tori said to Harley. Harley smirked at them.

"Uh huh that's why you just moved to sit back against him." Tori laughed lightly. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "It's settled Harley and Tori will go shopping and Blake and I'll go help out at the Academy." He input quickly before anyone could argue.

"Hey dudes." Dustin and Shane now joined them in the empty hall. Classes weren't out yet, but their classes had obviously let out early. "So there's this freestyle event this weekend."

Harley smiled. "Can I be a cheerleader?" She joked.

Everyone chuckled, except Shane he still didn't care for Harley and she was perfectly ok with that. It was getting down to leaving day soon and Tori, Harley, Blake, and Hunter had yet to tell them they'd all be moving. It sucked sure but they were big kids, they could handle it.

Harley got serious. Her and Tori and agreed to tell them today and it was going to be tough, mostly cause she had grown accustomed to the ditzy dirt boy again. Shane wasn't her biggest fan and they didn't get alone so Harley wasn't much concerned about it, but Tori was. "Shane, Dustin we have to tell you something." Tori said.

"What's that?" Dustin asked.

"We're moving to Tokyo in a little less than a month." Harley said softly.

Dustin looked at them confused. "What do you mean we're?"

"Tori and I." Harley said.

"Wait so you're taking Tori back there with you?" Shane asked.

"Blake and Myself are moving to." Hunter put in, not trying to upset any body but it was going to have to be said eventually.

Harley nodded at Shane's question. "Yeah. If I leave without Tori, who knows what our father will do and I can't lose Tori too."

"But we can?" Shane asked angrily.

"Guys!" Tori whistled. "I can talk for myself. I want to go, and it sucks that you guys wont be there but I can't stay here."

"Tor you can't go." Dustin said. "Who will make me chicken noodle soup when I get sick?"

Tori smiled. "Your mom. And besides it's not like you guys can't come and visit."

"But…" Shane seemed to pause. "This isn't fair. I mean is that all you do?" He glared at Harley.

"What?" Harley asked.

"Ruin peoples lives?" He asked angrily.

"Shane!" Tori exclaimed.

"No Tor let him say it. Let me guess Tori's a monumental part of your world, well guess what Shane, she's my god damn sister and I've had to live without her since I was nine because of my jackass father. I've lost my mother and I refuse to give up what little I have left of her to that asshole. So forgive me for taking your friend away, but I'm keeping my sister whether you want it or not." Harley got up and stormed down the hall just as the bell rang.

"Shane." Tori groaned. "She suggested. I said yes, end of story why did you have to do that." Tori got up and went after Harley.

"Is it so wrong that I want to keep my friend?" Shane muttered. "Sorry friends. You guys are moving to. Why?"

"For the change." Blake said.

"Shane man Tori is a person with free will. If she didn't want to go she wouldn't. And while it sucks that she is, that they both are, we are going to deal with it cause I for one vote for their happiness." Dustin put in thoughtfully.

Shane sighed. "I know I was wrong. Its just Tori was the first person to really except me when I moved here. She's the only person I talked to about my parents divorce and when my dad got remarried."

"And I get that bro, I do, but you were out of line saying that to Harley." Dustin said.

The Girls Room:

Harley kicked the stall door. "Hey!" A girl shrieked at the sink. Harley turned towards her and glared and the girl ran out as fast as she could.

Was it so bad that she wanted Tori to go with her to Tokyo? Sure she'd leave behind two great friends, but they could come visit. Heck they could move there if they wanted, but obviously Shane wasn't dealing with the news and he had been way harsh.

Her life had already been ruined and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin anyone else's. She loved her mom and Tori was the piece of her mom that she herself couldn't be and she wasn't leaving her here for her father to destroy and mold into what he wanted her to be.

"Harley!" Tori walked in to the bathroom and saw that Harley had found and corner and sunk down to the floor. Holding her knees to her chest.

Harley looked at her sister and sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at him. I'm still not over moms death and I guess I am being a little selfish taking you back there with me but…"

"Why does every one think I don't think for myself?" Tori asked. "I said yes. That should be a good indicator that I want to go. I can't look at dad the same way anymore and besides now that you are back in my life there is no way I am losing you again."

"Thanks, I feel bad though. I mean why should you have to uproot your life, I could but…"

"Harley your whole life is Tokyo. My life hasn't even gone anywhere here in blue bay. And the most important thing to me here right now, is Blake and he's coming with so…I don't see why me uprooting is such a problem." Tori said smiling at her sister.

Harley smiled back. She stood up and looked at Tori. "Besides what would I do without my better half?"

"You'd probably hurt someone." Tori joked.

Harley nodded. "Hey I can still do that even with you around."

Tori giggled and reached out a hand. They're hands were joined and they walked out of the girls room together back to their friends. When they reached them Harley sighed and looked at Shane.

"Look, I'm…I was a little out of line to yell at you." Harley said.

Shane shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that. I know what a broken families like and you were right, Tori is your sister and that comes first."

Tori grinned. "I think they just had civil conversation." She said jokingly as she sat down by Blake and he put his arm around her shoulder.

Harley snorted. "Don't hold your breath, we'll be back at each others throats in no time." She said winking at Shane and he chuckled and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch together talking about what could happen with everyone after Tori and Harley, Blake and Hunter left.

Shopping:

Harley had taken Tori into Hot topic in the mall and thought she was going to have a heart attack when Harley came out in a red and black, leather and lace bustier. "Oh my god Harley you can not buy that." Tori said shocked.

Giggling Harley twirled in the garment and her tight black boot-cut leather pants. "Why not? It's hot." Harley said brightly. "I am totally buying it."

"I don't know you." Tori said walking over to the jewelry selection.

"That's kind of hard since we have the same face chica. Besides when we get to Tokyo you'll totally understand why I like my clothes this way." Harley walked back to the changing room and switched the bustier for her red button up form fitting quarter sleeve top that she left unbutton enough to see the lace trim of her bra.

When she came out of the changing room holding the bustier she walked over to the belt selection and grabbed a checkered fabric belt with a mustang buckle, a three row studded pyramid belt in brown leather and the same in a red. She walked over to Tori and smirked at the look on her face. "What do people see in this stuff?" Tori asked looking at the lingerie by accident.

Harley grinned. "Sex." She replied. Tori looked at her and frowned. "What? People like what they like, don't dis it because it might not be what you're into. Come on at least try something on and if you don't like it or don't like how it makes you feel then you don't have to get it."

"What could I possibly try on in here Harley? I'm not some sex kitten like you, I don't do sexy." Tori replied looking a little frustrated.

Harley chuckled softly grabbing the same bustier she held off the rack except it was blue and black. "This."

"Oh no, no, no I don't think so." Tori said shaking her hands in front of her the universal thing that people did when they were nervous or just plain saying no.

"Tor, please just try it on. It's got a zipper on the side, so the lacing up is just decoration." Harley pleaded with her pouting her lips. "Please."

Tori sighed. "Fine give it to me." Tori took it and went into the dressing room. A few minutes passed while Harley looked intently at her watched. "Ok, I'm coming out."

"Good." Harley muttered to herself. Tori came out with the top on and baggy pipe leg cargo pants. "That is so cute." Harley said excitedly looking at Tori who looked slightly uncomfortable. Tori looked in the full-length mirror to her right and admired herself for a moment. "So?"

Tori looked at her sister and gave a small shy smile. "I don't hate it." She said. "But it feel strange."

"How so?" Harley asked.

Tori pointed to her chest. "I don't have a bra on."

"The bustier is the bra, it's supposed to be like that. But come on you should get it. I mean at least then you'll have something to wear when I take you to the races." Harley informed her.

Tori went back in the changing room and switched tops once again coming out holding the item in her hand she made up her mind and handed it to her sister. "If I'm getting it, you're paying."

"Han's paying sis. So I don't mind in the slightest. Now you need bottoms." Harley began to scan the store for some bottoms Tori would look good in.

"And what do you mean races?" Tori asked looking at the belt selection.

"It's this thing we do in Tokyo. It's called drifting. And there's this high rise parking garage that we got to and watch drivers drift, sometimes for fun and sometimes it's for money or pink slips. It's way cool." Harley said.

Tori nodded to herself as she grabbed the bright blue volcom belt and walked over to Harley who was just taking a black, plaid mini skirt off the rack. "Uh no. Mini I don't think so."

"I do, it'll go good with the top and besides you can where something underneath if you get uncomfortable."

"Fine." Harley and Tori walked up to the counter to pay and while the employee was ringing them up he kept looking between then.

"You two…?" He trailed off.

Harley smiled. "Twins? Yeah we are. You aren't seeing things dude."

He chuckled. "Good to know. Good to know. So uh what's the occasion?" He asked about the clothes. He amused Harley. He was her type of people, piercings tattoos decent, different wardrobe and he worked in one of her favorite stores. He got an A for cool in her book.

"Oh no real big reason." Harley said.

Tori wandered off out of the store to wait for Harley. "Do you have a hot topic punch card?"

Harley grinned and nodded. "Of course, I practically live for this store."

He took it and as he read he realized it was in japanese. "You aren't from the states?" He asked.

"Tokyo. Well I was born here but I've lived in Tokyo for the last nine years, and we're moving back in a few weeks with some friends."

"That's cool. I was just about to ask for your number, but since you are moving…" He trailed of with a slightly embarrassed and kind of amused laugh.

Harley smiled. "Well I'm flattered but I don't think my boyfriend would really dig me giving out my number."

"Boyfriend. Wow and he let's you go out like that by yourself?" He asked referring to her wardrobe. Harley looked down at herself and then back at the employee.

She shrugged. "He's very secure in our relationship. You're cute though and if I wasn't attached I'd give it a shot."

"Thanks. I very rarely find a girl who doesn't turn their nose up at the way I look. Even your sister was uncomfortable. That's why she went out."

Harley gave him a kind smile. "It's not that, she's just not use to certain things. Anyways thanks for ringing up my purchase today and see you around."

"Maybe someday if I visit Tokyo." He laughed lightly.

Harley smiled. "Look up Han's garage in the phonebook and ask for Harley, even if I can't go out with you, I know tons of girls that would."

"Jason."

"Jason it was nice meeting you." Harley smiled one last time and walked out of the store to Tori and handed her the bag. "I purchase you carry."

Tori laughed lightly and they continued on through the mall purchasing things here and there and then they decided to leave so Tori could get ready for her romantic evening on the beach with Blake.

Getting Ready:

"Tor get your but out here?" Harley groaned knocking on her bathroom door. Tori had gone to Harley's to change and get ready after calling Blake and telling him to pick her up there.

"Harley are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Get your hot ass out here!" Harley said. The lock clicked and the bathroom door opened to reveal a very self-conscious Tori. She wore a pair of Harley's cuffed satin shorts with suspender straps hanging at her sides (AN: Think Avril L. Girlfriend video blue/black plaid shorts in band sequence), and A blue tee with black polka-dots.

"So?" Tori asked turning a bit in her blue converse.

Harley grinned. "He's going to want to rip those shorts right off. But please don't let him those are my favorite."

Tori laughed lightly and they both heard a knock at the door. "My hair ok?" Tori asked fluffing up the broad curls with her fingers. Harley nodded. "Make-up?" She turned her face from side to side for Harley and again her sister nodded.

"You look awesome, come on." They walked down to the front door and Harley swung it open and pushed Tori out into Blake. "Have fun." She shut the door pretended to dust of her hands with a satisfied smirk and then headed to the couch and sat turning on the TV.

Tori/Blake Date:

Tori sat next to Blake on the blanket he had set up for their picnic on the beach and she noticed he kept looking over at her. "What?" Tori asked not taking her gaze off the water.

"Nothing it's just you look different." Blake said.

"Bad or good different?" Tori asked turning to look at him.

Blake smiled. "Good different. It's like having Harley around has opened you up a little."

"I wasn't open before?" Tori asked confused.

Blake shook his head. "No that isn't what I meant. I mean…you guys are good for each other. Harley's toned down a bit and you've sort of taken a little bit of her and incorporated it into you."

Tori smiled at him and scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's nice having her around. And I'm really glad I'm going back to Tokyo with her."

"Are you sure you really want to leave your dad?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Tori replied quietly. "He lied to me for years. If mom hadn't have died and Harley had never come back I don't think he would've ever told me the truth."

"Maybe he had reasons."

Tori shrugged. "I don't know. I was sad for weeks after my mom left and all he could say was that they fell out of love. He never went as far as to say it was his fault that she left and took Harley away, or that it wasn't my fault."

Blake kissed her cheek. "Well we're all starting fresh in Tokyo. You, Me, Hunter, even Harley and I think it'll be good for us."

"It will." Tori said happily.

Blake smiled. "Tor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Blake said sweetly.

Tori looked over at him and smiled. "Blake Bradley I love you too."


	10. Tokyo Home Again

Chapter 10:

Pre Birthday Party:

Harley and Tori walked in her apartment door laughing and saw all the guys standing there smiling. "What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Happy Birthday!" Shane and Dustin said throwing confetti in the air.

Harley and Tori giggled and ducked the confetti. Blake walked over and handed Tori a balloon and in return got a kiss on the cheek. "They decided since we were flying out tomorrow on your birthday that they needed one last big hoorah." Hunter informed the girls.

Tori smiled. "Guys this is very sweet thank you."

"I'm going to miss you guys. But I promise to come visit." Dustin said engulfing them both in a hug.

Harley and Tori smile. "Dusty!" They said together. Dustin broke away leaving Shane to confront them.

Tori hugged him and kissed his cheek and then turned to Harley. "Oh fine." Harley stuck out her hand. "Let's start over."

Shane chuckled and shook her hand. "Shane."

"Harley. I'd appreciate eyes on mine and hands in your own pockets. Cool?" She joked.

Shane laughed and nodded. "Cool."

"Ok no more morbid guys!" Dustin said. "The apartment is empty and we have exactly four hours of party time before you guys need to hit the sack and sleep for your flight tomorrow."

Tori had packed everything she wanted to take from her room and shipped it out with Harley's stuff a few days ago. Though they didn't have much between them, and they would have to buy stuff once they got there but when Johnny heard what they were up to he offered Tori and Harley a room in his place. They were after all his stepdaughters no matter what.

And Han had said along the lines of he'd by anything that was a necessity for them and Harley had access to his accounts, but not to go crazy.

"Where too?" Harley asked.

"Pizza." The guys chorused brightly.

Harley chuckled. "I was thinking sushi." All of them looked at her silently so silent crickets could be heard in the background. "Oh fine. Pizza it is."

"Yeah!" The guys chorused brightly.

They headed out of the apartment bound for the pizzeria down the street. "Harley is it all sushi in Tokyo?" Tori asked.

Harley laughed. "No. We have small American owned pizza places. And a lot of the little sushi places also serve noodles with chicken or beef, but trust me we have good food."

"Hey I like sushi." Hunter put in.

"Since when Bro?" Blake asked taking a bit of his pepperoni pizza.

"Since last week when I took Harley to lunch and she made me try her California roll." Hunter said. "It wasn't bad."

Harley grinned. "Trust me if Sean can get used to sushi, after being a food fanatic here in the states you'll like it."

"Maybe." Blake and Tori said at the same time and laughed lightly at it. Hunter and Harley both chuckled and them and Dustin and Shane chuckled as well.

"So Harley what'll you do in Tokyo?" Dustin asked.

Harley shrugged. "I think Tori's going to do some schooling…"

"Yeah. All though my Japanese is really bad." Tori laughed. Blake chuckled. "Shut up so is yours."

"Good point." Blake winked at her and Tori blushed lightly.

"I'll probably just work in the shop. I'm not much for schooling and I'm good with my…I'll keep that comment to myself." Harley smirked knowingly to herself.

Hunter grinned. "Oh what was that?"

"None-ya. As in none-ya business." Harley replied smirking at him.

"Oh god. " Tori groaned. "Hunter's already talking like Harley."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Hey I resent that. I don't talk like a girl." He said jokingly.

Everyone laughed and Dustin decided to get them on another topic. "So when you first got here, you mentioned a car. I never asked what kind."

"Are you interested in cars Dusty?" Harley asked.

Dustin shrugged. "Not really."

"I have a veilside Mazda RX-8. Candy red paint with a faded red phoenix outlined on the hood and the same faded red in flames along the side. The whole car is custom built." Harley explained.

"Uh…" Dustin looked confused.

"It's a really hot car." Harley said giggling lightly.

"What kind of gas mileage do you get?" Hunter asked biting into his pineapple pizza.

Harley shrugged. "I'm more worried about how many sets of tires I go through then gas. Han usually gases it up for me when he notices I'm getting low. I don't pay much attention."

"Pampered." Shane muttered.

Harley grinned at him. "Damn proud to be thank you very much."

"Wow it's rare to find a girl who admits to being pampered." Shane chuckled.

Harley smiled. "I'm not normal. Besides I'm not completely pampered. I give as good as I get."

"I'm not even going to comment." Shane muttered.

Harley grinned deviously. "At least my boyfriend is satisfied." She remarked getting loud annoyed groans from the others.

"You don't need to remind us. I've already got mental images I'd rather not have." Dustin said dropping his pizza on his plate.

Tori chuckled. "I've gotten use to it. I just tune her out."

Harley giggled. "Sorry. Ok I'll stop."

"Until we get to Tokyo." Hunter laughed.

Harley shrugged. "Then you wont hear much, it'll be more like a show." She laughed. "I've actually charged Twinkie and Sean ten bucks each when I find them watching us make-out it's hysterical."

Tori rolled her eyes and the others just ignored her completely except Hunter who almost fell over in laughter. They had noticed a change in him since Harley had come around. He was a little more open and he could smile even instead of brooding and scowling at everything.

They finished up their pizza and headed back to Harley's empty apartment. "So…" Hunter came out of the kitchen with a cake that was red on one half and blue on the other. They were about to sing but…

"You sing I will not refrain from killing you all." Harley said laughing.

They guys chuckled said happy birthday and Shane got to serve the cake on paper plates. After they were all sitting on the floor eating cake Dustin pulled out to packages. "These are for you guys." He handed on to each of the girls and they set their cake down and opened the presents.

Dustin have given each of them a copy of the picture taken the weekend Dustin had the freestyle competition. Harley and Tori stood either side of him after he had placed second and he was holding the trophy in one hand both arms around a sisters' shoulder. "Awe Dusty!" They both awed and leaned over kissing his cheeks.

The guys all laughed at that as the girls sat back down setting the picture and frame aside to pack in their carry on cases for tomorrow's flight. They finished off their cake and the hours ticked by as they talked for a long while together. Shane and Dustin decided to head out and leave the four to themselves for the night. They would be up early to get to their flight and would be off to Tokyo around seven a.m.

Hunter and Blake fell asleep in the leaving room in sleeping bags while Harley and Tori took the room also in sleeping bags. They'd leave them for Shane and Dustin to grab tomorrow when they swung by to check for anything forgotten before handing the key over to the manager.

Tokyo:

The flight had been long and irritating with little kids screaming and adults trying to get them under control with bribes of candy and such. Prier to the flight there had been no obstacles. Mr. Hanson hadn't come to stop Tori or anything and he hadn't cared when she took boxes of stuff from her room to be shipped to Tokyo. He had given up.

Stepping off the plane Harley hit her knees and bowed down to the floor. "I'm home. Sweet home!" She said happily.

"Yeah and you're going to be dirty if you don't get yo ass off da floor." Harley looked up and green seeing Twinkie standing there waiting on her and her friends.

"Twink!" She ran up and jumped on him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Where's everyone else?"

"What you don't like the welcome wagon. The little short dude that makes you laugh?" He asked faking being hurt.

Harley smiled. "Of course I love the welcome wagon I was just asking."

"Han and Sean headed to the races early. Besides I told him you were flying in tomorrow."

"Why'd you do that Twink?" Harley asked grinning at him.

Twink smiled. "So you could surprise him."

"I thought I told him the day?"

"Han forgot as usual he sucks with dates most the time. So he asked me to check flight information. And so I lied and said it would be tomorrow that you arrived." Twinkie informed her.

Harley turned and saw the others standing there looking exhausted. "I don't think they are up for the races Twink."

"I'm cool." Hunter yawned. "Just get me away from little kids and I'll be even better."

Harley nodded. "Tori, Blake we can drop you at Johnny's if you want to crash."

They shook their heads. "No." Tori said softly leaning on Blake's shoulder. "We'll go. I'm curious what's so great about drifting anyway."

Twinkie chuckled. "Girl you are going to love it. Harley does."

"She the opposite of me Twink she might hate it." Harley said smiling brightly. She was so happy to be back in Tokyo she couldn't see straight. "Anyways so to the garage and then to the races?"

Twink nodded. "Of course. Come on."

The four followed Twinkie to the parking lot and saw his green hulk van. "What is that?" Hunter asked.

"His ride and don't dis. We here in Tokyo like stuff like this." Harley said following Twink along side Hunter. Blake and Tori were legging behind but when Tori saw the van she couldn't help a small giggle that escaped her mouth. They all climbed in being a little cramped with their small duffels but it was manageable and they headed off.

When they reached Han's garage Harley walked over to the covered car pulling the cover off and immediately there were gasps of surprise seeing it. "Twinkie what did Sean do to my windshield?" Harley asked looking at the words written in Sean's handwriting. 'Welcome Back!'

Twink grinned. "I think it was supposed to be for tomorrow."

Harley chuckled. "I tell him not to touch and he touches, but it's a kind gesture." She shook her head. "Clean it so I can drive and Tor come with me."

She grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her down the stairs into the basement and to a door. It was open so she walked in dropping her duffel. "What are we doing?"

"Changing. We can't go to the races dressed like this."

"Why not?" Tori asked.

Harley shrugged. "Cause it's just not cool." She went to the drawer were she had left some of her clothes for the accidental over night stays she had and would lie to her mother about and say she was at Neela's place. "Here." She threw a pair of black cuff short shorts and a blue halter at Tori. "I wont throw you in a mini just yet."

Tori rolled her eyes and took the clothes and started changing. "I don't see why I have to wear this. I think my jeans and tee were perfectly fine."

"You can't wear hooker boots with jeans and a tee it just doesn't work." Harley said.

"Excuse me? Hooker what?" Tori asked incredulously.

Harley walked over to the small wardrobe opened it and pulled out some black lace up mid-calf hooker boots. "These." Harley said handing them to her. She grabbed out a par of black mid-calf doc martins and went back to the drawer. She grabbed out a tight fitting red and white plaid necktie dress. It had an white adjustable collar halter with a removable red neck tie and the bottom of the dress was pleated.

When they were finished dress, Tori wore the shorts with the blue halter and black mid-calf hooker boots that laced up. Harley wore the dress that barely hung below her ass and if she bent over you'd see her black and red lace hot pants. She had paired the boots with almost knee high tub socks with red strips at the top. (AN: I found Harley's dress at / love that store)

"Why do you get to wear flats and I have to wear three inch heels?" Tori asked.

Harley chuckled and took Tori's hand leading her down to the bathroom. "Will you wear some docs?"

Tori shrugged. "Can't I just wear my black converse I wore here?"

Harley nodded. "Let me do your hair and then you can go switch shoes."

"Cool, no cutting though."

"Don't worry I'm just putting it up." She put it up into a bun and flipped the small tail of hair that was left up and it spiked up. She took some blue chopstick looking items and stuck them in Tori's hair with the bun. "They were moms favorite. I left them here when I left."

Tori smiled softly and looked and the do in the mirror. She found she didn't hat it. Harley fluffed up her curls and took a red vinyl wide headband and put it on her head and looked herself over. "Ok go switch shoes quick, Twinkie's probably getting impatient."

Tori nodded and walked back into the bedroom and switched shoes. Harley followed after her and went over to the nightstand and took out some keys and when she saw into the drawer she noticed a ring box. She pulled it out and opened it. "Oh my god." Harley muttered.

"What?" Tori walked over and saw what Harley was holding and got confused. "What's that?"

"Uh nothing, nothing I'm not jumping to conclusions." Harley closed it and stuck it back in the drawer.

Tori looked at her standing she straightened herself out repeatedly and turned to Tori. "It's a ring I get that, but why is it in a ring box?"

"It's Han's and it's probably just there for safe keeping."

"It's a plain metal band, what's so…" Tori trailed off seeing Harley start to smile. "Important?" She finished awkwardly.

Harley shook her head grinning brightly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Come on let's go." Harley grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her from the room keys in hand. They head up to the garage and saw the guys staring at them. "Let's load up." She said walking towards her car.

Tori looked at her oddly when she went for the right side, but then remember Tokyo was the opposite of the states. She went to the left and opened the door. "Blake, Tori back seat please." Hunter said walking over. Tori chuckled and climb in behind the passenger seat after Blake.

Harley gave Twink the thumbs up and he climbed in his van and backed out of the garage. Harley started the car after buckling up in her double race belts. "What's with the seat belts?" Blake asked.

"Safety. They're race car seat belts. Just buckle up I don't need any of you dying." Harley chuckled when she knew three worried gazes were on her. "Don't worry I passed my driving exam just fine." She giggled and turned her stereo system on.

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin' 

Harley pulled out of the garage hitting the button on her visor to close it and started off through the tall pillars and made it to the main street. "Hey I just thought of something, what about your bike?" Hunter asked.

"A friend is taking care of that." She said softly and turned up the stereo. She made it through the streets keeping a legal speed and when she hit the open highway she sped up.

_  
[CHORUS  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

"Cop!" Hunter shouted. "Cop! Harley slow down!" Harley just kept going not caring and after they passed the cop Hunter looked back in shock and then over at Harley. Tori and Blake were just sitting close and enjoying the ride, whether it was the best they had ever had or the scariest they didn't care they were together.

"Cop cars are factory tuned here. If you can do better then one eighty K they can't catch you so they don't even try." Harley said looking over and smirking at Hunter as the shifting in her engine could be heard in a low racing squeal. __

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

"Don't you think you're going a little fast?" Hunter asked.

Harley snorted. "No." She did slow down when she came to her turned rolling down her window as she stopped at the gate. "Toshi!" She said to the young Japanese guy in a baggy sweater and jeans.

"Harley?" Harley nodded. "Same level as every night."

"Thanks." He lifted the toll gate and she drove on passed and started winding up and came to the floor she was looking for and pulled in. "There's tissues in the glove compartment." Harley said looking around for a spot to park her car.

Hunter looked confused. "For?" He asked.

Harley glanced from his eyes to his lap and back. "If you get what I mean." He said. Hunter chuckled and rolled his eyes turning and looking out the window.

"How do you guys get away with this?" Tori asked in the back seat.

Harley shrugged. "Someone loves us. I don't really know. I don't ask and Han don't share. If and when the bust goes down we get the hell in a car and buzz on out."

Harley pulled into a spot and shut the engine off. "You don't have to stick close, but I would prefer you stay on this floor and don't get in anyone's face." Harley instructed.

They nodded and they all climbed out of the car. "Har I've got my cell." Tori said as she took Blake's hand and they wandered off in one direction and Hunter stepped up along side Harley while she scanned the crowds. "

"Looking for someone?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah my sex god." She remarked sarcastically.

Hunter chuckled. "Well you found him." He said teasingly.

Harley tuned and laughed lightly looking at him. "Ok if you say so. But no seriously do you see him?" She asked looking back at the crowd.

Hunter pointed in one direction. "Is that him with all the girls?" Harley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No he's not cheating. It's not what you think."

"I didn't say anything."

"Han had a reputation before dating me and he had to keep it while he dated me for secretive purposes, but now that I'm legal she walked over and noticed Han was spaced out munching on something while the girls tried to hang off him.

But who she ran into first made her smile. "Reiko." She said to the young Japanese girl with long silky brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Harley." She gave the girl a quick hug.

"So how goes it?" Harley asked looking over towards Han making sure he hadn't spotted her.

Reiko nodded. "Not bad. Who's this?" She asked looking at Hunter.

Harley grinned. "Reiko, Hunter and Hunter this genius is Reiko. You mind keep tabs on him while I go surprise Han?"

Reiko smiled and nodded. "The skanks have been worse then usual, I think cause Han keeps going home alone at night." Harley chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure. Have fun Hunter." She walked away towards Han and he was still zoned out. "So I hear your legal girlfriends back in town tomorrow." She said in a confident voice smirking as he looked up from the snacks in his hand. Harley saw him give a small smile and she looked from either side of him and the girls and glared. "Beat it." She said sternly.

Han stood and walked over towards her and offered her a munchy and she took it. It was crunchy and cheese flavoured. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi back." Harley grinned and he leaned down kissing her lips for the first time out in the open not caring who saw cause it was ok now. They could be together in public and no one could say anything. And they could question prier to her eighteenth birthday, but it would have no legal standings.

Harley was taking in the blissful feeling of his lips and tongue linked with her and she was exuberantly happy with the moment. Han pulled back seeking air as his empty hand reached up to the side of the neck and lightly entwined in her hair. "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Han asked smiling at her.

"Twinkie lied. He thought it'd be a nice surprise." Harley said softly.

"I owe him. This is the best surprise ever." He chuckled.

"Or maybe what I have on underneath this will be the best surprise ever." Harley giggled.

Han grinned at her deviously. "I have to stay for Sean's race, that isn't fair."

"Well it's not like I have to be home at any particular time and I don't think it would kill the others to sleep in bunks. I know Tori and Blake wouldn't mind sharing, all though they still haven't…"

"I don't need to know." Han laughed lightly. "I'm just glad you're back."

"And legal. We can make-out in public and you can't risk getting arrested any more." Harley joked.

Han met her lips in a flaming kiss as he dropped whatever was in his other hand and wrapped in around her waist pulling her close. Harley gave in to his touch. She had missed him so much. "That is a definite plus." Han whispered breaking away and pecking her lips several times.

Harley smirked at him and pulled away a little and they heard someone clear their voice. "Han." The female voice said.

Harley rolled her eyes and they both looked at the young model like girl by them. "What do you want?" Harley asked. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Twinkie sent me to get Han." The girl snided looking at Harley.

Harley scoffed. "Right, cause Twinkie is just begging to see Han. Besides Twink knows that is a no, no with me here. So you might as well just go."

"Bitch." The girl glared.

Harley laughed sarcastically. "Ok stop both of you. Ria I'm with Harley now and that's that."

The girl, Ria snorted. "You weren't a one woman man when you and I were together." She said angrily.

"You are like a door knob everyone's had a turn." Harley snided. "Beat it."

Ria started going off in Japanese as she turned and walked away. "She just called me a stupid…"

"Babe, doesn't matter. Besides that was my past. You are my future." Han said smiling at her.

Harley smiled back and leaned up giving him a passionate kiss. "Then you're future is looking very bright."

"Han, man the race?" Twink came up with Tori and Blake, Reiko and Hunter.

Han nodded. "Your point he growled in frustration."

"Sean bet pink slips." Twink informed him.

Han sighed. "Why?"

"I dunno some new guy and he pissed him off, but Sean doesn't know nothing about this guy."

"Fine. Come on." Han grabbed Harley's hand and they all headed after him. This was going to be an interesting night back.

**AN: The song in this Chapter is Animals- By Nickelback I do not own it…wish, but now I don't I love it though **_**  
**_


	11. Tokyo Home Again P2

Chapter 11:

Harley followed along with Han as they walked through the crowds of scantily clad race girls, and guys showing off their rides to get phone numbers.

_"Twink this is ridiculous." Harley growled. "I mean he kissed her. HE KISSED HER!" She said angrily._

_Twink stood with Harley in the elevator heading to the top floor alone together, because her and Han had just gotten into a very public, very heated argument. "Harley girl listen Han has a rep he has to keep. I get that you're mad, but he didn't do it to hurt you."_

_"I know. I know that. But it's just god I mean I don't know. Why am I being like this? I shouldn't be like this I know because it's supposed to be a secret and we're supposed to go on about life in public normally. So why can't I deal with this?" Harley rambled on wiping tears from her cheeks._

_"Har listen it's ok to be a little jealous…"_

_"I am so not jealous Twinkie." Harley muttered._

_"Ok, whatever but I'm just saying Han loves you. I've never seen him so into anyone. The only reason he does these things is for show." Twinkie said._

_Harley sighed and nodded. "I know that. I know. And maybe I am just a little jealous. I love him Twink and I want it to be he has his arm around and I want it to be me he kisses." _

_Twink put an arm around her shoulder. "You know why he can't. But I'm sure things'll work out in the end."_

_Harley smiled at Twink and nodded. "Yeah. If he still wants me by then."_

_"Nothing compares to having someone love you." Twink said. "Han knows that and he may have a past, but I'm sure he knows where his future will lead."_

_Harley grinned at him. "How do you manage to make me smile when I'm pissed?"_

_"You talking to the short dude that makes you laugh. I've got mad skills." He joked._

_Harley smiled and kissed Twinkie's cheek. "Thanks." She said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out together._

Harley squeezed tight to Han's hand and walked quickly to get in front of him. "Give me ten g's." She said.

Han looked confused. "Why?"

"Just do it. I know a way to change up the bet a bit." Harley smiled and Han pulled a rolled up wade of cash from his coat pocket and handed it to her. Harley grinned and released his hand as she walked over to where Neela was holding up the race. She walked passed Sean's car over to the driver's side of his challenger.

Knocking on the window Harley leaned down and smiled at the driver. He was cute, American no doubt, and by the black tee and camo cargo pants he was wearing she assumed army brat. "Can I help you?" He asked smirking at her.

Harley leaned on his open window resting her forearms on the door. "You see that guy you bet, he's a little quick when angry and you can't race him for pinks." She said.

"And why not?" He asked.

Harley smiled huskily. "Cause the car isn't his." She pointed towards where Han sat on the hood of Sean's new evo. "It's his." She commented as she turned back. "So I'll go ten large if you drop the pinks."

"And if I don't?" He asked grinning.

"What do you want?" Harley asked.

The guy looked her over leaning in his window and he smirked impishly. "How about you?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Harley asked.

"I win I get you, he wins he gets my car." He said confidently.

Harley giggled breathlessly. "I don't think so. I'm not a trophy."

"Then no deal." He said. Harley stood up fully and his window went back up as she walked towards Han.

"Didn't work. It's either me or nothing." She said to Han as he looked at the guy through the tinted window.

Han looked at her and then back at the guy. "I don't share."

"That's why I said no deal. Look Sean can't race when he's pissed, he makes stupid mistakes." Harley said. Then an idea hit her and she walked around to the right side door and opened it. "Out!" She ordered.

"What?" Sean asked angrily.

"Out now Sean!" Harley ordered. Sean undid his buckle and stepped out. "You screwed up."

Sean glared at her. "He…"

"He what? Got in your face? You moron he's doing to you what you did to Takanashi. Remember? He's just trying to get in your head. And it worked so you aren't racing." Harley informed him.

"What?" Sean asked incredulously. Neela came over and stepped between them.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I'm not racing according to Har." Sean said glaring at the petite brunette behind his girlfriend.

Neela looked at her confused. "Then who is?"

"Me." Harley said as she stepped around them and climbed in the drivers seat and started adjusting things to her liking.

Sean crouched down by her side. "You can't. You've never drifted the course before." He said.

Harley shrugged. "No, but I can drift. Look I couldn't get him to back down on slips, so since you make stupid mistakes when you're mad and the last thing we need is to hand over a set of keys to a newbie we know nothing about I'm racing."

Han walked over and leaned on the opened door. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"She's going to race this guy." Sean said looking at Han.

Han pursed his lips in thought and then nodded. "Ok."

"Ok!" Neela, Sean and Twink said in shock. They all started spouting off about never really having seen Harley drift and what if she got hurt drifting and that she had driven in a while.

Han just looked at them and as they stepped out of the way he shut the car door and waited for the window to come down. Harley smiled at him and leaned in giving him a soft kiss and he backed away and she put the window up. "What are you doing man?" Twink asked.

"She's good." Han said.

"What is my sister doing?" Tori asked stepping up along side them as Neela sighed and went to the front of the cars.

Reiko was standing on her right, Blake on her left and Hunter on Reiko's other side. "Drifting." Reiko said to Tori.

"Is she insane?" Tori asked incredulously.

Han turned around and smiled as he grabbed some snacks out of his pocket and started munching again. "That is beside the point." He said.

"Han you can't let her do this." Sean said. "She might get hurt."

Han shook his head. "She won't. Besides she's right, when you get a hot head you make stupid mistakes. Do you know why she doesn't want you racing pinks with that car?"

Sean sighed and nodded. "It's the car she put together when she was sad about her mom."

"She worked a lot on that car Sean and it's her Mona Lisa." Han said.

Sean smirked and nodded. "Alright man if you think she can handle it." Han nodded and remained silent giving Neela the go ahead with a flick of his head in her direction.

Harley was watching Neela closely as she pointed from one girl to the other and then stepped between the two cars and singled them to go with a through of her hands. Harley sped down the way her competitor keeping speed and when she hit the first turn she ripped the hand-brake to lose traction and when that was accomplished she released the clutch, depressed the accelerator and counter steered the turn.

Fish tailing it out of the drift as she released the hand-brake she speed off ahead of her challenger and continued on power sliding when necessary and managed to get a good lead. It didn't take long for him to catch up though when she found a corner where she had to kick the clutch and slow down a bit to make it without crashing. They made it to the final floor of the race and Harley found herself neck and neck and if she didn't hit that wind first, she knew she'd lose.

Han, Twink, Neela, Sean, and Reiko got Tori, Hunter and Blake into and elevator and started up to the floor shortly after Harley took off in the evo. "Where are we going?" Hunter asked.

Han turned to him and smirked. "To the end of the race." He said casually and then turned back and popped a cracker in his mouth. They reached the top and stepped off making their way through the crowd that had gathered to the front.

Harley shifted gears and pressed down firmly on the accelerator jumping out in front of the other car and yanked the hand-brake as she came into the wind and went up in front of the other car, just narrowly escaping him getting in front of her again. She made it to the top and stopped in a power slide turning the car sideways to view when the other guy came up.

Harley opened the driver door and stepped out and was surrounded by cheering teens and guys and she looked behind her and saw Sean and she winked at him. The other guy came up and got out of his car and Harley noticed Han out of the corner of her eye walking up to him. He held out his hand and the pass off of keys and ownership papers went down.

Walking over with the newbie Harley smirked as Han grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his side effectively stopping the male jabber in her ear. "Nice race." The guy said.

Like she had done to Shane she saw the hand he had offered up for a shake and snorted. "I don't think so."

Han chuckled and leaned down kissing her lips with a precise amount of tongue that made Harley moan into his mouth. "Newbie got a name?" Twink asked pulling Harley and Han apart as they both looked at him.

"Nate." He said.

Twink looked him over. "Not bad dude."

"Thanks."

"But my girl still smoked you." Twink chuckled patting Harley on the shoulder.

Nate nodded smirking at her. "Your girl?" He asked looking from Harley and Han to Twink.

"My girl." Han said intently as Harley grinned up at him.

"I meant like my home girl. Dude you got to get shit straight or you are going to be in a world of hurt here." Twink said.

"Who's gonna teach?" He asked Twink. Twink looked at Han and Han looked thoughtfully from the new kid to Twink and nodded.

"You hang with us, you'll be straight in no time." Twink walked of with Nate while the crowd began to disperse.

"Han…" Harley said softly.

"Man what's that?" Sean asked walking over.

Han looked from Harley to Sean. "Look if we don't take him, he'll most likely get himself into something worse, he's good and I'd rather have him race for us then against us."

"But…" Harley turned and put a hand on Sean's chest before he could argue.

"Sean chill out. It's fine really. You aren't the one who has to worry about getting hit on." Sean chuckled.

"Yeah lucky you." He replied.

Harley grinned and Sean walked over towards Neela who was talking with Tori and the others. Harley looked back at Han and smiled. "Why?" She asked.

"He's got guts and character." Han replied. "And he wouldn't be stupid enough to hang with us and hit on you knowing you're my girl." Han smirked.

Harley stepped closer to him putting her arms around his waist. She was a mere five-eight to his six foot but they fit together remarkably well. "You said it he's got guts." Harley quirked.

Han leaned down kissing her forehead. "Guts and balls are two very different thinks baby." He joked.

Harley giggled and smiled. "Point taken. How we going to get these cars home? Twink's got the van, I brought my car, and Reiko has her own ride, and you, and Sean."

"One of your friends can drive it." Han suggested.

Harley started to laugh uncontrollably and broke away from him as she leaned back against the closed drivers door of the evo. "Um no, not an option."

"Why not?"

"Han no, they've never driven cars like these."

Han smirked. "First time for everything." He said putting his hands on either side of the hood so his body and the car enclosed her. Harley grinned back and him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She moved and ducked under his arm and headed for the group that had convened a little ways away. "Which of you can drive manual?" She asked. Tori, Hunter and Blake looked at her while the others ignored, knowing she wasn't talking to them. "Well? Don't stare speak."

Hunter stepped up. "I can." Harley turned and Han tossed her the keys. And she turned and tossed them at Hunter. He caught them in his left hand almost whizzing past his ear.

"You drive the newbie's car." She said.

"Newbie has a name." Nate commented stepping up.

Harley grinned. "You say that like you think I give a shit." She said with assurance.

"Which you are sorely mistaken, she doesn't." Han said walking up and putting his arm loosely around her shoulder. Harley smirked looked up at Han and then back at the others. She tossed Sean his keys. "We hittin' the party or what?" Han asked.

The other's smiled and nodded as they got together and started heading to their cars. Twink took Nate and Harley walked confidently with Han over to the elevator. Harley stood with Tori in the elevator while Twink talked with Han.

"Man she seems to hate him. You think having them in the same garage is a good idea?" Twink whispered questioningly to Han.

Han shrugged impassive. "She'll deal."

"I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream…I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene…Into the unknown I will be bold…I'm going to places I can be out of control…"

"Harley what are you doing?" Tori asked.

Harley ignored her she didn't much care for elevators. "I love myself it's not a sin I can't control what's happening….cause I just discovered imaginations taking over…another day without a lover…the more I come to understand…the touch of my hand…"

"The small of my back, the arch of my feet…" The bell dinged and Harley stepped out and walked off her singing stopping. When she sensed she was alone she turned and saw everyone staring at her. "What? It's a song." She said trying not to laugh.

Han chuckled to himself and got of the elevator with everyone followed. He gave Harley a quick kiss and they went separate ways to their cars. Tori and Blake were with Harley, Hunter was pulling up in the newbie's car and Twink was set in his van in moments with the new guy.

"Everyone buckled up?" Harley asked looking over at Tori who took the passenger seat while Blake took the back.

"Yeah." Tori replied. She yawned. "Drop me at a hotel." She whispered.

Harley chuckled. "We'll hit the garage and get your bags and then I'll drive you over to Johnny's."

"It's three in the morning Harley." Tori replied.

"It's that or you share a bunk at the garage." Harley heard Blake and Tori gasp. Harley nodded. "Johnny hasn't been sleeping much at night these days anyways." She said softly. "It'll be fine. Blake can have my room and Tori I'll set you up in your room."

Tori and Blake agreed and they sat silently while Harley led the chain of high performance cars down the dark street lamp lit streets of Tokyo to the garage.

When they reached the garage Harley parked outside and went in with Blake and Tori. "Hey why you over here?" Han asked coming down the stairs.

"They're tired. I'm going to take them to Johnny's. Not comfortable with the bunk idea." She grinned.

Han chuckled and nodded. "Hurry back."

"I will." Harley got a kiss and then headed down to the basement with Tori and grabbed her bag while Blake grabbed his from where he left it with Hunter's.

Hunter/Blake:

"Hey bro." Hunter said coming down the stairs. "Where you going?"

"Harley's taken Tori and I to Johnny's place. You gonna stay and take a bunk?" Blake asked throwing his duffle strap over his shoulder.

Hunter shrugged. "It doesn't look so bad." Hunter said.

Blake looked up at the bunks and snorted. "Harley suggested Tor and I share one."

Hunter chuckled. "Sounds like Harley."

"What sounds like Harley?" She said coming up from the basement.

"Nothing. Tell you later." Hunter said. Harley nodded.

"Ready Blake?" Blake nodded and they headed for the car. "Hunter you cool staying here tonight?"

Hunter nodded and gave a wave to his friends. "Yeah it's cool." He went back upstairs as they loaded their bags in the back seat climbed in and drove off.

Johnny's Place:

Harley grabbed the spare key from over the door, unlocked it and slid the door open. She was aware that she wasn't taking her shoes off, but Johnny always forgave her. "Shh…" Harley said pressing a finger to her lips.

"No need." Came a soft voice.

Harley looked up and smiled at the tall dark hard older Asian man leaning on the kitchen counter just through the back door. "Konnichiwa." Harley said smiling.

"Genki desu Ka?" Johnny replied.

"Genki desu." Harley smiled. "Johnny this is Tori and her boyfriend Blake." Harley said speaking in English, knowing that Johnny would continue in Japanese. Johnny smiled at Tori and she smiled back and he shook hands with Blake quickly. "Is it alright if they stay here?"

Johnny nodded. "Watashi wa kamaimasen."

Harley smiled and gave a respectful bow and then led Tori and Blake through the small kitchen to a hall. She opened the first sliding screen door on her right and gestured for Blake to enter. "You can make yourself comfortable. My clothes and such aren't in the room and don't worry you wont run into any girl products either." Harley joked.

Blake chuckled kissed Tori's cheek and he went into the room and Tori followed Harley further along to a door on the left. "Is there a reason he didn't speak in english?" Tori asked.

"Johnny can, but in the house we always spoke Japanese so I'd learn it faster growing up. Just ask him to speak in english if you need and he will. Johnny's a really great guy. Call when you wake up, not to early and don't get in any trouble. No sneaking rooms nothing." Harley said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You are one to talk about trouble."

Harley giggled and nodded. "Mata ne."

"What does that mean?" Tori asked as Harley slid the door closed slightly.

"See you later." Harley replied and started back down the hall. "Arigato Johnny." Harley said as she kissed his cheek and walked back out the back door to her car.

Party:

Harley parked in the garage and got out of her car shutting the door and started for the stairs. "Konnichiwa."

She turned abruptly and sighed. "See ya."

"What is it that makes you hate me?"

Harley turned and started down the stairs at Nate. "For starters you staring at my ass and after that I just don't like you. Women aren't things you can bet." She said agitated.

Nate nodded. "Fair enough. But you don't look like any woman I've ever met. Can I get a do over?" He asked.

Harley snorted. "Lee." She said turning and going up the stairs.

"What does that mean?" Nate asked.

"No." Harley said reaching the top of the stairs and walking over to the couch where Han was sitting with two girls on either side. Harley grinned to herself and plopped herself down in his lap. "Hi." She smirked.

Han grinned back and gave her a passionate kiss. Harley broke away from his lips when they heard Reiko going off about something. Harley turned and saw she was going at it with Hunter and smirked. "Maybe he'll rise to the challenge." Han joked.

"Reiko!" Harley called.

She turned. "Hai!" She answered.

"Take it easy on him." Reiko laughed and turned and looked at Hunter. "And you stop being a pompous jerk."

Hunter looked at her shaking his head. "That is what she called me. Doesn't actually mean that's what I was being." Hunter replied.

Harley laughed. "Whatever go at it." She said.

Han's lips found their way to Harley's neck and she sighed blissfully as they trailed up and nibbled on her ear. "Maybe we should…" Han trailed off.

Grinning Harley stood and held her hand out to him. He took her offered hand and she pulled him up and he followed the sway of her hips down the stairs to the main level and then to the basement stairs hearing the two girls on the couch bitching about why her.

Harley opened the basement door and pulled Han in and he turned and shut it, flicking the lock at the same time. Harley led him into his room and walked over to his bed releasing his hand as she sat down and leaned over untying her boots. Han slipped out of his jacket throwing it on the chair he had placed in the corner. Harley got her boots and socks off in mere moments and grinned as Han leaned down kissing her having walked over to her.

"Maybe you'll rise to the occasion." Harley said seductively as she stood up and undid the adjustable tie on her dress. It fell to the floor and Han worked the straps of her halter and undid the zipper on her side and the dress fell to the floor leaving her in a red silk bra and red and black hot pants. "Surprise!" She whispered huskily as he stared at her.

Han smirked. "This trumps everything." He muttered kissing her again.

Harley giggled and broke away a bit gently taking his hand and leading it to her belly button. "It's new." She whispered as he looked down and saw the small ruby jeweled H that dangled from the piercing in her belly button.

Han grinned. "For me or you?"

"I was thinking for us." She said smiling. Han nodded his head his eyes smoldering with desire and lust and Harley released his hand and he wrapped it around her waist while her hands began to work on his shirt and his lips worked along her jaw and down her collarbone to her neck eliciting moans from her as she worked his clothes off.

This night was definitely worth the wait cause they weren't rushing but taking their time to enjoy each other's company. Once his shirt and pants were off they laid down on the bed together wrapped in each other's embrace. Harley wrapped her legs around Han's waist holding him close as their chests rested together breathing in tune. "Han…" Harley breathed pleasurably as their lips parted moments later.

Han smiled at her. Harley noticed that his most genuine smiles were always for her and directed towards her in conversations. "I love you Harley." Han whispered softly against her lips.

Harley sighed contently and kissed him gently. "I love you too."

Han reached over with his right hand for his side table never taking his eyes from Harley's and he retrieved a small package from the drawer. "Now for the finale." He joked holding up the package.

"A condom is the finale. I'm disappointed." Harley replied smirking at him playfully. Han chuckled under his breath smirking at her and palmed the package.

"Smartass." He mumbled against her lips. Harley giggled huskily.

"You love it." She replied.

Han nodded. "Yes I do." He whispered kissing along her jaw to her ear and gently nibbling on the sensitive body part.

Harley cooed in pleasure her nails that were lightly skimming his bare back digging in a little deeper into his skin and he knew that they were leaving marks. "Ah…" She shrieked when Han managed to switch his position and she sat atop him. Harley looked down and saw him smirking as she pulled her arms out from around his shoulders and put her hands on his bare chest lightly tracing the dimpled lines.

"Oh uh sorry!" Harley looked over her shoulder quickly and saw Nate holding a hand over his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing down here?" Harley asked angrily rolling off Han and getting under the covers.

"Sorry I didn't know what was down here and I sort of picked the lock." Nate said turning his back to the couple.

Harley looked over at Han and gave him a very angry look. "It's locked for a reason you should learn to stay the hell out of other peoples business." Han said furiously getting off the bed and going over and pushing Nate down the hall. "Next time if you find a locked door, leave it unless you think someone is bleeding to death on the other side." Han growled and pushed him out he basement door slamming it and locking it once again.

Walking back into his room Han shut the door and made his way back to the bed where he saw Harley laying covered by his black comforter. "Remind me to give him a what for tomorrow." She muttered eyes closed, thumb and finger of her right hand rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Han chuckled faintly climbing in under the sheets with his girl and he put his arm over her abdomen and pulled her close as his lips gently worked the bend of her shoulder up to her neck and she groaned softly.

"You can't do that the mood was ruined." She whined lightly.

"No it wasn't." Han whispered kissing her ear lobe and gently pulling it between his teeth. Harley sighed contently and pulled her leg over his waist and again straddled him to the bed as she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

"At least he didn't see us naked." She remarked shrugging and smirking down at her boyfriend.

Han chuckled and nodded. "Speaking off…" He reached an empty free hand up and snapped the front clasp of her bra and it popped open to reveal her full, ample, soft breasts and she shrugged the item off.

"Nothing stops you does it?" Harley asked teasingly after throwing her bra haphazardly behind her.

Han grinned and shook his head. Taking that as some sort of cue Harley slide down Han's body ducking under the covers as her hands grabbed each side of his boxers and pulled the article down his legs. She removed them and kissed lightly back up his smooth hairless tan legs. When Harley reached his abdomen she lifted her head and the blanket fell back a bit messing up her hair and she smirked huskily.

Harley was a little wary when Han just stared at her, but then his hand came up and she felt him take a hold of her headband and throw it to the floor. "You know you are stunning, I wish I had a camera." Han said smiling at her.

Grinning mischievously Harley came out from under the covers and sat on his abdomen. "So what to torture you with first?" She asked herself out loud.

Han frowned at her playfully. "Three months."

"You keep reminding me and I'll make it another three." Harley said cockily.

Harley gasped suddenly when she felt Han's hands rip one side of her panties and then the other quickly before she could stop him or protest. "Now the playing field is even." Han said sitting up a little and leaning back against his pillows and he pulled the torn underwear from under her and tossed them to the floor.

"So is that what we're doing?" Harley asked impishly.

Han quirked a brow. "What?"

"Playing?" Harley grinned seductively. Han shrugged. "So I can play with you like I would a Ken doll?"

"You had a Ken doll?" Han said chuckling softly.

Harley smirked and shook her head. "I did, but I didn't treat it right and he ended up in the trash." She said playfully.

"How?" Han asked his eyes full of burning desire. Those dark, dark brown eyes Harley could just get lost in. They were the endless hole that consumed her and sucked her in every time he looked at her.

Harley giggled lowly. "I set him on fire." She replied wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Han's smile turned to a hungry smirk. "You feel free to set me on fire all you want baby." He said hoarsely.

Harley threw him a playful smirk and leaned down to his lips kissing him passionately careful to trace every part of his lips with her tongue begging for entrance and he soon accepted and their tongues dueled back and forth as they gently held one another. Han's hands rested on her soft skinned backside and her's lay on either side of his neck carefully.  
Hand tracing down his arm Harley's fingers met his hand that held the small wrapper and she entwined their fingers suctioning their palms together holding his arm to the bed. Han groaned when her chest brushed his softly. Harley grinned into the kiss as she unlaced her fingers from his slipping the condom package from his hand. She tore it open and reached behind her and slipped it over his rock hard shaft.

A shiver of anticipation ran through Han's spine when Harley's finger lightly traced along the underside of his erection after placing the condom on. Harley scooted herself back a bit towards his hips and he helped both his hands on her hips now.

Harley broke the kiss and sat up completely She lifted her hips up and scooted back a bit more and slid herself down on his stiff erection. Harley let out a relieved sigh when she felt herself enclose him for the first time in months and Han sat up wrapping his arms around her waist and encouraged her to move on him.

Not to displease him tonight Harley began to lift and sway her hips in a fast up and down motion as Han's lips found her collarbone and worked down to the valley between her breasts kissing, sucking and nipping flesh only he was aloud to touch. Pleasurable sighs escaped the subtle o of her lips.

"Oh, oh god…" Harley moaned when his lips found her sensitive ear and began to gentle suck the plush flesh into his mouth. The sensations running through her body were exquisite. Love, joy, euphoria they had found blissful paradise together in each other's arms connected together moving as one, hearts beating hastily, breathing erratically.

Han moaned deeply when Harley retaliated to his pleasure torment by taking her free left hand and holding his hair back as her tongue snaked out from her mouth and flicked his right ear lob causing erotic sensations to quake through him and he began to meet her impalements faster and Harley pushed herself down harder on him. "Han…" Harley whimpered blissfully.

They continued at this pace slowing and speeding up for a long while as Han's hands remained on her lower back and his lips moved to hers taking her mouth in a searing kiss. Harley groaned into his mouth with excitement and lust. "Do you want it?" Han whispered huskily against her lips.

Harley's head bobbed yes quickly their lips barely parted. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Then let go." Han muttered back moaning with pleasure at the enjoyable vibrations chorusing threw him. Her head fell back her hair cascading behind her as they synced their movements fluidly together.

Harley felt her insides boiling with need for release and just let herself go experiencing the most intense orgasm of flaming bliss she could never have imagined. The muscles that had tensed in her released and she felt the wild fire burn through her skyrocketing her temperature enough to rival the sun on any given bright day.

Seconds later Han to found his climax when Harley cried out in breathless completion and her body trembled around him. He felt the grip of her hand in his hair and the nails of her other hand clung tight into his shoulder. Han was careful not to hold her too tight, not wanting to leave bruises or hurt her. "Holy shit." Harley breathed heavily slowly completing the last thrust as Han's movements ceased and she to stopped holding on to the incredible ecstasy her body felt.

"That about…" He took a deep breath and released. "Covers it." His skin was burning and he could feel the flushness and heat of Harley's silky smooth sun kissed skin underneath his fingers. "Although I must say I can't see you playing with a Ken doll like that." He joked.

Harley giggled pulling herself closer to him her hands now linked over the nape of his neck. "I didn't, maybe I should've been more of a girl and treated him right." She said playfully.

Han chuckled breathlessly with her for a moment and then kissed her crushing their lips together eager for the slightest something to help him come down from the heaven she had taken him to in the sin clouds of love making. "I love you." Han whispered to her.

Harley smiled softly resting her forehead against his feeling drowsiness starting to come over her rapidly. "I love you too."

Gently Harley pulled herself up and off of Han collapsing to the mattress at his side and he removed and trashed the condom and then turned and she tucked herself into his embrace. Han held her tight to him and sighed. "I want to give you something." He said softly.

"What?" She yawned and pecked a tender kiss to his chest.

Han reached for his nightstand drawer and pulled out the ring box Harley had seen early and closed the drawer and held the box for Harley to see. "I want you to have this." He opened the box to show her the half inch plain metal band.

"Baby that's yours." Harley whispered faintly her eyes remaining drowsy trying to be impassive because she didn't want to get her hopes up for something that might just be a small token. "You don't have to give me anything but you."

Han smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "I want to give it to you." He took the metal band from the box and slipped it on her middle finger of her ring hand. "I'm not proposing marriage, yet, but I want you to have it. It's like a token of my love for you."

"Han that's sweet but I don't need tokens to know you love me. Breaking the law is enough for me." She giggled wearily.

Han chuckled softly taking her hand in his and watched the rings dull sheen in the soft lamp light of the room. "I went to all the work of having it resized and you don't want it?" Han asked faking hurt.

"I love it." She lifted her head and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Han said giving her another quick kiss before they settled in falling asleep together.


	12. What fors and Old Friends

Chapter 12:

Harley lifted her head from her pillow with groggy eyes. She lay on her stomach next to Han, him on his side facing her an arm over her back. Her cell was ringing so she reached over the bed and dug for it in her bag where she had gotten up to put it after another round that morning. She looked at the picture id on her phone and whined. "Hello?" She asked sleepily putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey get up and come pick Blake and I up."

Harley snorted. "Tori it's…" She looked at the clock. "Ten a.m. I said call, but not to early."

"So I can assume you had a long early morning." Tori said sounding slightly upset with her.

"Yeah. Tor just ask Johnny to call you a cab that will bring you to Han's garage." Harley said softly.

"Fine." Tori said hotly.

Harley groaned. "What is your problem? I'm a big girl and I'm emancipated I can do what I want."

"It's not that or you…" Tori sighed. "We'll talk later."

"No Tor what is the matter?"

"I can't talk about it over the phone. We'll be there after a while, will anyone be awake?"

"Yeah Sean and Neela crashed before everyone else, so they'll probably be awake."

"Ok. Bye." When Harley heard the dial tone she closed her cell and dropped it on the carpet and stuffed her face in her pillow. "Gahhh…" She yelled but the pillow muffled it.

"To early." She heard and turned her face from the pillow and looked at Han who was smiling at her tiredly.

Harley gave a small smile back. "Sorry. Tori's mad at me about something and I haven't the slightest what it is." She said as she rolled and pressed her chest against his wrapping her arms around him and he around her.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious baby." He whispered kissing her forehead. Han grinned to himself. "Ready for round four?" He asked.

Harley giggled kissing his chest a few times and then making her way to his lips. "I'm not going back to sleep that's for sure. But um, if I'm not I really should get up and take a shower." Han smirked at her and rolled out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Harley whine propping herself up buy her elbow.

Han turned from opening the door. "To take a shower." He replied and left the room.

Harley shook her head. "Oh no you don't. I said it first." She muttered to herself getting out of bed and lightly jogging after him. She went into the bathroom and Han had already gotten in the shower. She opened the curtain and climbed in with him. "Fine we share."

Han grinned at her as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him the warm water beating down on their flesh. "I think I can handle that." He grinned impishly as he bowed his head and his lips met her ear. Harley sighed in pleasure.

"Good." She breathed.

About an hour and a half later Harley and Han trudged up the basement stairs to the garage. Harley wore brown cargo pocket Bermuda bottoms, with a scoop neck quarter sleeve hoodie and a white wife beater underneath and red chucks. "'Bout time you two got up." Twinkie commented from where he sat at Han's desk.

Harley saw Nate and walked over to him. "Enjoy the show?" She asked bitterly.

Nate stumbled for words. "I'm…uh really…sorry." He said.

Harley grinned crossing her arms over her chest. "You might want to go buy some steak." She commented.

"Why?" He asked. Harley balled her fist, pulled back and then clocked him all in less the five seconds.

"That's called a what for. If you ever do anything like that again I'll kill you." She said and walked back over to Han who was in the midst of kicking Twinkie out of his chair.

Han wore the usual his light brown cargos, layered t-shirts and his regular worn sneakers and Harley plopped herself down in his lap. "Did you give him a what for?" Han chuckled.

"I did." Harley said giving him a kiss.

"A what for. What did he do?" Twink asked still standing close as he looked at Nate who was holding his head tilted back and pinching his nose.

Harley shrugged. "Ask him." She said.

Twinkie sighed amusedly to himself shaking his head and walked off. "You should go wake up any of the stragglers." Han said kissing her neck lightly a few times.

"Why? When I can sit here and get the princess treatment?" She joked.

Han turned her face towards him kissing her hard on the lips and then broke away a bit. "Cause you're relatively nice about the morning wake up."

Harley grinned. "All you have to do is leave the mega phone on your desk." She giggled.

"Neh." Han smirked and she kissed his lips softly and stood up and went over and jogged up the stairs.

"Ok, rise and shine!" She hollered pounding on the walls of the eight bunks. "Get your asses out of bed! Now! Up! There's work to do and it isn't getting done! GET UP!" She hollered some more just for the fun of it.

"Oh get bent." Came one reply Harley was very certain was Earl.

"Earl if you don't get your scrawny cocky nerd ass out here right now I'm going to come in and you wont like what happens?" Harley growled faking anger. This was amusing every time Han got her to do it. "Tosh get the hell up. Come on guys even the newbie's up he's taking your jobs."

Curtains opened and angry faces popped their heads out. Besides Toshi everyone else hadn't really known Harley was back. She hadn't really run into them at the races and if it weren't for the simple fact that she had won they probably would be staring in absolute shock instead of just plain old shock at the moment. "Har!" They greeted brightly.

Harley smiled. "Get your asses up right now. I want newbie's engine block out checked and back in by tonight's race." She ordered lightly.

The guys groaned and closed their curtains again with mutters of 'yes ma'am' and 'who put you in charge.' Harley giggled to herself and walked over to the table where Neela and Sean were enjoying the show. "Why exactly are we taking out Nate's engine?" Neela asked.

"Newbie needs a reality check, his car isn't slamming and he isn't the shit. Having Reiko look it over with mine and Sean's help will put those facts of reality in for him." Harley said matter oh factly. "Did my sister get here?"

"Yeah she said something about enrolling for classes to start next week." Neela said. "So I told them how to get to the school."

"That's cool." Harley said softly. They heard grumbling protests as aching bodies climbed out of their bunks. "Move it guys." Harley said smirking at them as they flipped her off. "I'm honored but take it up with the boss man." She remarked sarcastically.

Neela and Sean chuckled. "I don't know how they let that shit fly." Sean commented. "They don't even take that from Neela and she's been around longer."

Harley shrugged. "Boss man's girl and all gives me perks. So they just put up with my sarcasm. They know I mean it all in good fun." Harley smirked to herself at the presence trying to sneak up on her. "Don't even bother Hunter."

"Damn it. What gave me away?" Hunter said taking a seat at the table, but Harley remained standing.

"My senses are more in tune then most."

"That's why Nate walked in on you last night." Hunter smirked.

Harley glared at him. "Shut up. And how'd you know?"

"He told me." Hunter replied. "Said he didn't know what was down there, picked the lock went down a few doors and saw you and Han."

Harley didn't blush; she wasn't embarrassed, but more so pissed off. "Yeah well if I was alert all the time I wouldn't have any fun." Harley replied.

"Whoa wait Nate walked in on you and Han?" Neela laughed.

Harley glared again. "Yes and it isn't funny. He should stay the hell out of things. So he got a what for." Harley replied her mood changing.

Sean smirked at her. "Thank you. I've been dying to punch him."

"What's a what for?" Hunter asked.

"After you hit some one they usually ask…"

"What was that for?" Sean said whining in a fake accent.

Harley nodded. "Exactly. So I call a what for just that. It's what for and if you don't know what you did your ass is out of luck."

"So what exactly did Nate walk in on?" Neela grinned at her friend.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Ask him."

Neela saw her left hand and the ring on her middle finger. "What's that?" She asked.

Harley glanced down having forgotten about the ring in the midst of the morning. "Han's ring. He gave it to me." Harley smiled.

"Awe…" Someone cooed in her ear and she whirled around and saw Toshi and Earl standing there with fake bright smiles making fun of her.

"Don't make me give you a what for." Harley said sternly.

Earl and Tosh chuckled and headed downstairs to work on Nate's engine. "Ohayo gozaimasu." Reiko said walking in from the bathroom down the hall.

Harley smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu." She replied.

Reiko smiled and sat down in the available chair at the table. "Ogenki desu ka?"

Harley smiled and shrugged. "Tsukaremashita."

"Me too." Reiko yawned.

"I'm sure. Arguing with Hunter should be a sport." Harley laughed lightly.

"Yeah what did you two argue about until four in the morning?" Sean asked.

Reiko shrugged. "Which bike is better."

Hunter agreed. "Yeah. She thinks Kawasaki and I think Suzuki."

"You're wrong." Reiko said softly.

"Whatever I don't want to argue anymore." He said smirking at her.

Reiko nodded. "Whatever."

Harley rolled her eyes and patted Reiko's shoulder. "Come help me with newbie's car."

"Are you going to call him newbie all the time?" Reiko grinned standing up.

Harley nodded. "Yes I am." She said confidently and they headed down the stairs together ready to take on anything even though they were both tired. "So you like Hunter?" Harley asked.

Reiko shrugged. "He's ok I guess."

"Sumimasen! Nan?" Harley enquired eagerly.

Reiko laughed softly. "Ok a little." She admitted using her fingers to show a little.

Harley smiled. "Majide!"

Nodding Reiko looked back up at the back of Hunter and grinned. "Hai." She replied.

Harley grinned. "Cool." They reached the silver c-west Nissan silvia s15. "A step down from mine it's not bad, but by the way he was driving I'd say it needs some changes."

"What are you doing?" Harley looked over at Nate who was watching intently as she opened the hood.

"What does it look like, fixing your car newbie." She responded with venom in her voice.

"There's nothing wrong with it." He said irritated.

Harley snorted. "We'll be the judge of that."

"What do you know about cars?" He spat angrily. He had toilet paper stuff in either nostril and the way he was talking and looking didn't fit and Harley had to hold back her laughter.

"Hey!" They both turned hearing a very stern voice step in. "What are you arguing about?" Han asked.

Harley walked over and stood at his side. "He doesn't think I know anything about cars."

"She's going to take my car apart to 'fix' what doesn't need fixed." Nate retorted bitterly.

"First off it isn't _your_ car anymore. You'll drive it, but legally it belongs to this garage. And secondly she probably knows more about cars in two almost three years of observing and working here then you'll learn in a lifetime so I suggest you learn a little respect." Han threw back.

Harley smirked cause he had just gotten put in his place and the newbie knew it. "Well maybe I don't want to race for you." Nate said.

Han shrugged. "Whatever. You wont race at all then. No car and nobodies going to take a chance on a newbie around here."

Nate sighed and shook his head. "Fine." He said.

"Look…" Harley could've kicked herself in the ass when she said that. "You…can watch and make sure I don't make any drastic mistakes."

Han looked over at her and smirked. She was actually being nice to the kid. "Thank you." Han whispered in her ear and kissed her temple and headed off. "You owe me a game of chess later." Han said loudly as he walked over to his desk.

Harley chuckled faintly and nodded. "This isn't some attempt to be your friend. I don't care that much, but this stuff is Han's life and I'm not going to make it hard on him by picking fights with you ever ten minutes." She said to Nate.

"I think that was the sincerest thing you've ever said to me." Nate replied.

Harley scoffed. "Whatever. And this isn't some invite to watch me bend over a car all afternoon either."

"I get that."

"Good." Harley said and went back over to Reiko who had the computer hooked up to the system in the car. "So?"

Reiko and Harley started talking parts, replacements and other possibilities for the car and soon, Sean, Toshi and Harley were fast a work.

Another hour passed and Harley pulled out her cell, wondering what had happened to Tori and Blake. "Hello?"

"Hey Tor. Where you been?" Harley asked.

"We decided to wander around a bit. We were just about to catch a cab back to the garage." Tori said.

"Ok. Well I'll see you when you get here then." Harley said.

"Ok, bye." Harley hung up and walked over to where Han was doing some paper work for something.

"Hey." Harley said smiling at him.

Han turned his head and smiled back. "Hey, did you find anything wrong with the engine?"

Harley shrugged. "A little, the guys are working on it right now."

"What's bothering you?" Han asked taking her wrist and pulling her down into his lap. Harley sighed and shrugged with a small shake of her head. Han knew better and he gently lifted her chin and turned her face to him. "What?"

"I think maybe I did the wrong thing bringing Tori here." Harley said softly.

Han nodded in understanding. "I don't think so. She'll get use to it here, she's probably just a little overwhelmed right now."

"I hope so. I just can't figure out what I did to piss her off."

Han smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't care when you piss other's off, whats the big deal about her?"

"She's my family." Harley replied. "And I care when I upset you…occasionally." She said smirking at him.

Han chuckled faintly and pulled her a little closer his arms around her waist. "True. Anyways I have to take Sean and go get some things you going to be ok here?"

Harley nodded. "When am I not? Everyone's afraid I'll get them in trouble being the big bosses girl and all." She giggled.

Han grinned. "It has it's perks. Ok so we shouldn't be gone to long and if anyone comes in asking for either of us just tell them to come back later."

Harley saluted jokingly. "Yes sir!" She joked.

"Sir? I like that. Sir. Could you say that more often?" He said teasingly.

"Umm…" Harley said airly wrapping her arms around his neck. "No." She said playfully kissing him softly.

Han groaned. "I wish there was time for this."

Harley stood from his lap and helped him up from his chair. "Plenty of time later. Go." She said stepping aside so that he could pass her. Han grabbed his keys giving her a quick peck on the lips and then he headed over to Sean and patted his shoulder and gestured towards his car and Sean wiped his hands off on a grease rag and followed suit. And soon they were pulling out and a Taxi was pulling up. "That didn't take long." She muttered to herself and headed out of the shop to greet her sister.

"Hey." Tori said softly getting out of the cab Blake following.

Harley smiled. "Hey. You two have fun?"

"Yeah cause registering for school is so much fun." Tori replied sarcastically.

Harley nodded and laughed lightly. "Fair enough. So did you like what you saw?"

"Yeah." Blake said as they all stepped closer and his arm was around Tori's waist and Harley could tell that they had talked about something and it was putting a strain between them.

"Hunter's helping with the nissan if you want to go check it out." Harley said casually. Blake nodded and kissed Tori's cheek letting her go and headed into the garage. "What did I do?" Harley asked Tori.

Tori sighed. "It's not you. Not really anyways."

Harley gestured her head to the sitting area outside Han had, it was just some old couches and plastic chairs to chill in when they wanted a break from the inside of the garage. "So what is it?" Harley asked sitting down across from Tori each on a small sofa.

"At first I was just a little bothered that we're here and all of a sudden you just resume this life that I'm not a part of." Tori said softly. "And it worried me that maybe being here I would get in the way of that life."

Harley shook her head. "No you wont. I know I was all over the place yesterday, but you have to understand how things go around here. I'm going to try my hardest to mix you into my world, but I don't see you wanting to fit into it."

"It's not that I don't want to it's just not who I am." Tori replied.

"And I understand that. I'm not going to force you into anything. And it's going to take a few days to work you into this world. I mean not the car world or anything but my world. Here I sort of work at light speed. I don't really slow down for long periods of time. If I'm not working in the garage I'm out picking up parts for Han, with Han somewhere, or at the races I didn't know any different until I was forced to move away."

Tori nodded. "I know. And I'm not going to ask you to change up your whole life for me."

"But I'm going to work out my life a little better to include you more. I'll have certain days where I don't work in the shop or stay with Han at night and I'll spend them with you."

Tori gave Harley a smile. "I can handle that and I think I can handle a little of this car world too."

"Really? Cause you don't have to I'd understand." Harley said.

"I mean it. If I want to understand you better it's only fair that I mix myself into this life like you did in blue bay harbor."

Harley smiled. "Ok then. Was something else bothering you? You seemed upset when you mentioned my early morning."

Tori sighed. "It's nothing."

"It must be something if you let it bother you like that." Harley replied.

Tori looked around quickly scanning for any unwanted listeners saw none and decided to proceed. "It's just me and Blake…"

"Yeah I saw the tension there, what did you two talk about today?" Harley asked putting her feet up on the small wood table in front of her.

Tori shook her head. "This is different from that. He accidentally walked in on me this smorning when I was getting out of the shower, hasn't spoken much since."

Harley giggled. "Well ok that explains it. Have you talked about it?"

"I said he hasn't spoken much since and I wasn't going to push him into saying anything. Cause it sort of goes hand in hand with the subject that's bothering me."

"And that would be?"

"I think I'm ready for the next tep in our relationship, but I don't think Blake is and maybe I'm moving to fast for him." Tori replied.

Harley supressed the laughter that wanted to come out. "You both moved at turtle speed to actually start dating and you think you are moving to fast for him? Classic. And when you mean next step do you mean…"

"Sex." Tori said softly a small blush creeping into her cheeks. "Lately every time things get a little intense with us and I think he's going to make the next move he breaks away and puts some distance between us."

Harley understood that. Not that it had happened to her, but she understood what her sister was feeling. It was probably the twin thing. "Well maybe you should make the next move." Harley suggested.

"What if Blake doesn't want me that way?" Tori asked.

Harley sighed. "Look I can't tell you what he does and doesn't want from you, but I can tell you I know that he loves you and there's got to be a reason for him pulling away. Maybe he's afraid you wont want him that way. Did you ever think of it like that?"

Tori shook her head. "No."

"Well then maybe show him that you want more and see what happens or what he says. Besides don't feel strange that Blake walked in on you naked, newbie walked in on me and Han. Luckily we weren't already at it and all he saw was us in our underwear, but still." Harley said laughing lightly.

Tori smirked at her sister. "Guys need to learn to knock." She joked.

Harley nodded. "So I'm working today, but how about tomorrow you, me, Neels, and Reiko go shopping do a little bonding so you can get to know them. So you wont have just me to talk too?" Harley asked.

"That would be cool." Tori said.

"Hey Har!" Twink called from the bay doors. "Someone's here for Sean what should I tell him?"

Harley got up and lightly jogged to the garage threw the bay doors and Twinkie pointed to the tall muscular figure in dark denim jeans and a tight black tee. He had a bald head and stood at about Han's height of six foot or so.

She saw the newbie talking to him a growled. "Newbie back to work." Harley muttered and Nate shook his head and walked off.

"Nice kid, knows cars." The guy said in a deep baritone voice. "I'm looking for Sean."

"Sean and Han are out right now and they'll be back later if you'd like to come back." Harley said.

"Han I thought…"

"He died?" The guy said looking aggressively passive crossing his arms over his chest. "Nope alive and well." Had Han forgotten to tell this guy who obviously seemed to know him.

"I thought his car blew and with the amount of nos and other chemicals…"

"I know it doesn't seem real, but he's alive and perfectly fine. Maybe you should talk with him about it." Harley said. "I'm sorry I'm Harley by the way." She said sticking her hand out.

He accepted. "Dom."

Harley's mouth fell open. "Dom? Dominic Toretto?" She asked he nodded.

"I see my boy Han's mentioned me." Dom said jokingly.

"Uh yeah, not a lot, but a little." Harley said unsure of what to say. "Uh but like I said he'll be back later if you want to come back."

"You don't even know why I need to talk to Sean." Dom remarked.

Harley nodded and smirked. "True, but Sean's good for a few things and his specialty is cars. So I'm assuming since you've walked into a garage instead of calling and you are asking for Sean one car fan to another it's about dare I say it cars." She said teasingly a flirtasious twinkle in her eye mixed with sarcasm and an airiness that seemed to catch a lot of guys eyes.

Dom grinned. "Good point. You've got spunk kid."

"I'll ignore the kid comment." Harley said cockily just as her phone started to ring her her pocket, she leaned over and pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. "Well I'll be…" She flipped the cell opened and hit send. "Hey baby."

"Hey I left some papers on my desk and I have to come get them would you bring them out to the car for me. Their in a folder marked parts."

"Uh actually do you think you could spare a few moments and come in to the garage babe?" Harley asked looking up and seeing the looking of amused disbelief on Dom's face.

"What? Why? Did something happen? Is Nate still breathing?" Han questioned.

Harley giggled. "Yes newbies alive and well, but you have a customer who says he's an old friend here to see you and I'd hate to turn him away when you're going to be back any second for those papers." She teased.

"Fine. But I have to get those parts today so I can't stay around long." Han said.

"Ok." Harley smiled. "I'll get the papers off your desk right now and have them ready to go."

"See you in five."

"Five. Bye." Harley hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"You his secretary or his girl?" Dom asked.

Harley chuckled and walked towards Han's desk and work area Dom following close behind. Most everyone was on the second floor eating lunch or snacking and it was just Dom and Harley in the garage. "Well I am not anyone's secretary so I guess it makes me option number two." Harley said grabbing the folder Han wanted and they started back towards the bay doors and waited.

"You look awful young." Dom commented.

Harley shrugged. "I'm eighteen."

"And you work here?" Dom asked.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Nah, my girl Letty worked with me in my garage, but she wasn't as let's go with feminine as you are." Dom chuckled.

Harley looked up at him and smirked. "Trust me I'm not that femine either. I may look the part, but I don't act it."

"So which ride in here is yours?" Dom asked.

Harley turned and pointed towards the corner where her Veilside Mazda RX-8 was parked. "Han helped me piece the engine together to make it right for drifting."

"You any good?" Dom said smirking down at her. Harley saw Han's new Mazda RX-7 pulling up and smirked.

"Maybe someday you'll find out." She walked out the garage door and over the right side of the car and waited for Han to climb out.

"So what am I getting out of my car for if you were just going to meet me?" Han asked stepping out of the car. Harley set the paperwork on his seat and shut the car door taking his hand and leading him to the garage.

"That's why?" She pointed to Dom and he grinned at the shocked look on Han's face.

"So how is it that you aren't dead?" Dom asked.

Han shook his head grinning he had forgotten to somehow reach Dom and make up a story about how he was still alive. "Luck I guess." He said.

Harley released his hand and he walked over and him and Dom shook and bumped fists. The 'manly hello' is what Harley liked to call it. "And I leave you for a little bit and you rob a cradle." Dom joked.

Han glanced back at Harley and saw her glare at Dom. "Nah she wasn't any where near a cradle when I found her." Han joked back. Harley rolled her eyes and walked over to the nissan and started working again, checking parts and seeing what needed replacing.

Ten minutes later Dom left and Han walked over and wrapped his arm around Harley's waist and she stood up from working on the engine and turned her head a bit to see his face. "What did he want?" Harley asked.

"Needed some help getting some parts thought Sean could help out. You made quite the impression on one Mr. Dominic Toretto what did you to talk about?" Han asked.

Harley giggled. "Why? What did he say about me?"

"You've got character and spunk." Han chuckled.

Harley shrugged. "Nothing really. He did ask after we got of the phone whether I was your secretary or your girl. I told him I was nobodies secretary so that must make me the second option."

"So basically you were your usual smart ass self." Han commented.

Harley nodded. "Basically. You should go get those parts."

Han kissed her cheek and released her. "I better Sean's waiting in the car."

"You left him in there?"

"Yeah I wasn't going to be this long."

"Expect your radio station to be turned." Harley joked.

Han laughed lightly and backed away. "Yeah, yeah I know. See you later."

"Later!" Harley called over her shoulder and Han walked out casually to his car and drove off again.


	13. Awkward Moments and the Past

Chapter 13:

After Han left the second time Harley decided to take a break and headed up to the second floor and grabbed a water bottle and a sushi roll from the plate in front of Neela. "Hey get your own!" Neela laughed.

Harley popped the sushi roll in her mouth chewed and swallowed gulping down some water afterwards to ward of the affective burn of the woosabi. "No I'm not hungry." Harley replied plopping down at the table with Neela. She looked around and saw that most the guys had either headed off into town or were working on the Nissan Silvia, Tori was talking with Reiko and Hunter and Blake were admiring the bikes laughing and talking casually.

"So?" Neela asked.

Harley shrugged. "Want to go shopping tomorrow? I'm trying to get Tori better mixed into this gig."

Neela nodded. "Yeah sure that sounds good. I do have dinner plans with Sean tomorrow night though."

"When don't you?" Harley laughed dodging a wadded napkin that Neela chucked at her. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah you better be. Anyways I noticed a little tension between the lovebirds when they crossed paths a bit ago. What's up with that?" Neela asked.

"Tori's ready for the next step but Blake keeps pulling back when things get a little intense. Not to mention he walked in on her getting out of the shower this morning and has said few words the whole day." Haley informed her.

Neela laughed lightly. "Alright then."

"Anyways I think I'm going to go talk to Blake about it, see what he says."

"That should be an interesting conversation. Hey how's it going? You walked in on my sister naked this morning and I just want to know how you're feeling about that?" Neela mocked.

Harley threw the napkin back at her. "Stuff it! It won't be that way." She laughed and got up taking her water bottle with her back downstairs and over to the Bradley's. "Blake can I talk to you?"

Blake nodded and he and Harley started walking out of the garage and over towards the docks. "What's up?"

"Tor told me what happened this morning and she said you haven't really said much since."

Harley looked over and caught a faint blush on Blake's cheeks as he ducked his head. "What can you say really? I'm sorry I saw you naked?" He asked sarcastically.

Harley laughed softly. "Good point."

"Or I'm sorry I saw you naked but you're my girlfriend it's ok right?" Blake said quietly mainly for his own benefit.

"She also is a little worried."

"About?" Blake asked looking at Harley as they stopped and stood on the dock looking out at the water.

"I feel weird bringing this up with you, but if no one else will. Every time things get a little intense with you guys she said you pull away and create distance." Harley said trying not to laugh. She was as forward as most about her love life, but when it came to other peoples she preferred not to discuss it, but this was her sister and she was a little unhappy and Harley was intent on fixing it for her.

"Would it offend you if I told you I didn't want to talk about this particular subject with you?" Blake asked.

Harley giggled. "No, but are you going to talk to anybody or just stew thinking about it on your own?"

"It would feel really awkward talking to anyone about it really." Blake admitted.

"So test it on me. What do you have to lose?" Harley said.

Blake nodded. "It's not that I don't want to take our relationship to the next level, but what if in the long run I'm not what she wants?"

"That's a relationship for you. Would she be so worried about your actions if she didn't want you?" Harley asked.

Blake sighed. "I don't really know."

"I'm not saying you should go to the next step unless you're totally ready, but talk to Tori about it. She thinks that you don't want her and your both just paranoid and you need to get over this. Life is short and it's time you both starting living it to the fullest."

"You're talking about sex aren't you?" Blake asked.

Harley chuckled and nodded. "I am. I know this is going to sound odd coming from me of all people. But sometimes a girl just knows who she wants to be with and I think Tori knows."

"Oh great if that doesn't add pressure." Blake muttered scratching at the back of his head.

"Blake you love Tori, right?"

"Of course."

"And Tori loves you so what's the big deal."

"What if…"

"It isn't what she or you expected and you suck at it?" Harley asked jokingly.

"Yeah." Blake said softly.

"Everyone sucks at first, but with practice…safe practice…you get better. Ask any guy, any guy Blake." Harley laughed. "Hell ask Han. I have a story for you."

_Harley sat silently for a few moments in the car as Han drove her home after her mother had gotten upset with her over the phone for being out passed curfew. "You really didn't need to drive me Han, I could've gotten a cab." Harley said softly._

_It seemed as though Han had been brought out of a daze. "It's alright. So uh how was it?"_

_"Was what?" Harley asked._

_Han gave her a slightly cocky yet laced with shy look. "The sex. How was it?"_

_Harley giggled lightly and looked out the car window. "It's not like I have anything to compare it to, but um it was incredible. But I'm sure you've been hearing that since you started."_

_Han chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Nope in all honesty I didn't know shit all about sex when I started."_

_"Like I'd believe that." Harley commented._

_"It's the truth. My first time was horrible. I didn't know what I was doing which made everything awkward and it was even more awkward for the girl I was with cause we were both virgins." Han explained almost robotically. _

_Harley shrugged. "It wasn't awkward if that's what you're asking me."_

_"You didn't feel awkward at all?" Han asked._

_Harley shook her head. "No. I felt comfortable."_

_"I'm glad."_

"See everyone sucks at first." Harley said.

Blake chuckled. "That's a little more then I needed to know, but I guess in this particular discussion it was helpful."

"Please just make Tori happy, whether you have sex tonight or three years from now after a bright wedding make her happy. That's all I ask."

"I have to say this is one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had and yet, it really helped."

Harley laughed lightly and patted his shoulder and they headed back towards the garage. "I'm glad."

Hours passed and the skies began to darken and more high performance cars began to roam the busy night streets of Tokyo as another night of races came around. Han pulled into the garage parked and got out of his car with Sean following close behind and then splitting off to go change out of his grease covered attire into regular clothes.

"Hey!" Harley smiled seeing Han.

"Hey baby! You're still working?" He asked.

Harley shrugged. "A mechanics job is never done." She replied corkily.

Han chuckled softly and kissed her lips. "Come on let's go get ready, you're riding with me tonight."

"Why so you can show me off?" Harley said jokingly. If it was Han she didn't mind being his arm candy and telling every girl that dared even look in his general direction that he was now taken for sure.

Han grinned. "That and other things." He said confidently.

Harley's mouth fell open in mock surprise. "Dirty Sensei." She said jokingly swatting him in the arm lightly. "You left that nickelback cd in my car. It was playing animals last night."

Han nodded smirking and it was like he wanted to pat himself on the shoulder. "Yep."

"Only song you ever liked of my favorite band."

Han nodded again. "Yeah."

"Fine I'll ride with you just let me go see what Tori wants to do." Harley walked around Han and over to where her sister and Blake were talking adamantly and smiling at each other. "Hey."

Tori smiled at her. "Hey."

"Ok so Han and I are going to go get ready for the races if you want to come you are more then welcome but you don't have to." Harley said.

Tori looked and Blake and he smiled at her before walking off. "Actually Blake and I are going to go to a late night dinner together."

Harley nodded. "Ok. Have fun." She smiled.

"We will." Tori said and Harley walked off down to the basement where Han had disappeared to and she walked down the hall into his room. He had changed into dark wash jeans, a black tee and his jean jacket with a gray hoodie underneath.

"Well aren't you just he sexiest thing walkin." Han said smirking at her. She had on the clothes from that morning, but her bare arms had grease on them and her face had traces of the car on her as well.

"Shut it." Harley grinned opening her drawer and pulling out some leather pants and a red Asian themed silk corset top with spaghetti straps. She stripped off her shirts and dropped her pants also stepping out of her chucks.

"You know we could just stay in tonight." Han remarked watching her from where he was now leaned on the doorframe.

Harley turned to him and grinned. "No we can't." She said teasingly and grabbed her leather pants and slipped into them quickly and grabbed her black doc martens from under the bed and got those on before standing and turning her back to Han. She unclipped her bra and threw it to the floor and then slipped her corset on. "Baby will you zip this up for me?"

Han walked over and zipped up the corset in the back and watched over her shoulder as Harley adjusted her breasts so they rested perfectly in the cups of the corset and then she turned to him and smirked. "What?" He asked.

"Dirty Sensei." She muttered to herself walking past him and to the bathroom. She wiped off the bits of grease applied a small bit of eyeliner and mascara with a red sparkling gloss on her lips. Harley grabbed a ponytail and pulled her hair up onto her head leaving to strands of thick and thin on either side to frame her flawless face.

"You ready?" She heard Han ask.

Harley walked out of the bathroom and he tossed her his keys. "Yes I am." She smiled walking over to him and he slipped her leather jacket around her shoulders and she smiled. "I thought you wanted a little something, why am I driving?" Harley teased.

Han smirked at her taking a bit of apple. He swallowed his food before speaking. "If I'm honest with myself well let's just say we'd get half way there and then I'd probably turn the car around and come right back."

"So I take it you're driving back?" Harley grinned.

Han nodded. "Oh yeah." He remarked cockily. When they reached the top of the stairs Harley was leading and thankful she had made it without…SMACK!

"Han!" Harley shrieked jumping up the last step away from him. Her right hand went back to her right ass cheek that was throbbing in pain. "Jesus you know how much I hate it when you do that. Especially when I have these pants on!" She said turning and glaring at him trying not to smirk.

Han shrugged. "You secretly love it and you know it."

"I think I'll ride with Twinkie on the way back." Harley said smugly to her boyfriend. Han walked over putting his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, putting his one hand over hers on her backside. "That hurt." She remarked with pouting lips and doe eyes.

Han smiled and leaned in giving her a kiss. "I'm sorry." He said pulling away.

"You just want some." She remarked.

"When doesn't he?" Harley looked over her shoulder while Han looked up and they saw Dom standing there arms crossed smirking at them.

"Hey Twink you getting lazy?" Harley shouted across the garage.

"You two were busy when he walked in." Twinkie yelled back with a smirk and then turning back to the newbie and talking.

"That didn't sound like a warm welcome." Dom stated.

Harley smirked. "I don't do warm and fuzzy." She replied slyly. "Especially when my ass hurts."

"Sounding more like Letty every minute." Dom remarked shaking his head.

"Talking about me I see." Harley looked passed Dom and saw a five four Latino looking girl, dark brown almost black wavy hair wearing leather pants and a plain red for fitting tank.

"Han you remember Letty. Letty this is Harley." Dom introduced.

Harley laughed lightly. "I'd turn and shake your hand but uh my current predicament wont let me." She said sarcastically.

Letty grinned. "Understood."

"Dom man why don't you and Letty ride with us?" Han said casually not caring that his and Harley's hands were still on her ass and he hadn't let her go even at her subtle hint.

"I wish my car was running right I'd race tonight." Dom mentioned.

Han released Harley and she rubbed the sore spot on her ass, where she was sure a bruise was going to form and then walked over to his car. She looked up and saw Hunter and Reiko leaning on the hood of her Volkswagen and smirked. "Hunter you riding with Reiko?" She asked.

Hunter nodded and they both got into Reiko's car and waited. "Nate!" Han called over the hood of his car. Nate turned away from Twinkie.

"What?"

Han chucked him his keys. "You're racing tonight." Sean and Neela were already out side the garage waiting to leave in Sean's evo. Twinkie ran over climbing in his hulk van and Nate got into the Nissan Silvia. Earl, Toshi, and the others had already headed to the parking garage. Harley climbed in the driver's seat of the Mazda RX-7, which Han had only let her drive once, while he put up the seat and Letty and Dom climbed in the back.

"You ain't gonna get us killed chica?" Letty remarked.

Harley shrugged. "That depends."

"On?" Letty asked while Han sat in his seat and buckled up for the ride.

"The other asshole drivers out there." Harley said smirking at Han, starting the engine and backing out of the garage.

Dom and Han both laughed at her comment while Letty just smirked and shook her head a bit. "I don't know how you guys driver on the wrong side of the car." Letty commented as Harley drove, clutching, and shifting like a pro.

"It ain't that bad." Han commented.

"What about you Harley? How'd you take to it?"

"What do you mean?" Harley asked. "I learned here."

"No shit?" Letty asked.

Harley laughed lightly. "No shit. I've lived her since I was nine. I learned to drive here, and might I add I don't know how you guys drive on the left side of the car."

Letty chuckled. "Fair enough."

"So Han man you mind if I borrow some garage space once those parts come in?" Dom asked.

"If you can find a free lift, your welcome to it bro."

Harley snorted. "When do we ever have free lifts? We've either got to much business or one of the numb nuts is dicking around with their car because they heard a noise." She said sarcastically.

Han laughed lightly. "Are you ever going to let Tosh live that down?" Han asked.

Harley grinned and looked over at him while she changed lanes and speed around a few cars to her right. "No." She remarked. She looked up from Han in her review mirror and grinned. "Let's see if the newbie can keep up." She commented looking for a little fun.

Harley stepped off the gas onto the clutch shifted into fifth smoothly and then stepped on the gas accelerating the car to go faster. "I love speed as much as the next chica, but uh what the hell are you doing?" Letty asked.

"Testing the newbie."

"Why you already beat him?" Han said.

"That was a race, I just want to see if he can keep speed." Harley said like it was no big deal. She swerved through the cars on the highway Nate barely keeping up until they got to the parking garage.

"Hey guys!" Tosh put the gate up and let Harley and Nate pass through before putting it back down. Sean and Neela had legged behind but would catch up shortly. Harley stayed on the first floor per Han's request and found several parking spots towards the back of the garage. Which wasn't always the smartest place to park if the cops did decide to raid but they never did and this had been going on for years.

Harley shut of the car and handed the keys to Han before getting of the car leaving her jacket in the front seat for later. "Oh great." Harley whined walking around the front of the car and standing with Han as Dom and Letty got out.

Ria was walking towards them with a few of her brigade with her. "If it isn't the slut." Ria's friend remarked.

Harley smirked cockily. "Kaci I think slut is to big a word for you. I bet you couldn't even define it if you tried. It basically refers to girls who have fucked many partners, and I guess that means you're the slut."

"Or a girl who's been fucked so many times she can't shut her legs." Letty remarked standing in front of Dom like Harley was in front of Han while they guys leaned on the cars and enjoyed the show.

"Who's the bitch?" Ria asked glaring at Letty.

Harley put her arm up keeping Letty back. "I'd watch it, she doesn't seem to have as much control as I do in the kicking ass department." Harley said glaring back at Ria. "Is there a reason you brought your slut brigade over here?"

Ria smirked at her crossing her arms over her chest. "I should kick your ass."

Han glanced at Dom who looked amused and concerned at the same time. He just grinned and shook his head and turned back to the confrontation. "I'd pay money to see that." Letty put in with a grin.

"I'm not going to fight you Ria." Harley said leaning back into Han his arms wrapping around her.

"Why? Scared I'll kick your ass?" Ria remarked cockily.

Harley snorted and laughed lightly at that. "No. I'm more concerned about someone calling the cops when your ass is lying on the side of the street broken and bleeding." She said grinning. "Ria everyone's entitled to do and say stupid things but you abuse that privilege on a daily basis. Why don't you scamper off and go find yourself another doorknob like you and contract some nasty fatal disease before I have to get my disinfectant out of the car."

"Damn." Letty mumbled to herself. _Girls got bite to her bark._ She thought silently.

"Are you going to let the gaijin talk to you like that?" Her other friend asked pulling the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Shut up Kiki." Ria growled.

Kaci made some want to be smug puckered lips face shaking her head like a confident African American woman arguing. "She's right girl."

"Kiki, Kaci I don't need advice from the peanut gallery." Ria said irritated. "So just stuff a cork in it."

Harley turned her head a bit and was rewarded for that slight effort with a searing kiss on the lips. "I know where they can stuff a cork." Harley whispered against Han's lips and he laughed lightly while she turned her head back. "Oh you're still here?"

"Bitch." Ria said bitterly.

Harley grinned. "You've said that before. Learn something new. Or better yet just go you're bugging me. Shoo fly."

Ria seemed to get fed up with her again and turned to Kiki and Kaci. "Thanks for the help guys." She remarked and stormed away.

"Are they for real?" Letty asked.

Harley scoffed. "Real behavior sure, real tits, nose and ass I don't think so." She remarked laughing lightly.

Twink came walking up rubbing his hands together with a smile on his face. "Harley, Han…Dom right?" Dom nodded. "Name's Twink." He said directed at both Letty and Dom.

"Letty." She said. He hadn't been paying attention to the incident back at the garage, but remember Dom from when he raced Sean.

Twink turned his attention to Harley and Han. "Got a challenger?"

"Yeah what's Sean say?" Han asked.

Twink smirked. "They don't want to race Sean. They wanna race last nights winner."

Harley snorted. "No thanks."

"Come on girl even made a offer on the bet." Twinkie said exuberantly.

"How much?" Harley asked curiously crossing her arms over her chest while Han's rung around her waist.

Twink grinned nodding. "Twenty g's."

"You're kidding Twink, cause I don't think anyone would wanna race for twenty g's." Harley commented.

Twink nodded enthusiastically. "I'm dead serious. Twenty g's Har."

Harley looked over her shoulder at Han questioning and he shrugged. "This isn't my thing, I only raced last night to save the car from going to the newbie."

"This is for you to decide." Han remarked softly.

Harley looked back at Twinkie and then down at her arms where she saw her left hand resting on her right arm and the metal band on her middle finer. "No." She said softly. "If they wanna race they can race Sean or newbie." She replied.

"I'd just take their money too." Harley looked up with wide eyes at that voice as a young man about her age appeared next to Twinkie. "Harley."

"Dick…head." Harley replied leaning further into Han and he pulled her in closer at the way she was slightly shying away.

"No Harley his names…"

"Scott Dickson…yeah I know Twinkie we use to date, but we don't anymore." Harley said glaring daggers at the five ten dark hair, green-eyed guy. "And don't think for one second just cause I know who you are that I'll race you. You almost got me killed not once but twice, you are insane and you shouldn't have a license or a car."

Han had known about her previous relationship from a few months prier to their first kiss. Scott was an adrenaline seeker and one night on the highway with Harley in the car he was dragging racing another car down the way and when he didn't think he could win he slammed into the other car on the passenger side. Harley had gotten out of that luckily without scratches.

But the second time she hadn't been so lucky, just weeks later up in the mountains drifting with a friend Scott had let his competitive spirit get in the way and when he went to slam into the other driver, his friend had slammed on his breaks while Scott had kept on and swerved over the edge. They rolled down the slop stopping luckily on the road that wound down.

Harley had been in the hospital for a week after that with a concussion and a few fractured ribs where the seatbelt had constricted her. "Oh come on we had fun." Scott said grinning at her devilishly.

Snorting Harley just glowered at him searching for the words to describe truly how much she hated him. "Twinkie he's not to race either Sean or Nate."

"Did you just call him by his name?" Twinkie asked amused and yet still a little lost with the rest of the situation.

"I may not like him, but no one should ever race that maniac." She said coolly. Han turned her head a bit and kissed her cheek. "And if you…" She looked at Scott. "Don't leave now, I'll have you removed."

"Like you could." Scott scoffed.

Harley and Letty moved out of the way and Dom and Han both stood to their full six-foot height. "I beg to differ." Harley said confidently standing with Letty. Twink walked over and stood by Harley still confused, but getting more and more that this guy was bad news.

"You should've died." Scott said meanly.

Harley snorted. "Sometimes I wish I had. Then I wouldn't have to look at your ugly face."

"Enough bullshit. We throwing this guy out or what?" Dom asked in his deep baritone voice.

"No this _guy_ is going to find a challenge."

"I hope you get yourself killed that way I wont ever have to look at you again." Harley said stepping back over in front of Han and his arms went around her waist.

Scott smirked at her. "Still the bitch you use to be."

"And you're still the same dickhead you use to be. And now that we've established rolls why don't you take your psychotic ass and leave." Harley said glaring at him.

Grinning Scott put his hands up in surrender and backed away and then turned and left. "So someone wanna fill me in?" Twinkie said.

"First accident, not so bad. Second one landed me in a hospital for a week…he never even came to visit after that I broke it off." Harley said explanatorily.

Letty laughed lightly. "Girl you just attract all the bad shit."

Harley shrugged. "What can I say?" She said sarcastically. Han and Dom both looked amused at this but didn't say anything.

"Did we come here to sit around and banter or did we come here for races?" Letty asked trying to change the awkward mood that had overcome them all.

"Twink go find Sean a challenger." Han remarked.

Twinkie nodded smirking and headed off to see who was brave enough to go up against the new DK in Tokyo. While Han, Dom, Letty and Harley hung around at the car and waited for something to happen that didn't pertain to bitches and past relationship jackass.

Harley was pissed the she had backed down from him even the slightest. She could handle herself she didn't need Han or Dom to protect her, but she didn't understand what about Scott had made her feel defenseless against him and that was what went through her head in those moments. She talked cocky and confident but if things had gotten heated she didn't know what she would've done.

But now time had passed, Sean had won two drift races, making about ten grand and they all decided to head back to the garage and have a victory party. Since Han had invited Letty and Dom to ride there with them he wasn't going to get anything because they had to ride back as well.

Hunter and Reiko had disappeared somewhere together, but Harley wasn't worried Hunter could handle himself and he spoke decent Japanese and Reiko knew her way around Tokyo and could probably drive the streets blind folded. If they were empty of course, she wasn't a god.

Back at the garage Harley found herself sitting in Han's lap on the couch a bottle of water in hand while he drank from a bottle of champagne. "I don't know how you drink that stuff." Harley commented smirking at him her mood changing just a bit.

Han chuckled. "It isn't that bad."

"I'd rather drink beer." Harley said.

"Yeah?"

Harley nodded. "Yeah."

"Too bad you're underage for that." He remarked.

Harley smiled. "But no one would have to know."

"I don't think so. Besides I want you completely sober for what I want to do later." Han grinned.

Harley giggled and leaned her head down and kissed along his jaw line to his ear placing butterfly kisses in a line down his neck while her free hand combed through his dark hair. "Care to share what that might be?" She asked seductively.

"Not particularly." Han said as Harley adjust around on his lap slipping a leg on either side of him and saddling him to the couch as she leaned in meeting his lips in heated lip sucking, tongue massaging kiss.

"Take it somewhere else Han. You can't detail a car with the cover on." Dom said throwing a water bottle at the couple.

Han throw the water bottle back at him grinning. "Shut up!" Harley laughed at the banter and saw that Letty was just as amused as she was at this. "Don't forget where you got that."

"Yeah, yeah." Dom said jokingly.

Han rolled his eyes and ignored Dom all together kissing Harley hard on the lips as she through her almost empty water bottle behind her and buried her fingers in his hair. "He's go a point." Harley smirked against his lips. "Besides I want to get out of these pants."

Harley grinned and climbed off his lap and started to head away. He waited a few moments before standing and following after Harley who was already to the basement stairs. "Feel free to take any bunk Dom!" Han called and disappeared down to the basement.


	14. SoulMates, Reborn Into New Lives

Chapter 14:

_"Incase you haven't heard I don't take lightly to rejection."_

_Harley smirked at the teenage boy. Navy brat, dark hair, green eyes, tall, not what she wanted in a guy. "And I don't take lightly to threats." She replied._

_"That wasn't a threat. All I'm asking is that you go on one date with me. If you hate me afterwards you don't ever have to go again."_

_"And if I don't loath you afterwards then what?" Harley grinned._

_The boy smirked at her. "Then maybe you and I can become a regular thing."_

_"Thing?"_

_"A thing." He replied cockily._

_Harley looked at him and put on a confident smile of her own. "Scott right?" He nodded. "One date and then after that you leave me alone."_

_"If you loath me."_

_"Trust me I don't need a date to tell me I loathe you." Harley replied._

_"I beg to differ." Scott remarked cockily. Harley rolled her eyes and walked off. "After school then!" He shouted as she walked away from him down the hall of the busy school._

"Har? Earth to Harley!" Harley snapped back to reality and saw her sister and Neela staring at her. "You ok?" Tori asked.

Harley nodded. "Yeah. Letty you wanna shop with us?" She asked looking over towards where Letty was looking over an engine with Han and Dom.

"Shopping's not really my thing." She replied.

"Not mine either, but I have Han's debit card." Harley grinned holding up the particular card in question. "And I've got an itch to use it." She said looking at the card name holder in question.

Letty grinned. "In that case I think I can make an exception."

"Good." Harley said brightly.

"Harley." Han started.

"I love you! Bye!" She said and the girls all left in a rush of giggles and Letty was just laughing at the girlyness.

Dom looked at Han shaking his head. "Man you gave her your debit card?" He asked.

Han shrugged. "I've got the money and she can't do that much damage."

"But man giving her a card."

"I've fallen hard bro, she's the girl I love more than anything. More than cars, more then myself, I'd give up everything for her man." Han said as if it was some sort of explanation. "And so yes she has a debit card."

Dom chuckled. "Man you've got it bad."

Han went back to working on the engine in front of him and nodded. "Yeah."

Shopping:

"Ok so where to first?" Neela asked.

"I say we hit the food court. I'm starving." Harley commented.

Letty grinned at her. "I bet. How late were you up? I mean you headed off about three a.m."

Harley smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? I think it'd make you girls jealous."

"Ha!" Neela commented.

"K I am so not part of this conversation." Tori said shyly.

Harley looked at her and smiled kindly. "Still not that far."

Tori shook her head. "No, but at least he's not acting like I've got the plague or something anymore."

"Chica you just need something to make the boy drool." Letty said.

"That's what I said, but she doesn't listen to me." Harley said shaking her head with and playfully disappointment on her face. "Ok so let's get some food and then we'll talk how to make the kiddies drool."

The others agreed and they found a Mickey D's in the food court and got burgers since Letty wasn't use to Sushi yet. "Ok so what makes your man drool?" Neela asked her favorite girlfriend.

Harley smirked impishly. "Ink." She said.

"What?" Tori and Neela asked.

"Tattoos." Letty put in. "You got some?" She asked the brunette.

Harley stood and showed her the tattoo on her lower back and then both undersides of her wrists where Japanese symbols rested permanently embedded into the skin. "Well and my piercing." Harley said.

Letty looked at her incredulous about spitting out her bite of burger. "You have one?"

Harley laughed shaking her head. "No, not in the sense you are thinking." She lifted the front of her black tank and Letty saw the jeweled H that dangled from the small hoop pierced through her skin.

"Oh…" Letty drawled.

Harley chuckled. "So what is it for Dom?"

"Adrenaline and cars." Letty said. "What else?" She said sarcastically.

"For Sean he told me it's my accent." Neela commented eating some fries. Harley knew she wasn't a fast food kind of girl, but she liked fries and burgers occasionally.

Tori felt out of place talking about this particular subject cause she really didn't know what made Blake drool, they hadn't been that far, come to think of it she didn't know what made him like her anyways. "I feel so out of place here." Tori commented.

Letty looked at her and gave a genuine smile. "You just need to give him more encouragement. You're a virgin right?" She asked bluntly.

Tori blushed at that was all the answer she needed. "So of course he's nervous." Harley put in. "I mean as far as I know so is Blake and he's probably terrified it'll suck." Saying it like she really didn't know didn't let on that she had talked to him about it.

Letty grinned. "Probably. You aren't one of those girls that expects magical love making are you?" She asked Tori.

Tori shrugged. "Honestly I've never thought about it until Harley showed up and I ended up with a boyfriend shortly after." She said.

"When Sean and I were first together I thought it was going to be so awkward coming from the relationship I had with T but it was amazing." Neela put in.

Harley smirked. "I had no complaints." She commented.

"Come on guys. I'm trying to prepare the girl for less then fantastic and you're chalking it up to be the best ever." Letty said laughing.

"Ok fine. It hurt a bit, but not nearly as much as when I broke bones." Harley said.

Ok Tori had taken sex-ed like every student and she remembered the discussion about virgins and what not and knew that a little pain was a given. "Pain I can handle, it's the how I get him to want me part I'm not getting?" Tori said shyly.

Letty smiled. "Then I'm your fairy godmother cause I know how to make men want with the best of them."

Harley laughed lightly. "Oh teach away." She said teasingly.

Letty nodded. "Tori you're so shy."

"Yeah that's just me." Tori replied.

"Well show him there's a different side. A confident, sexy, side that lets him know how much you really want him." Letty said.

"First thing is you have to know what kind of relationship your in." Neela said.

Harley nodded. "I put into these categories. Fucking is for one night stands, sex is 'committed to you' relationships, and making love is for people who love each other."

"Well I love Blake and he loves me so it's not the other two." Tori said.

Harley nodded. "But there are in betweens here. In love means several different things. It doesn't always mean you have the same feelings as another person."

"Yeah love can be committed non sexual relationships, or marriage, it can be totally connecting with that person on whole new levels that never existed…it's something that just feels right." Neela said.

"Saps." Letty commented sarcastically. "But they make a good point. You are in a committed relationship with…" She forgot his name.

"Blake." Tori said for her.

"Thank you. Blake. And when you first start having sex it's at the 'committed to you' stage as Harley put it and then gradually it turns into making love because the enjoyments are mutual and not awkward. Your lover already knows what you need without asking and vice versa."

"This sounds absolutely way to complicated." Tori commented. Holding her face in her hands.

"It's not really." Harley said. "What we are saying is that if you want Blake you need to show him. And what better way then to say your sexy and confident and he's what you want then dressing a little differently once in a while."

"When he takes you out, make an effort to look fantastic but not overly so." Neela stated.

"Yeah and when you think he's putting some distance take control and don't let him. A guy will follow your lead." Letty said confidently.

Harley looked across at the petite Latino and smiled. "I bet. "She remarked.

"I'm sure you've got Han wrapped around your little finger just as much as I have Dom around mine." Letty commented.

Harley snorted sarcastically. "I have his debit card don't I?"

"He is one brave man handing over the card that leads to his full finances." Letty said teasingly.

Harley smirked. "And that just goes to show how tightly wrapped around my finger he is."

"Anyways so what you were saying is that if I want Blake I have to take matters into my own hands." Tori stepped in after thinking silently during their playful banter.

Harley, Neela, and Letty nodded. "Exactly." They said.

Tori shrugged. "Ok."

"So I say after we finish eating we take her to Victoria Secret." Neela said smiling slyly.

Harley agreed and Letty looked at the girls frowning. "You can by the same things there as you can at Wal-Mart for much less."

"But we don't have a Wal-Mart. And besides Han's paying." Harley smiled wickedly and Letty finally agreed.

"Good point. Mind if I pick out a little something." She said jokingly.

Harley smiled. "Why not? When Han finds out what the cause was he'll love it and I wont get in any trouble especially when him and Dom talk about it like they will."

Letty and the others both laughed softly and then finished their meal and went about their shopping and a few hours after that headed back to the garage with their purchases.

_Harley gave a gentle smile. "Thanks for dinner." She said and moved to open her door._

_Scott stopped her and gave her a wry grin. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" He asked cheekily._

_Rolling her eyes Harley moved to kiss his cheek and he caught her off guard taking her lips in a soft kiss. I didn't feel right to her though, but he was a good kisser. He pulled back and she made to slap him. "You arrogant jerk." She muttered and let herself into her house slamming the door in his face._

_The next day at school Harley was sitting in class typing on her laptop when a message popped up on her IM screen from someone she didn't recognize, but she got what the message meant._

_AdrenalineJunkE: I'm sorry for being an arrogant jerk._

_FlamingPhoenix: I still loath the ground you walk on. Did I say you could kiss me?_

_AdrenalineJunkE: Sorry 'bout that. Can I make it up to you?_

_FlamingPhoenix: I'll think about it._

Harley snapped back to reality and realized Letty was sitting in her passanger seat talking cars with her and she had zoned out. Running into people from your passed did that, they made you think of the passed and right now Harley was stuck in it.

_"Scott slow down!" She yelled holding on to the door handle for dearlife. "Jesus christ Scott I'm serious!" Harley shouted._

_"Not yet. I'm not losing." Scott said like he was possesed._

_"You are going to get us killed now please slow down. If you care about me at all slow down!" Harley begged._

_Scott didn't slow down but he did catch up and when he went to ram into his friends car, his plan was interrupted by his buddy falling back knowing what he was going to do. Harley screamed softly to herself as her eyes closed and the car went of the winding bank and down rolling three times before landing top down. Everything went black from then on._

_Harley woke up to bright white lights and a beeping sound in her ear. "Mom." She moaned. The pain in her chest was unnerving her. What the hell happened._

_"Harley oh baby are you ok?" _

_Her eyes adjusted to the light and she could make out the beautiful blonde figure of her mother. "My…my throat." She said. Her voice was scratchy and her throat dry. She felt a straw touch her lips and she sipped lightly and the cool liquid of water slid down her throat. "What happened?"_

_"A friend dropped you off." Her mother said. "She said you were in a car accident up in the mountains."_

_Harley nodded. "I was. Was Scott hurt?"_

_"As far as I know he wasn't admitted into the hospital but I don't know." Her mother said._

_Harley felt stupid. "I shouldn't have gone with him mom." She said a small tear in her eyes. "I know how he gets."_

_"Sweety maybe it's time you and he stopped seeing each other." Harley nodded in agreement and then the pain medications kicked in and she was out again._

Harley pulled into the garage and climbed out of the car like a drone. She was still lost in her memories and it was starting to annoy her.

_Harley walked into class her arm was in a sling, she had a couple butterfly bandages on her forehead and no one could see but her torso was wrapped because of her ribs. She sat down in her seat after handing over one of many doctors notes that she wasn't to do to much strenuous activity and pulled out her lap top with her good arm._

_Booted up and logged on Harley began to type one handed while her english teacher read aloud to the class. _

_AdrenalineJunkE: Hey! How you doing?_

_FlamingPhoenix: Screw You!_

_AdrenalineJunkE: What did I do?_

_FlamingPhoenix: You put me in the hospital and you didn't even come to apologise! You are an arrogant asshole!_

_AdrenalineJunkE: I'm sorry alright!_

_FlamingPhoenix: Too little too late dickhead. We are over._

_AdrenalineJunkE: Harley…_

_FlamingPhoenix: No I'm done with you. You keep hurting me! No more! I never want to see you again as long as I live._

_AdrenalineJunkE: But what about the dance?_

_FlamingPhoenix: I can't go even if I wanted to. The accident you caused did damage to my ribs and anything to tight and I could hurt myself. Not too mention I just broke up with you. Move on! Go find another girl and leave me alone._

_Harley deleted him from her friends list and also put up a blocker on his screen name so she wouldn't have to keep talking to him. She was furious. He hadn't come to the hospital to see her, he hadn't been the one to bring her in the first place but he had been the one to cause her all the pain and now she was done…_

_That afternoon at Ninja training Harley walked along the grounds to where she saw her class. The Head Teacher had given her stricked orders that she was not allowed to participate in classes, but she was to watch and learn until she was healed. "Now class I'm going too…"_

_Harley saw her Sensei turn and face her. "Sorry I was talking with the Head Teacher." She mumbled. Training was her life at this point and not being able to do it made her sullen and depressed. It was how she fended of her frustrations lately._

_"I heard about your injuries and what the Head Teacher expects. You will stand to the side and watch." He said._

_Harley sighed and nodded and went over to be far enough away that the class couldn't make out the small sniffling to keep back her tears. She hadn't wanted any of this and if she had just said no to Scott like she had wanted she would be doing demonstrations with her class and not on the sidelines. _

_After classes were finished Harley started to walk off. "Harley!" _

_"Yes Sensei?" She asked turning around._

_"I'm sorry." He said._

_Harley was confused. "For what? I am not fit to train with my ribs and I understand that."_

_"No I was one of the ones that helped get you and your friend from the car, I should've stayed to see if you were alright at the hospital." He admitted. "Neela took you."_

_Harley nodded. "Thank you. But its alright. You weren't the person I expected to see at the hospital when I woke up anyways. Do you think I'll ever stop making stupid mistakes?"_

_"We all make them, it's what makes us human."_

_"Like you being at illegal underground races." Harley put in jokingly. She just needed a good laugh and maybe she'd find it in her sometimes to serious and cocky but all around cool sensei._

_Han chuckled softly. "Yeah. Anyways you better head off. I wouldn't want you getting home late."_

_"Yeah my mom's become a little clingy since the accident." Harley winced twisting the wrong way a bit. Han reached down and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him oddly as he turned her palm face up and gently with one finger pressed like it was a button._

_An instant warmth washed over and she felt no pain at the moment. "What was that?" She asked._

_"Fire ninjas have some dorment abilities to heal. It's not much but it should help with a little of the pain at least for a day." He said._

_Harley smiled at him. "Thanks. I better go." She took her hand back and walked off. She had just felt the strangest connection or vibe go through her when he had touched her and she didn't know what to make of it._

"Hey baby!" Harley reached the top of the stairs and plopped down on the couch next to Han. "What did you buy?" He looked over at the bags she had dropped beside the couch and grinned. "Victoria secret!"

"You already no Victoria's secret, but I figured I needed some new wardrobe." Harley said giggling softly. They had dropped Tori at Johnny's to get ready for her date with Blake and Neela had gotten in her car which she had left at Han's garage and headed home to ready for her date as well. Letty took a seat in Dom's lap and they met in a deep kiss.

"How 'bout you baby did you have fun?" Dom asked.

Letty nodded. "Yeah." She said casually. She didn't want to come off as to girly.

Harley placed chaste kisses along Han's neck to his ear. "I believe you'll be getting some thanks from at least two people later." She whispered huskily.

"Oh yeah why's that?" He asked.

Harley grinned at him and winked. "I'll tell you later. Come on take me to dinner." She said sweetly. "I wanna enjoy being of legal age with my older boyfriend." She said standing up.

Han was about to protest but thought better off it seeing as how Harley couldn't be persuaded when she had her mind set on something, unless he did certain things. But he was still wore out from the night before. "Ok." He nodded and stood up. "Dom, Let you wanna come?" He asked.

They both shook their heads. "But thanks anyway Han." Dom said with a smug 'I'm gonna hang here and get some' grin.

Han chuckled knowing that grin and turning slingy his arm protectively around Harley's shoulder and they headed down the stairs to Han's car. "You drive." Harley said getting in on the passanger side. She wasn't his chaufer but sometimes she felt like it when he wanted her to drive.

Han backed out of the garage and they headed off. "So where do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Actually I'm not really in the mood for food. I just wanted to get out of there." Harley said grinning.

Han looked over at her slightly confused and she leaned over the gear shift and center console slowly and her left hand gently guided up his inner left thigh. His eyes started close and he remembered he was driving and they snapped open again. "Ahh…" He struggled to speak as her hand casually groped him. "Not…not a good thing…"

"Really?" Harley asked wickedly.

"Driving." He mumbled. Harley smirked and leaned in pressing kisses along his cheek to the corner of his lips.

Harley giggled in his ear lightly. He cool feel her warm breath blowing his hair a bit and her lips graze his skin ever so faintly. "I thought you mastered driving while 'under the influence?'" She said jokingly knowing she didn't mean boos or alcohol.

Han focused his eyes on the traffic that was now litering the streets, the one time he needed to do a u turn he couldn't. "You're different than some race skank." He replied through gritted teeth not to give away how incredibly turned on he was getting. No matter how tired he might be he never could say no.

"Ok I'll give you that." She breathed in his ear. "I just wanna talk. Maybe we could go somewhere private and talk for a while." She put in softly carefully moving her left hand to knead the junction between his legs.

Han moaned low in his throat and turned his face to look at her. "You are going to get us killed." He said with smoldering passion in his eyes.

Harley smirked. "No I'm not. Besides maybe after we talk a little you can do naughty things to me to make up for the distraction I'm causing." She said impishly. Han simply didn't reply he just drove towards the mountains where he knew of a nice quite pull off where nobody went but himself and his crew. Crew? Where had he…Dom. Being around Dom had brought on some old funny habits.

Once there Han shut the engine off and let out a frustrated sigh. Harley hadn't stopped what she had been doing and now he was incredibly turned on. "That was cruel and unusual punishment. What have I ever done to you?" Han asked her almost seriously, but she knew what she had done had it's affects.

Harley grinned. "Do you remember what I said about not knowing what made me kiss you that first time in the woods?" She said climbing over the console and straddling his lap not carring about the steering wheel digging into her lower back. Han cared though and put the seat back a little further. "Thank you." Harley smiled.

"When we were first talking in my room?" Han asked. Harley nodded. "Of course I do. I remember everything from that night."

Harley smiled. "I figured it out today. After seeing Scott last night, my mind has been taking me back to that particular screw up in my life."

"What's your point?" Han growled. Harley loved that he was protective over her about that whole issue still to this day.

Harley's gently traced his jaw with her thumbs and smiled at him. "I can blame this all on you in one single instance you changed everything."

"Oh yeah? How?" Han asked.

"That first day I came back to training. About three weeks before I kissed you. You touched my hand and made some of my pain go away when I winced. You remember?" She asked.

"I do." He said softly.

Harley sighed contently her fingers now combing through his hair. "If you hadn't have done that I never would've felt a connection to you. I probably could've gone around the rest of my training years just thinking you were my sexy ass sensei, but no you did." She smiled at him. "And you know what?"

"What?" Han asked looking at her intently.

"I'm glad you did. My life wouldn't be as great as it is now." Harley said happily.

Han chuckled. "Great? Are you kidding me?"

Harley shook her head. "I'm serious. If I didn't have you I'd have nothing. I wouldn't have Tori back in my life, I'd still be a reck from my mother's death and I wouldn't be happy." She said seriously.

Han put his arms around her waist and rested his head above her breasts and she rested her cheek on the crown of his head as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I gotta tell you something." He whispered his breath blew across the bar skin of her collarbone from the spagehtti strap tank she wore.

"What?" Harley asked kissing his head softly and gently stroking the back of his hair.

"I felt that too, I just didn't know what it was or if it was anything at all." Han said softly.

Harley grinned brightly. "Maybe we really are meant to be together. Some sort of soul mates that find each other throughout the ages, dying and being reborn again into a new life." She said giggling.

Han pulled away gently and grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a hard passionate kiss. "I believe it." He whispered on her lips.

"Never said I didn't." She replied huskily taking his lips in a hard kiss. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues dualed for leadership and their hands began to explore familiar territory on each other's bodies. Nothing had been unsearched by these two. Harley knew every scar, birth mark, and freckle on Han's body as he did hers.

"I love you." Han said quickly breaking the lip lock and then latching his mouth onto her collar bone and gently sucked and nibble the flawless glowing skin.

Harley groaned with pleasure. "I love you too." She breathed. Her hands rested now on the back of his head and held him at his previous station. "Ahh…" She whimpered when he bit a little to hard.

Han pulled back an bit and saw that he had accidently drawn blood. "Oops." He whispered. He beant his head forward and gently licked then kissed the lightly bleeding teeth marks on her collarbone. Harley sighed as he blew warm air on the small wound and then pulled away looking up into her eyes. "Sorry."

Harley grinned back. "It's ok." She replied taking his lips in a intense kiss. Just then a bright light flashed through the lightly steamed window of the driver's side door. "Ah man." Harley whined softly.

Han turned the ignition key slightly and then hit the automatic window button and it came down. "Can I help you officer?" He asked smugly. He knew what the officer was thinking right about now. The windows were a little steamy and his girlfriend was straddling his lap in a short skirt.

The officer told them they needed to leave and take their actions elsewhere and Han nodded his understanding and put his window back up. "We didn't even get to the naughty stuff you promised." He joked as Harley reluctantly moved from his lap back to the passanger seat.

"No we didn't." She pouted. "Come on let's get home."

Han bit his lip as he pulled back onto the main road and headed back. "Harley speaking of home I've been thinking that…" He trailed off unsure of how to say what he wanted without coming of to needy, uncool, unsure…all of the above.

"Thinking what?" Harley asked.

"I was thinking that you and I can't live in my basement together."

"Han if you want me to live at Johnny's all you had to do was say so." Harley said a bit sadly.

Han groaned that wasn't what he wanted. "No that isn't…I was thinking that maybe you and me could get a small apartment together in the city. Not to far from the garage." He said a little flustered.

Harley glanced over at him and grinned. "You wanna live with me?" She asked. "Really? Like seriously not in the garage. You want to live with me? Share a place?" She was asking the stupidest questions and she knew it, but she hadn't been expecting that.

Han nodded. "I mean we've been together for two years it's not like it's sudden or anything and truth is my basement isn't suited for a couple. It was a one night stand bachelor pad."

Harley giggled softly to herself. "Han, Baby, I'd love to live with you."

Han smiled at her. "Good. You and me can go look for a place tomorrow. And then when we move in I'll let Twink have the basement since Sean and Neela practically live together now too."

"I think that's a perfect idea." Harley said smiling.

"Yeah me too." Han agreed and they drove the rest of the way back to the garage in silence.


	15. Time

Chapter 15:

Two Weeks Later:

Harley and Han were sitting together with all their friends in the garage just hanging out. Important things had happened in the last two weeks. Dom's car, which happened to be a right hand drive skyline, was finished up after the new parts came in.

Letty and Harley had become great friends both were confident, sexy and kick ass the only different was Harley looked sweet and maybe even innocent at times compared to the older Latino who looked rough around the edges. Tori had settled in quite well in Tokyo. Her, Blake and Hunter were in the middle of looking for an apartment they could share.

Harley and Han had gotten one and were slowly moving into the loft. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, large living room, dining room and kitchen. It was one of two lofts on the top, fifteenth, floor of the building which from floors nine down where regular one and two bedroom apartments. The loft was pricey but security was nice and they had a private access code required parking garage at their service and plenty of room to keep having parties.

They were also told that the roof was a nice place on nice nights to have parties and since they were the top floor they had closest access. The loft was amazing with bay windows in the living room that looked out on the bright streets of Tokyo and hard would floors to die for. Han agreed that there was so much space that they could hire a once weekly maid to come in and do the sweeping, dusting and mopping.

"So what is this news?" Neela asked Harley were she was perched on Han's lap. She wore black fleece short shorts and one of Han's garage shirts with her hair straight and little make up.

_"I like you wearing my stuff." Han commented._

_Harley looked up as she buttoned the garage shirt with 'Han' patched over her left breast pocket. "Why cause I'm labeled." She commented._

_Han grinned. "Maybe." He replied leaning down and giving her a hard passionate kiss. He attempted to lay her down on the bed, but she wasn't having any of it. _

_"Han." She said breathing unsteadily as she broke away._

_"Come on." Han groaned._

_Harley giggled. "Han come on everyone is going to be here in a little while."_

_"They can wait."_

_"No they can't. We've got to tell them sometime."_

_"I'm gonna catch such shit." Han joked._

_Harley grinned. "Well I'll make up for that later. I think it's sweet you want to live with me. I mean I am the most undomesticated person on this earth." Harley joked._

_Han chuckled. "I'm ok with that. You can do dishes and most of your clothes are dry clean anyway so…what's left?" He asked teasingly._

_"Oh so I'm going to do dishes?" Harley asked smirking at him._

_Han shrugged. "Or not." He said laughing lightly._

_"You love me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then I guess I can do with dishes." She said sweetly. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and drug him out of his room. _

"Harley and I got a place about five minutes from here." Han answered. Dom smirked, Letty choked on her corona, Twink, Neela, Sean, and Earl kind of just looked at them and Reiko and Toshi smiled.

Hunter obviously didn't see the importance, Tori and Blake weren't there do to being out together almost every day. Tori would catch a couple classes a day and then her and Blake were gone. Apartment hunting, sight seeing, who really know what they were doing, but they were together and that was all that Harley cared about.

"Guys?" Harley said snapping her fingers a few times.

Letty patted her upper chest as if to make the left over corona slide down her throat faster. "I…" She rasped. She put up a finger indicating them to hold on and took a deep breath and released and then again. "I never thought I'd see the day when Han moved in with someone."

Han rolled his eyes. "People change." He remarked.

"Yeah thought Han would die in that basement." Twinkie remarked jokingly.

"Ha, ha Twink." Harley said smirking at him. He grinned back. Harley rested her head lightly on Han's shoulder, her legs were bent to fit on his lap and her left side was pressed against his chest.

Han tossed him some keys on a plain ring. "Key's to the new place?" Twinkie asked, cause usually he was the guy that got keys to set up for parties and what not.

Han chuckled sarcastically and then smirked at him. "No. Keys to the basement here. It's yours if you want it."

"Thanks man." Twink said stuffing the keys in his pocket. "So is that where you guys have been spending your time when you aren't here."

"Had to move our stuff from his storage." Harley yawned lightly. It had been a long two weeks. When her and Han weren't at the garage they were moving boxes from one place to another and then unpacking along the way. The kitchen was the only thing that neither had stuff for so they would have to go out shopping soon to get that. Or Han would send Harley out shopping cause she probably had taste unlike him cause he'd just look at one thing say that's that and move on.

And not only were the weeks physically exhausting but Harley found it emotionally so as well. Things that she had packed away months ago reminded her of her mom. Han found her sitting back against the wall legs drawn to her chest, chin rested on her knees staring down at a picture of her and her mother from just before she passed away on the floor in front of her.

_"Baby where's the…" Han trailed off seeing Harley on the floor in the master bedroom. He noticed the photo in front of her and sighed. "Baby?" No response. "Harley?" He tried again._

_Harley couldn't force herself to answer him or look up. She just didn't know if she could hold it in any longer with one look at him she'd be a wreck. _

_"Baby?" Han sat down beside her and picked up the picture she was virtually staring at. It was a picture of Harley lying next to her mother in her small hospital bed asleep while her mother faced her on her side and was lightly tucking her hair back in a sweeping motion of her fingers. "I remember taking this." Han said softly._

_Harley didn't look away from the floor. _

_"I remember cause I had a conversation with your mom that day." Han said. He'd never told her about what they had talked about, but maybe she needed to hear it._

_"What?" Harley asked looking up finally. _

_Han looked to her a saw a small tear run down her cheek. He gave her a sad smile and reached up and swiped it away lovingly with his thumb. "I walked into the room and she shooshed me." Han said with a small smile. "I've never met anyone's mother before, well back in high school but you know what I mean. Anyways she shooshed me and said you'd finally fallen asleep after crying for so long."_

_"It's about really the only girly thing I do. For a little while I just wanted to believe that she'd get better and come home, but being that she didn't want me to have false hopes she told me quite harshly that it wasn't going to happen. The cancer would win and I needed to be prepared for that. I saw that what I had remarked after she said that was tarring her apart when she started to cry and I laid down in the bed and just cried like I hadn't cried before and fell asleep." Harley explained softly._

_Han gave her a small smile. "She asked me if I really loved you, I told her that I loved you more than anything in my life even more than myself. I'd been slightly selfish in the past but now my life was you."_

_Harley gave him a small smile. "That's sweet."_

_"She made me promise to take care of you forever, love you, and never let you down. Beth told me to hold you when you slept and keep you safe, to comfort you when you were sad and to help you enjoy life without her."_

_"I do enjoy life these days and I don't take it for granted like I use to, but I still miss her." Harley whispered. More silent tears found their way down her cheeks and Han wished he could just take her pain away. _

_Han set the picture down on the floor and put his arms around her huddled form and kissed her temple. "It's ok to grieve."_

_"Han, promise you'll never leave me?" Harley whispered brokenly._

_He gave her temple a light kiss for the second time. "Promise."_

"I think we're gonna take off." Han said standing cradling a lightly sleeping Harley in his arms.

"That is so strange." Sean chuckled softly to himself.

Neela nodded. "I agree. Not only is Harley asleep before you go to bed, your bed is not in the basement anymore." She said.

"Small adjustment guys and she's tired. Helping out here with this, moving and still making time for Tori has had its toll on her." Han said softly.

Harley more often then not would come back to the garage after unpacking at the loft and would crash. They had barely made time for each other in the last two-weeks or races. Harley would skip out, while Han would go just to be sure that his drivers weren't injured.

"I'll lock up man." Sean said in that southern accent that gave such a drawl to his speech.

Han nodded. "K. Night guys." Han took her over to his car set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in, then went around and got in and left.

"So what's the big deal about them moving in together?" Hunter asked randomly.

Twink decided to answer since everyone was getting up and going to bed or leaving. "Han's never been the one woman type, let alone commitment type. Moving in together means that Han's changed. We all knew that anyway, but having a place together is like the biggest form of commitment besides marriage it's just a shock." He explained.

Hunter nodded kind of understanding what he was getting at. "Oh."

Home:

Han pulled up outside the gate into the garage and put his window down to punch in the code. The gate opened and he drove through with the gate closely automatically behind him. He drove into the back corner of the parking lot where Harley's car was from this afternoon and parked next to her. He got out and went to her side lifting her into his arms. Harley sleepily put her arms loosely around his neck as he carried her one arm under and around her knees and the other behind her back.

Getting off the elevator on the fifteenth floor he carefully carried her down to their door and went in with little difficulty unlocking the door. He shut and locked the door behind him and carried Harley through the living room, which was also viewable from the open kitchen. There were no walls dividing the living, dining room and kitchen. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall and on the way the first door on the left was the guest bathroom, right door it was the office, second door on the right was the small workout room and the last door on the left was the master bedroom.

Gently Han lay Harley on the bed, he figured she could sleep in what she was wearing and just slipped her all star lo top black canvas converse chucks of her feet and then gently pulled the covers back and tucked her in.

He stripped off his jeans and t-shirts and crawled in bed on the other side and fell asleep watching her.

Next Morning:

Harley woke up and the last thing she remembered was falling asleep at the garage. She felt a light finger tracing the exposed tattoo on her lower back and turned her head to the other side, where she lay stomach down in bed. "Morning." She said softly.

"Morning." Han whispered. Harley scooted closer to him and burrowed herself into his warm chest where he lay on his side. Han chuckled lightly. "How'd you sleep?" He asked kissing the top of her head lightly.

Harley moaned softly and speckled soft kisses along his chest and up to his neck. "Perfectly. Thanks."

"Hey you slept I just brought you home." Han said jokingly.

Harley smiled softly nuzzling his neck with her nose getting soft chuckles from him doing so. "Home. I like that. Home." Harley whispered against his skin. Han's arm went over her and gently smooth up and down her covered back.

"Me too. It's early we could go back to sleep." Han suggested.

Harley tilted her head back a bit and looked into his dark eyes with mischief clearly stated on her face. "Or we could do…other things." She said impishly.

"You mean sex." Han said smirking down at her.

Harley giggled softly. "No I mean bake a cake." She replied sarcastically. "But other things has many possibilities while the word sex just makes you think of 'wake me when it's over.'" Harley said jokingly.

Han grinned. "Evil."

Harley grinned sweetly. "I know." She gave him a quick kiss and then scampered out of the bed.

"What? What are you doing?" Han asked. Just the talk of sex turned him on especially with the possibilities she was talking about. Harley turned and grinned at him over her shoulder before heading to the bathroom.

Han smirked to himself and got out of bed reaching in his nightstand drawer for a condom. He opened the bathroom door and Harley was standing there in front of him with a come-hither grin unbuttoning the shirt she wore. "You going to make me undress myself or are you going to do it for me?" Harley asked cunningly.

Han shut the bathroom door behind him as he sauntered over leaning down and kissing her pink lips and took over where her hands left off with the buttons. He got impatient with about the last ten when Harley's fingers began to run along the top of his boxers and just yank either side ripping the buttons from the shirt.

Harley giggled hearing the little plastic buttons hit the floor around their bare feet and dropped her arms so that the shirt slipped off effortlessly leaving her clad in a bra, short shorts and panties. She pushed her shorts down and they fell towards her feet and she stepped out of them and kick/flicked them across the room with her foot.

Her arms went around his neck and he started to lead her towards the shower but she stopped him. "Uh, uh" She breathed with a glint in her eye. Han looked a bit confused so she smirked at him and then looked down at the linoleum bathroom floor. Han quirked a brow, but grinned deviously all the same and they started to sink to the floor.

Harley lay down on the linoleum floor on her back inviting Han's body on to hers and he lay over her with most of his weight on his elbows. Han kissed down her neck and collarbone and to the front clasp of her bra and undid it letting free her plump breasts. Harley wiggled out of the bra having to sit up a little to do so and threw the bra behind her.

Han grinned and continued down her chest to her soft flat stomach and then taking the rim of her panties he led them down her soft sun kissed legs and threw them off to the side as well. Now she lay before him in all her glory the white linoleum making her soft tan look darker and her brown hair and eyes seem black with lust.

He lay over her once more capturing her lips with a passionate intoxicating kiss as her feet pushed his boxers down. Soon they were both fully shed of any clothing and were covered in nothing but each other.

Harley had felt a cold sting when her back first met the floor, but it just added to the intensity that she was longing for. It had felt like forever since she had been with her lover and this was going to be a climaxing treat of it's own. "Han, oh yes." Harley panted as his lips working the weak spot of her neck and ear. Her legs wrapped around his waist urging him to do what they both wanted. To complete each other.

Han thrust into her body embedding himself deep within her and she moaned arching her back a beat brushing her taut nipples against his lightly misted chest. Harley whimpered lightly with ecstasy as he slower began to pull back and plunge in starting out slow and picking up his pace with her erotic sounds of desire.

The intense heat lingering through her body was becoming excruciating and all she wanted was release. She'd give anything for release to cool off just a little. "Baby, oh Har!" Han groaned out as his lips found their way along her jaw line and to her lips. His slightly large sweet hand held her left breast while the other was planted firmly palm down on the linoleum to steady himself as he rocked faster and faster with her pleasurable cries.

"Fa…faster…baby." Harley rasped. "I…I need…"

"Need what baby?" Han whispered softly in her ear.

Harley opened her eyes and there was passion, fire, desire, need and building weariness there that made Han want to bury himself in her eyes and never leave. "More…faster…more…" Harley chanted breathily. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she cried out. "Oh!" She screamed satisfactorily. "Oh god please!" Harley begged huskily.

Han was working as fast as his body would allow to pleasure her and lead her over the blissful end. Harley leaned up capturing his lips with hers and her head fell back to the linoleum not releasing his mouth as she kissed him with liveliness and lust. Her tongue invaded his mouth and met his and they both groaned at the touch of the velvet muscle.

"Just a little…more." Harley whispered against his lips.

Han could feel himself almost over the edge as well. "Want me to take you over the edge?" Han gasped in her ear. Her nails were probably drawing blood by now and it was exhilarating.

"Shit! Please!" She screamed. Han rolled holding her on him so he was on his back and his hands were on her hips now working her up and down on his throbbing member. "Oh…" She moaned. Her breathing was still heavy and the sweat dripped down her magnificent and flawless skin. Harley's hands were now pressed steadfastly on his chest as she began to work him herself. She gently leaned forward grabbing his hair with her right hand and pulled him up. Han grinned at her face to face as she continuously impaled herself on him and rocked her hips having slowed down a great deal she wasn't almost over the edge like she wanted now. "Cruel." She muttered.

Han just grinned and leaned in taking her mouth and nibbling on her bottom lip. "Love you." He replied huskily his fingers skimming her bare backside.

Harley moaned and her head lulled back her dark brown hair brushing back and forth against her naked back. "Oh." She breathed softly. Han took this time to lick her erect nipple of her left breast and she gasped having liked the sensation so he did it again and then took the ample silk flesh into his mouth suckling her making her body move and tingle in excruciating wanting ways.

After giving the other breast much of the same treatment Han's lips worked their way up Harley's collarbone and up her neck, her head came forward and she kissed him long and hard as she impaled him one last time taking herself over the edge and dragging him with her. "Holy fuck!" Harley yelled breaking the kiss.

Breathing heavily her head fell onto his shoulder as his arms went around her middle and hers held him around his shoulders. Han grinned to himself as he lifted his throbbing brain from her shoulder and kissed along the sweaty skin of her shoulder to her neck sucking on the sensitive skin. A few minutes later he broke away satisfied he'd left the perfect reminder on her and pulled away enough to kiss her cheek and temple. "Harley." He whispered.

She didn't move but her breathing was soft casual on his skin, her heartbeat had returned to normal. Han looked at her it was obvious that she had fallen back to sleep. He chuckled lightly to himself and lay back on the floor holding her on top of him. A few minutes later a soft yawn was heard and Han opened his resting eyes and Harley lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled softly down at him. "Sorry." She whispered softly.

Han smiled back at her. "Don't worry you weren't out that long."

"That was fantastic but I'm still so tired from this last few weeks." Harley said leaning down and giving him a soft kiss. "We should probably take a shower now, can't go into work smelling like early morning sex." She giggled.

Han smirked and gave her a soft kiss. His hands lightly patted her hips. "You get in the shower I'll be in, in just a minute." Harley smiled down at him and carefully lifted herself off his body and turned to the shower and reached in turning it on. She climbed in and Han got up from the floor and took care of the condom he used and then went over to the shower and got in with Harley.

"I love you." Harley said softly as his arms went around her waist and brought her back against his chest.

Han kissed her neck softly and lightly scratched her stomach. "I love you too baby."

Garage:

Harley walked in before Han who had gotten side tracked talking to Sean outside when they had arrived. She walked past Dom with a few guys around him but didn't think nothing of it. "Damn…" She heard as she walked by. She turned and saw Dom slap the tall, slender, one of the three upside the head.

"Sorry Harley." Dom said through gritted teeth. "Banana brain wasn't thinking."

"Banana brain, dawg what?" He said looking at Dom.

Harley smirked and walked over. "I'm Harley, Han's girlfriend." She said introducing herself.

"Oops my bad." He said.

"Harley these three bird brains are Jesse, Leon and Vince." Dom said giving the least introduction he could.

Harley nodded. "Where's Let?" She asked.

"Right here chica." Harley turned and grinned at her newfound friend and there was a girl about her height with similar looks standing beside her. "Harley this is Mia, Dom's little sister. Mia this is Han's girl Harley." Harley offered a hand and they shook quickly.

"It's nice to meet you." Mia said kindly.

Harley smirked. "Thanks and likewise."

"Mazda RX-8." Harley turned and saw the smaller guy, who had this kid like quality to him starting for her car. She jogged over blocking him from the car.

"You touch, you die." She said.

Han walked in and smirked. "Who you threatening now baby?" He asked walking over.

"Han man I was just…" Jesse said.

Han laughed lightly. "Jesse good to see you. Harley I'd trust Jesse with my car any day." He said softly after reaching her. Harley gave him a doubtful look and then nodded. She opened the driver door and pulled the lever by the floor to pop the hood. Jesse propped it opened and peered in side with enthusiasm.

"I can see why she covets the car. It's a masterpiece." He said.

Harley smirked and gave Han a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's not really why, but whatever rocks your socks." She remarked jokingly.

Leon and Vince came over while Dom finished looking over the engine of his Nissan skyline. "Good to see ya brotha." Vince said to Han.

"Nice to see you still alive." Han replied.

Vince nodded and Leon walked over smirking at Han. "Man when'd you go and find yourself a nice piece of…"

Harley glared at him. "You finish that sentence and I'll castrate you." She said with a sweet innocent voice. And something in her eyes said she was dead serious about it.

Han chuckled, Leon looked terrified that she might actually do it and decided to rethink his previous statement. "Where'd you find this lovely young lady?" He said making Letty and Mia both crack up laughing having heard the conversation.

"She sort of found me." Han replied. He'd tell them, today, tomorrow, well eventually he'd tell them what his other friends knew.

Harley smiled and leaned back into his chest as his arms wrapped firmly around her. "And I decided to keep him." Harley said grinning.

"Whoever pieced this engine together is genius." Jesse said from where he was still looking in on the engine of Harley's RX-8.

"That would be me." Han said. Harley laughed lightly rolling her eyes. "And her."

"Do you ever actually use your nitrous?" Leon asked now also interested in the car.

Harley shrugged. "Sometimes, but very rarely. It's not really something we use to drift." She said softly.

"You drift?" The guy, Vince asked.

Harley nodded. "Yeah."

"You any good?" He asked.

"Like I told Dom maybe someday you'll find out. Until then Neela you ready?" Harley asked looking over at her girlfriend. Who was standing with Sean who was now helping Dom out with his car. Neela looked up and smiled.

"Yeah." She said.

"Where you girls off two?" Han asked.

"I promised Neels a ride to work, so that I could work on her car today." Harley said. "Not to mention I have to pick of Tori and Blake. Speaking of where are Hunter and Reiko?"

Twinkie came over with a big grin on his face. "Yo I saw them sneaking out this morning."

"Hunter doesn't need to sneak, he's an adult." Harley remarked. "Where'd they go?"

"I said they was sneaking, how am I supposed to know?" Twinkie said.

"I heard Reiko and Hunter talking about the mountains last night." Neela said walking over.

Harley closed her eyes and groaned. "Aw shit. She's going to give him the book smart version of drifting. This can't end well." She said. She pulled her keys from her pocket. "I gotta go. Sorry guys cars gotta come with me." She said and closed the hood making sure it latched.

Neela got in the passenger seat and buckled up as Harley started the car and put her windows down. "Behave." Han said standing at her window.

Harley smirked. "I'm always behaved."

"You know what I mean. Reiko may not drift doesn't mean she can't teach." Han said.

"You can teach it, but in the end you have to feel it. Even I know that." Harley said. "Bye." He kissed her cheek and she pulled out of the garage, her tires screeching behind her.

"Man dawg, she's a feisty one." Leon commented.

"And she'll kick your ass if you make any more comments Lee so I'd watch it." Letty said.

Leon on laughed dramatically. "Ha, ha. I don't think so." He said.

"Ask Nate what he thinks." Han commented smirking and then walked over to Dom and Sean and started talking with them about what would go down now that Dom had a working car for racing.


	16. Responsibility

Chapter 16:

After dropping Neela at work and picking Blake and Tori up Harley drove to the mountains where she spotted Nate standing with Reiko and made out the distinct sound of a car engine zooming around. She pulled off to the side and climbed out of the car. "Reiko are you insane!" Harley said quickly.

"He wanted to learn and Nate's helping out." Reiko said in her defense.

"Yeah that's all well and good but I would've rather been the one helping. Newbie hasn't totally proven himself and Hunter is my responsibility adult or not. I brought him here into this life I have to deal with him." Harley ranted.

"Harley get the stick out of your ass and loosen up." Nate said.

Harley glared daggers at him and if it hadn't been for the car pulling up she would've shown her a stick up his ass. She turned to the car. "Hunter get the hell out of that car right now!" Harley yelled. Blake and Tori stood back leaning on her car just silent witnesses.

Hunter climbed out of the car and stood by it arms cross over his chest. "Hey Harley what's up?" He said casually.

"What's up?" She asked sarcastically. "What's up? Are you fucking insane Hunter Bradley? You can't learn to drift with a technically textbook driver and a Newbie! That shit is dangerous." Harley said loudly.

"Chill out. I'm doing fine." Hunter stated calmly.

Harley took and released a deep breath. "There is no fine in this. Fine is football, fine is soccer or basketball or Frisbee, and there is no fine in drifting. You wait to long to take a corner up here and you're likely to carry your back tires over the edge, resulting in your death at the bottom!"

"Ok I'm sorry." Hunter said.

"If you wanted to drift you should've asked me. I love you Reiko, but no offense girl everything is textbook with you." Reiko nodded.

"I don't drift. I get it." She said.

"And I really don't give a shit about hurting the newbie's feelings." Harley said glaring at him. "You just don't understand all the dangers this can bring." Harley said.

"You do it." Hunter commented.

"Yeah and I've been driving these cars since I was fifteen. Right hand and left hand are different and one wrong maneuver will get you kill." Harley said. "So experience trumps everything. First you learn to drive, then you practice light drifting at the docks then you come to the mountains. Besides drifting isn't just something you do or learn it's something you have to feel."

Hunter smirked. "You really take this seriously."

Harley sighed. "You aren't getting it. Sean took some time to get it to. You have to feel this and until you feel it here." She poked is chest over his heart. "You'll never get it here." She smacked him upside the head. "You have to understand the history of drifting for that, why it was invented, how it came to be and until then give me the keys." She held out her hand and he dropped the keys into it.

Harley turned and tossed the keys to Nate. "You are so full of bullshit." Nate said.

"If I'm so full of bullshit then why were you beaten by a girl?" She asked vehemently. "Hunter get in my car now." Harley said. "Reiko will you take Tori and Blake back with you I need to talk some more with Hunter?"

Hunter walked over and got in the passenger seat. Reiko smiled and nodded. "I should've talked with you first."

"It's ok Reiko." Harley smiled and climbed in her car giving Tori a smile, buckled up and drove off. "I know I sound like a bitch, specially since you're older than me and all, but I just don't want you hurt." Harley said softly as she drove.

"I was just looking for something to do." Hunter said.

"I know, but next time you want to learn to drift don't ask Reiko or the newbie. Newbie doesn't know what he's talking about. To be a real drifter you have to understand it. He may be good, but he isn't great. And greatness comes from understanding."

Hunter nodded. "I know you care but…"

"No I don't just care, I'm responsible for you. I brought you into this and if anything was to happen to you I'd never forgive myself." Harley said softly.

Hunter looked over at her sighed and gave her a small smile. "You're like the little sister I never had you know that?" He asked jokingly.

"I have feeling that someday we may end up being family." She joked back.

"Maybe." Hunter replied. "Thanks. For caring I mean. It's nice to know that someone's watching out."

"You've been watching out for everyone else maybe it's time someone watched out for you." Harley replied. "I'm the same way with Han."

"Taking care of Blake these last few years has been wearing on me and now that he's got Tori I'm just looking for something fun." Hunter said casually.

Harley nodded. "Than I'll teach you to drift or Han."

"Cool."

"So what's up with you and Reiko?" Harley smirked over at him and turned onto a main street flowing with traffic staying casual, though her care was anything but.

Hunter laughed lightly. "Why would you think something was up?"

"Cause you hang out with her like every day." Harley replied.

"Ok so maybe…I think she's cute." Hunter replied.

Harley grinned. "Cute huh? Well maybe you should ask her out?"

"Uh, I don't date." Hunter said abashedly.

Harley giggled. "Come on Hunter Bradley ask her out. What could it hurt really?"

Hunter chuckled softly. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Fine I guess that's all I can ask." Harley grinned. "So let me talk to Han about this drifting stuff and see what he says."

"It's cool. Take your time."

"Oh don't say that. All my time is usually taken. I'm spread three ways from Sunday with Tori, Han, the garage, friends and races I haven't got much time left." Harley joked.

Hunter chuckled softly and nodded. "Ok." He joked.

Garage:

Harley pulled up outside the garage killed the engine and got out of the car Hunter following behind. Reiko had arrived a little while ago obviously having taken the shorter way back then Harley. Harley walked in and saw that all eyes landed on her and were seemingly shocked, she thought at least. "Ok I swear I didn't do it." She said jokingly.

Han walked over and gave her a quick hug. "I told them." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away.

"Told them, as in told them?" Harley asked. Leon, Vince, Letty, Mia, and Dom looking shocked, Sean was impassive cause he already knew as was Twinkie, Reiko, and the other guys. Jesse just grinned like a little kind having heard that all those years of claims that Santa was too real were true.

Han nodded. "Yeah." He said softly.

"Are they buying it?" She whispered.

Han shrugged. "I don't know. I think they want to lock me in a mental facility." He joked lightly.

Harley giggled and stepped around him taking his hand and pulling him more so towards the group again. "Hey guys!"

"So wait Han man we aren't getting this." Vince said.

"What's not to get? I practically spelled it out for you?" He replied sarcastically.

Harley nodded. "Yes ninja academies exist and yes we're ninjas."

"Ninja's?" Letty asked in disbelief nodding her head. "Chica are you running a fever."

Harley chuckled softly. "I always was better with the show rather then tell." She smirked looking over at Han.

Han nodded in agreement and they both waved their hands in a sweeping motion over the upper part of their torso's and their whole wardrobe changed. From casual street clothes to their dark brown leather and red trim ninja uniforms. "Holy shit!" Leon exclaimed.

"Neat trick huh?" Harley asked grinning.

"How'd you…" Dom trailed off still staring in shock.

Han sighed softly. "I told you man I'm a fire ninja. It's how I got out of that wreck and it's how I met Harley." He admitted softly.

"Well the wreck came after but it's the truth. Secret ninja academies exist all over the world." Harley said thoughtfully.

"So if they're secret then why are you telling us?" Mia asked.

"Besides being ninja's we don't have ties with the academy any more so why stay loyal." Han said.

Harley nodded. "Yeah that bit is kind of well…"

"I was fired for having a relationship with my student and Harley was expelled for it." Han said quickly.

"Dude you dog." Leon chuckled.

Harley laughed lightly to herself. She looked at Han and then they both waved their hands over their torso's once more their street clothes were back instantly. "Doesn't matter anymore." Harley said.

Han nodded. "It doesn't and I just thought you guys deserved the truth."

"That is cool Chica. So you meant it when you said you'd castrate Leon?" Letty asked.

Harley grinned. "In a heartbeat."

Leon winced, Vince, Dom and Jesse looked a little paranoid now while Letty and Mia just laughed. "Good now maybe we'll be able to keep them under control." Mia said giggling.

"Baby can we talk?" Harley asked him softly. He nodded and left the other's to discuss what he had told them and they went to his desk for a little privacy.

"I never asked how it went with Hunter." He looked around Harley who had sat down in his lap to the young man who was talking with Reiko.

"Ok I guess. It's just I'd rather teach him. Newbie…"

"Nate." Han corrected.

"_Newbie_…" Harley clarified. "Told me I'm full of shit when I told Hunter he has to have a feel to drift. Maybe that's why he isn't the best that he can be."

"Ok point taken I need to talk to him, but how did it go with Hunter?"

"I told him that I feel responsible for him and he took to that. It's like how I feel responsible for you. You watch out for everyone else but you don't look out for yourself. That is mine and Sean's job." Harley smirked.

Han smiled and Harley leaned in giving him a quick kiss. "As long as you don't put yourself in harms way looking out for me." Han whispered against her lips.

"I'd do anything to know you were safe." Harley replied softly resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes. "Anything." She breathed.

"Don't." Han replied. "Please?"

"I'll watch your back you watch mine." She said softly meeting his lips in a heated kiss.

"Are we interrupting something?" Harley pecked Han's lips a few times before turning to the bubble intruders and saw Letty and Mia had come up.

"A little." Harley said jokingly.

"Sorry." Mia said.

Han chuckled softly. "It's ok. What's up?"

"We were wondering if we could steal your girlfriend for a while." Letty said smirking.

"Uh his girlfriend his sitting right here and quite comfortable." Harley put in jokingly.

"Mia needs to do a little shopping and I don't know anything around here." Letty said.

Harley smiled. "Yeah ok. Give me a second." Mia and Letty headed off and Harley turned her face back to Han. "Be back after a while?" She said sweetly.

"Don't do to much damage on my account." Han grinned.

Harley giggled lightly. "Damn I was hoping to by some overly expensive lingerie to wear to bed tonight. Oh well." She got up and started off and felt Han take a hold of her wrist and pulled her back into his lap.

"That I don't mind." Han said lightly nibbling on her ear.

"I know you don't baby that's why I was going to do it anyway. We'll talk later about the Hunter drifting thing." She said sweetly.

Han nodded. "I'll talk with him about it a bit and see what we come up with. Don't forget races tonight."

Harley nodded. "I never forget. And than we can go back to our place after the after party and have a little party of our own." Harley smirked.

Han grinned at her and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. "I like the sound of that." He replied huskily.

"Me too." Harley replied giving him another quick kiss.

"Come on chica you can get freaky later let's go!" Letty yelled across the garage making Harley and Han break away panting and lightly laughing at each other.

"Have fun."

"I will." She gave him one last kiss and headed off. She saw Tori standing with Blake and smiled. "Tori you want to come?" Tori shrugged and looked to Blake. He nodded gave her a quick kiss and she joined Harley on the walk over to her car.

_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot  
Maybe a little too well  
Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet  
He hit the stage so full of rage  
And let the whole world know it  
Six feet away, they heard him say  
"Oh God, don't let him pull it"_

"So Harley I've been meaning to ask how is our boy Han in bed?" Letty asked from the passenger seat.

"Letty come on not everyone wants to talk about sex." Mia said in the back next to Tori.

Harley giggled lightly. "Letty who says it's always in a bed?" She asked mockingly.

Letty grinned. "No shit? Where?" She asked.

_  
Please God, don't let him pull it  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched you do it  
_

"Quite possibly the bathroom floor." Harley replied laughing lightly.

"What?" Came Mia's shocked squeal. "There's no way. Han would never I mean he…"

Harley turned her head and grinned at Mia and then quickly looked back at the road. "Whatever I want I get." She replied confidently.

"Damn Han really has it bad for you." Mia laughed lightly. "Never in a million years would I've thought he'd actually let a girl rule the sheets."

"I do a damn good job at it to I might add." Harley chuckled.

_  
How could you take his life away? (What made you think you had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate? (To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home and on my own, I cried alone, and scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet  
_

"Mia check out the ring on Chica's finger." Letty said.

Harley looked down at her ring on the steering wheel, then at Letty and then back at the road. "What's wrong with my ring?"

"Did Han give that to you?" Letty said.

Harley nodded. "Yeah why?" Tori sat in the back quietly.

"That's some serious shit girl." Letty said.

"Why?" Both Tori and Harley asked at the same time.

"That ring was a gift from Dom to Han and he gave exact copies to Vince, Leon and Jesse it was like a um…" Mia started.

"It was Dom's way of saying that they'd always be family. And Han giving it to you means a lot. He's saying you're his family to." Letty finished.

_  
And in the wake of his mistake  
So many lives are broken  
Gone forever from a loaded bullet  
And no excuse that you could use  
Could pull somebody through it  
And to this day so many say  
"God why'd you let him do it?" _

How could you let him do it?  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched him do it

Harley had gotten silent after that until they reached the mall. "So where to?" Tori asked walking along side Harley.

"I just need some bras and panties. I forgot to pack some when I flew here from Mexico yesterday." Mia said told shy about it.

Harley smiled at the girl. "I know just the store." She said and they all headed down to the store she was talking about. And when they were all finished they loaded back up in the car and headed out. 

How could you take his life away? (What made you think you had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate? (To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home I cried alone and on my own,  
and scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet

How could you take his life away? (What made you think you had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate? (To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home I cried alone and on my own,  
and scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet

On the side of a bullet  
On the side of a bullet  
On the side of a bullet


	17. Seeing Things

Chapter 17:

Races:

Pulling up to the garage Harley drove through the crowds of people, mostly girls dressed in itty bitty outfits, not too much unlike herself, but slightly different since she was actually more covered than most. "Girl over there." Letty pointed to where she saw Dom, his car, Han, his car, and some random people scattered about talking with them.

Harley parked a little bit away and climbed out of the car in her tight jeans with torn holes in the knees, a leather halter vest no shirt underneath and black stiletto ankle strap heels. Tori wore much of the same except instead of a vest she wore a white t-shirt and converse shoes. Letty and Mia both wore leather skirts and simple tanks with chunky heeled hooker boots.

Walking over Harley grinned as she saw the skanky girls who had gathered around Dom and Han dispersed into the other crowds. "We don't look that mean do we?" Letty joked in Harley's ear.

Harley giggled and they broke away and she went to Han. "Hi baby." She said perkily.

Han smirked at her. "Ruin all my fun." He teased her.

"Really cause I thought this morning was kind of fun." Bobbie wiggled her eyes brows at him suggestively.

Han nodded trying not to smirk, but didn't succeed. Harley met his lips in a hard indulgent kiss and smile as she broke away. "It was. So how'd the shopping go?" He asked.

"You just want to know if I bought some naughty nightwear." Harley giggled.

Han put his arms around her waist pulling her close and began working his lips over her neck to her ear. "Did you?" He growled huskily in her ear.

"You'll just have to wait…" She nipped at his ear. "And see." She grinned mischievously.

"Hey Har?" Harley turned towards her sister who had called her name. "Blake's out front with a cab I'm gonna go k?"

"Sure. But why not just hang out?" Harley asked.

"He said he's got a surprise for me." Tori smiled. "I dunno. But I'll see you."

"Yeah I guess. Bye!" Harley waved and Tori smiled and turned and headed to the entrance to leave. Harley turned back towards Han who had a smirk on his face. "You know something what do you know?" Harley asked.

"Nothing." He said smirking at her still.

"Not buying it." Harley said grinning at him. "So spill."

Han shrugged. "Don't know what you are talking about." He said.

Harley gave up and they went about having a normal race night. Vince, Leon and Jesse seemed to have a good time just hanging out with the occasional girl that glanced their way. Dom and Letty, Han and Harley, Neela and Sean were all having a good time as well. Mia had kept to herself most the night occasionally talking with the girls. Sean won three races all for cash and had made away with a good hundred grand by the nights end. Then cars started breaking off and leaving the parking garage as the night hours turned into wee hours of the morning.

Walking into their place Harley carried the new merchandise she had picked up at the mall to the bathroom connected to hers and Han's room. She had left before him and had time to change before he'd be getting there.

"Babe?" Han called walking in the front door. He closed and locked it behind him and then slipped out of his jacket tossing it over the back of the couch. "Harley!" He tried again when she didn't answer.

"Bedroom!" She finally called back. Han let out a sigh of relief; still occasionally worrying that DK might come back and try to hurt them. And the way to hurt Han the most would be to hurt the woman he loved.

Han walked into their room not even glancing up at where she stood facing into the bedroom leaning on the bathroom doorframe. "Honey I'm home…" He remarked sarcastically pulling is double layer of shirts over his head.

"Honey I've got a surprise for you." Harley sing songed teasingly. This having grabbed Han attention turned his eyes on her. She stood in a black and red baby doll nightie with matching lace panties. Harley gave a slight twirl as she stepped into their room, her bare feet hitting the softness of the light carpet. "Like it?" She asked.

Han stood in shock. What had he done so great in life to get the girl of his dreams? A girl who wasn't afraid to wear sexy things, but not me slutty at the same time? Harley was amazing to him. Truly gorgeous in every sense of the word and he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to be with her.

"Han?" Harley looked over at him a little worried by how long he had stared. Normally by now he would've said something, anything to assure her that he liked what she had put on for him and only for him. "Han?" She asked again walking up to him and placing her palms lightly on his bare torso. "You ok?" She asked looking up into his eyes that hadn't left her, but still had yet to say anything.

Han continued to look at her. Her beautiful brown eyes, her hair, her body, it was all for him and sometimes he didn't know what to say to that. "I'm fine." He said softly.

"You don't like it?" She asked softly looking at him a little confused.

Han smiled and shook his head leaning down capturing her lips in a tender kiss as his hands made to lay upon her hips. "No I love it. And you're stunning in it. I was just thinking to myself what I could've possibly done to deserve you."

"We must've done something right at some point in our lives." Harley giggled softly.

Han smirked at her and grabbed hold of her waist as she laughed lightly and he lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. "I agree." He said sweetly as their lips met.

Harley laughed softly as Han walked her back towards the bed and they plopped down together getting ready to settle in for a long night of passion and fun.

Next Morning:

Harley heard the cordless ring and she reach out grabbing it from her nightstand. "Hello?" She groaned.

"Harley?"

"No it's Santa Clause…who the fuck do you think it is Tori?" Harley bit out sarcastically.

"Sorry I just…"

"No I'm sorry. It was a long night. It's really early for me." Harley mumbled into the phone as she lay her head back upon Han's chest.

"I know what you mean about long." Tori commented,

Harley was suddenly wide-awake and sat up with a smirk on her face. "Did you?" Harley asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Tori giggled softly. "Blake's out getting us some breakfast."

"Well details spill." Harley insisted.

"Well he brought me back to our apartment and had this beautiful dinner set up, then one thing led to another and we ended up in bed." Tori said without any details.

"I meant how was it?" Harley said.

Tori sighed. "Incredible." She said softly.

"Damn that good?" Harley asked grinning.

"What was that good?" Harley looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing Han rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing baby go back to sleep." Harley said sweetly.

"I should go, I just heard the front door." Tori said softly.

"Ok, call me later." Harley said. She ended the call and stuck the cordless phone back on her nightstand and laid down in Han's arms. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you baby." Harley said softly kissing his cheek.

Han turned and gave her lips a soft kiss. "Waking up with you naked I have no objections too." He kidded.

"I know, but it's still really early." Harley said.

Han yawned. "I know. Let's go back to sleep." He pulled her in close and his hand that rested upon his abdomen reached and gently with one finger he scratched over the surfaces of her belly, knowing it was comforting for her and helped her fall asleep.

"Mmm…" Harley moaned softly lifting her head and placing a chaste kiss on his jaw line. "Love you." Harley whispered.

"Love you too baby, go back to sleep." Han turned kissed her temple and soon she was back to sleep. And Han joined her not to long after.

Two Months Later:

Harley was working on a car when she felt an arm snake around her waist and she stood up leaning back. "Good evening to you too." She giggled.

"We're the only one's here, what a coincidence." Han remarked huskily in her ear. Dom and Letty had decided to go do something together, Mia was off again and no one really knew what she was doing. Leon, Vince, and Jesse were out at a club looking to score while Sean and Neela were on yet another date. Hunter who was now actually dating Reiko had taken her out for a nice dinner as well as Tori and Blake had done the same. The other guys were upstairs on the roof playing soccer thus leaving Harley and Han alone in the garage.

"I heard you tell the guys to go away." Harley said a grin evident in her voice. "Baby do you think you're going to get lucky with me on this engine block?" She asked seductively.

"I was hoping." Han said huskily nipping at her ear.

Harley sighed contently and found herself turned around to face him. "Or…I could clean up, we could close up and go home." She said softly to him.

"Come on baby that'll take too long I want you now." Han whined teasingly.

Harley gave him a playful grin. "What if someone walks in?" She asked.

"Then we charge twenty bucks for the show." Han joked.

Harley reached behind her and closed the hood one handed. "That took talent." She said smirking at him.

Han grinned at her. "I wonder who could've taught you that." He said suggestively laying her down on the hood of the car. Harley shrugged smirking as he leaned in kissing his way from her lips to her neck. Harley was in heaven when her eyes opened lazily looking over his shoulder. What she saw passing by the open garage door made her heart stop.

"Han? Han stop." Harley pushed him off her and ran out of the garage and looked around.

"Harley?" Han came up behind her as she frantically looked around.

"I saw…" She trailed off.

"Saw what?" Han asked worriedly. Harley turned to him and shook her head.

"Never mind. My imagination must be playing tricks on me." She said softly.

Han put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Ok what do you think you saw?" He asked caringly.

"I thought…no you'll get all worried and it's nothing." Harley said putting her arms around his middle and holding him tight.

"Harley…" Han drawled. Harley knew he meant business when he would draw out her name like that.

"Takashi. I thought I saw Takashi." She whispered softly. "But I didn't. Cause no one can just disappear into thin air." She said.

Han sighed and walked her back into the garage. He hit the button and all the garage doors came down. "We're going home." Han said softly.

"Han it's nothing. Please don't let this ruin anything. It was just…"

"Harley it wasn't just anything. And you know as well as I do ninja streaking is like disappearing into thin air." Han said. He released her and walked over grabbing her shoulder bag and keys to his Mazda, which they had road in together that morning to work.

"Han I would've been able to see an aura trail if that's true and there is none." Harley insisted.

Han shook his head. "I don't care. If you think you saw him you probably did. And I would feel much better if we went home."

"Han!" Harley grabbed his biceps stopping him mid stride.

"Harley you aren't getting it. He hates me, hell he tried to shoot me dead. But none of that matters because he knows now the way to hurt me is to hurt _you_." Han emphasized. Harley looked at him blankly. "That is why you and I are going to go home and call Sean and everyone over to talk."

"Han we can take care of ourselves better than they can. We can't put them in danger if I really did see Takashi." Harley said looking at him sullenly.

"But telling them at least they'll be able to keep a look out." Han said. Harley knew it was logical and yet she didn't know why but she didn't want to tell them. Blissful ignorance would be nice for all of them, but she knew that they needed to know. "Harley?"

"Yeah. Ok." She said softly.

"What?" Han asked seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

Harley looked at him. "Nothing. This just sucks." Harley said. "Everything was perfect, and everyone was happy. Sean and Neela I know are on the verge of engagement he even bought the damn ring, And now all that is just going to go down the shiter because I think I saw him."

"No it won't." Han said kindly. His hand cupped her left cheek and she softly lay into it. "We'll fix it."

"If he turns up I can't be held accountable for what I do to him." Harley said giving him a small playful smirk.

Han gave a light chuckle in return. "That's my girl. I love you."

"I know. I love you too." They met in a soft kiss and then separated and climbed into Han's car and left the garage.

Han and Harley's Place:

"Wait so what you're saying is that you think you saw Takashi?" Neela asked sitting on the sofa in Harley and Han's living room with Sean. Everyone had gathered there after getting a call on the phone chain.

Harley sighed and nodded. "Think being the key word. I went out of the garage to look for him but he wasn't there."

"Doesn't mean she didn't actually see him. Ninja's can do this thing called ninja streaking and it's kind of like disappearing in thin air." Han said.

"So what's with this Takashi guy?" Letty asked.

Harley sighed again. "Hates Han wants him dead for the disgrace he suffered blah, blah, blah…"

"So what do you think he's back for revenge or something?" Sean asked.

Han shrugged. "All I know is he usually doesn't like to lose. He lost in more ways than one before he was forced to leave." He said.

"So what now?" Twink asked.

"Now we all keep a good look out for him." Harley said. "You see him walking towards you, you detour and go the other way."

"That's cowards shit." Sean said.

Han groaned. "Sean Takashi is capable of things you couldn't even imagine trust me when I say you will want to have coward if he catches up with you."

"Takashi was trained like Han and I. We know what he's capable off but you're not, so you should just steer clear until we figure out if and what he is doing here." Harley said.

Han shook his head. "We'll talk about that later." He said softly. "The rest of you should go, watch your backs." He said. Everyone got up and started heading out. Tori left Blake by the front door to talk with her sister.

"So…" Tori started.

"Watch your back and don't go anywhere without Blake." Harley said insistently. "You look like me and Takashi was never the brightest tool in the shed. So please be careful."

Tori nodded. "I will. No worries. Take care of you." She whispered in Harley's ear as they hugged.

"Take care of you." Harley replied and they broke apart and Tori left with Blake. Harley turned towards where Han was sitting in his recliner and walked over sitting down on his lap. "What's your mind?"

Han looked to her and sighed. "I can't believe I actually thought that he'd stay gone. I mean I knew he knew I was alive, so why wouldn't he come back and try to finish me off. But I can't figure out why he waited this long."

"Baby if he is back to hurt you, we'll stop him."

"But what if he hurts you. I'll never forgive myself." He said somberly. Harley the hair framing his face back with her fingers and leaned in giving him what she hoped was a reassuring kiss on the lips. "I can't lose you. I love you so much." Han whispered against her lips.

Harley sighed contently and kissed him again. "It'll turn out fine I promise. Cause I'm not living my life without you." She whispered softly.

Han put his arms around her holding her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while until Harley was certain Han had fallen asleep. His arms slacked a bit and she took this opportunity to get up and get herself some water.

After doing so she went back over to his chair and gently woke him so that they could go to bed. "Baby?" She whispered softly. "Baby wake up."

Han groaned softly and his opened a little at a time. "Har?"

"Come on baby it's late let's go to bed." She stood up and he stood up slowly and they headed to their bedroom together and went to bed.


	18. Promises

Chapter 18:

It had been two weeks and no one had seen Takashi and Harley was beginning to wonder if she had really just imagined him being there. "Han come on!" Harley called.

"I own the place it isn't going to crumble to ruins if I'm not there with everyone else first thing!" Han hollered back from the bathroom.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Get your ass out her!" She said laughing to herself. Han snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck softly.

"I give." He whispered in her ear.

Harley laughed softly turning towards him. "We are going to be late."

"Like I said I own the place. I am never late. You however…" He trailed off smirking at her.

Harley grinned at him. "Is there any way I can make up my tardiness?" She asked seductively leaning in to him.

"I think I can come up with something." Han said leaning in and kissing her soundly on the lips. "Later, can't have you any later than you already are or you are really going to owe me."

"Being indebted to you isn't really a problem for me." Harley giggled. "But I would think after last night you'd be at least a little exhausted."

"That's the great thing about being a fire ninja, we recharge quickly." He joked.

Harley laughed lightly pulling out of his embrace. "Well before we end up heading back to bed we should go."

"But going back to bed sounds really nice." Han said winking at her.

Harley grinned back. "I'm sure." She remarked opening the front door and going to leave, but she ran into some one. "Oh I'm so…" Harley stopped mid word when she saw _him_ standing in front of her. "Uh Han." She said. Han came over behind her and looked at the man standing at the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To speak with my daughter." He said.

Harley laughed softly. "Umm let me think about that for a sec. No." She said.

"Look I know I haven't been the greatest father and I don't deserve any kind of reward for the way I behaved towards the end of my marriage with you're mother but you're in trouble."

"Ha! If I was in trouble I think I'd know. So if you'll excuse me." Harley took Han's hand and he grabbed the door handle as they walked passed Mr. Hanson and out the front door closing it behind them.

"Harley I just came to warn you." Chris said.

Harley looked over her shoulder at him. "Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to take it into account for the rest of my life when I wonder why my father never wanted me."

Han and Harley got in the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage. The doors closed and Han looked over at Harley who seemed to be quite mad. "Maybe we should take his warning into consideration with resent events and all." Han said softly.

Harley snorted. "My father the black cloud." She muttered. "He just sucks the fun out of everything. You see we were having fun and then he showed and now this massive…"

"Harley!" Han said stopping her ranting.

Harley looked up at him with a look of epiphany. "It's cause I'm a girl."

"What?" Han asked.

"I'm a girl. How many girls before me were at the academy?" Harley asked him.

Han thought for a moment. "None that I can remember why?"

"My father wanted a fire ninja in the family, but when he got one it was a girl not a boy. He wanted a boy. What a shallow jackass. He knew I was bound to screw up from day one when my powers began to show and that's why he hates me." She rambled.

Han looked at her biting back a small smile. "Baby that makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. My father use to yell at me and usually, cause I never put this together until just now; he yelled he wished I were a boy. All the time. What a jackass."

"Well I'm glade you aren't a guy." Han said smirking at her. They reached the parking garage and exited the elevator heading for Han's car.

Harley looked to him and smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Han smiled. They got in the car and headed off to the garage.

"Baby cheer up." Harley said from the passenger seat. They were half way to the garage by now and Han hadn't said much else.

"How can I? You are in danger."

Harley snorted. "This is my father were talking about he doesn't have the best parenting record."

"Setting that aside maybe he's telling the truth." Han said.

"What truth? How could he possible know if I was in danger or not? He isn't some psychic." Harley argued.

"I dunno but what if he's right?" Han argued back raising his voice a little.

Harley sighed as they pulled into the garage. "I'm not arguing with you about this." She grumbled and got out of the car slamming the door.

"Harley?" Han said getting out of the car and seeing her leaving the garage. "Harley wait!"

"Just leave me alone!" Harley called walking off.

"Shit man what did you do?" Sean asked walking over.

Han sighed. "Her father came by telling us she was in trouble, she doesn't believe him, but in light of resent events I do." He explained.

Sean nodded. "She'll cool off man."

"I know." Han said closing his car door and walking over to his desk.

Harley walked out towards the docks out of view of the garage. It wasn't that she was mad at Han she was more mad that her father had taken away the care freeness of her day. It had taken some time for Harley to get Han to lighten up and her fathers 'warning' had totally ruined two weeks of her hard work with him. _I'm not some inept little girl I can take care of myself. And I think I'd know if I was in any kind of danger._ Harley thought silently. _And Han is just being cautious believing my father. My father he's a real genius._ She thought in sarcasm.

"I honestly think I'd know if I was in danger." Harley muttered to herself. Her arms were cross over her chest and she was standing in a pissed off hip cocked to one side stance.

"Really? Talking to yourself I see gaijin." Harley groaned and turned around facing none other than Takashi.

"Can't you leave me alone? I was having a private moment." She remarked bitterly sarcastic.

Takashi was in full ninja gear and Harley decided to even the playing field. With a quick swipe of her hand over her torso her whole look changed. Instead of tight fitted jeans, a black tank and converse she now wore her dark brown leather and red trim ninja uniform and her blades were cross on her back.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun." He mocked in this dead calm locked stare with her as his hands reached back grabbing the handle of his dual blades and unsheathing them.

Harley did the same slowly. "You know Han got fired and I was expelled because of you." She said casually.

Takashi smirked at her evilly. "And I just can't find myself caring." He said. "The traitor and the gaijin you two really are the perfect pair."

"Keep talking and you are seriously going to be in for a world of hurt." Harley said glaring at him, holding her weapons at the ready.

"Than we fight." Takashi snarled before swing at her. Harley blocked the attempt with her own blade matching his fierce movements as he threw in powerful kicks to distract her.

Harley flipped over him and dropped into a ready stance. "Going to have to do better then that." She remarked cockily. "Fire Blades." She muttered smirking at him. The blades of her drawn weapons engulf in flames and she was quite satisfied with the look of disbelief on his face, which soon dissipated to hatred.

"Gaijin knows a few tricks." He said glowering at her.

"So why don't you teach me some trades to go with them." She said glaring back at him with a smug smile on her face.

Takashi attacked again and with swift elegant moves Harley blocked him blow for blow quickly parrying him with her own. Harley was so focused on maintaining leverage over him, she lost it and he got her in the side with his blade. "Ah…" She whimpered softly backing up her blades fell from her hands and she gripped at her side.

"That was far to easy _gaijin_." He said snarling at her with a devious smirk. Harley watched him come up and prowl around until he kicked her in the back and she fell to the ground. "Last words?" He asked amused with himself.

Harley glanced and saw her blades lying just in front of her. "Yeah. Get bent you gangster wannabe asshole." She growled out.

"Wrong answer." From the corner of her eye Harley could see Takashi raise his right arm up to strike and she pushed up on her palms and lifted her legs up kicking him in the chin stunning him, as it all happened in what felt like slow motion.

As he stumbled back Harley grabbed her blades and flipped out of the handstand that she had been in turning on him again at the ready to fight. The flames on her blades had long since died out not having been controlled by their handler. Standing up ignoring the pain in her side she saw him stop stumbling and glance up at her as he tested the blood on his lip where he had bitten down from her kick.

"You'll pay for that gaijin." He said angrily. With that he turned and ninja streaked away. Harley returned her swords to their rightful place and waved her hand over her torso once more appearing again in her street closed.

Harley glanced to her side and saw that blood was dripping down and staining her pants and she lifted her shirt and saw the full extent of the damage. It was nothing major just a slightly deep flesh wound. "Asshole." She muttered to herself, which in turn made her feel better. She took off her shirt and placed it over the bleeding wound and walked with a slight limp, having hit her knee when she fell from his kick, back to the shop.

"Yo Tosh over here!" Twinkie called holding his hands up with a half smirk on his face. Tosh tossed a football to him and Twinkie barely caught it.

"No football in the garage guys." Harley heard Han say in that tone everyone just knew not to mess with.

"Yeah go play in a busy street it's more fun." Harley said jokingly leaning on the walling still holding her shirt on her side.

"Chica why are you in a bra?" She smirked when everyone looked up after Letty's question.

"Nothing serious." Harley said casually. "Just a little cut." Wincing as she pulled the shirt back to check and see if the bleeding had slowed and Harley didn't notice Han come jogging up to her.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the wound.

Harley looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Ok I give, I think my dad might be on to something." She said softly.

Han's eyes went wide. "He came after you?" He asked.

"More like he came up to me, we fought, he got a good hit, I got the final punch line and he scampered off." Harley said laughing lightly to herself.

"How is this funny?" Han asked slightly scowling at her.

"I told his gangster wannabe ass to get bent." Harley said in amusement and when Han didn't return it she rolled her eyes. "You had to be there." She claimed jokingly.

Han glared at her. "You could be seriously hurt or dead right now and you are cracking jokes."

"I'm fine it's just a flesh wound and besides he obviously didn't know how much power I really had." Harley said staring him down. He wasn't going to intimidate her into being scared of what happened. She wasn't. She knew exactly what to do to take care of herself and she had. Yes she had gotten slightly hurt, but she was ok and he was taking it too far.

"What makes you say that?" Han asked cooling off a bit as everyone just stared at them. Harley gave a light shrugged and looked away. "What Harley? What did you do?" Han asked.

Harley sighed. "I set my blades on fire." She said.

"I never taught you how to do that." Han commented.

Harley nodded. "I know."

"Than how'd you know to do it? I can't even do it." Han said.

Harley shrugged again. "I dunno I sort of just knew. Don't ask me how I did it. I said a two words and it just sort of happened." She said softly.

Just then someone walked in the garage and looked over at Harley and Han. "Dude did I miss something?" Nate asked.

Harley looked over and glared at him. "Go fix a carburetor or something." She said.

Nate put up his hands in defense. "Ok…nice bra by the way." He remarked and Han looked over and glared at him.

"Do as she says." He said aggressively. Nate rolled his eyes and headed further into the garage. Han looked back at Harley and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine." She said knowing the next thing to come out of his mouth. "We'll talk about my sudden knowledge later."

Han nodded. "Come on let's get you to a hospital. You probably need stitches. And don't bother trying to argue." He said smirking at her.

Harley grinned at him. "I was just thinking that wounded little me wont be able to pay off her debt later." She said softly so no one else could hear them.

Everyone had pretty much gotten back to work when Nate had entered the garage. Han leaned in close to her ear to whisper. "We'll come up with something."

Harley shivered at his words and smiled at him as he pulled away. "Whatever you say. I probably wont be able to work for a couple days either all that leaning over will stretch my stitches." She said teasingly.

"I guess we'll just have to stay home and find something else to do." Han smirked.

"We? When did you get hurt?" Harley asked playfully.

"I can't very well leave you alone when you're hurt can I?" He asked mockingly.

Harley giggled softly and leaned up giving him a quick kiss. "I suppose not." She said huskily.

Han grabbed her free hand and led her over to his car. "We're going to the hospital and then I'm going to take her home. Sean lock up." He said.

Sean nodded and everyone hollered a quick goodbye and the couple left the garage in Han's Mazda.

Home:

Harley came in wearing Han's over shirt. "It's not even one in the afternoon yet." Harley whined. "Could this day suck anymore?"

Han chuckled and plopped down with her on their couch. "Yeah you could be dead." He said having just thought of it again.

Harley sighed. "Lay down." She instructed. Han lay the length of the couch and Harley lay atop him resting her head on his chest. His arms went around her petite frame holding her to him. "I'm not dead."

"I know that, but he could've killed you." Han said.

"Yeah and he didn't cause I knew what I was doing." Harley replied. "Because I had this really awesome, and quite sexy, sensei. Who I might add taught me everything I know." She said jokingly.

Han kissed the crown of her head. "I didn't actually teach you everything." He said.

Harley nodded slightly and lifted her head so her chin rested on his torso and she looked down into his eyes. "I really honestly don't know how I knew to do that." She said truthfully.

"The power of your phoenix spirit is stronger than most. The way I understand it. For ninjas with power like yours it sort of just comes naturally." Han said.

Harley sighed. "For being so powerful I was surprised when he showed up behind me."

"He knows your senses. They are like his own and he knows how to maneuver around you so you don't know he's there. That is why I don't like you going off alone especially now that we know why he's here." Han explained quietly.

"But why come after me first, why not go directly to the source of his want for revenge?" Harley pondered.

Han sighed. "Cause without you there'd be no point in fighting for me. I'd rather be dead than live without you." He said softly.

Harley looked down at him and gave a sad smile. "Don't say that."

"Why not it's the truth? If you died I would rather die than continue on living my miserable existence without you around." Han told her.

"Han?"

"Hmm…"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If something happens to me, you'll fight to win and move on with your life." Harley said.

Han's eyes that had gradually closed snapped open quickly and he looked at Harley and shook his head. "Anything but that."

"Han…"

"No." Han said shaking his head. "I wont promise that. I just wont."

"Han please promise me." Harley said pleading with him.

Han shook his head. "No. I will not promise to move on without the love of my life and you aren't going to make me."

"If it was you would you want me to promise to move on?" Harley asked logically.

Han sighed and took one of his arms and put it over his eyes. "That's different."

"How?" Harley asked.

"It just is." Han said grumpily.

Harley gave a small sigh and took his arm and removed it from covering his eyes and put it back around her. "Why Han? Why is it different from you to me?"

"Because you could move on and find a really great guy and be happy. I'm never going to find another you."

"And I am never going to find another you. Nor would I want to replace you like that." Harley said thoughtfully.

Han looked away from her and she put her hand on his cheek and turned his face back to look at her. "I wont promise you that."

"Please?" Harley asked.

"No."

Harley scooted up and bit and leaned down giving him a small kiss. "Please?"

"Not going to work." Han mumbled.

Harley smiled to herself and leaned in greeting his lips in another kiss as she gently splayed her hand over his cheek. "Please?" She breathed against his lips.

"Not going to happen." He said stubbornly.

Harley huffed. "You stubborn idiot promise me you will fight to your fullest. If not for you do it for me. In honor of me." Harley rephrased her previous words hoping he'd promise in some way. "Promise you'll fight, you don't have to win, but just don't give up if I'm ever not by your side." She said thoughtfully.

Han looked up at her and Harley saw small pools forming in his eyes. She'd struck something and that was her intention. He cared about her she knew enough to not care she'd see him at a weak moment. "You'll never not be by my side, cause nothing is going to happen to you." Han said insistently. "Can we be done with this subject?" He asked.

"Han…" Harley drawled.

Han sighed. "Ok fine."

Harley gave a meek smile. "I need you to say it."

"Ok I promise you I'll fight in your honor if you're ever not by my side." Han said reluctantly as a small tear slipped from the corner of his eye. Harley wiped it away and lay her head back down on his chest.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Han whispered his fingers lightly smoothing down the back of her hair. He heard her even breathing moments later and knew that the pain medication the doctor had given her finally kicked in. He lay silently going through his thoughts about the early morning evens and his life and the promise he had just made to her. It was all a little overwhelming right now, but one thing was on his mind and he needed it off his chest.


	19. The Weakling Phoenix

Chapter 19:

Harley woke up in bed and looked around, Han wasn't anywhere to be found. "Han?" She asked sitting up. When had she gone to bed? It had been two days since her incident with Takashi and Han had only left her alone for ten minutes in two days.

When there was no answer Harley got out of bed ignoring the slight scream of protest her wound gave her and walked towards her bedroom door. "Han!" She called out. Still nothing.

Harley went to her nightstand and grabbed the phone and dialed Han's cell phone. She heard the buzzing and walked over to his nightstand and opened the door. There is phone sat buzzing with the word 'home' flashing on the LCD screen. _Moron_. Harley thought silently. She ended the call and dialed Sean.

"Hello?"

"Sean have you seen Han?" Harley asked.

"Yeah he's right here."

"Hello."

"You fucking moron I was worried." Harley scolded.

"What I have…oh." Han trailed off. He must've checked his pocket and found that his phone wasn't there.

Harley scoffed. "If you're looking for you cell it's in my hand saying missed one call."

"Baby I'm sorry. I thought I grabbed it. Dom called said he needed some help this morning with the skyline and I came in for a bit to help and got a little caught up."

"You didn't even leave me a note." Harley said sitting down on the edge of his side of the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry Har. I was going to call around eleven, you looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you." He said sweetly.

Harley sighed. "I can't be mad about that, but next time double check before you leave that you grabbed your phone."

"I did, I must've grabbed your cell by mistake." Han said.

"Ok I'll come down to the garage." Harley said.

"No stay there I'll come home." Han said quickly.

Harley smiled. "Han I can travel alone. I'm not handy cap baby."

"No but you are in danger. I'll come home and we'll go out for lunch."

"Ok." Harley said running her fingers threw her hair. "I might be in the shower when you get home, so don't scare me alright?"

"Promise. See you in a few." Han hung up and Harley took the cordless with her into the bathroom and set it on the vanity by the sink. She made sure her towel was on the rack and turned the shower on and started stripping down to her birthday suit she got in the shower and let the hot water wash over her ignoring the slight hiss from the shower head and the light stinging in her side she just relaxed drowning out everything.

Harley shampooed her hair and conditioned rinsed real good and then turned the shower off. She reached out grabbing her towel wrapped it firmly around her and climbed out of the shower.

Walking into her room and going to her dresser Harley grabbed out some jeans and a white camisole and undergarments, than walked over to the closet and grabbed Han's button up garage shirt. She loved wearing his shirts they were too big on her, but reminded her that he was there to protect her and hold her in the night. And they reminded her that he always smelled good.

When Han sprayed his cologne in the morning he usually forgot the closet door was open and some of the spray latched onto the fibers of his clean clothing and made it smell like him without even needing to be worn.

Harley got dressed and left Han's shirt unbuttoned as she went back to her drawer and grabbed some ankle socks and slipped them on. She heard the front door open and closed and the sound of keys on the breakfast bar. "Har!"

Harley started out of the their room. "Morning." She smiled walking over to him. He kissed her cheek and she pulled back and held out his phone as he reached in his pocket grabbing hers and they switched. "Thank you."

Han leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips as he slipped his own phone into his pocket. "Welcome, sorry I took it in the first place." He said.

Harley shrugged. "Just leave me a note next time."

"I will. You ready to go to lunch?" He asked smiling at her.

Jokingly Harley looked herself over and grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought it to her nose and sniffed. She dropped it and grinned at him. "I look good, I smell good and all I need are shoes." She said cheekily.

Han grinned at her. "That's my last one of those shirts." He said teasing her.

"Actually I ordered you some more, but as you can see it's unbuttoned." She said smirking at him.

Han smiled. "Thanks for ordering more and leaving it unbuttoned."

"I know how much buttons seem to frustrate you, but I can't really except that thank you. I did it for my own selfish pleasures as well. I like these shirts." She said brightly.

"I like that you like those shirts, it let's the whole world know you're my girl." He said grinning at her deviously.

Harley smiled. "Yes it does." She said putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down a bit to meet his lips in a kiss. "You kiss me like that we won't get very far in the way of lunch."

"You kissed me." Han replied playfully.

"True." Harley said smirking at him. "Ok we better go."

"Your shoes?" Han grinned.

"By the door." She grabbed his keys and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going with those?" Han asked walking up behind her as she slipped into her converse lo top chucks.

"I'm driving." She said casually like it was no big.

"Not while you're on pain medication you aren't." Han replied.

Harley turned to face him. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not on pain medication."

"Harley…"

"I'm fine Han." Han grabbed her side and she winced gritting her teeth.

"No you aren't go take your meds." Han said reaching to grab his keys but she held them behind her back. "Harley I'm serious."

Harley grabbed the doorknob but Han put his hand on the door and forced it to stay shut. "Han please?"

"No you need them now go." He said.

"I'm not in any pain unless someone touches the spot." Harley protested. "And you aren't my father, you're my boyfriend."

"That's exactly why. I love you and I want to take care of you." Han said looking down at her with soft eyes.

Harley sighed. "I can take care of myself."

"Not if you're already in pain." Han claimed. Harley bowed her head and brought her hand forward handing him the keys and she stepped around him without a word and walked towards their room. "Harley don't be like that."

"Like what? A child? You're treating me like one why not act it?" She shot back over her shoulder.

Han sighed and went after her. "Baby I just care."

"I know." Harley said as she grabbed the pills from the top of her dresser and popped the cap before slamming it back on. "I can't take them on an empty stomach. That's why I didn't. I knew there was a reason." Harley said setting the bottle back down.

Han grabbed the bottle from her dresser and stuck it in his pocket. "Fine you take them after we eat." He said.

Harley looked at him. "I hate this."

"What?"

"Feeling weak. It's a flesh wound, besides hurt occasionally when bumped it's fine but if it do strenuous activity it hurts like a bitch." She said leaning back against her dresser.

Han stood in front of her and gently lay his hands on her hips and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "It's the type of wound, not the wounded. I guess I never got around to telling you that fire blades cause lasting pain so the injured party wont soon forget the battle. It'll be a little tender for a few days, but that's why you need to take your meds it'll help."

Harley looked at him slightly annoyed. "It would've been nice to know that before I skipped it twice."

"Twice? Harley what did you do with the pills I handed you?" Han asked.

"Well I washed them down the sink. Taking them reminds me I do feel pain and it makes me think I'm weak." Harley said softly.

"You aren't weak." Han said running his fingers lightly down her cheek. "Never weak. Pain is human."

Harley looked at him and smiled softly. "Fine."

"Better?" He asked.

Harley shrugged. "I need food." She said.

Han chuckled and nodded. "Let's get you some food." Harley leaned up and kissed his cheek and slid her hand into his as they headed out of their room together.

Garage:

Harley walked into the garage with Han after parking alongside the building and she was laughing. "I mean did you see that guys face."

"He must've thought you were doing drugs or something." Han laughed casually.

"Who was doing drugs?" Twink asked walking up.

Harley smirked. "Me."

"Damn girl that shits bad for you." Twinkie laughed.

"Her pain meds you idiot." Han said smacking him upside the head jokingly.

"I know, I was only kidding." Twinkie said rubbing his head.

"How you doing?" Harley looked over and saw Neela.

"Great now that I'm back in the real world instead of Han world." She said smiling.

"Hey!" Han protested.

"Ok it wasn't that bad, he cooked for me, cleaned a little but he managed to turn an entire load of whites pink." Harley said smirking over at him.

Neela laughed softly. "Nice."

"Sure if you like pink." Harley said. "Which I do not." She added quickly.

"For the gazillionth time I didn't mean to. You're red b…" Han paused mid word. "Know what doesn't matter."

Harley giggled. "Anyways how's things going here?"

"Good. Nate hasn't showed for work since yesterday, but he seemed high strung. Nervous about something." Neela said. "Sean was going to have a word with him later if he showed up."

"Why did you tell me this?" Han asked.

Neela shrugged. "Didn't seem that important at the time. He was only an hour late when you left. Didn't think anything of it. Here we are two hours later and he's still a no show."

"Figures newbie couldn't handle it." Harley snorted just before she yawned deeply. "God why can't they make pain meds that make you perky."

"It's called ecstasy and no you can't have any." Han joked.

Harley giggled. "I'm really tired though."

"Then go home, take a nap." Neela offered.

"I don't want to. I finally get out of the loft, it's a beautiful day and I want to stay out." She yawned again. "Damn pills."

Han smiled. "Ok we're going home." He said.

Harley pouted. "Fine, but tomorrow no pills and I stay out as long as I want." She said.

"Fine but nothing strenuous." Han stated.

Harley nodded her agreement. "Fine."

"Fine." Han repeated.

"Ok." Harley said.

"Glad we're on the same page." Han joked.

Harley looked at him and smiled. "We sure are. Neela call me let me know what's up with newbie when you know anything. I've been itching to give him another what for."

Neela smirked at her. "How 'bout I call and check in and when we know anything I'll let Han delivery the information." She said. Harley couldn't help smile though, she loved Neela's accent it was so foreign and she liked that about others, it gave them character.

"Ok. See you later." Harley said giving her a quick hug and then they separated and Han put his arm around her shoulder and they left only moments after arriving.

Home/ overlapping convos:

"Harley…" Han said softly brushing the hair out of her face as she slept in the passenger seat of his car. She didn't wake so he got out and went around and unbuckled her. He picked her up closed the door and set the alarm with the keyfab. He headed for the elevator getting this sense like someone was following him and turned around to look, but saw nothing.

"You haven't lost your touch I see." Han whipped around before he reached the elevators and saw Takashi standing there in the middle of the parking garage. "Nice place. A step up from your basement."

"What do you want?" Han asked still cradling Harley in his arms.

"You betrayed me." Takashi said angrily. "And because of you and the gaijin I was forced to leave my home."

"You lost fair and square T. Sean beat you that wasn't my doing."

"But you taught him." Takashi snarled. "And I lost the woman I love to him."

"Not my doing. Neela made her own choice. You treated her like first, but always took the seconds to bed." Han said glaring at his old friend.

"You are one to talk." Takashi said smirking evilly at him.

Han shook his head. "I never cheated on Harley. You and I are nothing alike. When I claim to love a woman I loved her and only her."

"How honorable." Takashi said vindictively. "How is she by the way?"

"Fine." Han said angrily.

Takashi started forward hands clasped behind his back as he strutted slowly towards them. "Little girl has some nice little tricks." He said. "Power like that is dangerous maybe I should take her off your hands."

"You touch her I'll kill you." Han said stepping back. He shook Harley lightly. "Baby wake up." He whispered in his ear watching Takashi. "Please Harley baby wake up."

Harley's eyes opened heavily and she smiled at him. "Hi."

"Baby I'm going to put you in the elevator. You go up and go into the loft and lock the door." Han said looking at her.

Harley looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked.

Han had hit the elevator door button and it dinged as the doors opened. Han turned keeping his eyes still on Takashi and set her down on the floor of the elevator. "Trust me." He whispered kissing her temple. Harley looked up at him as he hit the button and left the elevator. She looked as the doors closed and saw another person clad in black leather.

"No." She breathed scrambling to stop the doors before they closed but she was too late, they closed and she banged on the metal in and kneeling position on the floor as the elevator went up. "No! No! No!" She screamed banging with her fists. "Han!" She said as tears stung her eyes. "No." She whispered hoarse from the yelling.

The elevator dinged and she crawled off after the doors opened and to the apartment door. She picked herself up a little wobbly from the medication and opened the door and turned and locked it after getting inside.

"Afraid I'll hurt her?" Takashi grinned evilly.

Han stepped to the side a bit as Takashi came closer. "You hurt her I'll kill you."

"Repetitive much?" Takashi asked.

"You're right I shouldn't have taken from Kamata. I apologize." Han said knowing there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that he was getting out of this.

"Not good enough and I have no plans of hurting the gaijin, but I know someone who might." Takashi said. Han glanced at the elevator doors quickly and back at Takashi.

"No." He said vigilantly.

Takashi smirked. "You just sent her up to her death." He said.

Han felt tears of pain and hatred sting his eyes. "No! She didn't do anything to anyone don't hurt her."

"I should just kill her and leave you to your misery. I've seen the way you look at her, treat her. You love her don't you? You really love her?" Takashi glared at Han.

Han nodded blinking a few times to keep the tears back. "Yes."

"Harley…" Harley looked up from where she leaned against he front door crying slightly.

"How'd you get in here?" Harley asked looking at the one person she was least likely to ever see in her place.

"Takashi sent me."

"Newbie quit playing around. How the hell did you get into our apartment?" Harley glared weakly. The medications were really wearing her down.

"Skill. And I wasn't playing around."

"What do you know about Takashi?" Harley snapped.

"More than you seem to think." Nate said smirking at her. She stood up composing herself as best she could and looked at him dead on. "See I figure this will come up any way, but I've been keeping tabs on you all for him since I got here."

"That's why you started shit with Sean?" Harley asked already knowing the answer.

"You're right boys got a quick temper and an even quicker witty mouth." Nate said laughing in sarcasm. "Ah it was too easy."

"What did Takashi give you?" Harley asked.

"He's paying me. All though this really is a shame you are quite a fine piece of ass and I really do hate to kill you."

"As long as he kills her I don't care what he does till you run up and find her." Takashi grinned angrily. Han looked from him to the elevator. "Contemplating your chances of getting to her before I get to you?"

Han looked at him his breathing quick and shallow. "You're stalling me. He who? Who Takashi at least tell me." Han said panicking.

"You know him as Nate." Takashi.

Han's mouth fell open. "No."

"He had plans you know. Even though I'm shelling out the cash for him to do her in he said to keep you occupied for a while. Why would he want me to do that Han?" Takashi asked him sarcastically.

Han's heart fell into his stomach. "No."

"Yes." Takashi said. "And if you ask me she deserves more."

"What did she ever do to you?" Han asked.

"What? What are you doing?" Harley asked softly as he started circling her. She was too weak from the medication to do anything yet.

"It really would be a shame to kill you before I got a chance to feel what it would be like to fuck you." Nate said.

Harley felt her insides boil and she turned fast and swung but he ducked the slightly limp throw and grabbed her arm and then pushed her slamming her face first into the door. "That was a what for, don't ever swing at me again." Nate growled in her ear his lips on her skin making it crawl with disgust. "Why don't you just be a good little girl and make this easy."

"Not a chance in hell." Harley said as she quickly maneuvered from his hold and turned kneeing him in the groin. Harley took his moment of stunned hunching over to run towards her room. She shut the door and locked it.

Her head was spinning and she could hear Nate's heavy footsteps coming for her.

"Please don't do this. I did this not her. Please call him off!" Han pleaded looking at Takashi.

Takashi shook his head. "Neh. Why hurt your enemy when you can hurt the one he loves and ruin him for life." He said laughing bitterly and Han had heard enough he lunged at Takashi and they hit the ground and he threw a punch and then found himself underneath him being hit.

Han pushed him off and kipped up waving his hand over his torso as it changed into his ninja uniform. He pulled his blade and saw Takashi had done the same thing. "Alright we fight than." Takashi said.

"Do you honestly think this door will stop me?" Harley regained some mental and physical composure and looked around her room quickly and saw the phone. She ran to it and hit the on button. Nothing. "It's missing batteries." She heard Nate's newly menacing voice said as he banged on the door.

Harley felt a little wobbly again but made her way to the window and opened it she looked down and it was a very long drop. She waved her hand over her torso and her ninja uniform appeared and she stepped onto the seal. Just as she was ready to jump she heard the door being kicked in. She heard a gasp and leapt.

Falling in a dive she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Phoenix Flame!" She shouted and her body engulfed in flames and she turned up and soared towards the sky transforming into a beautiful red phoenix. When the transformation was complete she was just a bird and flew back down and into the parking garage.

Harley saw Han and Takashi fighting and saw Takashi kicked Han in the chest and send him back to land on one knee. She swooped down and her wine hit his cheek and like a razor cute him. "Fuck!" Takashi yelled.

Harley flew as high as she could and saw the elevator doors open. "Takashi we gotta go!"

"One simple task." Takashi muttered looking at Nate and then they both glanced at Han and took off leaving the parking garage.

Harley felt weak and soared down and as she skid to a halt she turned back into human form and slammed into the cement wall. "Harley!"

Harley gripped her side that was in no pain now and she leaned against the wall out of breath. "Han." She breathed softly and everything turned dark.


	20. Pissed Off

Chapter 20:

The grogginess slowly started to melt away as she reached up and rubbed her hand over her chin. "She's up."

"I must be in hell." Harley whispered to herself.

"Well that's not nice I didn't think I was the devil." She heard at it sounded like Letty. Harley opened her eyes. Yep it was Letty.

"Where's Han?" Harley asked.

"Talking with D…"

"Right here." Han rushed over and sat down beside her on the couch. "How you feeling?" He asked.

Harley shrugged. "Like I got hit by a bus. What happened?"

"You…"

"Oh wait don't tell me. I attempted suicide jumping out a window?" She joked.

Han gave her a small smile. "Understandably."

"Why am I not in pain?" She asked.

"When you're in phoenix form your body can automatically heal itself." Han said softly. "I'm more worried about your head."

"A headache but I'm ok." Harley said. "I told you so."

"I should've listened when you said you didn't like him." Han said softly. "I gave him the in he was looking for. Takashi knew I would."

"Look we'll pin blame later, right now I just want…wait where are we?" Harley asked.

"Dom and Letty's hotel room. I didn't want to go back upstairs till we had the locks changed and some sort of new security system put in." Han said smiling down at her.

Harley giggled softly. "Can we get an eye scanner? Oh no better yet how bout finger print id?" She joked.

Han chuckled softly as he gently tucked the hair behind her ear. "Whatever you want." He said.

"I want to go home." Harley said.

Han shook his head. "We'll stay here tonight on the couch."

Harley sighed. "Can't run."

"You jumped." Han said.

Harley nodded. "True, but I was threatened with rape I think that validates what I did. But we are not chickens. We will not run."

"So brave." Han smiled.

"And you love it. Please take me home?" Harley smiled back.

Han looked up at Dom and Letty who were standing by, sighed, and then glanced back down at Harley. "Ok." He helped her up and then scooped her up in his arms. "Thanks guys." He said walking towards the door.

"No problem man. You need anything just give us a call." Dom said. They opened the door for Han and he walked out with a grateful glance at them and then walked down the hall to leave holding Harley in his arms.

Home:

Harley reached the front door and saw that it was open a hair and leaned on the wall next to the door waiting for Han to catch up. When he did he looked worried. "What?" He asked.

She pointed to the door. "It's open." She said.

"Harley they're not here, the door would be shut so it didn't look suspicious." Harley gave a small nod and they walked in.

"Jesus where in the hell have you two been." Harley looked up and saw Hunter walking over from obviously searching the kitchen. "I came over and found the door wide open."

"Han and I…Takashi…Nate…ugh…just stop yelling my head hurts." Harley groaned and flopped down on the couch.

Hunter looked at Han expectantly. "What happened?"

"Nate's been working for Takashi keeping tabs on us and tonight they made their move, but it didn't work cause Harley jumped out of our window and turned herself into her phoenix form." Han explained. "It's a really long story and I'd rather not go through the whole thing again."

Hunter nodded. "I guess that's what I felt." He said.

"What?" Harley asked sitting up on the couch and looking up at the two tall men standing there.

"I had this funny feeling, I got the same thing before Erica's accident." Hunter said softly.

Harley gave a weak smile. "Well I'm still alive and Han's still alive so…"

"Still I had to come over and check. I found the door open and no one inside and got a little worried." Hunter said.

"We're fine man thanks." Han said.

Hunter shrugged. "No big."

"Hunter could you do me a favor?" Harley asked.

"Sure."

"Stay on the couch tonight?" She asked him.

Han nodded. "Yeah it'd be really appreciated."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah I can do that. So I'm understanding right Nate…"

"_Newbie_…" Harley clarified snorted. "Jackass." She muttered mostly to herself.

"Was working for this Takashi guy?" Hunter asked.

Han nodded again. "Yeah. Takashi must be desperate to hire someone to help get rid of us."

"I just don't understand why now?" Harley asked. "I mean…"

"You were wounded. That must've been the whole point of his fight with you a couple days ago. To leave you wounded…" Han trailed off.

Harley sighed. "And weak, doped up on meds that make me tired as shit. Yeah I wouldn't put up much of a fight than. Didn't stop me from trying."

"You're just a pain in the ass like that." Hunter teased her.

Harley gave a weak smile. "Yeah but I'm a lovable pain in the ass."

"I should probably get her to bed." Han said smirking at her.

Hunter nodded. "You care if I call and order something to eat?"

"Nah just get one of my cards out of my bag on the counter." Harley said standing up from the couch as Han walked over putting his arm around her waist. "Get me something too would ya?"

"What do you want?"

"Whatever." Harley said. Han got her into there room and shut the door so she could change. "Could you get me a camisole and my brown and read sweat shorts?" Harley said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Han went to her top drawer and opened it and couldn't help but smirk. "You know you really should put your pajama's in the next drawer down." He commented.

Harley giggled. "Getting distracted?" She asked.

"Yes." Han remarked as he muddled through her drawer and found the things she was asking for, a red camisole (tank-top) and her brown with red trimming and a single word on the butt. 'Hottie.' He walked over and handed them to her. "Need help?" He asked tenderly. There was no sarcasm or lust in his voice he genuinely was concerned for her and that showed.

Harley smiled and shook her head. "No I can handle it. Why don't you go see where Hunter's ordering from and I'll change and get in bed."

Han nodded gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then her forehead and headed out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Stripping out of her clothes Harley changed into her shorts that stopped just bellow the lace of her boy cut panties and the camisole that didn't exactly meet the top of her shorts that lay perfect on her hips exposing her midriff. Harley climbed on her bed and lay down on her side and grabbed the remote off her nightstand just as the door opened into her room.

"What the hell happened to the batteries in the phones?" Han asked.

Harley looked at him and bit her lip. "Nate took them all out I guess." She said softly.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't…"

"It's ok. I'm fine really. You think Takashi knows that when I went phoenix I healed myself?" Harley asked.

Han nodded. "Yeah. Which means he'll give up, wait a long time to try again, or he doesn't care."

"Let's hope it's the last one, cause I have a few choice tactics I liked to…"

"I used my cell and called the place on the corner…" Hunter trailed off standing in the doorway. "Did I interrupt?" He asked.

Harley smiled and shook her head. "No. Thank you for ordering."

"No problem. I'm gonna kick back on your couch and watch some TV." He said.

Harley grinned. "No you come watch TV with me and Han you need to go take a shower you smell like sweat."

Han chuckled. "Thanks for putting it kindly." He said walking around the bed and bending over giving her a kiss.

"Ok fine. Honey you smell a little would you please go take a shower?" She mocked.

Han smirked at her as he stood back up and walked towards his closet and retrieved some clothes. "As you wish." He said sarcastically playful and then headed into the bathroom closing the door.

Harley looked up and saw a casual smirk on Hunter's face as he shook his head lightly at the display. "Come sit." She patted the bed beside her. Hunter went around and sat on the bed one leg propped up alongside her on and the other firmly planted on the floor and Harley set her head on his shoulder and turned the TV on with the remote.

"So how are you really?" He asked.

"Fine. Pissed off, but fine." Harley said.

"Uh huh and that's it? Just pissed off?" Hunter asked. Harley sighed, it was weird she hadn't known him even a year and he knew her all to well.

"I just wish people would've listened when I said I didn't like Nate. I don't hate a lot of people, well race skanks cause they're always trying to fuck Han, but I would consider myself a decently friendly person and when I don't like someone there is usually a good reason." Harley said.

"What about Shane?"

"We just clashed. That wasn't a feeling that was just basic knowledge but we eventually moved past that, but I never liked Nate." Harley insisted.

Hunter nodded and put his arm around her shoulder and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"It's not your fault, it's not Sean or Han's fault, and it's no one's fault. Takashi's been planning this a while and he knew how to get Nate in and it worked. Han's a naturally trusting guy. He looks for character in people and he saw it in Nate. That was obviously a fake character, but still."

"We'll probably all get a little more cautious after this." Hunter said.

Harley nodded. "Can I use your cell?" Hunter handed it to her and she dialed Neela's phone. When she got no answer she closed his cell. "That's odd."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Neela always answers when I call."

"Maybe she has her cell off or on silent. Her and Sean were going out tonight." Hunter commented. He had become good friends with Sean initially being able to bond over motors of any kind it seemed.

The bathroom door opened and Han walked in completely dress as he was scrubbing over his head with a towel. "What's going on?" He asked smirking at them for the position they were in.

Harley frowned at him. "Not a time to joke." She said and got up and jogged out of the door into the living room and over towards the kitchen. She grabbed her phone off the breakfast bar and dialed Neela again with that phone.

"Hey…"

"Neels hey its…"

"Ha! Gottcha! I'm out so leave me a message!" The voice mail beeped and Harley sighed and ended the call as Han and Hunter joined her in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Han asked.

"Neela's not answering." Hunter informed him.

Han nodded. "Oh. Well babe her and Sean had plans tonight."

"I know that already, but she never doesn't answer when I call. I'll call Sean." She dialed Sean and brought the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing. "Come on Sean pick…"

"I suppose you're looking for the outsider."

Harley felt her heart stop and she looked over at Han. "What did you do with him?" She asked.

"Oh you know…this and that."

"Takashi I swear if you…"

"Tsk…tsk…tsk. Big words for a little gaijin girl!" Han was standing by her side now and she was holding the phone so they could both hear.

"I'm gonna…"

"Har…ley…" Came a very weak female voice.

Harley started breathing hard in rage but her voice was soft. "Neels?"

"He beat…Sean." She said weakly.

"Jesus christ!" Han said frustrated as he turned and walked away a bit running his hands through his hair. "This is my doing? I did this."

"They're both alive but I can't guarantee that for much longer." Takashi said evilly. "Nate is getting should I say antsy to kill someone."

"Weird you find him the funny farm you sick bastard?" Harley snarled. "If you or him lays even a miniscule microscopic finger on them I'll slice your fucking throat." She said angrily.

"Just them?" Came Takashi's vindictive reply.

Harley head was throbbing again, but she ignored it. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Han turned back around at that and walked back over alongside her. "The gangs all here." Takashi said and then hung up.

"Shit! What gang? Which one?" Harley got fed up and threw her cell phone across the room and it hit the wall and shattered. "Shit!"

Harley still held Hunter's phone so she flipped it opened and dialed Tori. "Hello?" Came a tired reply.

"Tori jesus thank god. Is Blake with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Where are you?"

"Johnny's."

"Stay put and if Nate comes over don't let him in."

"Why would I anyway?" Tori asked confused.

"Just don't ok. I'll be over to get you guys shortly." Harley hung up and tossed the phone to Hunter. "Call Reiko, Tosh, Twink, hell everyone anyone who answers isn't with Takashi, everyone who doesn't we need to find before he hurts them."

Han was standing in silence and then he looked at Harley and sighed. "It's me he wants."

Harley shook her head knowing full well what he might be intending. "Oh no you don't. No! No way!" She said loudly.

"You said it. We don't run." Han started.

"And you are not handing yourself over. Beside it isn't you they want, it's what you love that they want. Takashi wouldn't dream of killing you when he can kill me and ruin your world like you ruined his." Harley explained. "So if anyone is handing themselves over it'll be me."

Han grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him hugging her to his body. "Oh no you don't."

"Fine, then we fight. Hunter, Tori and Blake are ninja's not quite as advanced like fire ninjas but they can hold their own."

"Twinkie, Toshi, Earl and Reiko didn't answer." Hunter said coming up alongside them.

Harley looked at him. "You in for a fight?" She asked.

Hunter nodded. "Reiko answers when I call and when she didn't I knew something was wrong."

"We don't have a lot of time to think about where he has them."

"If he has them all he's at the garage." Han said. "It makes sense it's the only place they are all together besides races and clubs."

Harley nodded in agreement. "I was thinking much the same. We're going to Johnny's to get Tori and Blake and then we go. Hunter's fought me but Tori and Blake are going in blind we'll need to keep an eye on them." She said.

"God it sounds like mission impossible." Hunter said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

He got faint chuckles from Harley and Han and then the duo separated and Harley went to change and when she returned they left.

Almost to the Shop:

"So Tori, Blake you guys get everyone out. Knowing Takashi he's probably got a couple guys guarding them, they may even be packing." Han said.

"Guns, that is weak." Blake muttered rolling his eyes. Tori let out a light giggle and then got serious again as Harley started in on them.

"Hunter you distract Nate, I don't think he's a ninja I'd know if he were, but just keep him occupied for a while. Me and Han will handle Takashi." Harley said like a drill sergeant. They were all in their ninja uniforms while Han drove up silently alongside the garage, lights off and put he car in park and they all climbed out silently shutting the doors.

Harley directed without speaking. She pointed down the alley to the back door for Tori and Blake and they nodded and she motioned for Hunter to follow her and Han gave her a soft kiss and ninja streaked up to the roof entrance. "You ready?" Hunter whispered to Harley as he grabbed the handle on the garage door.

Harley looked at him and steeled herself for what was to come. She didn't really know if she was prepared, how could you really prepare for this on such short terms, but she was going to do whatever she had to, to make Tokyo her home safe again for her and the man she loved as well as their friends. "Go for it." She said and Hunter lifted up the garage door…


	21. The Day it Changed

Chapter 21:

"Nice of you to join us." Harley and Hunter froze not moving a muscle as they stood before Takashi who was aiming at them with a gun.

Harley glanced behind him and saw their friends tied up and gagged and Sean looked like he'd been hit by a train, but none of the others had many marks. The ones they had were probably from a short struggle.

"Wrong boyfriend, where's Han?" Nate asked walking towards them.

Harley paid him no mind, as she looked up at Takashi right in the eye not afraid of what he might or could do to her. "Guns are a weak mans victory." She said firmly.

"Quoting our Sensei are we?" He asked mockingly.

Harley looked hard as stone. "And jumping out a fifteen story window isn't weak?" Nate asked grabbing her bicep.

Hunter grabbed Nate's shoulder and spun him around and punched him hard in the jaw. "Don't do that!" Takashi shouted. Hunter looked up and saw he was know looking down the barrel of Takashi's gone, he glanced once and Nate on the floor wiping his bloody lip and then took a step back beside Harley. "Gaijin you better tell your boy to stay in line." Takashi said sarcastically.

"Come on Takashi we both know shooting me wouldn't be any fun." Harley said looking at him hard amusement in her eyes. "A weak girl, who was expelled before she could finish training. The girl of the man you loathe more than anything on this planet for taking away…"

"Shut up!" Takashi yelled fed up with her. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work you stupid bitch! It won't!"

Harley gave a sarcastic mocking nod. "Ok its not working, gottcha." She smarted obviously pissing him off even more. Takashi stepped forward and brought his out stretched arm that held the gun just inches from her forehead. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" She mocked. "Go ahead. Shoot me!" When he just looked at her angrily she knew he wouldn't pull the trigger. "Shoot me. Pull the trigger! PULL IT, PULL IT! Come on Takashi pull it." She said in a low menacing voice.

"Shut up!" Takashi yelled.

Harley grinned. "Didn't think so." She said softly before with lightning speed grabbing the inside of his outstretched arm pulling it forward and passed her head and bringing her free palm up into his nose, when he was stunned she twisted his arm effectively making him drop the gun.

Hunter saw Nate going to help Takashi and quickly kicked him in the face making him fall back onto the cement ground hard.

Takashi had recovered from previous attacks and was now standing before Harley and they were circling each other. "You know Takashi, you are just a coward." Harley said trying to egg him on.

"A coward?" He snarled.

Harley nodded and smirked at him viciously. "Yeah, you hid behind your uncle for so long and his many ways of protection you wouldn't understand or remember the first thing about an honorable battle." Takashi came at her throwing punches and kicks, but they were blocked and knew moves were returned as Harley furiously fought him off. Takashi slipped up and Harley crouched down and spun her leg knocking him off of his feet. He tried to get up but she planted her foot firmly into his face.

Takashi face snapped back and blood began to poor from his nose as he completely hit the garage floor on his back moaning in pain. "If I was an evil person right about now I'd be gutting you with my blade, but…" Harley walked over towards her friends. "I'm not going to. I'll give you won chance to move on with your miserable existence." She said.

Harley crouched down in front of Sean who was on the verge of unconciousness and she lightly turned his face completely checking his wounds unaware that Takashi was moving, but not towards the door. Hunter was busy tying Nate up and didn't see what was coming.

"I'll kill you." Takashi snarled out grabbing the gun from the floor and sitting up aiming it at Harley's turned back.

"Harley." Sean moaned. Harley bent a little closer. "Look…out." He whispered hoarsely and Harley stood up fully turning around and saw a bleeding Takashi aiming the gun at her once again.

And as if in slow motion she saw him pull the trigger, closed her eyes, and waited for the bullet to hit and cause an on slot of pain, but it never came. Hearing a faint scream of no in the moment Harley opened her eyes and saw Han standing in front of her gripping at his left shoulder and he hit his knees and fell over onto the floor.

Harley felt her heart start to pound and tears started pooling in her eyes as she saw Han lying there, he was still breathing and that meant he was alive, but what if he didn't make it. Her vision came next to a cocky smirking Takashi and she felt aggression flare in the pit of her stomach and she pulled the dual blades from their sheaths on her back and stepped over Han, with tunnel vision and walked towards a kneeling Takashi.

He saw her coming with vengeance and tried to stand but only stumbled back a little clutching at his injured leg. "Fuck you bitch!" Takashi said smugly as she came up to him blades held pointed down at her sides.

"No fuck you, you gangster wannabe asshole." She growled as she extended her arms out like a bird her blades still facing down and brought them down with strength like no other as the sharp tips pierced the flesh on each side of Takashi's neck piercing through him.

Harley watched menacingly as blood spurted from his mouth and she removed the blades from him with a movie quality shing and held them at her side as he collapsed and his body erupted in flames.

When Harley came back to reality she looked at the bloody blades of her weapons and dropped them just as a tear slid down her cheek. The other side door opened and Tori and Blake entered coming in quickly and then froze seeing the scene before them.

Harley's lips quivered as she walked over to Han and knelt next to him on his wounded side. He looked up at her and tried to speak with his trembling body. Harley shook her head and put her hand over his that was grasping weakly at the wound and pressed down firmly. "Shh…you'll be ok. You'll be ok." She said giving him a teary smile.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." He stuttered shakily.

Harley continued to smile through her rapidly increasing tears. "You big lug why'd you go and take that bullet for me?"

"I-I-I L-lo-love you." He managed quivering.

"I love you too." Harley said sniffling and letting more tears go and slip down her cheeks. "What am I gonna do with you?" Harley asked jokingly. Han gave a weak smile and then he started convulsing intensely and she started panicking finally noticing everyone staring sullenly at them. "Please! Someone call an ambulance! Please!" She yelled in wracking sobs.

Hunter ran over with his phone and knelt down next to Harley as he dialed for an ambulance. Harley sobbed as Han continued to convulse and there was nothing she could do, her small ability to heal wouldn't help just prolong the inevitable if he was meant to die from this. Harley glanced over her shoulder and saw that there was nothing left of Takashi. He was only a pile of mere ashes now that the wind could take for all she cared.

4 Years Later:

Harley sat bolt up right in bed crying as she did so. Harley looked around and found herself in her own room and she knew much time had passed since that night she had dreamt about. Harley climbed out of bed and padded to the bathroom and over to the sink grabbing her glass from the vanity and filling it with water.

As she drank two arms wrapped around her waist and she took the glass from her lips and set it down on the vanity next to the sink and leaned her head back. She rested her arms over the two that held her and looked down at the beautiful diamond ring that was elegantly glistening in the soft lighting of the bathroom.

"What's the matter baby?"

"I'm alright. Just stressed I guess." Harley said softly. She knew why she was up at this ungodly hour, she had news, news she needed to tell to her husband and she was stressed that she hadn't told him after a week.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked. Harley turned around and came face to face with the man of her dreams, literally. His deep brown almost black eyes searched hers curiously as she looked up at him and her hands now rested palms down on his bare chest.

Her fingers trailed up to the scar on his left shoulder from the wound that Harley was certain would've taken her love away from her. "Han I need to tell you something."

Han looked down at her and gave her a small smile. In moments like these Harley was glad that she hadn't lost him that day. He had spent two weeks in the hospital after the bullet had narrowly missed the most major organ in his body, his heart. The one Harley had fallen deeply in love with when she was just a girl, but now she was a woman, twenty-two and married to a loving husband.

"At five a.m. baby can it wait till morning?" Han asked softly.

Harley laid her head on his chest and sighed. "No it can't. The stress of having not told you is getting to me and messing with my head." She said. Whenever she was overly stressed Harley found that she dreamt about that night almost every time, but it hadn't been all bad.

_Harley sat with bloody hands in the waiting room of the ER waiting for the doctor to come out with his bad news. She was waiting because in this very hospital in this very chair that she sat the doctor had come out and told her that they had not been able to revive her mother after she had left the room. They had told her she was dead._

_"Harley maybe you should go in to the bathroom and wash your hands." Harley looked numbly up at Hunter who sat next to her. Tori and Blake were across from them just watching her._

_Harley shook her head looking back down at her hands. "No. I'm not moving until somebody comes and tells me what happened to him." After calling the ambulance Hunter, Harley, Tori and Blake had changed back into their streets clothes not needing any attention drawn to them. Harley having learned how accidentally in one of her training sessions with Han after being expelled changed him back as well. _

_"Harley…" Tori said softly._

_Harley got fed up. "No! Just stop! I'm perfectly fine! Why shouldn't I be? Everyone I love dies! I'm a fucking death omen or some shit! Just leave me alone!"_

_The sliding doors opened and in walked a doctor. "Who brought in Mr. Thomas?" He asked. Harley stood and walked towards him. (A/N: Han didn't have a last name and I figured he was from the states so I gave him a common one he he) _

_"I did." Harley said looking at him, waiting for the sucker punch in her stomach the final word that she would wind up alone for the rest of her life._

_"He survived surgery. The bullet entered his left shoulder just missing his heart. The bullet did however hit his subclavian artery and that is what caused the loss of blood. We repaired the artery as well as gave him a transfusion of blood. He's unconscious right now and will be for s little while but I don't see why he wont make a full recovery."_

_Harley looked at the doctor in shock. "So he isn't dead or going to die he'll live?" She asked incredulously._

_The doctor nodded. "He will. It'll take some time for him to fully recuperate from his wound but once he wakes up we'll keep him for observation and in a few weeks release him." _

_Harley let a smile come to her face. "Can I see him?"_

_"I'm afraid he is asleep, but feel free to go in and sit with him. In cases like these the patient wakes up sooner with a loved one in the room."_

_Harley nodded and the doctor walked away after telling her the room number. Neela came into the waiting room just as the doctor left. She walked over to Harley and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry." She said._

_"He's going to live Neels." Harley said brightly. "He's going to live!" She almost screamed._

_Neela pulled away a big smile on her face. "Really?" She asked. They had all thought the worst of Han's injury. Neela had followed the ambulance in her car with Sean to get him to a hospital as well. _

_Harley nodded rapidly in excitement. "Yeah." She breathed. "How's Sean?"_

_"Ok. The doctor cleaned him up. He's got a broken wrist and has to have a cast, but other than that it's scarps and bruises." Neela said thankfully._

_"That's good." She said softly. "I'm gonna go see Han. If Sean is up for it I know Han wouldn't mind some extra company."_

_Neela smiled. "We'll see."_

_They gave each other another quick hug and Neela left and Harley went to tell the other's what was up. "I'm going to sit with Han. Tori take Blake and head home and Hunter would you mind going to the shop and telling everyone the good news?"_

_"I don't mind at all." Hunter said standing. He gave Harley a hug and walked passed her leaving the hospital. _

_Tori and Blake stood. "I think we'll head to our apartment instead of back to Johnnie's since Takashi is gone now for good." Tori said softly looking at Harley._

_Harley didn't feel any emotion about that. "No regrets." She said softly._

_Tori gave her a hug and then Blake gave her a hug as well. "Call if you need us or anything." He said. Harley and Blake might not have talked much but they had this casual brother, sister thing and he genuinely cared about her much to Tori's liking._

_They left and Harley headed to Han's hospital room. When she walked in she saw that Han was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor with a steady beeping that made her happy without trying._

_She sat down in the chair next to his bed propped her feet up on the edge of said bed held his hand in hers and let her eyes shut from exhaustion…_

_Early the next morning Harley felt swiping of a thumb over her hand and smiled as she sleepily opened her eyes. "You're awake." She whispered standing up a bit._

_Han gave a drowsy eyed smile. "Morning." He said and laughed with a little difficulty cause of his dry throat._

_Harley smiled. "You are aware the minute you are feeling better I'm going to beat you senseless right?" She joked trying to lighten the mood._

_"Sorry." He whispered._

_"Sorry don't cut it buster." Harley giggled. _

_"Than how about…marry me?" He asked hoarsely trying to clear his throat._

_Harley looked at him stunned. "What?" She asked._

_Han smiled sleepily up at her and squeezed her hand that he still held gently. "Marry me?" He asked._

_"Honey I think that pain medication they have you on is making you a little loopy." Harley said unsure of really how to answer. It wasn't that she wouldn't say yes, but maybe the medication really was having this odd effect on him._

_Han shook his head. "No this is me saying marry me?"_

_Harley satisfied with that smiled and nodded. "Any day."_

_"That a yes?" Han asked softly._

_"Yeah it's a yes." Harley smiled and she leaned down and gave him what was intended to be a short sweet simple kiss but he chose to escalate it into a full blown passionate kiss. They only broke away when they heard the hospital door open and Harley's head snapped up and saw the doctor walk in._

_"I see Mr. Thomas that you are awake." The doctor said smirking at the couple._

_Han chuckled scratchily and nodded. "Yeah."_

_"How do you feel?"_

_"A Little lightheaded, but fine." He answered._

_"Well the lightheaded feeling should dissipate within a day or two. We're going to keep you hear to observe for a few weeks and then you'll be able to go home. I assume I should have another bed brought into the room?" He asked._

_Han looked at Harley and she looked up at the doctor and nodded. "Who knows if I leave he might throw himself in front of a bus next." She joked._

_Han smirked. "Couldn't let you get hurt could I?" He asked._

_"Quite a brave thing you did Mr. Thomas." The doctor said. _

_Han looked at him slightly confused. "Yes sweetie protecting me from that mugger." Harley said informing him mostly of the lie she had made up._

_"Oh right that." Han said._

_The doctor looked at them after checking Han's vitals smiled and walked out of the room. "Han? He's gone for good." Harley said softly when they were again alone._

_Han reached up with his good arm and his hand lightly stroked her cheek. "No regrets." He said softly._

_"No regrets." Harley repeated smiling at him._

A year and a half later found Han fully recovered and he and his wife Harley were back to working in the shop day in and day out. After Han got out of the hospital he and Harley planned a small ceremony for friends and what little family they both had considering their pasts and married only a short four months later.

Harley wore a traditional woman's form fitting kimono in red while Han wore simple black slacks and a white dress shirt. They were married in a beautiful Japanese garden that just so happened to be Johnny's backyard. It was a beautiful ceremony followed by a fun reception afterwards. Dustin and Shane had been able to make it.

For her mother Harley sang a song that would forever remind her of her mother. I hope you dance by Martina McBride. Her mother use to sing that when she would walk around the house picking up after Harley and Johnny.

That night would go down in history hands down as Harley's favorite in her life. It topped the day she met the man she loved, and the day he proposed because now they were together forever and no one could rip them apart.

Harley looked up at Han after being silent for a few moments lost in her memories. "I think we should go lay down." She said softly.

Han nodded and walked out of the bathroom with her and they both got into bed and snuggled together. "So what is it you have to tell me?"

"Promise you wont speak before I am finished?" Harley asked where her head rested on his chest.

Chuckling as his hand lightly smoothed over her now long brown hair Han nodded to himself. "Promise." He said.

"Well last week I felt kinda of so I went to the doctor to see what was up. So she ran some tests and got back to me about three days later and I was feeling off because…I'm pregnant." Harley said softly. "Baby I'm pregnant…" She repeated when he had taken longer to reply then she thought he would.

Han looked down at her, he couldn't see her eyes and that was a good thing, it meant she couldn't see his as well. He was shocked to say the least. Han knew how to do few things in his life. Business, cars, and love his wife. He was thirty years old and still attended legal underground drift races every Friday and Saturday nights like clockwork. Could he be a father? A good one at that?

Harley sighed. "You're not happy are you?" She asked.

Han snapped out of his stupor and gently lifted her head up to look at him. "It's not that. I'm just stunned and a little apprehensive."

Harley sat up and Han did the same and they just looked at each other for a moment. "I can't change it and I won't abort it Han." She said looking at him.

Han sighed shaking his head. "I don't want you too. This isn't you or knowing your pregnant it's me. I do three things in my life that I'm good at. Loving you, fixing cars and running my business in that order. What kind of a dad is that gonna make me?" He asked quietly.

Harley scooted closer to him putting her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his. "You love me?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You take care of me?"

"Of course."

"Than you'll make an amazing father. As long as you love and care for someone the rest can be learned along the way." Harley said thoughtfully giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Han knew she was right. He could learn to be a father but he would love his wife and child and care for them unconditionally. That apprehension set aside Han smiled. "We're gonna have a baby." He said softly.

Harley grinned and pulled her head back a little to look at him. "Yeah we are." She whispered brightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Harley Thomas." Han grinned. He loved using her full name.

Harley giggled and leaned in meeting his lips in a searing kiss. Han moaned as she pressed her upper body into his torso and started pushing him down to the mattress. Han broke the kiss and looked at her. "It's ok to do that right?" He asked.

Harley smirked at him and nodded. "Have sex? Yes it's perfectly fine how do you think the baby was created in the first place?" She joked.

"Immaculate conception." Han joked laughing softly.

A look of amused disbelief on her face Harley leaned down and nipped at his ear. "Oh yeah and you had nothing to do with it." She whispered in his ear huskily. "Oh and there was nothing immaculate about it. In fact that day we made a bit of a mess."

"Ok I take some responsibility. And how could you possibly know what day?" He asked.

Harley grinned. "It was the day you decided to dump cold milk on my head and I threatened you with chocolate syrup and some how we end up making love on the kitchen floor."

Han grinned. "Ohh…that day. Yeah that was fun."

"What made it even funnier is when Sean and Neela stopped by to say hay and I answered the door ruffled in your clothes as you ran for the bedroom." She giggled.

Chuckling Han brought her in for another kiss that left them breathless. "But it was fun."

"I'll give you that." Harley smiled. "So we going to talk all day or are you going to make your wife incredible happy to be your better half?" She giggled and then screeched as Han rolled her onto her back and attacked her lips with his.

AN: No this is not the end of the story…don't worry!!!


	22. Complicated Moments

Chapter 22:

Harley and Han entered the garage the next day hand in hand after parking out front instead in the actual garage, which surprisingly had no room for nonsense, business had picked up immensely the last couple weeks. It was always busy but never this busy.

"Hey guys!" Neela said walking over with a bright smile on her face. Harley looked her over. She was six months pregnant with her and Sean's first baby. Her left hand was resting lightly on her belly with her beautiful white gold band diamond wedding ring that accentuated her tan skin.

"Still haven't popped yet?" Harley joked. She knew she should probably quite because Neela would get her back in a few short months.

"Hey! This is not my doing." Neela said and gestured firmly with her right thumb over her shoulder towards where Sean was working on a car. "It's his." She said smirking.

Harley nodded smirking back. "And you had nothing to do with it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well…maybe a little." She gestured with her fingers squinting slightly as she did so with a smirk.

Han chuckled at the two. "Ok I'll leave you two to it. Don't get in any trouble." He said looking over at his wife. "And take it easy." He said giving her a quick kiss and then walking off towards the guys.

"Why do you need to take it easy?" Neela asked her friend.

Harley looked at her and smiled and shook her head. "No reason just that I'm feeling a little off lately."

"Really?" Neela asked with interest.

"Really what?" Neela and Harley looked over and saw Mia and Letty walking over to them. "Hey Chica's." Letty grinned.

"Hey guys." They said.

"Harley's feeling a little off." Neela said smirking at her friend. Harley looked at her dead on. Could she know? It wasn't like she hadn't been through the first tri already maybe she could tell?

"I think I hear my husband saying my name." Harley said and tried to walk passed them but they all shoved her back blocking her path. "What?" She asked innocently.

Letty and Mia both eyeballed her and Neela was just grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Is there something you aren't telling us?" Mia asked. The girls including Reiko and Tori had all grown really close over the last few years. Neela and Harley were like sisters; Tori had found that Mia and Reiko were like her soul mates cause they liked talking intellect and not just cars. And Letty well she really softened after a while, but she was still Letty and she'd still kick your ass if you pissed her off.

Harley looked at them smiled and shook her head. "Of course not why would you think that? I tell you guys everything." She said.

"Oh but we didn't know you were feeling a little off." Letty said looking at her amusedly.

"I didn't want to worry you guys." Harley said.

"What is that smell?" Neela asked Letty.

Letty smirked. "It smells like…" She fake sniffed the air. "Bullshit." She said smugly to her friend.

Harley looked and them laughed lightly to herself for thinking she could get anything passed them at this point and just gave up. "Alright you win."

"So what is it?" Mia asked excitedly.

"I'm pregnant." Harley said softly. Letty's mouth hung in a smile of shock and Neela and Mia both practically squealed to the point of breaking ear drums. Neela wasn't usually a squealer but being pregnant her hormones made her do curious things. The others in the garage all looked up at them in curiosity and Harley clasped her free hands over the girls' mouths. "Shh…I haven't told anyone yet." Harley whispered.

Neela and Mia pushed her hands away being under control and they closed in huddling in front of her. "Not even Han?" Mia asked.

"No he knows. But I was gonna wait and tell you all at the same time, but you guys couldn't leave me be." She grinned at them.

"How far along are you?" Neela asked softly.

Harley smiled. "Almost two months." She answered.

"Really?" Mia squealed but in a whisper. And it looked as if she was going to start bouncing. She loved children and she wanted some of her own but until that happened she would spoil other's children first. She had practically died crying for Neela when she found out.

Harley nodded. "Yes now would you shoosh and let me get to work?" She asked.

"You can't work in your condition." Neela said softly.

Harley looked at her and smirked. "Watch me." She said confidently and walked passed the girls towards the guys and smiled. "Ok give me something to do."

"How about the files on my desk?" Han said looking at her.

Harley frowned at him. "Excuse me? Do I look like your secretary?" She asked almost glowering at him.

Han gave her a smile in return and shook his head. "No, but I have tons of paperwork to catch up on and Dom needs my help with that car over there." He pointed.

"Ok you go do paperwork and I'll help Dom." The guys were obviously very confused by this display and watched on eagerly awaiting what would happen. Harley and Han were famous for spats in the garage because occasionally Han wouldn't think before he spoke or Harley would get so fed up some times that she screamed her resignation as she walked out the door, but she always came back the next morning raring to go with a new outlook on things.

Han looked at her. "Please will you just do the paperwork?" Han asked.

Harley looked at him and smiled innocently. "You, me over there right now." She said through her gritted teeth as she started towards his desk. Han sighed and followed her when they stopped out of hearing reach of everyone she whirled on him and glared. "I am not incapable of doing my job just cause I'm ya know and you will not treat me as such or we are so going to hash things out." She said looking at him intently crossing her arms over her chest in anger.

Han sighed and put his hands on her shoulders giving her a small smile. "It's not that I just really don't want to do the paperwork." He said.

"You are a really bad liar." Harley said.

"No actually I am a really good liar I just can't lie to you." He said grinning at her. Harley succumbed, but only a little and gave a small smile tilting her head down so he wouldn't see it, but he had and he grinned even bigger. "Ok I give."

Harley looked at him and sighed. "I can do my job just fine even as I am right now. It's no different than when I was doing it yesterday or the day before." She said to him looking at him softly.

"You're right. You go help Dom and I'll do up the paperwork." Han said kissing her forehead.

Harley grinned. She won and he had caved to her yet again, but she also had the right to change her mind. "Actually you go work with Dom and I'll do the paperwork." She said plopping down in his desk chair just behind her.

"What?" Han asked looking at her only slightly amused.

Harley nodded. "I'm not going to be the one getting grilled about that display, besides I've already been grilled enough. And the girls know."

"I figured that when Neela and Mia started squealing." Han said smirking at her shaking his head softly.

"What? It wasn't my doing. They forced it out of me." Harley giggled softly.

"Forced what out of you?" Sean came up behind Han. "Neela's not hinting about what you guys are getting the baby again is she?" He asked chuckling.

Harley looked up at him shaking her head with a grin on her face. "No. And nothing."

"It's never nothing with you." Sean said grinning at her. "But I'll let it slide. Han Dom needs one of you. I'd help but I've got this other car to finish up before this evening. The guy was explicit on picking it up tonight for races." He said.

Harley looked at Han and smiled. "Yeah sweetie go help. I'll do the paperwork but don't get use to it I am not your secretary."

"Is it just her or are all women this complicated?" Han asked Sean. Sean put up his hands in the 'don't go there' gesture shaking his head.

"Dude I so do not want to have a fight with Neela if this gets back to her." He said.

"I'll answer…" Harley smirked at them as they looked over when she spoke. "Most women are only complicated because you men make us so. Is it complicated that all we want is to be told we're beautiful, given chocolates and flowers every once an a while, and don't wear us like a trophy we're your equal not your arm candy." She said smiling at them when they both just busted up laughing.

"You boys laugh but it's the truth." Neela said having heard every word from a little ways away and was now making herself known. "And Sean honey go ahead answer Han's question." She smirked. "I'd love to hear the answer."

"I-I…" Sean stumbled for more words so he didn't get himself into hot water with his very pregnant and very easily tempered wife. "I love you." He said as a means of diversion.

Neela looked at him playfully frowning. "And I married you." She remarked jokingly.

"Sean just walk away or you are going to find yourself drowning in hot water." Harley giggled. Han leaned over to kiss her and she turned her head so he caught her cheek. "And you aren't much better." She said smiling at him confidently.

Han groaned. "Can I make it up to later?" He asked.

Harley smirked at him. "I'll think about it. Now you better go before Dom blows a gasket." Han walked away leaving Neela and Harley at his desk. Harley looked at Neela and noticed she was where a blue baby doll 2-inch ruffled sleeve, scoop neck dress and black leggings with black uggs. "Very stylish." Harley giggled.

Neela leaned back on the desk holding her protruding belly. "It's the only thing that's comfortable right now. My jeans don't fit and I just don't feel right in my skirts, my shirts are ok but finding bottoms to where is a pain. I can't really bend too much to tie my own shoes so I wear anything the slips on with little resistance. You will be in much the same boat soon." She smiled at Harley.

Harley groaned. "Oh goody."

"So how'd he take it?" Neela asked after checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"As good as can be expected for a guy like him. He was more nervous he'd suck at parenting than he actually was about what I told him."

"Well they go hand in hand." Neela said confused.

Harley shook her head. "Not for him. He wants kids, but he just doesn't know what kind of a father he'll make. But we talked about it and worked it out."

"So when are you guys going to tell everyone?"

"We were going to wait for Tori and Blake to get back from their honeymoon, but you three ruined it." Harley teased. "I guess as soon as I tell Tori everyone can know."

"Well call her and tell her, cause I can't keep a secret from Sean and he knows something's up." Neela grinned at her.

Harley smiled and picked up the office phone and dialed Tori's cell phone. "Hello?"

"Blake?"

"No it's Jim, who's Blake?" He joked laughing softly.

"Put my sister on the phone." Harley said in good humor.

"Hey." Tori said brightly.

"Hey how's the Bahamas?" Harley asked.

"Beautiful. What's up?" Tori asked.

Harley grinned. "I have some news and it can't wait till you get home so I'm just gonna come out with it. I'm pregnant." She said in rush.

There was silence on the other line for a moment. "Really?" Tori finally asked and Harley could hear the happiness as she spoke.

"Yep! Just wanted to tell you before I told everyone else." Harley said happily.

"I'm gonna be an Aunt!" Tori screeched and Harley heard a thud and then there was only the dial tone. She had to laugh.

"Well she's so excited she dropped the phone." Harley laughed hanging up the phone.

Neela grinned. "So you going to do the paperwork?" She asked.

Harley shrugged. "I guess. I did put up quite a fuss." She said sarcastically.

"Yes cause women are so damn difficult." She joked. "Well you want to accompany me to lunch."

"From one pregnant lady to the next I'm starved let's go." Harley said standing and linking arms with Neela as they left the desk area.

"Where do you think you're going?" Han asked as the girls passed. Harley had to stop though cause she remembered She needed the keys to Han's car. Neela wasn't driving her car much lately and Harley had ridden to work with Han.

She walked over casually swaying her hips with a sweet smile on her face and reached into his front pocket that he always kept his keys in and looked up at him as she searched for the keys. "We're going to lunch and I need your keys." She said. Han smirked at her and leaned down capturing her lips before she could turn away again and she giggled and kissed him back tenderly. "Its just lunch." She teased as she gripped the keys in his pocket, but didn't remove her hand.

"I love you." Han whispered against her lips holding her jaw cradled in his hands.

"Love you too, but its just lunch we'll be right back." Harley said smirking at him curiously.

Han nodded. "I know, but it's my way of apologizing." He grinned.

"I'm already over that baby I promise. Want me to bring you back something to eat?" She asked pulling her hand from his pocket palming his keys.

"Yeah would you bring me back my wife?" He joked.

Harley giggled. "I'm allowed to get over things and I did blow it a little out of proportion."

"Ok than. Just bring me back an order of whatever your having. And no beer." He teased her.

Harley whined. "I liked having beer with my lunch, great this is just great you big oaf thanks a lot." She punched him in the chest and walked off with Neela who was getting antsy to leave.

Dom looked at Han as they watched the car pull away and then they both turned back to the car they were working on. "What was she going on about?" Dom asked.

"She's pregnant." Han said without even thinking and then looked over at Dom and sighed. "Don't say anything." Han's cell phone rang and he pulled it from his breast pocket and flipped it up answering it. "Baby?" He asked having memorized his ring tone that he had set for his wife, well she had set for him, Animals – Nickelback.

"It's ok, I already called and told Tori so feel free to tell the guys now." She said laughing lightly.

"How did you…" He trailed off.

"I realized Dom was standing right there when I made my last comment and stomped off." Harley said. "Love you." And then the line went dead. Harley never had to hear his exchange cause she knew he loved her so she usually just ended the call after that.

Han looked over at Dom as he put the phone back in his pocket and grinned shaking his head and got back to work. "So man you excited?" Dom asked.

"Yeah actually I am." Han said happily. "You and Letty should try having a kid."

"I want kids, we've been talking about it." Dom said.

Sean came over wiping his hands on a stand grease rag. "Talking about what?"

"Kids." Dom answered.

"I'm stoked I can't wait to know what we're having." Sean said.

Han thought it was the perfect time to tell him. "Yeah neither can Harley and I." He said.

Sean looked at him confused. "Man that would imply that…" He trailed off as hit him. "Harley's pregnant?" He asked incredulously.

Twinkie came up to them and had heard the majority of the end of the conversation. "Harley's pregnant?" He asked.

Han nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah. She told me at five a.m. this morning."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked pushing a bike that he was working on over to the side since he was finished.

"Han got Harley knocked up." Twinkie joked.

"No shit?" Hunter chuckled.

Han looked at Twinkie frowning. "She's my wife I did not knock her up. She's pregnant." He corrected his younger friend.

"Oops my bad bro. Han got Harley pregnant." Twink jokingly corrected himself with a half grin on his face.

Hunter laughed softly and saw Reiko come in to the garage and she walked over and he put his arm around her and bent down giving her a kiss. "What are you boys up to?" She asked.

"Working and Han got Harley pregnant." Hunter said smirking at her.

Reiko looked at Han. "Bout time I was wondering when you two would have kids."

"I never thought I would reproduce." Han said jokingly as he continued leaning in to the car looking over the engine with small adjustments here and there. "What makes you think I would?" He asked her.

Reiko smiled casually. "I dunno, just a good guess I assume."

Han chuckled softly to himself and everyone started separating off to spread the word about yet another pregnant lady in the shop.

Harley returned from lunch and was swoop up in a huge hug by Twinkie and congratulations from everyone else and all she could do was smile and look over at Han who was smiling just watching her face light up.


	23. Don't Ever Leave

Chapter 23:

Harley sat on the couch in her living room looking out the bay windows at buildings galore of Tokyo. Five months had come and gone rather quickly and life was fantastic. Neela had a baby girl that her and Sean named Adriana after Neela's deceased mother.

Hunter and Reiko were engaged and living together in a small apartment not far from Han and Harley. Tori and Blake had returned from their honeymoon blissfully happy to be married. Tori was in the middle of opening a small restaurant in memory of the girls' mother and Blake was helping.

Harley on the other hand was now taking it easy, unfortunately she hated taking it easy. At seven months pregnant she still had the urge to get up and go to the shop every morning, but Han wouldn't let her. Some days to stop her he grabbed her keys and spares and left before she was even awake. And the girls were under strict orders that they could visit and take her to lunch but she wasn't allowed to over do anything.

Twinkie, Vince, Leon and Jesse were in relationships surprisingly enough. Twinkie was dating this nice girl he had met while out on the town, she was from Florida and in Japan modeling at the time but had decided to move there after meeting him. Vince was on again off again with Reiko's older sister Keiki. She was beautiful with long dark hair and dark eyes, she was tall and slender as well and for Vince to have any kind of relationship was odd, but not unwelcome.

Leon was seeing a karate instructed. She had left her wallet in the same restaurant he was eating one day and when he went after to return it to her she had kicked his leg out from under him making him land flat on his back before he could even say two words. She felt so bad she offered to take him for dinner and they had been dating ever since.

Jesse was seeing a young nurse working at the hospital. She had been there when Han was staying and they had hit it off and become friends one day when he was visiting. And now they were a couple.

Harley sighed thinking back on memories that just made her laugh. There wasn't much else to do when she didn't have keys and the girls were busy with their lives. Letty was working with the boys at the shop, mia had gotten a job working as a nurse in a small woman's clinic after finishing up her schooling finally and Neela was busy with Adriana, who everyone nicknamed Addy. Tori was in the middle of remodeling the place she had gotten for the restaurant, and Reiko was planning her wedding with Keiki's help.

And of course all the boys were at the shop leaving her alone to go insane just sitting around. Harley felt a small hit to the wall of her belly and groaned. "Stop it." She said. Another kick had her gasp from the force of the hit. "Would you please stop?" She asked and then shook her head. "Great I'm talking to someone who can't even hear me."

Harley sank down deeper into the couch rapped warm in her red blanket that Han had bought her a few years ago for Christmas. She let herself get lost in memories.

_Seventeen-year-old Harley sat watching as Han randomly flirted with other girls, race skanks. But the weird almost ironic thing was they were at the garage. He saw her looking and smiled and she just glared at him and got up from her chair and headed down the stairs towards the main level for her car._

_When she reached the driver side door she reached for the handle but was abruptly spun around by a hand on her bicep. "What?" She snarled looking at the one man at this point she would rather not see._

_"Where are you going?" Han asked._

_Harley scoffed. "I signed up for a boyfriend. That implies spending some time with me, but you were with those two race rats and hitting on them and you expect me to hang around so you can get me into bed! I don't think so!" She turned back around and reached for the handle again only to be stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around again._

_"They're here I can't ignore them Harley. We have to keep up appearances." Han said looking at her._

_Harley scoffed. "Whatever. Telling them to leave would be so hard if you really wanted to spend some time with me. I have to go." She yanked her hand from his grasp and grabbed the handle to her door opening it and stepping back pushing him out of the way. She got in the driver's seat shutting the door and starting up the car._

_Han taped on her window and she put it down. "Don't go please." Han said softly._

_Harley looked at him sullenly. "You only get one of those. I obviously can't do this. I want you to myself and I can't have that. I'm sorry I have to go." Harley put her window up before he could reply and locked her doors and backed out of the garage and drove off down the alley to the main street where she turned off and headed home…_

_Two hours had come and gone and Harley, who had taken a ride to clear her head, finally pulled up outside her house. She went inside and went straight to her room and began changing. When she was in only her bra and shorts there was a knock at her door and she grabbed and large over shirt and quickly put it on to answer._

_"Honey is everything alright?" Beth asked seeing her daughter. Her cheeks were tearstained giving away the fact that she had most definitely been crying._

_Harley nodded. "I'm fine mom. It's late you should be in bed. I don't want you being sick tomorrow you need rest." Harley said sweetly._

_Beth gave her a smile. "Always worrying about me and you never let me worry about you."_

_"I'm a big girl mom you raised me to handle my problems and I am. It's nothing to worry you about." Harley said kissing Beth's cheek._

_"I don't mind the bother or the worry." Beth said._

_Harley sighed. She wasn't getting out of this till she told her mom something. "I don't think I can handle my relationship with Han anymore at least not till I'm older."_

_"Sweetheart why?" Beth asked walking her daughter over to her bed and they both sat down._

_"We agreed to keep up appearances and Han's a bit of a…well he likes the ladies and they like him and I could be there and he'd be with them. I understand why, but I just can't take watching it anymore." Harley said softly._

_"Oh sweetie if you love someone you can do anything."_

_Harley sighed. "There's just stuff you don't understand mom. I love him I do I just can't take this anymore." Harley hung her head picking at the sheet on her bed. "But it's fine really. You should get back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." _

_Beth gave a sullen smile and stood from her daughter's bed leaning over and kissed her head softly. "I'm sure it'll work out sweetie." She said softly._

_"Maybe." Harley answered and then her mom was gone to bed shutting Harley's door behind her. _

_Harley lay down on her bed shutting off her light and she rolled on her side and closed her eyes tucking her hand under her head and bringing her knees up to her chest. Soft tears started sliding down her cheeks silently on to her pillow as she thought about what she had possibly given up by leaving. _

_A couple hours passed and Harley had fallen into a light sleep, she felt her bed dip and a soft creaking from her box spring hit her ears but she just assumed it was her dog buster and rolled over facing him as her eyes opened sleepily. "Buster get off my…" She stopped speaking when she saw it wasn't buster, but Han. "What are you doing?" She asked softly._

_Han lay there facing her only inches from her and he sighed. "I couldn't sleep."_

_"Han you shouldn't be here." Harley spoke softly._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"That doesn't cut it Han. I understand you have a life you have to keep with, but I don't think I can take this anymore. I want you, all of you. I want to be the girl you put your arm around and hang out with after races, but I can't. I just can't take it anymore." Harley explained brokenly. _

_Han brought his right hand up and gently stroked her cheek. "You were right I could've asked them to leave. I'm sorry please don't leave me."_

_"I don't know what else to do Han. I'm sick of arguing with you about the things you do, I'm sick of feeling jealous, I'm just sick of it all. I can't handle it." Harley whispered letting a tear fall down her cheek._

_Han wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I love you and you said we'd make this work."_

_"But we can't, cause the way we did just isn't working." _

_"Than I'll change." Han said looking at her pleadingly. "Please don't leave me. I love you so much."_

_"You shouldn't have to change for me."_

_"I don't have to do anything I want to. I'll start spending less time with those other girls."_

_"Han…"_

_"I will. And more time with you. Fridays will be you and me time. I'll take you out for drives and we'll go up to the mountains where we can be alone."_

_"Han…"_

_"Harley, please?" Han begged. "Please?" Harley looked at him and her sad brown eyes closed. "I need you. I love you too much to lose you and I know sometimes I get caught up in other things and I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but please baby I need you."_

_Harley opened her eyes and looked at him giving him a sad sweet smile. "You don't need to change." Harley said._

_"I do. You deserve better."_

_"No. I love you the way you are, just try not to ignore me so much. I only go to those parties cause of you." She said giving him a weak smile._

_Han chuckled faintly to himself. "I know. I'm going to dedicate myself to our Fridays."_

_Harley smiled. "I wish I had more time to spend with you than race night and some weekends, but my…"_

_"I know." Han said sweetly. "How is she?"_

_"Doctors say the chemo's stopped working. I don't know what to do." Harley said softly._

_"God I'm so selfish." Han muttered. "All this time I've needed you and I never asked if you needed me."_

_"It's ok."_

_"No it's not. From now on I'm there whenever you need me." Han replied. "Day or night." He said certainly with this tenderness that made Harley's heart beat fast. _

_Harley looked at him and tears shone in her eyes like moonlit sparkling waters. "Could you just hold me while I sleep tonight?" She asked softly._

_Han nodded and Harley scooted closer to him gently tucking her head under his chin, he lay on his side as did she, and he put his arms around her holding her to him as their legs intertwined and they fell asleep in Harley's bed just holding each other._

Harley had long since fallen asleep with her memories to keep her content while she snoozed.

_Harley looked around the hospital room before walking in and sitting next the bed where her mother lay hooked up to all sorts of tubs and machines. "Hey mom." Harley said softly. _

_Beth had been transported the hospital after collapsing in the kitchen and Harley found her coming home from hanging with Neela for a little while. Beth opened her eyes and looked over at her daughter. "Hey baby." She said giving a weak smile._

_"Johnny's talk with the doctor and he suggested keeping you here for a while."_

_"Honey go be with your friends. I'm fine."_

_"Mom I already did that and look where it got you. I'm not leaving." Harley said with conviction in her voice shaking her head._

_Beth looked at her and smiled. "Sweetie can you go get me some juice?"_

_"Yeah." Harley got up._

_"Oh but first can I see your cell. I want to call Allison and I forgot her number." Harley didn't think much of it Allison was her mother's friend and she had her number for emergency reasons. Harley handed over the cell._

_"Get the number and use the hospital phone to call. They don't allow cell phone calls." Harley said before walking out. She went down to the vending machine and got her mother so orange juice it being her favorite. On her way back to the room she stopped in the bathroom and went in to wash her face. _

_Harley lifted her head and stared at herself in the mirror for a long while. "She's fine. She's alive. Get a grip girl." Harley told herself. She wiped her face with a paper towel and left the bathroom with her mothers juice._

_As she walked down the hall she was getting looks from everyone. She wore tight leather pants, black boots, a red halter that accentuated her chest showing enough cleavage, her studded belt and a black leather jacket. It was typical for her to wear that when she went out with friends and her mother just wanted her to be her own person, but the stares were getting to her._

_She finally reached the hospital room and went inside and her heart stopped. "Honey look who stopped in." Beth said with a smile._

_Harley looked at her boyfriend skeptically. "I didn't call him mom."_

_"No but you should have." Han commented. "Neela told me." Harley could tell he was lying and she walked over handing the juice to her mother and taking her phone. She flipped it open and looked through her call menu. The last call was placed to Han._

_"I thought I told you to use the hospital phone?" Harley said smirking at her mother._

_"I couldn't reach it." Beth said unconvincingly but Harley let it slide. "Why don't you go with Han?" Her mother said._

_"Or I'll do what I said I was going to do and stay here." Harley informed her sitting down._

_Han walked over and crouched next to her chair looking up at her. "Baby don't you think Johnny will want some time with her when he's done talking to the doctor?"_

_"I'm her daughter I come first." Harley said sternly._

_Beth chucked. "Harley please go have some fun. I don't want you cooped up in this hospital."_

_"You don't like me staying at home alone." Harley said as a way to convince her to let her stay._

_Beth smiled. "Than stay with Han."_

_Han looked at her confused this time too. "Uh…"_

_"Mom I don't think that is such a good idea." Harley said._

_Beth grinned. "Why not? You've done it before." She said smirking at them._

_"What? No I haven't." Harley denied lying through her teeth._

_"Han will you give me and Harley a moment." Han stood and walked out of the room. "Sweetheart I'm not stupid. I know you and Han have been together."_

_"What? No mom you've got it all sorts of…"_

_"Harley you can't lie to your mother. I knew from the moment I asked that you had already slept together. A mother just knows." Beth said softly. "I just wish you felt like you could tell me the truth." She said._

_Harley sighed. "I just didn't know how mom. Han loves me and I love him and there wasn't any way to tell you."_

_"I couldn't tell your grandmother either, so don't feel bad. I was just saying."_

_"I tell you the truth about everything I just didn't want to disappoint you." Harley said._

_"You never could." Beth said. "Everyone does things in their own time when it feels right."_

_"It felt right." Harley replied smiling. "It felt so right."_

_"Than I'm happy for you, but really sweetie you can't stay here. Go have some fun for me." Beth smiled._

_Harley looked at her and gave a small smile. "Ok. I love you mom."_

_"I love you too." Beth said. Harley kissed her cheek and left the room turning to Han who was waiting on her. He smiled at her and they began walking out of the hospital next to each other but not touching. They reached the car having not spoken and climbed in. Harley had arrived with the ambulance that brought her mother._

_"I honestly thought it was you calling…"_

_"Han it's ok. That was her plan and I would probably do the same to my kid." Harley smiled looking over at him._

_"So where to?" He asked._

_"Food and then your place. I'm starved and tired all at the same time."_

_Han chuckled and drove off down the street. _

Han walked in to his loft and shut and locked the door. Two key locks, a turn lock and a chain lock to top it off. He disarmed the security system he had put in after the Nate/Takashi occurring and walked in to the loft dropping his keys on the counter and Harley's. He hated that he had to resort to taking her key's but she wasn't one to just sit around when left incentive to leave.

He looked around and spotted her lying on the couch cuddled in the red blanket he bought her a few Christmases back. He walked over and sat down on the floor in front of her and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on keeping it down so she could sleep.

An hour or so passed when he heard a soft voice speaking to him in his ear. "When did you get home?"

Han turned and gave her a soft kiss and she smiled sleepily. "About an hour ago. You looked tired so I didn't want to wake you." Han replied smiling at her.

Harley grinned. "Not tired just bored." She said. "You took my keys again."

Han chuckled. "It's the only way to know you aren't driving yourself places. If I wasn't so busy at the garage I'd spend more time here with you."

"Well you're here now let's go to the mountains and watch the moon come up?" She asked him sweetly.

"Baby I don't think…"

"Han please I need to get out of this apartment." Harley insisted pouting.

Han gave her a smiled and stood offering her his hand. "Alright we'll go." He said softly. Harley took his hand and he helped her up from the couch put his free hand on her belly. "How's our baby?"

"Getting stronger. Winded me today with a kick." Harley told him as he followed her into their bedroom to get some shoes and a jacket. She was wearing her red Bermuda cut sweats and a simple black t-shirt that stretched to accommodate her growing belly.

Han chuckled. "Impatient like you." He commented lovingly.

Harley smirked at him slipping on her black canvas twin gore shoes. "Shut up." She said teasingly. He grabbed her waist length jean jacket from the closet and helped her into it.

"I only tease cause I love you so much." He said kissing the back of her head and she turned and smiled at him.

"I know." She said brightly standing on her toes and giving him a kiss. "I love you too."

Han smiled and took her hand in his. "You ready to go than Mrs. Thomas?" He said.

Harley grinned. "Are you ever going to get tired of saying that?"

"No probably not, why are you sick of hearing it?" Han asked jokingly.

"How could I be? Every time I hear it I'm reminded of the fact that I have a husband who loves me no matter what." Harley smiled. "So no I'm not tired of hearing it."

"Alright than. Come on we should go so we can be there in time to watch the moon." Han led her out of the loft and they left together bound for the beautiful view of the moon from the mountains high over Tokyo.

Mountains:

Han had gotten them there just in time and he help Harley sit back on the hood of his Mazda rx-7. They lay together on the hood leaning back on the windshield watching as the moon rose. "I think we're going to have a boy." Harley said brightly.

"What makes you say that?" Han asked.

Harley shrugged and looked up at him where her head rest on his shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I just have this feeling we're going to have a boy."

"You know we haven't talked about names and you're almost eight months along." Han said softly kissed her temple.

Harley smiled. "Kade. It could be used for a boy or a girl."

"Yeah cause you made it up." Han joked.

Harley lightly smacked his thigh. "Well I can't very well name my kid blockade can I? It has symbolic meaning." Harley told him.

"How so?" Han asked.

"Cause wherever there was a block we surpassed it." Harley said thoughtfully smoothing and hand over her protruding belly.

Han sighed contently and rested his hand over hers upon her belly ceasing her movement. "I like it." Han said sweetly. "It's different and everyone knows we aren't conventional." He joked lightly.

Smiling Harley nodded. "Anything but. I could probably write a book about our life and it'd be a best seller."

"I'd leave the part out about secret ninja academies." Han chuckled.

"Why? It's fiction to everyone who doesn't know the truth but it's our history." Harley said sweetly. "I like our history. I know we've had our moments when it just didn't seem likely we'd get to this point, but we did and I wouldn't change anything that happened to us for anything better in a million years."

Han smiled. "Me either baby. Me either."

"Please don't ever leave me?" Harley said tilting her head to look at him. Han moved his head down a little capturing her lips in a soft passionate kiss.

"Never." He said. "I'll always be there for you and Kade."

Harley grinned. "Kade. It has a great ring to it. Or for a girl Kade short for Kadence."

"And if it's a girl she should have your middle name." Han smirked.

Harley scowled at him playfully. "I don't even want my middle name. Why would I curse it upon anyone else." She asked him.

Han chuckled. "I'm telling you I love it. Kadence Moreen Thomas. It goes really well and it's the name your mother gave you."

"You have a point. I wish I had something better picked out that would go with Bethany." Harley said softly. "But I think when Tori and Blake have kids, which they will, I think if she has a little girl that'll be what she wants to name her."

"That's sweet of you to make that sacrifice." Han said softly.

Harley nodded. "It's not much of a sacrifice for me though. I have pieces of mom I'll never forget, but Tori has very little."

"Still it's sweet of you."

"Mom would be really happy for me." Harley said a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "Just knowing I'm loved, married and going to have a baby would make her happy."

"You don't have to believe in god to believe she's watching over you." Han said.

Harley sighed contently snuggling closer to his side and he kissed her temple again softly. "I know. Thanks."

"Oh that bit of advice is on the house." Han smiled at her.

Harley smirked at him. "On the house? So you're scoring all the advice you give me?" She asked mockingly sweet.

"Yes I am. I'm saving up for something big." He joked.

"I think me giving birth to your offspring is big enough my friend." She teased him.

"I have given you lots of advice in the past. Besides I think you'll like what I'm saving up for." Han said nipping her ear lightly.

"Really now? And what might that be baby?" She asked him huskily.

Han shrugged smirking to himself. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Before Harley could reply she felt a kick to her belly and groaned. "I wish he wouldn't do that." She said sarcastically.

Han chuckled having felt the kick himself. "Probably just didn't want to hear us talk dirty with our sexual innuendos."

Harley giggled. "Probably." She said and another kick met her palm. "Ok, ok we're done sheesh." She said jokingly.

Han smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think it's time I got you home."

"But it's so beautiful and peaceful up here baby."

"I know but it's late and I want us to get home." Han said with concern.

Harley nodded. "Ok." She whispered. He helped her off the hood of the car and they got in and drove off bound for home and a good nights rest.


	24. Whatever came Next

Chapter 24:

Harley lifted her hand sleepily to her face as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. The memories of the past evening coming into context brutally.

_"Han…ah…Han wake up…" Harley gasped sitting on the edge of her side of the bed holding her stomach. She was pretty certain pain like this could only mean contractions just past the ninth month mark. _

_Han sleepily sat up. "Baby what's the matter?" Han asked._

_"Baby…" She whispered._

_"Yeah what?" He asked. She knew it had been a busy tiring day and he was exhausted only get a few hours rest and his brain obviously wasn't adjusting._

_"No you idiot the baby." She groaned out clenching her teeth._

_"Shit." Han was out of bed so fast Harley had to giggle…_

_Two hours later they were in the hospital and the doctor had just told them that the baby was in distress. "But what if something happens?" Harley asked the doctor._

_"Honey nothings going to happen. The c-section is the only way you and the baby can survive." Han said tears in his eyes. For being such a strong man Harley knew that tears were not a good thing._

_"Ok." She whispered._

_Harley had been awake for the whole ordeal and shortly after blacked out._

"Han?" She said her throat dry.

"Aw good you're awake Mrs. Thomas. I'll get the doctor."

"No wait!" Harley said and opened her eyes to see a young Japanese nurse. "Where's my husband? And where's my baby?" She asked almost panic stricken.

"Mrs. Thomas he's in the nursery and so is your husband." The nurse said trying to calm her.

Harley sighed in relief and then a small weak smile turned the corner of her lips up. "He?" She asked.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "You have a son Mrs. Thomas." She said. "I'm going to get the doctor now, would you like me to get your husband as well?"

"Call me Harley, not that I don't mind being Mrs. Thomas I just feel kind of old." She giggled. "And yes would you do that please?" The nurse nodded and left the room.

A few moments later Han walked into the room with a bright smile on his face. "You've been out a while I wondered when you'd wake up. How are you feeling?" He asked standing next to her hospital bed and stroking hair from her forehead and behind her ear.

"A little sore but I'll live. Is everything ok?" She asked.

Han smiled and nodded. "Kade is perfectly fine. Ten fingers, ten toes, a nose, two ears and eyes, and a mouth. He's perfectly healthy."

Harley couldn't help the comment that came next. "Well what about his brain and his ribs oh and his heart sweetie these are vital things in life." She giggled.

"Yes he's got it all. He's fine." Han leaned over giving her a soft kiss.

"Well than where is he?" Harley asked.

Han gave her another kiss on the forehead. "They're keeping him in the nursery so the doctor can do another check and then the nurse will bring him up."

"They're not going to try and teach me about breast-feeding and how to hold my child are they?" She asked jokingly. Han chuckled softly.

"No. They were however quite interested in the breast feeding bit." He said.

"And?"

"I told them you decided on bottle feeding. So the nurse might try to get you to use a breast pump." Han teased her.

Harley glared at him playfully and shook her head. "Uh, uh. His nutrients are coming from a powder in a can." Harley said only partially kidding. She wouldn't lie breast-feeding freaked her out; the only guy allowed anywhere near her breasts was Han for obvious pleasure reasons.

Han rolled his eyes amused at his wife's statement and before he could respond the door opened. He looked back and saw the doctor coming in and the nurse was behind him. "Well good to have you awake again." The doctor said.

Harley smiled at the nurse as she handed her, her son for the first time. Han was standing next to the bed and he held one hand on Harley's shoulder and the other gently smooth over his son's head. "He's perfect." Harley said brightly with soft tears in her eyes. He had dark brown hair, not black like Han's but about as dark as Harley's, his eyes were very deep brown and he had lightly olive skin compared to his mother.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked not really wanting to interrupt their moment as a family, but he had to ask.

"A little sore." Harley said.

"That'll be normal for a few weeks till you've healed. After a while I'll have a nurse come and check your incision. But I don't see why you can't go home tomorrow morning. You'll have to be back in a few weeks to have the stitches removed." The doctor informed them.

Harley was completely dazed off looking at her son wiggling silently in her arms to pay any mind to the doctor. "That's fine doc." Han said.

The doctor nodded. "Alright than." He said and headed out of the room. Harley glanced up at Han a smile so big on her face that it was hard not to tell how happy she was.

"Remember when we first got here and I said I hated you?" Harley asked.

Han grinned. "Yeah."

"Sorry about that." Harley said jokingly apologetic.

Han leaned down giving her another kiss. "It's ok I still love you." He said cheekily and then kissed her cheek and forehead. "Thank you." He whispered resting his forehead against her temple.

Sighing contently Harley couldn't help but ask. "What for?"

"For giving me our child and for loving me." He replied softly.

Harley felt her heart skip a beat with the honesty and sincerity that illuminated his voice. "Ditto." She whispered turning her head and kissing him softly.

Two Weeks Later:

Harley had gone home the day after she woke and was on bed rest for the majority of the two weeks. People had been in and out to visit her and even on bed rest she had managed to take care of her son as well. Han hadn't left her alone long if at all some days, he had told everyone not to expect him for a few weeks in the shop and they didn't blame him.

Everyone knew Harley was prone to pushing herself even if it cause pain, but now she didn't need to worry. The doctors had removed the stitches from her c-section and now all that was left was a scabbed over soon to be scare running along her lower belly. It would be there to remind her that her son had survived and so had she.

"Han I'm fine I want to drive please?" Harley asked whiningly. She held Kade cradled against her chest as they walked out of the hospital.

Han had gotten a more family friendly car just before Harley had given him his son. "Baby I don't think it's a good idea." Han said.

"Han I'm not on pain meds anymore and I haven't gotten to drive in months, please?" She begged.

Han looked to her smiled and nodded. "Fine, but we're going straight home." He said.

"Yes sir!" She saluted playfully and then went back to smoothing her hand over her son's back lightly. When they reached the black hybrid he had gotten Han took Kade from his lovely wife and put him in his seat in the back and then climbed in next to him. "What are you doing?" Harley asked smirking at him.

"Making sure you don't get us killed." He deadpanned jokingly.

"Han get your ass in the front seat." Harley grinned at him slightly angered. "I'm not stupid and I wasn't born yesterday do you honestly think I'm going to risk my child's life by driving recklessly?" She ranted.

Han got out of the car and grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Baby I didn't mean it. It was a joke." He said smiling at her.

Harley sighed. "I know."

"Go ahead get in the driver's seat and we'll go home." He said. Harley got around into the driver's seat and started the car.

That night:

Harley and Han were laying in bed snuggled together just enjoying each other's silent company. "Do you remember the day my mom called you when she went into the hospital?" Harley asked softly.

"Yeah." Han nodded.

"You never told me what she said." Harley said. "I thought about that a while back and it just dawned on me."

"She just called and asked me to come get you." Han said.

"Liar. The phone call was longer than that." Harley said teasingly.

"And there might've been talk about how she thought you needed someone, that her particular situation was having its affects on you." Han added.

Harley nodded. "There have only been two people in this world who understand me better than I understand myself. My mom and you."

"Yeah and what do you think that means?"

"That I'm loved." She said and tilted her head giving him a soft kiss. "And you're both incredibly nosy people." She joked.

"Both you love us anyway." Han smirked.

"Yes I loved her and I love you."

"Love her."

"Loved she's gone."

"Doesn't mean she isn't still in your heart."

"Is that another piece advice your adding to your stash?" Harley giggled.

Han brought her chin up and gave her a kiss. "No that one was on the house with all the stuff you went through, but that's the last one." He said softly.

Harley smirked. "Lo…" Before she could finish Harley and Han heard the crying from the baby monitor and Harley grinned. "Your turn." She said cheekily.

"Come on Har…" Han groaned.

"Just bring him back in here with you. I'll rock him and you can take him back to bed." Harley suggested.

Han got up and went down the hall to his son's room. They had done Kade's room in deep red, black, and light gray. He walked in and saw his son's face scrunch in displeasure crying and picked him up from his crib. He instantly quieted down and Han walked him out of his room and back down to his own.

"See all he wanted was his daddy." Harley smirked at Han as he sat down leaning back against the headboard of their bed with his son cradled in his arms. Harley had grown to love watching Han with Kade the last few weeks. He was so gently with him and he smiled genuinely when he held him. Harley sat up leaning back against the headboard and scooted close to Han resting her head on Han's shoulder. "My two favorite guys." She smiled.

Han turned his head and kissed her temple. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kade started squirming and let out a soft yawn. "And you too." She said and leaned her head down a bit and kissed his mess of dark brown hair. Kade settled back down and Han watched on in awe of his wife. She had such a gentle touch for such a firecracker.

It was obvious they were in love and their son was just a product of how much they cared about each other. And now they were a complete family. Han hadn't had a complete family in so long that he almost didn't believe his life. Harley was much of the same. So for they to both have a happy family now was exhilarating and wonderful.

Harley and Han stayed like that for a long while just enjoying the comfortable silence as they watched Kade snoozing in piece in the early hours of evening.

**A/N: That would be the end…hope you enjoyed! Sorry for such the short last chapter! But don't worry there will be a sequel sometime in the future!! **


	25. AN in response to Bindie's ?

AN: I got an Email from a Fanfiction user without a email to reply to and they requested a reply to their message so this was the only thing I could think of. The question was will I be writing sequels to my FAST AND THE FURIOUS FICS. The answer is undecided. Currently I am undergoing rapid mood changes in my writing so I don't if or when I'll be on an other FATF kick. But hopefully someday who knows!

Thanks

Jeans N Tee Girl!


End file.
